The Sun and the Moon
by CrimsonInHumanBlood
Summary: Sesshomaru goes out to search for InuYasha's body, but it turns into a rescue after hooking up with Kagomes friends after discovering Naraku's captured him! This is a OOC Story, but very thrilling! This story has been fully beta'd.
1. Brotherly Love

The Sun and the Moon

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/n: All right. I REALLY wasn't satisfied with the first few chapters of this fan fiction and I've gone back to rewriting the chapters. I'm going to do 1-7 for the next few updates, so I'll be taking a break from writing the newer ones. These won't be long because I want to get them up as soon as possible. Sorry for any inconvenience.

* * *

Chapter 1: Brotherly love

* * *

Sesshomaru and InuYasha had always been close as brothers. Though they did have their own views of things as well as tastes, they also had their times of tantrums with each other as any other siblings. Sesshomaru and InuYasha's relationship went further then a simple brotherly love. It went far from that. They loved one another like nothing else.

They had many ways of showing it, regardless of their age difference -- Sesshomaru being close to his maturing year of 50, though he looked about 17 or 18, and InuYasha who was still just a whelp around 10, looking just about 8 years of age. InuTaisho's eldest knew that he wasn't allowed to touch InuYasha until he was of age, which would be years. For now, Sesshomaru could only do simple things to show his affection for his little brother.

The two brothers now sat in the garden after an afternoon lunch, resting their full bellies as they watched a few butterflies fluttering around InuYasha's dog ears, tickling them as the tissue thin wings brushed them causing them to twitch. Sesshomaru laughed and brushed the blue butterfly away from him.

"Sessh, you didn't need to brush it away," InuYasha giggled and swished the fluffy white dog tail that Sesshomaru had also acquired from their father, and their demon blood heritage. "I like it when they do that. They're like butterfly kisses."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his brother's smaller form. "I suppose that they are like butterfly kisses. But InuYasha, do you know what is much better then Butterfly kisses?" Sesshomaru asked playfully.

The triangular ears perked, "No what?" he asked curiously. Still wagging his tail, he sat up, pushing against Sesshomaru's chest and sitting on his abdomen wagging his bum across Sesshomaru's privates, oblivious to the affect he had on his older brother's body.

Sesshomaru's body instinctively hardened to his brother's excitement. He bit his tongue knowing that he wasn't allowed to do much with him at such a young age, but his father was not around for the moment at least.

Being so close to his maturing age where he could have his first heat and take a mate, made things harder for him because his hormones wanted to fuck and that's all they really cared about. He had to be extra careful in what he did now. Sesshomaru didn't want his father dangling him by his tail in punishment for taking his other son's innocence.

"Sesshomaru kisses," Sesshomaru smiled and rolled him over so he could attack him with kisses causing InuYasha to have a giggle fit, not noticing the slight erection poking against the fabric of Sesshomaru's pants. Nor did he notice the slight arousal in the air.

"Eee! Sesshy Sesshy!" InuYasha squealed and giggled and squirmed under him before finding his way out from under his older brother and ran around him a few times, and then running to find the red ball that was under a stone bench just as Sesshomaru was getting up to chase after him. "Kisses! Sesshomaru attacks with kisses!"

Sesshomaru grinned slightly as he approached his brother like a dog on a prowl. Crouching as he stalked his little brother who backed up slightly, still holding the ball in his grasp. "I'm going to get you—"

_Thwack!_

The red ball, previously in InuYasha's grasp, connected with the side of Sesshomaru's face in a comical way that sent InuYasha into a giggle fit, falling to the ground holding his belly, kicking at the air, sending his sandals flying into every-which direction.

Sesshomaru stood stunned for a moment as he blinked a few times before growling. In a swift movement, InuYasha was pressed against the wall by his hips. "Do you know what happens to little pups who throw balls at their older brothers?"

"Nothing, because older sons who misbehave will be punished instead," InuTaisho said as he entered the gardens swiftly as he caught wind of the slight arousal in the air coming from Sesshomaru. He figured that he should go see what his eldest was doing.

"Father," Sesshomaru said letting InuYasha go in surprise as his father came into the gardens silently. Sesshomaru was flushed from not noticing his father's youki coming his way. Yet he was glad that he was stopped. "I'm sorry." Sesshomaru moved his long silver tail in the front of him to hide the bump in the silk fabric in which hid his arousal. But with his father's nose, and his bad luck, his father probably already knew about it.

InuTaisho brushed his long, waist-long hair back before he crossed his strong arms across his chest. "It's alright, I understand. Now… I was going to come down here anyway to tell you that I am going out patrol the land. I've been having some troubles with an evil hanyou— an evil man who has been threatening to take over our lands," InuTaisho said, putting his hand on his hip and swishing his tail worriedly. He hated to say the nasty half-breed word in front of his son. It was a disgusting word that was very hurtful towards InuYasha. "He's very strong and cunning. I must admit that I am a bit apprehensive about him. But he is going to be dealt with shortly."

Sesshomaru became a bit nervous about his father going out too if he was _worried_ about a simple demon. "Can I go with you?"

"That is out of the question Sesshomaru," InuTaisho said sternly. "You are too young to go into battle. Perhaps when you're older, but for now you will stay here. Your mother is around so you must take care of her and your little brother. Don't try anything while I am gone."

"Yes father," Sesshomaru replied bowing his head.

InuTaisho bent down to ruffle his youngest son's silver hair. "Be a good pup and cause lots of trouble for Sesshy boy," he laughed, kissing InuYasha's forehead.

InuYasha wagged his tail madly and hugged his father's neck, and then licked his face. "I'll cause much trouble for him!"

"That's my boy," he laughed and got up to ruffle Sesshomaru's hair; knowing that he hated it. "I'll be back before or sometime after sundown of tomorrow. I don't need my castle to be in ruins when I return." Winking to InuYasha, InuTaisho turned on his heel and headed out garden to prepare for his leaving.

In a small daze, Sesshomaru stared after him thinking, up until he heard a popping sound and a whoosh and another_ thwack_ as the thrown ball connected with his face again, making InuYasha giggle again as he watched the ball hit his older brother. Stiffening his tail, he glared down at his little brother not pleased with his brother throwing the ball at him. Even for a 10 year old, InuYasha threw with a sting and a bite.

When InuYasha watched his brother's face that had an annoyed expression, which made him laugh more, he fell to the ground. "Sesshy! Ahaahaaha!" he gasped.

"For one your age I thought you grew out of that stage. Do you want a spanking?" Sesshomaru questioned, his lips pursed and a hand on his hip.

InuYasha quickly quieted, not wanting to be spanked. "Are you saying that I'm annoying…?" he asked quietly, his ears drooping.

Sesshomaru sighed mentally. Getting the feeling that his little brother would cry on him, he quickly replied, "No, not at all…" Sesshomaru kneeled down to stroke InuYasha's velvet ears. "I'm sorry. I guess I am just a bit agitated with father leaving us." He wasn't really upset by the news of his father leaving. Sesshomaru was quite used to him leaving already. It was understandable because his father had a reputation and land to defend and keep. It was what being a lord was about.

"Do you mean that?" InuYasha asked. His ears perked up a little, and he smiled.

Sesshomaru nodded and kissed his brother's forehead. "I do."

InuYasha crawled into his brother's lap and gave him an unsullied kiss. "Don't you worry, Daddy is going to get rid of that bad ha…yoi?" he said pausing to put his finger to his lips wondering how to say that word.

"Hanyou," Sesshomaru said with a bite in his voice. He hated saying that word. It was rarely said around the castle. It was forbidden because of the dirty word that insulted the son of InuTaisho.

"Yeah, that… What ever that means, what does it mean Sesshy? I know I heard it before…" he said, trying to think of it.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to lie to his brother. He wasn't about to hold back on the truth. "It means a half human, half demon. That's what you are, InuYasha. Other demons believe that hanyou's are bad. That they taint the name of the demon, and that they are weak," he said closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his brother's smaller form.

"Am I weak…?" he asked curiously feeling a bit bad now that he knew that he was a hanyou.

Sesshomaru shook his head vigorously. "No! You're not. You're very strong. You hit me with that ball quite hard," he rubbed his cheek thoughtfully.

Wagging his tail happily, InuYasha beamed. "Really? I mean, 'oops'! Sorry," he giggled and licked at the red spot on his cheek, and at the light plum colored markings that always had him wondering why he never had the same markings. Reaching up he touched them. They felt like velvet fuzz as he traced them one by one, all the way up his face to the cobalt crescent moon on his forehead.

"It's all right," Sesshomaru said with a slight shudder at the spine-tingling caresses that his brother was making over his demonic markings; unmindful to what he was doing to him.

"Why do you have these markings and everything? Why don't I have them?" he asked curiously. "Is it because I'm a half-breed?"

InuYasha had asked their parents many times and never really gotten a decent  
answer before. But now InuYasha knew it was because he was a half-breed, or so they all assumed. "Yes, that would be my best bet. But being a half demon isn't a bad thing. I think it's something special," Sesshomaru said kindly.

All of them had a demonic marking on them. Sesshomaru had his crescent on his forehead and his dark purple markings, his father had the dark purple strips too, along with a pair of crescents that were connected on the opposite ends of his shoulder blades, which no one outside the family had ever really seen before, other then a few servants. However, the servants were loyal and discretely kept that information under wraps.

The only thing that connected InuYasha to them by looks was the trademark  
golden eyes, long bushy tails, claws, fangs and a long silver silk mane of hair. The dog-ears had never been considered a possibility when his mother was pregnant with  
him. They thought that it might just be an odd genetic mutation, or perhaps it  
was because he was a half demon.

"So I'm just _special_?" InuYasha asked smiling a little.

Sesshomaru nodded.

InuYasha wagged his tail back and forth in the grass happily taking this news as a complement to him. "Yay!" he giggled before looking down at his feet. Finding that they were bare he blinked at them. "Have you seen my sandals? I think I kicked them off in a fit of joy."

Sesshomaru busted out laughing, throwing his head back. The only one that could make him laugh like that was his little brother. Taking in a breath, Sesshomaru composed himself enough to answer. "I think they're in the bushes. Don't worry, you can get them later.

"Okay!" he said enthusiastically as he hugged Sesshomaru back, glad that he had a brother like Sesshomaru. He loved him so much. InuYasha didn't know what his world would be like without him by his side. He couldn't even imagine what his life would be like, from what he could guess it wouldn't have been any fun without him. That was for sure. "Sesshy?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to be by my side forever and ever. Will you be by my side?" InuYasha asked looking up at his brother with big golden eyes that seemed to sparkle with love and warmth.

"Yes. Yes, I will. I'll be your side where I'll fight and defend," Sesshomaru answered back with a smile as they lay back in the soft grass of the garden. (See note)

InuYasha leaned down on him, his soft tail sneaking down between his brother's legs to find his tail so it could curl itself around it like a third arm. "Sessh, when I get older, I'm going to be strong. Like daddy. I want you to be my partner. We can rule together!" he said ardently, not sure what the term partner truly meant. But he thought that it was something good, and he thought nothing more of it.

Sesshomaru could only smile at InuYasha's childish words. They were words that he didn't quite understand just yet. "All right, it sounds like a plan." InuYasha had no idea of how things would be like in the future. Hanyou's weren't meant to be strong. They were weak. But Sesshomaru said nothing. He would let InuYasha dream about their future. Just as he let himself dream. They had years to go before they would know how their lives would really be like.

* * *

Years later

* * *

Fifteen years had passed since that day in the garden when their father had left to start a battle against Naraku, the evil hanyou that had plagued their worries for years. Those fifteen years had only been the calm before the storm that would separate the two brothers, and change the Inu family for good.

The brother's had trained fiercely against one another, intending to gain their strength to fight Naraku and his minions that prowled at their boarders threatening to overthrown them. But the mock battles against one another proved to not, be enough.

It was on a stormy night when InuTaisho had got word from one of the scouts that kept a watch around the edges of the Western boarders, where the ocean met the sea at a jagged cliff face, that one of Naraku's minions - so they thought to be - had been pushing at one of the erected barriers that InuTaisho had put up to keep strong demons at bay for some time so he could find out and eliminate the threat immediately.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha were trained and ready to fight the "lesser" demons that Naraku sent out. Though InuTaisho had a bad feeling about sending them out, he shook the feeling off; which was an unwise decision that he would regret later that night after they left.

Having prepared for battle with the threat, the three dog demons set out for the cliffs where they saw their enemy, a 300 foot dragon created by the earth and water. The dragon hissed and slapped its tail up against the side of the cliff, causing the earth to shake and give way near the edges.

InuTaisho growled. "Leave this boarder immediately and we shall spare your life!"

"I will not leave until I have finished you and your pups, dog demon!" the dragon roared and lunged forwards with his gaping razor sharp teeth.

InuTaisho leapt back, shifting into his great canine form so he could have a better chance at fighting the massive beast. He wasn't going to let this simpleton pull through. "Sesshomaru, shift!" he barked to Sesshomaru who stood calmly a few yards away, his hand on hilt of his sword. "InuYasha, be careful!"

InuYasha looked up at the dragon with large orbs, he had never fought a dragon so big before and he was slightly stunned. He knew that if Sesshomaru could fight so could he.

"InuYasha, don't be a fool and stand there! Move your feet!" Sesshomaru said nudging his sibling. "You'll be an easy target if you don't!" Sesshomaru shifted to stand alongside his father who had his hackles raised and an acidic pool of drool formed on the ground.

InuYasha blinked and nodded, drawing out Tentsusaiga, poised and ready now. "I know that!"

"Then you should have done it earlier," Sesshomaru said coldly just before he dashed forwards and leapt for the hard body of the dragon to sink his fangs into his neck, letting the acidic saliva sink into the rock hard snake body; dissolving it slowly.

InuYasha ran forward, jumping the long distance with ease as he ran up his brother's furry white backside to his nose where he could penetrate the body where it was weakened.

Roaring, the dragon thrashed around and whipped them around, trying to shake them off of him. But InuTaisho leapt after his sons to find a spot on his back where he sank his diamond hard claws into the softer body, ripping parts of him open. "I warned you," he growled as he heard the dragon cry out again and then the snakelike body moved, slamming itself against the jagged cliff in an attempt to knock one of them off.

This time the attack, rather than a movement, shook one of the dogs off.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha were slammed up against the cliff. With InuYasha being so small in comparison with the large white dog form of his brother, InuYasha was crushed between him and the jagged cliff's rocks. And being at a disadvantage in size, the hanyou couldn't handle being crushed, and his bones cracked and shattered in different places. When Sesshomaru had hit the wall and slid down with his brother, it tore the flesh as his body was pulled down a few feet. InuYasha cried out just before becoming unconscious from the blow moments later.

The dragon snarled in triumph, and slammed the other inu demon into the wall. But this time it had a less effect because InuTaisho was pissed having seen his sons being slammed into the wall, and adrenaline ran through him as he dug his claws and teeth deeper.

Twisting and turning the dragon snatched Sesshomaru up by the scruff of the neck in his large powerful jaws that could probably crush his neck as if it was nothing more then a twig. Sesshomaru yelped and growled, curling his long tail around his enemy's body, but it was no use and the dragon growled staring down at InuTaisho who looked at him with wide eyes; ignoring InuYasha who had fallen from the cliffs unconscious and no longer being pinned by his brother, and into the ocean.

"Give me your land or I snap your pup's neck!" he hissed between his grip on Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru whined and watched as InuYasha fell into the ocean. "Don't worry about me! InuYasha!" he called as InuYasha hit some of the rocks below and was submerged under the tsunami like waves crashing under them. "He'll drown!"

InuTaisho looked to see the red blur hitting the water that was his youngest. He was torn as to what he was to do. Sesshomaru could be crushed and killed if he didn't act correctly. "Let him go," InuTaisho growled out while he held tight in his steel grip. He bit deeper, threatening to crush his spine.

The dragon felt this and he returned the pressure on his captive's neck.

Sesshomaru hissed in pain feeling the blood seep from his neck. "Go for InuYasha! I'll be fine!" Sesshomaru said, trying to think of something to do to get away from the grip.

The dragon, seeing that the other son of the dog lord seemed more important to getting what he wanted, whipped Sesshomaru into the far cliffs sharply and moved to go for the fallen hanyou that was being beaten up by the rocks and the waves below.

This was just the moment InuTaisho was waiting for. He bit down crushing the spine, and with his powerful jaws and the combination of the acidic saliva that had seeped into the openings, he tore open the flesh like a wild animal. "You will not have him!" he snarled and bit him in two, throwing the top half of his body into the opposite side of the cliff from Sesshomaru, who had been thrown into the cliffs to the left side of the cloven cliff area.

Snarling, the dragon hit the side and slumped before he recovered in time to see InuTaisho lunging at him, sinking his teeth into his neck, ripping his throat out ferociously. The only thing the dragon could do was roar as Sesshomaru recovered from being thrown, and then he came over and assisted in the kill. Tearing open the insides - the best that Sesshomaru could with the hard armored body - he used his saliva to assist in the ripping. Destroying the dragon was a matter of minutes.

InuTaisho held the dragon still as it screamed as it was torn and finally it went limp in the dog's mouth. It was only then when he let go of the form and let it crash into the thunderous ocean, creating a huge wave where it landed. InuTaisho stood in the freezing water, which reached just above the ankle of his furry leg, looking around in the water for InuYasha who had disappeared below the surface. He wasn't able to see anything beneath the sea of darkness that blanketed his feet.

"I don't see him!" Sesshomaru said, panic setting into his voice. He was also looking for InuYasha's body. He wondered if he had drowned and was sucked under somehow.

"Calm down, he has to be somewhere below there. I can't see anything under there though. Its too dark, and I can't even see my paws." The water was also freezing. He knew deep down that something wasn't right. That his son might be lost.

"Don't say that!" Sesshomaru hissed back at his father.

"Sesshomaru, you're bleeding and you're injured. It won't do any of us any good," InuTaisho said honestly, all the while his eyes continued to scan the dark water hopelessly. InuTaisho had to swallow the pain in the back of his throat. It was hard to face the fact that InuYasha wasn't strong enough to withstand the blowing crush and then be submerged underneath the water for so long. It was the only time he had had reason to curse his son's human blood for being so weak. But he said nothing.

Sesshomaru put his ears back and glared at his father for preventing him from searching for InuYasha. But he knew that he was right. They needed to head back to recover before they could search for him. "I'm sorry, InuYasha…" he said quietly looking down to the water before he began climbing up the tall cliff with some difficulty, slipping a few times before he climbed over the edge and shifted back to his original demon form, shortly collapsing from exestuation and shock.

Reaching the top, InuTaisho had reverted to his other form and came over to Sesshomaru and picked him up as if he were a little boy still. "Don't worry, we'll find him," he said softly going over to look over the edge of the cliff once more, reluctant to leave. They had to get back to treat Sesshomaru's wounds, as well as telling his human mate the dreadful news that would surly break her heart.

The dog lord knew this was just the beginning of their troubles. Something that would surely escalate to higher levels. This just pushed everything over the limits now that one of his sons was dead. "Don't worry, Sesshomaru, we'll get Naraku for this."

Sesshomaru who was barely listening had a vow of vengeance himself. He would take him down himself. Even if he went down with him…

* * *

(Note): I think a good song that suits this moment is "Keep holding on" by Avril levign

* * *

A/ n: Wow how different is this from the original chapter! I think this is MUCH better don't you think?

Anyways! Good news! I got a new laptop! One that actually I can use! I can work on my fictions more! I know I finished this chapter within 4 or something days! I added more then I thought I would. But tell me what you think of this one guys.

I've also started some drabbles to help me prep myself for the next chapter so keep an eye out for them. The drabbles will be with my original characters. It'll be a yaoi fiction. Or that's the plan so far. It should be fun!

I am still going to post the polls for the names so keep up the voting.

Welcome all new members to the group.

* * *

Reviews are most loved!

* * *

Other fictions if you're interested in my work:

The sun and the moon: First fiction. NC-17. InuYasha/Sesshomaru: MPREG, Torture, Body Modifications, Incest, Aghast, OOC.

Summery: InuYasha is captured by Naraku who is seeking further power, and wants to kill off the InuYasha clan one by one. If he can't accomplish that, he'll plague their dreams and their lives until he does.

Dear brother: NC-17 Incest, Possible MPREG, Aghast, OOC (just a bit)

InuYasha/Sesshomaru

Summery: Sesshomaru sends a letter of reconciliation to InuYasha, and InuYasha must decide what will happen to their future.

Soul Mates: Yu Yu Hakusho Kurama/Kuronue

Yaoi, Body modifications, Bondage, Aghast, OOC, MPREG (maybe)

Summery: Kurama fled to the human world seeking to recover from his loss and ordeal in the spirit world, where he lost his partner. He seeks to get over the loss but things come crumbling down when he catches a glimpse of his partner. "But didn't he die?"

Intensifiers: Sesshomaru/InuYasha:

One shot –Christmas special, Heavy BDSM and hard-core lemons, Incest, "drugs," CBT, AU.

Summery: InuYasha gets locked out of the house and becomes frozen! He manages to get in, but he needs some warming up. Sesshomaru brings home a special present to fix InuYasha's problem of being cold.

Fan group: http://groups. CrimsonInHumanBloodFictionsetc/ (remove the spaces)


	2. Washed Ashore

The sun and the moon Chapter 2

DISCLAMIER: I OWN NOTHING FROM INUYASHA! I GIVE THE OWNER FULL CREDIT FOR HER WONDERFULL WORKS THAT ARE INSPRATIONAL!

Chapter 2 Washed ashore...

Miles and miles away...

"What is it Kirara?" asked a demon slayer who had dark hair flowing down her back and who wore black and red ninja armor and a mask over her mouth and nose. Her fire cat mewed and looked back at her letting her know something was ahead. "C'mon, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, something is ahead!" she said as she broke through some brush to a beach where they spotted a boy wearing a bright red kimono that was covered in blood.

"He's hurt!" gasped Kagome and Shippo as they rushed over to him.

His hair was stained with red and with dirt and along wiht other debris; making his sliver hair hard to see. His face was in the sand and he wasn't moving.

"Kagome! fresh water please!" Sango cried as she slowly turned over the boy and found a pair of dog ears poking through the dirty hair. He was a demon!

He had to be alive...

Kagome rushed over and felt for a pulse. There was a faint one. "We need to get him back to Kaede!"

Kirara quickly transformed into a huge cat and the others carefully picked up the stranger and climbed onto the cat's back. "Quickly Kirara!"

That cat roared and took off to Kaede's place.

Kaede's hut-

Kaede looked over the broken and mangled body in horror. In all her many years on the planet she had never seen such injuries. She was surprised to see the boy was still living. "So what happened?" she asked, looking at the others.

"We don't know. We were just taking a break over by the river near the forest north of here and we found him," explained Kagome going over to the unconscious boy, wishing she could take him back to her era and get him some medical attention, butthe doctors would probably freak out when they saw he was a demon.

They set him on a comfy cot and Kaede started to patch the boy up, still wondering what exactly happened to him. From the looks ofthings he had gotten into a big battle with a powerful demon over something and had lost.

Looking at his wounds she realized they were deep and looked badly infected. They also looked as though they might have been infected many days before, but they were as fresh as a new wound. It was very perplexing.

"Looks like he is a dog demon, judging by the tail and ears," commented Shippo from Kagome's shoulder.

"Dog demon? you mean the ones from the Western lands?" she asked, looking at her shoulder. She had heard of such demons throughout the land. They were feared and also admired for their grace and power.

"Aye, the powerful dog demons from the west. They are very strong and feared among the lands," Kaede said lifting up the boy's eye. It was glazed over but noticeably gold. It was the dog demon's trade mark. "Looks to be..."

"But why is he all the way down here?" asked Kagome.

"Perhaps the river carried him down here," suggested Miroku as he went to look at the dog demon too.

They watched her bandage up the wounds and pile blankets onto him, as well as put some medicine down his throat. It would help decrease his fever.

She couldn't do much until he awoke.

Kaede nodded. "Well I've done all I can for him for now. Let hope he can pull through. Let's give him some time to rest."

The others nodded and Kagome went over to satisfy her curiosity about the ears of the boy. Rubbing them caused them to twitch but nothing else happened. They were silky and soft, almost like rabbit fur. Touching his face, it was also soft like a peach. But it was cold... It felt like he was in a coma-like state. She would not have have been surprised if he was. . . Satisfied with touching the ears she went to sit with the others around the fire, looking over occasionally to the boy.

A few days later

((((InuYasha's Dream))))

He watched as his older brother came out from under the waterfall, his body wet, and his hair slick against his back. He was a magnificent sight. But he had seen a tear fall from his amber eyes.

InuYasha came up to him and held him close. "What's the matter Sess?"

"I thought you'd never come back. I thought you were dead. How can you be alive? When I had found you on shore, I thought you were dead, but you were really unconscious. All those long months I waited for you to wake and be fully healed, and now you are. I want to mate with you. I want you to be my mate.. forever.. So will you?"

InuYasha had never really thought about it. Butnow that it really came to mind, their love was always there. However,they never really thought about it, it was subconscious. They should be hating each other, but back when InuYasha was still young he must have bonded closely to his brother, and they slowly became more then just brothers. They became lovers.

"You know that answer already, Sesshomaru," InuYasha said softly taking in a deep breath and leaning upwards to capture his brother's lips. They were silkier than silk itself, and sweeter than honey.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his younger brother and hugged him to his heavy erection that began to rub against his brother's washboard abs. InuYasha's lips were soft like rose petals and his scent drove him mad with need. " I've always loved you, InuYasha, even when you were little. I never could have you, for father would have himself a fit and probably disown us," he said breathlessly and moved his silky lips down to the crook of Inu's neck.

"Haha.. so.. you had an erection for me back in the day were you and I had a picnic in the garden and your scent was smelling so sweet it made my mouth water with hunger?" he said as his hand traveled down his brother's back to his tail that flicked, then to his hips where he ran his hands over the hips and down to Sesshomaru's heavy hard, aching erection that jumped as his soft hands caressed it.

"Mmm.. InuYasha!" he moaned, nipping at the Hanyou's neck and licking it. "You were too young for me then.. I never wanted to hurt you with my full demon needs."

"It's alright, I understand completely. But it's time to make up for lost opportunities."

"Yes, indeed," Sesshomaru said, backing his brother through the shallow water to the warm rocks on the side of the waterfall. "And I have the greatest idea of how to make this up."

"Yes? And how would that be?" he asked,lifting an eyebrow as he felt himself being backed down onto the smooth, flat rock below.

"By having slow, tormenting lovemaking!" he growled playfully and licked InuYasha's nipple and sucked on it ever so softly.

InuYasha groaned and arched his back. "Sesshy!" he moaned, holding his brother's head closer to him.

He felt Sesshomaru's delicate hands grab InuYasha's cock and began to massage his cock slowly as he rubbed its sensitive head, causing InuYasha to dig his claws into his brother's back. "SESSHOMARU!" he cried as he thrust his hips into his brother's hand. "Harder!" he cried as he bit his brother's shoulder.

"I told you this would be slow now didn't I ?" Sessomaru said, grinning widely as he reached to grab InuYasha's hand to put it above his head as he continued to pump him.

"You're a tease!" he growled as he leaned upward to capture his lips softly. "Y'know.." he panted as he continued thrusting his hips into his brother's magical hand, " I've never thought you to be so.. soft to me. You're cold to everyone else."

"I know. I can't help but to be this way to you. I know this because you're my only mate." He released his brother's hand and cock to move lower to suckle his nipple before sinking lower to his cock which he took in his soft lips.

"Mmm! Sesshy! Uhh!" he cried as his lover's mouth worked magic. He felt himself ready to burst with fire. He could hardly handle it.

He felt his brother moving slower, taking his time with his lover, twirling his tongue in circles on his sensitive tip. "What do you want me to do? Combust? God's in all heavens! Sesshy! ahh!"

He felt his brother chuckling and his hands messaging his balls so softly he whimpered in pain as he felt tears start to fall. He felt Sesshomaru's mouth leave his cock and go to suckle his balls, rolling them around with his tongue. "InuYasha, you taste so sweet! My mouth hungers for you!" Sesshomaru said as he flipped his brother onto his stomach where he began to spread his lover's legs apart to suck at his entrance before flipping him back.

"Gods! I need you so much right now!" he growled. " But I feel the need to please you as well."

InuYasha knew full well, that his brother was never selfish. He would never allow such a thing.

"Nonsense, lover, you are pleasing me more then anyone could right now, with your taste." He licked his brother's balls again before returning to finish what he was saying. " Your scent-" suckle "-your being here. The way you feel!" he said finally as he gave his brother's cock a final suckle.

"Ahhh! SESSHOMARU!" he cried to the heavens as he shot hot seed into his brother's mouth, Sesshomaru caught it all and swallowed as he pumped him to get every bit of it. "Ahh! harder!"

Sesshomaru sucked even harder drawing another orgasm out of his brother. He could feel his lover tremble beneath him as he reached down to rub his own cock that wept in pain. 

Sesshomaru flipped his lover over to his knees as he sucked his own fingers to get any missed seed off of it, before coating them with tingle saliva which was produced by his lover's own seed which combined with his saliva to produce a chemical that would not only lubricate and but would also produce a powerful agent during sex which would help make orgasms more powerful and mind blowing.

Sesshomaru moved his brother's long tail out of the way and began to lick around his lover's entrance, lubing it up nicely, before inserting his long slick finger. He was so tight! Sesshomaru felt himself getting harder.

"Sesshy! I don't think I can cum twice!" InuYasha moaned as he arched his back to the feeling of his lover pressing further into him, teasing his prostate before inserting another finger. He could feel himself stretch and his entrance tingle and something began burning inside him demanding itself to be released. "Sesshy! I need you in me ! NOW!" he growled reachingto grab his cock and pump himself.

"Nonsense, I feel and smell more in you!" Sesshomaru said as he inserted a third finger into his lover's entrance. He was ready!

Sesshomaru salivated into his hand and coated his own cock with lubicant, and he pressed himself into his brother's entrance, pinning his tail to the side of his lover so it wouldn't become caught. He slipped in with amazing ease. It amazed him how they fit so well!

He held on to InuYasha's hips as he began to pump with painful slowness. "Gods how you're so fucking tight!" he growled, leaning over to lick at the soft dog ear. He could feel his brother's shudders and groans as he had pumped to relieve himself.

"Shut up darling and fuck me! I'm dying here!" he moaned as Sesshomaru soon found his lover's prostate.

He smiled to himself and rammed harder stroking the prostrate, reaching to grab InuYasha's ears to rub them softly, causing an reaction as he continued to pound his lover. He felt his lover scream in pleasure as he came into his hand over and over again.

Sesshomaru could feel his own release soon after. "INUYASHA!" he screamed as he felt himself release as he continued to pump even faster.

Over and over again he hit his lover's prostate sending him into oblivion!

They lay there in each other's arms, panting and looking at each other's thick coat of sweat that covered their bodies. " I just want you to know.. I'll always love you. And no matter here you go I will always find you. You are my mate for always and forever..." Sesshomaru said softly kissing his brother's forehead and resting his head against his mates chest.

The dream began to fade.. Pain began to return.. And reality sank in..

(((Back to reality)))

InuYasha woke to an unimaginably strong pain that coursed through his body. It hurt everywhere; he felt as though he would black out inform the pain. He tried moving his body but found out that he had no power to move. It hurt too much.

He felt as though he was burning up, but he felt so cold all the same. He had to be running a fever.

He took in a small painful breath and found he was near a fire. Opening his eyes he found himself in a hut. Moving his head cost him a lot of effort.

He spotted some humans around a fire along with a fire cat and what looked to be a fox kit. But he wasn't sure. But were these his enemies? Or his rescuers..?

Groaning in pain he closed his eyes.

"Hey, someone is awake," said one of the female humans that was dressed in a slayer's outfit. She came over to see him.

He was powerless if they were his enemies.. but they didn't seem to be dangerous ... but then again the demon slayer looked suspicious.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you," she said quickly. "We found you on the riverside barely alive. But I think we should introduce ourselves," she said seeing his still suspicious look. " I am Sango, I'm a demon slayer, over there is Miroku; a perverted monk," she added with a glare at the monk who smiled innocently as he rubbed his neck. "Over there is a Miko, Kaede, and the girl with the weird outfit is also a miko. Her name is Kagome. And the Fire cat next to the fox kit, Shippo, is my fire cat Kirara or Kilala whichever name you prefer."

Kaede walked over to feel his head. He was very hot. "Who may ye be?" she asked examining his wounds. "Ye look like a dog demon with no markings but with dog ears..?"

InuYasha closed his eyes tiredly. He couldn't let them know he was only a Hanyou. Even if they claimed that they were his friends and not enemy. It wouldn't be smart. He chose his words carefully. "I am InuYasha, Dog Demon of the Western lands."

Kaede didn't want to have to ask him what happened, but she felt that it was necessary. "What happened to ye?"

InuYasha didn't remember at first. But then the memories hit him full force.

----

/Flash back/

Sesshomaru sat beside InuYasha holding him close. Their hair was slick against their skin; wet from the hot spring. It was the night before they went to battle against a strong demon that had been threatening their lands. Their father had asked for their aid in the fight.

"Sesshy?" he had asked his brother as he relaxed into his arms.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong? You seem quieter than usual?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother's golden orbs and gave him a grim smile. "Yes, just a little worried about tomorrow. Father told me the battle with this demon god would be strong and tough and long. He told me that he was stronger then the earth dragon Ryuukotsusei, which he had fought years ago when you were just being born."

InuYasha hugged his brother and listened.

"This is a battle in which I do not wish you to be involved. But we will need what power we can in hopes of defeating this god. I just have this really bad feeling about this..." he trailed off into thought.. ' I have a terrible feeling. Something is not right!' he thought silently to himself.

"Don't worry, Sesshy. I'll do well. It's not the first battle I've been in."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes. But it's the first time you are fighting a god. But InuYasha, just remember that where ever you go, whatever happens I will always find you. No matter what..." he vowed, holding his brother closer as he nuzzled his brother's neck.

" I know big brother," InuYasha replied softly as he drifted off to sleep..

Sesshomaru sighed softly and rested his chin on his brother's head and stroked his brother's soft tail that hung limp to the side of him.

InuYasha sighed and wiggled closer.

Sesshomaru really didn't want him to go. It was going to be bad.. He knew it. He picked him up and carried him to his bed room.

"Where are you taking me Fluffy?" he murmured as Sesshomaru closed the door.

"You could use some sleep, so I'm taking you to your bed."

InuYasha was put in the bed and under the silk blankets. There he closed his eyes and began to pretend he was asleep when he heard the door open and his father come in.

"Y'know, father, I really have a bad feeling about this battle," Sesshomaru said in a hushed tone looking at the supposedly sleeping InuYasha " I know you probably feel the same."

"Aye, but I have confidence in you two to do your best. We'll just use our dog forms if we really need to." He glanced at his son's body. "The Tenseiga will do him well." His father ushered Sesshomaru out of the room. "For now lets let him get his rest, he's going to need it.."

/Flashes into another scene/

"INUYASHA! WATCH YOUR BACK!" roared InuTaishio as he slashed at the water dragon god's short wings, slicing them off cleanly with his Sounga.

InuYasha felt the water god's tail graze his cheek as he brought the Tetsusaiga down on one of the god's arms slicing it off. Sesshomaru was on the god's back.

Looking around he spotted a place to land on softly and prepare for creating a wind scar on. But he had failed to look to where the enemy was looking and found himself caught in the enemy's grasp and being slammed into jagged rocks on the cliff's edge and the razor sharp scales of the god bit into his flesh cleanly.

"InuYasha!" screamed Sesshomaru racing to his brother's aid as he ran his Tensaiga and Tokijin in both arms down the god's skin and running it down his body. He watched as his brother was slammed harder and hung limply as horns and razor-like scales bit into his flesh almost dicing him clean through, but the demon was stopped as the pain ran down his spine from Sesshomaru's attack.

The demon threw InuYasha's limp body into the cliff's wall and his body quickly fell into the tides below.

InuTaishio and Sesshomaru shifted to stronger forms and dug their claws and fangs into the beasts jugular and spine. Their anger fueled their jaws as they bit into the strong amour and snapped the bones that kept the beast aloft.

The god shook and roared throwing himself into the cliff in an effort to rid itself of the rabid dogs that were injecting poison into his body. "You will not get away with this!"

They let the god fall into the river paralyzed. Their poison would do the rest of the work.

In the water god's final effort to do something he created strong currents and a typhoon of waves and wind and slammed the InuTaishio and his eldest son into the cliff, before beingswept quickly downstream as the water of the typhoon carried him and the young hanyou's body as well..

-----

/ Present/

InuYasha told them what he had remembered. It was a long tale, but everyone was struck into silence at what he had told them all.

" So your only family is your brother Sesshomaru and InuTaishio? I think I have heard rumors of them.." Kaede said thoughtfully.

"Yes. That and my mother, Izayoi," he said weakly.

"What do they look like?" asked Kagome. "We'll need to find your family and tell them you're alive."

"Well," he thought to himself,"Sesshomaru's damn sexy and tall.. Mmm and extra yummy with a cherry on top" he said giving himself a mental wslap at his dirty mind even when he was this weak...

Flashes of his brothers face did haunt his mind.. He was clear in there.. But how he missed him...

A/N- Ah.. finally done! I added some different things from the chapter I had before but I think it's allot better than the first one. Don't you agree? Review please :)


	3. Naraku's Capture

Chapter 3: Naraku Captures!

"Well, my brother has georgous -- ahem, I mean long white hair that reaches to his knees, gold eyes , a pair of dark purple stripe demon markings one each cheek and a purple creasent on his forehead. He's about 6"1 in hight, and he has a pair of stripes on each hand hip and ankle and thigh. He wears a Fluffy boa on him and a white Kimono," dicribed Inuyasha as he felt himself tireing.

"I think that is enough information," Miroku said as he thanked him. "We'll be back soon. I'm sure he'll be easy to find."

He watched the Fire Cat shift into a much larger form and let her riders on.

"I'll stay here with him. He's burning up a fever at the moment. I don't want to loose him,' Kaede said looking over at the way-to-pale Inuyasha and went over to the courner and grabbed a stack of warm blankets and laid them neatly ontop of the injured Demon.

"Okay. We'll be back no later than 3 sunsets from now," Songo said as she hoped onto her cats back and waved them good-bye before they left.

Kaede waved and went to attend to Inuyasha. "Ye must rest now. Sleep deep, child."

He did not need to be told to do so, he was already out like a light.

Kaede sighed before she went over to the soup pot and had herself a bowl of soup before laying on her sleeping cot and falling fast asleep. It had been a long day for all of them..

Within the forest

"Hehehee!" Naraku giggled to himself as he saw the Hut where the old hag lived and where the Dog demon was resting and 'Recovering'.

Naraku hadn't been to thrilled to hear that the water god had not exacuted the Hanyou properly and he was still alive and that he would have to dispose of the dog himself. But that was alright, it just ment that he could have more fun with the hanyou before killing him for good!

It was a perfect plan! Almost flawless!

He giggled again and began walking towards the hut as he released poisonous fog that would send them deep into slumber.

He watched the fog slip into the hut and wrap itself around their faces. Satisfied he went in for the prey and picked up the vulnrable hanyou and walked out casually. 'Too easy!' he laughed to himself at his thought. 

He looked down at the dog demon and grinned. "Ahh.. how you will make a spactacular sex and bed slave.."

Inuyasha stirred in a fitfull dream and went back to being still again.

"So perfect.. So very perfect.."

Miles away

"Look down there, I see someone by the river!" Miroku said pointing to a tall figure with long silver hair that was resting beside a two headed dragon.

The others looked. They couldn't see the exsact discription so they flew lower.

The figure was a tall male, around 6"4 with demon markings that matched the discription that the dog demon had given them, and he also wore a white fluffy boa.

He looked up at them with sorrow filled golden eyes, he looked weary and hopless almost. "Who are you strangers..?" he asked with his hand on his sword and ready for battle.

"ARE YOU SESSHOMARU?" called down Sango as she instructed Kilala to land.

"Who wants to know?" he answerd suspicously rising to his feet.

"We're are rescuers for Inuyasha. He told us who to look for. He's badly injured back at our friends hut," explained Kagome as they all got off of Kilala.

They saw instantly Sesshomaru's guard fall and his hand fell from his sword. His eyes seem to be more wet then usual. "You.. found my Inuyasha!" his voice trembled as he came forward.

Shippo nodded. "Yes! we can take you there if you would like? you can ride with us on Kilala," offered Shippo. "You look tired."

Sesshomaru was. He was satisfied with knowing his brother was found and that he could relax from his search a little. But he would sleep lightly, he couldn't trust them totally yet.

Climbing on the Fire Cats back he rested against Kagomes back and fell asleep. "What should we do with the dragon?" asked Shippo looking at the two headed dragon that looked at Sesshomaru wondering what to do next.

"Bring him along. We can leave him with Kaede," Miroku said. "Sango, you should ride them. They would seem to like the female race I've heard."

Sango nodded and climbed onto the back of Ah-un. "Okay boys, lets follow daddy."

"Wow.. poor guy.. he's dead on his feet. Wonder how long he has been looking," Kagome said softly.

"Probably for a while," Sango said looking back at them.

The dragon moaned and started to go, looking back at its new rider with a suspicous look.

Back at the hut and hour or so later

"Oh my... its so foggy.." Shippo said suddenly before he coughed. "This is poisonous fog! Miroku use your Wind tunnel!"

He nodded and undid the prayer beads and sucked in the poison.

"What's going on?" asked Sesshomaru stirring awake and looking around he found he was ridding on the back of a fire cat. Looking to his right he saw his two headed dragon Ah-Un looking at him and back at its rider. Sango. "It's alright, Ah-Un, they're good."

The dragon relaxed a little and the heads looked again.

"Something is wrong," Sango said as they landed saftly on the ground.

Kilala roared and growled at the hut.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and raced towards the hut. "INUYASHA!" he called bursting through the door way and looking around, he saw the old hag unconcious on the bed mat and there were a pile of bloodied bandages and blankets of where his brother had been. "INUYASHA!" he howled as tears streaked down his face.

How could this had happened to him when he was so close from seeing and rescueing his brother? Why did this happen?

"It must have been Naraku!" Kagome said as she looked around.

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru wondured. He had heard of the name before. His father had mentioned it once or twice before.

He had mentioned some evil guy seeking out their lands; with the name of Naraku. It had to be him!

He took in the scent of a half demon. One that wasn't his brothers scent. It was foul and very vial to his nose. "I WILL FIND YOU NARAKU! I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND FIND YOUR FUCKING DIRTY ASS AND KILL YOU SLOWLY AS I MAKE YOU FUCKING PAY FOR OUR PAINS!" he vowed as he walked out past the others.

"Where do you plan on going?" asked Shippo.

"To kill the son of a fucking bitch!" he snarled as he shifted into a large dog.

"We will follow shortly. You go on ahead," Miroku said as he went over to see how Kaede was. He knew Sesshomaru wasn't listening. He had his mind set on other things...

Back in the Westernlands

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Izayoi as she rubbed her mates shoulders.

"He'll come back when he does. . . I do not worry about him," InuTaishio said as he sighed and realaxed against his mates soft body.

InuTaishio was still hurting inside because of his sons death. He would really miss them dog ears and them cute little temper tantrams his son often had with his brother over simple things.

But he also knew that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were mated to be. It was normal for demons to mate with relatives and siblings. It didn't bother him. But it bothered him to see one of his own sons hurting for one anothers pain or loss.

He sighed and laid back so his head rested in his mates lap. "Do you think we should try for another child, Izayoi?" he asked suddenly.  
He didn't really want another child, but he thought it might be nessacary to do so if Sesshomaru never returned and instead took his own life in pain of his brothers death. Without a heir their dog clan would die out.

But he also needed a full blooded demon to bare full blooded demon children. But he didn't want another mate other than his Izayoi.

"I think its too early, dearest."

He realaxed his eyes. "I know, you're right."o

A/N --up dates are coming up!

A/N --up dates are coming up! 


	4. Naraku's torture

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha! Or any of the characters!

A/N: Yeah, I know I'm not really good with descriptions. But okay, I guess I'm losing my touch. Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 4: Naraku's torture

Naraku giggled to himself as he tied the Hanyou to his bedposts with powerful binding spells that even the most powerful demons could not break with brute strength and determination.

He was so excited for the half-breed to awaken and find out that he was going to be his new sex slave. He would have to obey his new master!

If Naraku found his new slave to be as good as he wanted him to be the Hanyou soon would be a full demon; with a little help from the Sacred Jewel he would live another day. But should the demon fail, he would kill him slowly before hunting down the rest of the Dog clan's family and probably do the same to them before killing them off one by one. "The Western lands shall be all mine, and soon after that, the rest of the world! Hahahaha!"

Full demons were said to give better pleasure, and Naraku wanted that. He couldn't stop the hunger for pure sexuality and for the feeling of himself climaxing and sucking the blood from the power of his prey as it ebbed away into nothing!

He moaned in pleasure of the thought of himself climaxing into the new sex slave that was yet to be broken in. He could easily use his mind control, but he had other things in mind.

He picked up the Sacred Jewel and spoke in a hushed voice as he leaned over the unconscious body, speaking a sacred chant and transforming the Hanyou in to a full fledge Demon!

He watched as the slave InuYasha's body became stronger and more muscular. The marks of a demon appeared as dark magenta twin stripes on his hips, ankles, thighs, wrists and cheeks. They were more jagged and not as smooth as his elder brother Sesshomaru's.

He looked on his slave's forehead where a dark magenta sun appeared with little squiggly rays around the circle of the sun.

It was funny how his brother had a crescent moon and InuYasha a sun. "Fascinating," he said as he stroked the twin stripes on his cheeks. The boy shuddered.

Naraku smiled at his response. "So I do not need you awake to watch the pleasure. Then again, I never really did," he said, laughing as he undressed and straddled the young demon and stroked himself, moaning. "You're all mine! My sweet boy."

InuYasha groaned and tried to move. The fever was keeping him unconscious. Naraku's other pet had done a good job with knocking him out and injuring him severely. But it had disappointed him by not being able to kill the boy.

Naraku smiled and stroked himself once more and got up to grab a glass jar full of metallic-colored crimson blood. He went over to the ex-hanyou and dripped some of the liquid into the boy's mouth. It'd help him wake and be ready to be tortured.

This would ensure his safety and the endurance of the demon would not fail him no matter how much the body of the demon protested He would always climax to him, unless he was prevented by the Ring.

The ring was to prevent any climax from occurring. It was a great way to build up the tension and make any slave of his beg for both mercy and to be killed for relief from the pain of not being able to ejaculate. Naraku loved the thing, along with his other devices thatlay on the table beside him.

He reached over to grab a large pillar-like dildo that was double his own cock size of 4 inches in circumference. He would enjoy this toy!

He set it down again as he turned his attention to the ex-hanyou who was now awakening from the poison that Naraku had dripped into his victim's mouth. Now the fun was ready to begin! Oh how he would really love this! He was ready as well, and how he longed to have this pretty dog in his bed and under him as he fucked him to death!

He quickly left to make sure all of the demons around the castle were on full guard. He could feel that his slave's brother was coming closer. He would put up a powerful barrier for him, so he would prolong the ex-hanyou's death and give himself longer pleasure...

InuYasha's POV

I woke up feeling as if I were burning alive. My loins were burning hot and it hurt everywhere, I didn't know what exactly happened, I remembered being at the hut in a soft bed with many blankets on me to keep me warm, and the smell of delicious food cooking over the fire. But now that lovely smell was gone. Instead of the good smell, I was hit with tons of vile scents that burned my senses.

They smelt of semen, blood, pain, hurt, and arousal. I wanted to vomit. I became afraid of what I would see when I opened my eyes. But I had to know where I was.

Opening my golden orbs, I awoke in a large chamber of dark gray marble and in a bed of uncomfortable straw like needles. They jabbed painfully into my back. I was tied to the bed with strong bonds that dug into my flesh. They bound me above my head on what looked to be a swivel ring. My feet looked bound by magical bands that kept them from moving but allowed other powers than my own to move my legs.

Looking down on myself I found that I was naked, horny, and changed. I had twin stripes on my hips, thighs and ankles; looking above my head I saw that my wrists had the same dark magenta coloring. Inside I felt stronger, but I still hurt and ached everywhere.

What happened? Were was I? Had the humans captured me and poisoned me?

I groaned in pain as I tried to move.

I could feel the power of the binding chains that dug into my flesh sap some of my strength out of me and replace it with what felt to be... arousal?

"HELLO? ANYONE? GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I cried hoarsely. My voice was weak and my throat was dry. It felt scalded as if I had drank something hot.

I looked around to get a better look at the room. It was large, about 30x30. it was a stone room with a large balcony. It looked pretty empty save for a bookshelf, a few chests in a corner, and chained walls that were stained in blood.

"Oh Kami! I'm going to fucking die here!" I cried as my eyes fell on the bedside table that held wicked-looking torture devices. "Shit... I'm really fucked now!" I said as I turned my head and twitched my ears at the sound of footsteps coming my way outside the room.

Whoever it was, I had to find a way out and find my brother to let him know that I was alive. But I had told the others to find him. I could only hope that they had found him. I didn't want to die alone and never like this...

Normal POV

Naraku opened the door to find his new slave awake and ready. He walked over grinning ear-to-ear. "Look who is awake now. Welcome to my humble abode. My name is Naraku, I am your new master. While you are here you shall call me master, or you shall suffer the consequences of a painful punishment." He moved over to the side of the bed to remove the table and looked brightly at the toys that lay on it before removing the black silk robe and hanging it on one of the four-poster bed's posts. "Is that clear?"

InuYasha nodded his head, "Yes... Master." He didn't like the feeling of saying 'Master'. It made him feel sick. But he had to stay strong untilhe could get out and find his brother. Or until his brother found him.

"Now, you have even heard of me, I'm sure you have. I'm the one who fated you on arrival here, ever since that fight with my now deceased pet that your filthy father and brother had killed."

'So that was his! The fucker! I'll kill him!' InuYasha thought. "I have heard of your filthy name! My father will have your head!" he snarled, showing his teeth.

Naraku clucked his tongue, "Uh uh uh! You shall pay for that!" Naraku giggled and pulled out a wicked-looking thorny whip.

InuYasha's eyes widened right before the whip came down and slashed him across the face and down his chest. InuYasha screamed in pain.

"Now, will you hold that foul tongue of yours?"

"Yes Master Naraku!" he said. He would have objected had his manhood not been in danger or lhad he not been already injured.

"Good. Now you shall obey me and if you will not, I will force you to with my own mind. I shall demonstrate!" Naraku smiled and he held out his hand and squeezed something invisible.

InuYasha could feel his heart being squeezed. He grunted in pain and bit his tongue. He saw Naraku's mouth moving butalthough he knew Naraku said something he couldn't hear it, and InuYasha could feel his legs spread wide and his body suddenly flip over so he lay on his stomach.

He could feel Naraku's weight come onto the bed and felt him run his fingers over his hips where he ran over the new marks. InuYasha couldn't help but shudder.

He never knew that the demon marks that his family had were ultra-sensitive.

He felt his hips being raised magically before feeling Naraku's foul hand rub his cock, making it harder than before. His body was no longer his own. It was under Naraku's control.

"You are all mine now!" he smiled with a short giggle before flipping InuYasha over and licking the blood from the new wounds on his chest. "Mmm... You taste so sweet!" He ran the wipe that was still in his hands across his chest and began to pull at the skin that was torn up, causing him to bleed even more.

He had all the power over him. InuYasha had to figure out a way to get out!

Naraku started to grow his tentacle out of his lower half of his body. It began to pump his own cock as another tentacle came out and wrapped itself around InuYasha's cock and began pumping him rapidly just as a third one came out to probe his rear; coating it with a slippery substance that emanated out of the pores.

InuYasha could feel a sudden fiery burning within his stomach. It felt as though... as though he were going into heat! 'Oh no! No! No, no! Not now! But it can't be! My heat's not for another few months! What in seven hells is going on!' InuYasha thought, just as Naraku smiled, signaling that he knew what was happening.

"I've sent you into a heat with my little poison. This way I can satisfy myself with you not being able to do shit squat about it! Not to mention the drug was also a special drug that won't allow you to be impregnated by me; hence the fact that your heat will last a VERY long time!"

This wasn't sounding good. Heats could last ages if there wasn't a full mate or pregnancy. The longest time he's ever been in heat was for about a month. But Sesshomaru was around the whole time to help him through, without his brother's aid it could have gone on much longer.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Naraku hissed. "I'll be back. Don't move! Hahaha! Not that you'd be able to!" he laughed, getting up and grabbing his robe and elongating his tentacles so they grew longer allowing him to go outside and still torment InuYasha.

Outside the room

"Are you sure Kagura!" asked Naraku to the female demon that had dark hair containing two white feathers in the back. She had red eyes and was a bit short. She had just brought news of Sesshomaru being a day away from his hideout.

"Aye!"

"Slow him down with this," Naraku handed the servant a large orb that was clear but emanated a strong smell of him and InuYasha. "This is an orb that will draw the Dog demon away from here and more to the east where you should be heading, it'll make him think that I had a change of mind."

Kagura nodded and took the orb and placed it in her pocket. "I shall take it far to the east. I will draw him in with the wind."

He watched her leave down the hall and down the stairway.

He went back to the room to find his tentacle had dug deep within InuYasha's rear and now was seeking out his prostate. Finding its goal, it pounded it as Naraku's cock jumped in anticipation as he watched the demon cum as the other tentacle that was pumping him continued even harder.

He came over and leaned over to take his tentacle's place and sucked at his cock as he jerked himself off into a mind-blowing climax. "AHHH! YESS! YEESSSSSSSS! OOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAH!" he screamed as his cum came out to cover InuYasha's body.

InuYasha found his body disobeying him and screamed in pleasure.

"Now my dear boy, I can't be letting you do that any more," he grinned. "You better be screaming my name and not no damn 'uhhhhhhhhh!'' he snickered, pulling out the whip again and bringing it down across InuYasha's face -- right over his eye.

InuYasha's voice echoed in pain down the hall. It had gotten his eye! He had lost vision in his right eye! The fucker would pay dearly!

He closed his eye socket in pain and glared with the more useful eye at the laughing Naraku.

InuYasha panted and watched as Naraku soon set down his whip, pulled out his blood-soaked tentacle and licked it with a long moan of pleasure as he reached down to grab a medium-sized O ring that was about 2 inches in circumference, and then grabbed a dangerous looking pillar like dildo he had seen earlier.

His eye widened as Naraku put the ring on his shaft and slid it down to the hilt. It felt tight. Too tight. Naraku grinned. "This is a magical ring. It'll not let you cum, no matter how hard you want to. And it's very difficult to get off once on. Not even I have much power over it. Well okay, I do. But it'll only allow me or another powerful being to remove it."

He smiled seeing InuYasha's reaction of horror. Looking down at the pillar, he smiled. "Oh I'll save this for later, right now I would like to feel your tight ass around my cock!"

He flipped InuYasha around so he was on his elbows and his ass in the air as Naraku drove himself into him.

"Ahh! Master! You're too big!" InuYasha screamed as he felt his blood trickling down his legs. "Pleasse! Stop!"

"Shut up! I am not!" he said ramming himself harder into his prostate causing InuYasha to scream not in ecstasy but in pain that he could not release.

Over and over he hit the spot. Each time it was a harder ramming, until Naraku came, spurting his seed within InuYasha's body.

He felt as if he could no longer handle it. He felt himself start to waver as blood loss took a hold. But Naraku had seen this and he dug his claws into InuYasha's hips and injected some kind of poison in him. " I will have no weakling passing out on me!" he hissed as he then reached for InuYasha's cock and began pumping him more as he hit his prostate within so that his climax kept building inside.

'Maybe I'll just die now... die of a fucking erection! This is worse than a heat!' he thought as a sob came to his throat.

"What was that?" Naraku said as he brought down a powerful punch on the back of his victim's neck. Had InuYasha been more human, and not have been injected with Naraku's drug, he would have passed out.

"Nothing! Nothing Master!" he whimpered silently as he felt himself give a dry climax that refused to exit his body.

What was he going to do? What was he going to do?

A/N- More to come soon! Check back soon!


	5. Sesshomaru's hunt

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

A/n: Blah! I'm lost for reviews Cries I must suck! Blah well I'm doing it because I love written. I guess that's what this is all about? Right? Well onward!

Chapter 5: Sesshomaru's hunt

About 3 days after Naraku's torture

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. The scent of his brother's blood had shifted direction. Funny? Maybe Naraku had been changing his hideout because he thought he was coming for him.

He panted with weariness and looked around for clues. In the far distance he could see a speck of fire that must be the Miko and her friends following on the Two-Tail. Sesshomaru started back on the track and followed it about a few miles north to a large open area where the scent was fainter. He felt the shifting of the wind and looked up to see a lady with dark hair and red eyes, wearing a feather in her hair. She had a fan in her hand as she sat on a feather smiling down upon him.

"Can I help you?" he growled at her.

"Well you can do me a favor and make killing you much easier to do by submitting yourself now!" she said cockily as she opened her fan.

"What do you want? I have no time for you!" he growled and leapt high in the air and snapped at the feather. But it just gained more altitude.

"I know, I know where your brother is. And lemme say this, he's having his life torn to shreds as well as his body and mind. It'd be amusing to watch if I had actually been in the same room. But I was just outside it. And I could hear his anguished screams as Naraku brought his whip down on him and I could hear his pain as he was impaled with pillars and Naraku's tentacles over and over again! I could smell the delicious blood pouring out of him! Ahh! How his screams were music to my ears!" she smiled at seeing his eyes began to show angry tears.

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru roared in anger. Never in his life had he felt so angry and hurt. He had never really lost his cool like this before. But this could only happen with his brother. Only his brother could get him this way. "You will pay as well as your despicable master! Now DIE!"

"DANCE OF DRAGONS!" (A/N hope I got this right, I think it's Dance of the dragons though. Sorry if I got it wrong.) she said, attacking him with a strong wind dragon attack. It slashed open lacerations but it wasn't enough.

He would end this soon! He let out some poisonous gas and let her own wind bring it back to her and shroud her in poison! He leapt up higher and just got her feather in his mouth and let his poisonous acid saliva burn through the feather. She dropped like a rock and he caught her in his mouth and shook her like a rag doll.

"Not so fast!" she coughed as the poisons got to her. She had her fan on her still, she could still attach him! "Dance of blades!" she whipped it at his eye.

He howled in pain, pierced her with his fangs, and let her drop as he shook his head. His eye would heal eventually.

She had got to her feet and reached for another feather, but he stopped her as he shifted to his original form of a two-legged demon and unleashed his Tokijin and attacked...

Miles away

"I just saw him in his dog form in the distance, now where did he go?" asked Sango. "Maybe he had to take to his other form for some reason. Maybe someone is attacking him!"

"Maybe, but lets hurry!" Miroku said as he urged the two-tail onward.

"Wait! I sense a large piece of the jewel over there!" Kagome said suddenly as she pointed to eastern sky and some distant mountains. "It must be Naraku! I'm going to get my damn shards back from him today! Fucker!"

Kagome had lost her shards mysteriously one night about a few weeks ago while sleeping. She hadn't known what exactly happened but Naraku had got to them and she couldn't return home through the well and hope to come back. Without them she couldn't as only the sacred jewel connected her to their age. And to think of all the tests she was missing!

"Kilala! Head over there!" Sango said, pointing in the direction Kagome had sensed the Sacred Jewel coming from. "We shouldn't let the shards fall into his hands at the moment, he'll go fucking sex-crazed and shit!"

They nodded.

Shippo sniffed the air. "But you guys! I can smell Sesshomaru coming from where we were looking over to the north. Do you think we should go see if he is alright?"

"We should... but I know he wouldn't want us worrying about him. He would want us to go after his brother," Miroku said logically.

"I see..." Shippo said, thinking it over before agreeing.

They traveled in silence as the sun started to sink below the mountains and it became darker. They would reach Naraku soon...

Back with Sesshomaru

"You are mine bitch!" he snarled, driving his Tokijin into her heart.

He watched Kagura fall to her knees and start to cough up blood. "You're a disgrace to all demons. Your life is meaningless. You deserve every pain I inflicted upon your worthless body!" Sesshomaru said, breathing hard with hatred in his cold angry eyesas Kagura's eyes narrowed.

"Naraku's to the north..." she coughed. " I was to draw you further away from him. I thank you for releasing me from this body. Now I can be free like the wind."

Sesshomaru glared down at her. "... Thanks..." he said before pulling his Tokijin from her body and shifting to his larger dog demon form.

"He'll have many demons coming for you. Naraku also has his barrier up. Be weary," she said, taking her last breath and finally dying.

Sesshomaru quickly was off, taking as large running bounds as his tired body let him. He had traveled a few hundred miles to find his brother, and now that he knew where he could find him he was not about to give up. He wouldn't allow his brother to suffer any more than he had to.

As he ran with ground-consuming bounds he thought about his younger years before the battle, and how their lives were and how things would be after this. He knew that his brother might not be the same brother he once knew. The playful runt with the fiery temper of their father and heart like his mother. Ahh... and them silky dog ears he so envied...

He missed him so much... But this soon fueled his energy to get to him and he ran faster, making the ground shake even more as he went.

Memories of them sitting in the courtyard just cuddling and watching the day go by. Hot memories of them making love... and then many questions...

He would reach him soon...

Naraku's castle

InuYasha's breath hitched as he watched Naraku going to the other side of the room and look out to the sky on the balcony. Something was up. But regardless of what it was, he had to act now or never.

He was building up his energy, he had to strike Naraku hard. He had been able to move his arms with the cost of using his energy but now he could, because of the built up energy. He would get Naraku's eye. It'd be payback for his own eye. An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth...

InuYasha watched as Naraku gave a random laugh, walked back over to him, sat on the bed, and rubbed InuYasha's leg as he began to stoke himself again. He crawled on top of him and grabbed InuYasha's throbbing member as heleaned down to bite his lip, and that's when InuYasha struck.

In a flash, he brought down his razor-sharp claws down Naraku's face, down his neck and down to his chest with a large anguished cry of pain they both cried.

InuYasha really didn't care if this was the end of the line for him. He had no real hope of coming out alive. Inside he was dead to himself. He was dead to the world. His brother was not coming... It'd had been about 2 months it seemed... In truth he didn't know how long he'd been captured. Not to mention the time he had already been gone. For all he knew this was a setup from the start...

He watched Naraku scream and hiss at him. "YOU WILL NOT DO THAT AGAIN!" he roared as he started to hold out his hand as if he was holding something and then he started to squeeze.

InuYasha could suddenly feel his heart being squeezed. He screamed in pain and arched his back. The pain continued for another minutebefore it stopped and Naraku pulled out the whip again as he used his magic to lift the bindings so he was suspended in midair. Naraku smiled as he began to tear up his flesh. Back and front. The whip caught on some of his tail and tore chunks of fur out of it.

InuYasha put his tail between his legs to protect himself from any more damage.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HARM ME? I DO NOT THINK SO!" he said bringing down the whip several times on each side before stopping.

Dripping in blood and sweat, he went slack in weakness.

"Plan to do anymore?"

"I really don't care anymore! Kill me!" he hissed weakly.

"I would... but where is the fun in that now?" he cackled moving InuYasha back down on the bed and tightened the bindings.

InuYasha would have fainted by now had he not been drugged. Too bad for him.

Naraku reached for two large skewers and smiled wickedly as he ran them down InuYasha's flesh, and down to his chest were he ran a long skewer under his nipples, piercing them. He ran the other one around his body unsure of where to put it... "Hmm... where to put this? Maybe through that pretty little tail of yours? Nah... maybe through your heart? I know where to put it there, it'd keep you alive, but slowly kill you!" he laughed as he brought it down in to InuYasha's chest and it pierced down into part of the heart muscle in the second blood chamber.

InuYasha bit his lip. He wouldn't give Naraku the satisfaction of his screams before he died. He refused!

"These my boy... are magical. It's a 50/50 chance of you dying should these be removed. But if they are not, you are sure to die." He smiled as he ran his hand down InuYasha's blood slicked body to his throbbing member that still pulsed. "Pity that brother of your's isn't here right now to witness your death! He'll never make it in time!" he laughed evilly as he started on the torture again.

InuYasha's mind was clouded in pain. Had he just heard that his brother was on his way? Was it really real? Or was his mind just playing tricks on him as usual? He had to have heard it!

His mind began to race. He couldn't allow his brother to see him like this. He was a disgrace! Covered in blood, sweat, tears. Torn to shreds and just barely hanging on. The chances of him coming out alive were slim. He would hold on just a little longer... Just to see his brother's vengeance for his pain come forth. He wanted to see Naraku die!

He screamed as Naraku gave him another pent-up climax. Anymore he swore he would burst from it all!

A mile from Naraku's castle

Sesshomaru could see the others on the side of his flank. They had managed to catch up. They said nothing as they struggled to keep up with the ground eating bounds he was taking. He could hear his brother's screams throughout the night. He had been hearing them from about 9 miles back. However, no one else could but the tiny fox kit and the two-tail that was panting from the urge to get there. She and Shippo were urging Sango and the rest of them to hurry.

"Ride on my damn back if you need to rest!" he hissed as he continued. " I will not wait for you!"

Kilala landed on the back of the massive dog demon and fought to catch her breath. The others clutched the fur and hung on while their fire cat was rested before continuing.

Shippo looked back at the giant holes in the ground where there were prints of where the dog demon had landed. They were craters!

"There is a barrier! We will need to get it down some how! Maybe you, monk, you could suck it in? Or possibly I could break through with my Tokijin?" Sesshomaru said.

"My wind tunnel will not do such a thing. But maybe this?" he said, holding up a old looking sword. "We found it on InuYasha when we found him. We took it off."

Could it be? The Tetsusaiga? His brother's sword that could break the barrier? He could wield it but it'd cost him. But he was willing to do so. "You're a miracle!" he said. "That will do!"

They could feel the barrier and as they came closer they saw the iridescent purple and lavender color swirling. They climbed on Kilala and let Sesshomaru take to his smaller form.

"Give me the sword!" he called up to them.

The monk tossed it down and watched as Sesshomaru caught it. But then he saw that it was sparking and rejecting him.

Sesshomaru ignored the pain and drew out the Tetsusaiga. "Wind scar!" he roared as he slashed at the barrier. The barrier disappeared and he sheathed the sword before hurling it back into the monk's hands. "Take it! I can't hold it any longer!" he called looking at his blistered hands.

He really hated how his father had done that cursed spell on the damn sword. But it also possessed other purposes, as it prevented much stronger demons from wielding it, and prevented it from falling into the wrong hands.

Looking up at the sky he could see demons coming out.

He looked up at the demon slayer and her friends. "Don't worry! We have it covered!" she said whipping out the large boomerang on her back.

He nodded... "Thank you!" he said shifting back to his dog form and racing on to rescue his brother...

Inside Naraku's castle

They could feel the ground shake. The aura of anger and vengeance was radiating off the wind. This was going to be his end or his escape. Naraku knew that Sesshomaru was strong. He couldn't beat him in his condition. He was missing his eye and his neck was still bleeding. He couldn't kill him tonight. But perhaps another night. For now... he would have to kill his little brother before he could get to him!

Naraku released the bonds and grabbed InuYasha by his throat and threw him at the wall, where he hit it with a sickening cracking sound. He was sure to be dead.

He looked over at the bleeding limp body and went to pick up a large sword in the corner. He walked slowly to the body in the corner when just then Sesshomaru came crashing into the balcony transforming into a smaller demon. His eyes were rimmed with anger.

Sesshomaru's POV

I couldn't allow myself to look at my brother's body. My eyes had to be on the kill. If I were to look at the body, I knew I would have fallen apart.

There was the smell of blood, body fluids, fear, hate, lust, anguish, hurt, and pain radiating all over the place. I fought from gagging and emptying my stomach's contents all over the floor. I could wait to do that later. Right now, I had to kill the sick son of a fucking bitch!

"So you've arrived. It's about time. But it's too late as your pathetic brother didn't last long...he's dead now!" he laughed wickedly.

It couldn't be! I wouldn't believe it! I listened. I could hear the faint heartbeat in the corner. I blocked it out of my ears. I had to focus! " This is the end of the fucking line for you, bitch!" I roared, drawing my Tokijin and rushing at him.

Our swords collided. Sparking and clanging.

I wouldn't let my anger blind me now. I was so close...I took a deep breath and calmed myself. The only thing that my anger would bring me was the certainty of my own defeat and my brother's fate of death.

"Today you will fall!" I said, deadly calm as I jabbed at his belly- only to give him a shallow wound. "Why do you lower yourself to such lowly creatures? I'm sure a demon like you would go for the big catches..."

"I am not what you think!" he said as he used one of his tentacles to make a grab for my feet, but I quickly jumped to escape the hideous things.

"Ah, yes, I smell it behind that foul scent of yours. You're nothing more than a half breed!" I said with a small smile as I ran at him and just got his hip before he parried it.

"Careful now, your brother is a half demon as well. You insult your own blood?" he asked.

"InuYasha...You've altered him!" I said as I recalled the new smell of him as I had entered the area. It had confused me. But there was no mistake, it was InuYasha's blood I smelt in my nostrils. I could insult that foul creature that gave the hanyou blood a foul reputation. "But I have no guilt in calling a hanyou like you a half demon! Your life is a waste! Now die!"

I ran at him again, I sliced him deep in his side but before I knew what was going on he immediately did an about-face and brought his sword down on my left arm, a few inches away from my elbow.

I screamed in pain and sheathed my sword to clutch my bleeding stump.

Naraku giggled and reached over to grab my arm. Without it I couldn't reattach it.

"I'll be taking this, and my leave. Until next time, farewell!" He fled out the balcony and into the night air.

I knew I should have gone after him. But I knew that my blood supply was decreasing rapidly; passing out would have occurred and my life would be in danger. I could wait for the next time and I would give him payback.

I looked out in the direction of the outside. The others had seen Naraku's departure and found that the Sacred Jewel was in Naraku's hands. I ignored it all. I looked at my brother's broken body in the corner and became enraged at all the blood that coated his almost lifeless body.

Forgetting my own injuries, I rushed over...

A/N- well finally done with this one! Wee! Onto the next chapter! Please review and comment. And thank you all who reviewed and commented, it means a lot to me :)


	6. “Are we finally going home Sesshy? I rea

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with InuYasha.

A/N- Thanks for the reviews everyone. I appreciate them. If anyone has any suggestions or tips/pointers for me for my first story, I'd appreciate it. Hope this is starting to get better... -sighs- lets get started!

Chapter 6: "Are we finally going home Sesshy? I really want to go home..."-

Sesshomaru could hear the ear-splitting sound of a large cracking sound outside and much cursing, followed by a bright pink light. Sesshomaru covered his eyes and hissed.

"InuYasha...?" Sesshomaru called softly as he watched for any movements. He called InuYasha's name again. "InuYasha?"

He watched as the silky white dog ears twitched at the sound. InuYasha's tail moved slightly.

"Don't move, Dearest, I don't want you hurting more."

He looked down at all the wounds and saw that his brother's erection was being caused by a cream-colored band around the hilt of his penis that was tight. Too tight. His erection was painfully purple and his balls ready to burst. He struggled to get it off of him but to no avail.

Sesshomaru looked up at InuYasha's closed and bloodied eyes. There was a slash going down his face and down his left eye. He might just get his vision back after a long period of time. Had his brother been still a Hanyou, he would have lost his eye forever, so it was better to get his eye back following a long period of time than never. However, the scar might be there forever. Most of the deep tears in his flesh would remain un-naked to the demon eye.

He could tell how his brother felt already though he was unconscious; he got the feeling of sham and being dirty and unclean.

Sesshomaru sighed sadly and looked at where a large metal rod pierced his flesh and another pierced his heart. Sesshomaru removed the first rod that pierced InuYasha's chest, just below his nipple. But the other one he was unsure of moving. If he died, he could probably revive him...

Sesshomaru thought about for a moment. When he had started on his journey to find his brother's body, he was planning on bringing him home for a proper place to rest; figuring that his brother's soul would have already moved on into the next life and he would probably not have the right power to call back the soul to his brother's decomposing body. It wouldn't have been a good idea. But, now that he had learnedhis brother was alive he could save him. And he could if he died right then and there, but there was the whole fact of his brother not trusting him any longer for taking such risk and just doing so.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, time was ticking...

"Do it Sesshy..." came a very soft weak voice. " I trust you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he gave a swift nod and slowly pulled the thin rod from InuYasha's chest cavity. He hoped that no further damage was done.

The sound of the small group of demons and humans came into the horrible place. He covered his brother's body from view. He didn't want anyone other then himself to see his brother. His lover. His pride and heart.

He could hear his brother's heart gradually slow. He hoped he would pull through.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked unsurely as she saw the large amount of blood that pooled on the floor around them.

"I'm fine!" he hissed. But in truth he felt himself getting dizzy from loss of blood. " I need to get home. To the Western lands. You will bring me there in a hurry." Sesshomaru tried to pick up InuYasha's bleeding body in his one arm but failed. He could no longer hold him with one arm and support himself safely. He would require assistance. He would trust the monk. " Monk! Come here! Help me with his body. Don't hurt him or you'll loose your life!" he said as his eyes reddened.

Miroku gulped and nodded. "I'll try not to. But there are no promises..."

"Fine!"

Miroku walked over quickly and stopped himself from gasping in horror. "You can use Kirara. She'll get you there quickly." Miroku called the fire cat over and carefully helped the demons onto the fire cat. "Go swiftly and carefully Kirara. We'll meet you there."

They could take the two-headed dragon to the Western lands. But they would need to take horses from Naraku's castle and head back to the village to get Ah-Un. But all that mattered right now was that Sesshomaru didn't go on a killing spree over his brother's life.

Kirara mewed and waited for Sesshomaru to mount her and quickly be off.

Miroku watched as they left. "Lets go get horses from the stable," Miroku said as they rushed down the empty castle's stairway and out of the great hall, out of the castle and over to the stables nearby where they were in luck, and found a horse for each of them.

They rode throughout the night without more than a few words. It had been a devastating night. Flashbacks played in everyone's mind. Kagome had tried using a Scared arrow to try to bring down Naraku. But Naraku had used the Sacred Jewel to prevent his heart from being shot by the arrow. And they had watched in horror as the Sacred Jewel, Shikon no Tama ( hope I spelled that right), shattered into many fragments. They had only recovered about 10 shards, and let Naraku escape. Now they would have to search for the fragments of the Sacred Jewel.

But other images that Miroku had seen were far worse than the Shikon no Tama being shattered.

"So what did you see?" asked Sango, breaking the silence.

"Oh god's... It was horrible!" Miroku said. "It was the worse injuries I've ever seen..." Miroku described in deep detail what he saw. The others were in shock.

"Oh my gods... the poor thing!" Kagome said, biting her fist. "No wonder he didn't want us to see him..."

Shippo nodded. " I could smell the disgusting smell of blood and violence in the room, along with other disgusting smells. I wanted to barf."

"I can't believe that bastard did that to InuYasha!" Kagome said angrily. "Damn..."

"Well we can't do much about the sick son of a bitch, he's disappeared," Miroku said, looking further along the pathway. "And we have more important things to do. Right now the scattered shards should keep him busy."

"There's a path cutting off to the west up ahead, let's hurry," Sango pointed out as she urged her dapple gray mare on.

In the Western lands

Sesshomaru was losing his hold on the two-tail fire cat. Their blood stained his boa and all of their bodies; including the two-tail. He was falling in and out of consciousness; if he let go, he wasn't sure he would be able to stay on. And the two-tail couldn't catch them both. He had to stay awake; he could see the castle walls in the distance.

They'd be there within minutes.

He looked down at the unconscious InuYasha. He could hear the faint heartbeat. He could see the torturous device that squeezed his lover's member. It angered him. Though he probably couldn't remove it, he would have to try anyways. But not now... He had to conserve every once of his energy.

The fire cat looked back and gave a short mewl of weariness and a sympathetic look, and went faster. Even if they only reached the castle walls the guards would find them and alert their father.

"Are we finally going home Sesshy? I really want to go home..." InuYasha's weak voice came to his ears distantly.

"Yeah, we're on our way right now. Don't worry, You'll have your own bed soon enough." Sesshomaru said gazing down at his brother's body in his lap and arm. He licked his dry lips and held on with his legs, the only thing he could do so he wouldn't fall off. He was starting to miss his arm already.

He never realized how much that arm would be missed. He would have to learn to use his sword all over again. Fighting with a new technique. It'd be harder to wield Tokijin -- the sword he had commissioned after a battle with a strong demon he had fought in his younger years. InuTaisho agreed with letting him commission it after that, after all, the Tenseiga could only be used for bringing people back, not for killing, and his own power wasn't always the best at times, also it wasonly fair that he got a nice sword when the Tetsusaiga was given to InuYasha.

Full demons could heal quickly, Sesshomaru knew that. But sometimes, drugs could slow down such processes of healing. Sesshomaru hoped that Naraku wouldn't have done so.

Western land castle

InuTaisho looked up from one of the maps that lay sprawled across the table. His nose twitched at the breeze the flowed through the window that was ajar. He had been mapping more of their landas he was planning to set out to explore it and check out what was going on. He would make sure that everyone one was doing what they were supposed to. But then came a breeze carrying the scent of his bloods' blood, along with a two-tail scent.

His tail twitched in agitation. Something wasn't right with one of his son's blood. It was altered... It seemed to be the blood of a fuller demon.

InuTaisho turned on his heel and ran out of the room. "Prepare a healing room for two!" InuTaisho barked at one of the human maids that was walking by. "QUICKLY!"

"YES, Lord InuTaisho," she said, rushing off to the lower floors to prepare a room with a king-sized bed.

InuTaisho ran down to the first floor and out of the castle. He looked around before dashing out of the castle walls, taking to his dog form and running to help his sons. They were about a mile and a half away. He could see them.

He watched them all go down among the trees. He took a few quick bounds before shifting to his lesser size and ran through the trees to get to them.

He came through some brush and saw a bloody sight. His eldest son, Sesshomaru broke their fall, with the shrunken two-tail on his head, and his son that he once thought dead laying unconscious on Sesshomaru's chest. His sons were bleeding heavily. The fire cat that was carrying the two was bloodied with the demon's blood. Unharmed. But exhausted. Sheopened a red eye and mewed.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru stirred and groaned before mumbling: " I think I broke my tail..."

He would have laughed had it been a different situation. He rushed over to look them over. Sesshomaru's arms were hacked off, and he was suffering from massive blood loss. As for InuYasha, well, he had too many to see... What in all heavens had happened? InuTaisho knew that it wasn't blood from the battle they had thought they lost InuYasha in. It was fresh.

He would have to carry them back all at once somehow... InuTaisho shifted to his dog form and gently as a father dog carrying his pups, he picked them up in his mouth lightly and hurried back to the castle. This more serious than he could ever imagine...


	7. The arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Chapter 7: The arrivals

Sesshomaru's father, InuTaisho, brought a red-hot knife down on his son's stump while he was unconscious. He had to stop the blood flow or he'd bleed to death. Usually, it would have ceased by itself. But it seemed that the blade that cut his arm off was dipped in poison that prevented the demon's ability of healing quickly.

The blade would cut off the circulation to that part of his arm until his arm was found and reattached with simple ease. The body would recognize his arm and like a to opposites, they'd attract and reattach.

Although his son had a missing arm, a few dozen gashes in his side, a broken tailbone, exhaustion, and blood loss, he would live. All he would need is2 weeks rest.

As for InuYasha...

InuTaisho had to do the same thing to his other son's wounds that were large, but he stitched up the less severe ones. He also cleaned off the blinded eye that would someday come back, and the wound around it. InuYasha's useless eye was covered in a golden patch. Cleaning around his forehead and the rest of his face, which had been caked with blood and dirt and made him almost unrecognizable, he found a dark purple Sun with squigglesfor small rays around it, and on his cheeks single dark purple jagged demon makings much like his own.

InuTaisho had noticed before on InuYasha's hips a pair of twin stripes like their own. But he hadn't really thought about it, possibly because he was weary. But now that he had, he smiled. His son would no longer be picked on for being a Hanyou. They were a family now.

He looked down at the sick erection that his son had. It made him ill to think that such thing had happened. He couldn't remove it, no matter how hard he tried... Finally he gave up.

InuTaisho bandaged his son's chest carefully, calling in a healer to hold his body and head as he wrapped the bandage around the wounds that had been treated.

He reached over to the table beside the large bed and pulled out a roll of bandages. He looked down at them. It would have to do for this kind of damage to his son's skull; not many demons could get this type of damage done to them, and actually live. And quite frankly, he didn't know how to exactly treat it. He didn't wish to cause his son's mind deeper harm... He would have to call a Miko in. For now, he would leave it as it was. He wouldn't risk his son's life.

He had been working on his sons' wounds for over 4 hours since he brought them in. He had yet to clean the blood from their bodies entirely. He would take a small break before coming back to clean them.

He left some guards posted outside their doors and started outside to catch some fresh air. It was early evening and there were still whispers throughout the village about what had happened earlier that day when the lord of the lands had shifted forms and gone to rescue his sons that had been absent for a long while, and had been near by.

As he walked, InuTaisho caught glances sent his way, and he had even gotten a small village child coming up to him and asking if his son, InuYasha was all right. But all he could say was that he didn't know. The small demon child who was about 10 and looked much like a 5 year old, had pulled a dozen or so red and white flowers from behind his back and had handed them to him.

Never in all his years had he seen something so kind toward his son, InuYasha. No one would have ever done such thing. This child was so innocent and never really understood the meaning of hate. He was truly thankful.

He bent down to look at the child who was dressed in a blue and white kimono, she had bluish-green hair with small horns that were protruding out of her head, and deep green slitted-eyes that reminded him of dragon's eyes. Her ears were oddly shaped like a dragon's earflaps. She had turquoise demon markings over her eyelids. She looked to be half forest demon and half water drake demon. He took the pretty flowers and hugged her. "Thank you so much child, he will love them. What should I call you?"

The young girl squeaked and smiled. "Sonyoria," she replied bravely.

"Alright, Sonyoria, I'll be sure to give him them when he wakes."

"How long will that be?"

"I have no idea."

She looked down at her feet. "Well, alright. Just let me know when he is all right. I live just over there." She pointed out a nice sized house over by the village's source of water and firewood on the edge of the village where it met the forest , and the river that had led into the forest. It was a bit far for her to be at.

"Shouldn't you be with your mother and father?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, milord, but I just told them I'd be nearby picking flowers."

He chuckled. "This is not nearby, this is about a quarter away from your place. Much too far for a young demon child to be. Come, let me take you home." he picked her up on the crook of his arm, and on his bare shoulder.

"What happened to your armor, my lord?" she asked as he moved her again so her legs were around each shoulder. She held onto hisponytail and played with it. He didn't mind this, normally he would, but she was kind, not like the other children in the village who were cruel towards InuYasha.

"I took it off. I don't wear it all the time," he laughed as he walked down the dirt path on the way to her place.

"Can I see you in your doggy form!" she smiled. " I saw your tail, I wish I had a tail!" she said excitedly looking back down at the long tail behind the two fluffy boas. It swooshed side-to-side slyly.

"Well, maybe, if you promise not to get frightened, I don't want your parents to be angry with me."

"Okay, I promise!" she said.

"Alright hold on." He felt him self shift into a large dog. Not as big as a giant but just enough to satisfy the demon child. " I can't go bigger, I do not need to crush anyone beneath my paws. I have to be careful as it is," he said walking through the village, occasionally causing some to flee. They knew that it was the lord of the castle, but they kept their distance.

The child on his neck squealed in delight. "Thank you, my lord!"

"You're welcome."

It didn't take long for them to reach the end of the village where there was a hut beside the river. He shifted forms and set the child down, before going to knock softly on the door.

He listened all around. He could hear the thunderous pounding of horse feet through the forest coming their way about a mile into the forest, someone was in a hurry to get to whereever it was. He tuned into the hut. Footsteps came to the door and opened it.

Appearing was a blue haired demon with odd-looking ears that were much like dragon-like ears that were flap-like and triangle-shaped that went backward. She had horns on the top of her head and blue demon markings over hereyelids. She was tall, about 5'11". Her eyes were slitted. She was a water drake.

Behind her was a man with deep green hair and greenish eyes. His hair was shoulder length, and his ears were much like his. His demon markings were two brown stripes down his forehead and to his eyes. He was strongly built and he was about 6'1". Both looked thrilled to see their child again.

"Where have to you been missy!" was their first reaction before looking up at who brought her home.

"Sorry, mommy, I had to bring InuYasha some flowers!" Sonyoria said, hugging her mother and father.

They looked up and gasped. "We apologize for the disturbance, my lord," the woman said, quickly bowing.

"It's alright, I appreciated the company. She's a great kid. I am thankful for her kindness toward my son. He is not liked by many villagers. Soit's nice for a change. But I must be off," he said smiling.

"Oh, won't you stay for dinner?" asked the father.

"Sorry, but I have children to take care of. Maybe another time, and maybe InuYasha and Sesshomaru may join?"

"Aye! Just let us know when you'd like to come over, my lord, we'll be ready!" the father said proudly as he waved InuTaisho off and soon closed the door.

InuTaisho listened as he walked to the hooves that he had heard earlier coming quickly toward him. He could smell the slick smell of horse sweat carried on the breeze.

He continued to walk, it was no concern of his to who might be in such a rush. He had to get back to the castle to tend to his sons.

"Clear the way! We're on the way to see the Lord!" called a monk on the back of a cream colored gelding.

InuTaisho halted in the path and they came to a sudden halt. "I am the lord of the Western lands, why do you wish to speak with me?"

Their eyes widened. "We were in company of your sons. We wish to help them," a demon slayer said from the back of her own horse. "You have my friend, my two tail fire cat. Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's sleeping. She needs to be bathed; she is coved in blood. She took a fall in the woods, she should be alright in a day or so." InuTaisho looked over the sweaty animals and back at them. "Could you tell me what happened?" he asked gesturing them to follow him. "Get off them poor beasts and give them a rest!"

They did what they were told and got off the sweaty creatures. "Well, we had found your son InuYasha, about 9 or so months back on the side of the river. He was almost dead, and so we brought him to priestess Kaede's hut and he gained some strength back. But then while we were out looking for Sesshomaru, Naraku came and took him. After that, we teamed up with Sesshomaru and looked for him for the past while. And now we're here," Kagome said quickly.

InuTaisho hissed at that foul name. Naraku. He should have known by the wounds that it was him! He would kill him!

"We believe that he had set up the whole thing. But we still don't know exactly why he wants InuYasha," the monk said as he walked his weary horse closer to him.

"He wants my son because he has powerful blood, and he wanted me to try to come after Sesshomaru when Sesshomaru would not return after disposing of them both. But I knew he was not strong enough. He's been plotting this for a while. I guess it just slipped my mind," InuTaisho paused. He had been distracted with other lords of other lands, and Naraku just wasn't to the point of being enough of a threat to be worrying about the hanyou. But he supposed that in the process of ignoring the hanyou he had gotten stronger somehow. " I underestimated his power, so he must have known that and took advantage of it."

"Naraku had stolen a sacred jewel, Shikon no Tama. He must have added it to his own power. But now he does not have it any longer. I had accidentally shot it from his grasp and shattered it," Kagome said as she turned red with embarrassment. " But I believe Sesshomaru got him good, because he fled."

"Yeah, I would expect the pussy to do that, especially if he is still a half demon," InuTaisho said. "He used the power to turn InuYasha to a full demon. But wouldn't have the Shikon no Tama gone bad? I've heard it does that, it turns evil or something?"

Kagome shrugged, " I don't know. Maybe it didn't because it was against InuYasha's will?"

"Well, regardless, the Shikon no Tama is shattered and Naraku will not be able to capture all of them at once, he'll have to look. But every time he gains one he'll grow in power," Sango said as she adjusted the oversize boomerang on her back to suit her.

"Well, I am thankful for your help with finding my son. But we must hurry back, I only wanted to take a breather. Come quickly," he said quickly.

Healing room

Sesshomaru's whole body hurt. But his arm seared in pain. Burnt flesh touched his nostrils, it repulsed him and he scrunched his nose in disgust. Where was he? The last thing he knew they had fallen from the sky into the forest. He felt that he was in a soft bed now covered in a light silk sheet draped over his waist. There was no sound of the trees near by, well, not close by at least.

He felt an arm pressed against him and he opened his eyes to a setting sun, and to being in one of the rooms of healing that was at their place. He was in there often with minor injuries that he and InuYasha would get from training.

Had their father found them? Apparently so.

Sesshomaru smelt more blood beside him and looked over to see a grotesque sight. His brother's body lay coved in blood. His head looked mutilated. His face was badly bruised and a bit swollen. Why did this have to happen?

He pushed himself up on an elbow and looked at him fully as he ignored his own pain. "InuYasha..?" he listened to a light heartbeat within the new demon's chest. He was highly relieved to know that his brother was alive, but it tore him in two knowing the pain he must be in.

Looking at the nakedness of his brother's body, he saw that his father hadn't been able to relieve his lover of his ring of torment. He growled and pushed himself up so he could sit partially without damaging his broken tail, he fumbled with his one hand to try to get it off. It wouldn't budge! "Damn it all to the seven hells!" he screamed in frustration as he looked at his brother's silver-bloodied dog-ears that suddenly went back flat on his head at the loud noise.

"Sesshy?" whispered InuYasha softly as he moved his lips minimally as he kept his eye closed and didn't move anymore than he had to. "What are you mad about?"

"Inu... I'm not mad at you, if you think that. I'm just mad at what that son of a fucking human did to you," Sesshomaru replied softly as he looked placid again.

"Don't worry, Sess, I'm sure I'll feel better sooner or later. He's gone now, that's all I care about," he softly said, sighing.

Sesshomaru ran his trembling hand down his brother's body and down the scarred, bleeding, bruised flesh of his brother's body. It amazed him how much damage Naraku had done to his brother. He looked at his brother's head wondering how he could have survived such wonders. But then again he was now a full demon, and he could heal faster and they had better life stamina; not to mention InuYasha was more stubborn than a mule.

"You're not entirely out of the woods yet, love. Naraku is not dead yet, but I will finish him off as soon as I am well enough," he comforted him as his ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming their way. It was their father and the others who were companions of the Two-tail that was absent from the room. She had most likely been taken away to be bathed and recover in another room.

"They're in here," their father, InuTaisho, said from the other side of the door, before opening it.

Sesshomaru still felt the need to shield his brother from the world. But he just stared as the door opened and his father looked at him in surprise. He hadn't thought they'd be awake. He'd expected them to be asleep and resting.

"You're awake! I'll let Izayoi know soon." He looked at the unmoving InuYasha. He wasn't awake,he thought. "You should be sleeping, Sesshomaru," he scolded before looking back at InuYasha. "InuYasha must be asleep, I'm taking it?"

"No, he was just whispering to me. He's just resting." Sesshomaru looked at the others who just entered the room. He shifted uncomfortably and felt the urge to cover InuYasha in protection, but refrained. His father would protect them.

"Oh my..." Kagome said as she brought her fist to her mouth in a small gasp. She had never seen such a horrid sight before in her entire life. She had gotten a sudden idea.

Kagome's mother knew of private doctors that could possibly help him. Maybe she could take him back to her time and bring him to her time's hospital. His anatomy was similar to a human's. Other than the ears, the tail, and the demon markings he could pass for a human. But there was the whole money situation. But maybe she could get something from their era like a ring and possibly sell it on Ebay orsomewhere to earn money and pay the bills. It could work.

"I may be assistance, Lord InuTaisho. I have the purity of a monk to possibly remove that ring. May I try?" Miroku asked, stepping forward. With a nod of approval, Miroku went forward to InuYasha's body and gave a go at removing the ring, keeping an eye on the growling overprotective brother eying him like a hungry wolf.

He struggled with it for a moment or two before shaking his head. "It's no use! I don't understand!" he said, frustrated. He looked at Kagome. "Maybe your sacred arrowsmight work?"

She pulled out an arrow, nodded before coming over, and carefully as possible hacked away at the ring, hiding the repulsed feeling at the erection in her hands from showing on her face. She could wash them later. After a few hard hits she broke it. But the erection still stood high. "I don't get it..?" she said looking at Miroku.

"Maybe he needs sexual ministrations to have it go down?" he suggested, looking at Sesshomaru who nodded in agreement. "They would need alone time."

"Yes. I will do that on my own time." Sesshomaru sighed in some relief. At least it was off and he knew that it would be over soon.

"Lord InuTaisho, I have a suggestion for the severe wounds I see. My time has strong healers. I could take him there and he'd be in the best care," Kagome said as she walked over to the tall lord. "I don't want him to have them get infected. Will you allow me to take him back?" she asked.

The dog demon lord looked at Sesshomaru, who looked back. "Only if I can." He looked at Kagome and back at InuYasha. "I want the very best for him."

Kagome nodded. "We'll have to move him quickly. I don't want to waste time." She looked at Sango. "Is Kilala up for it?"

Sango shook her head. "No, she's too tired." She looked down at the sleeping cat in her arms. "InuTaisho-Sama could take you."

"I will go as well. I want to see this time of yours, Kagome-Sama, since you are the reincarnation of the famous priestess. Let's not delay. Sesshomaru, can you hold him while you ride on me?" InuTaisho asked, as he looked as his son who was starting to pick up his brother like a glass doll.

"Yes father."

"Good I'll meet you outside your window," the Lord said as he turned on his heel and started out of the room.

"We'll stay here, me and Sango. There is no need for us to come," the Monk said as he sat down in exhaustion on the chair nearby. "We wish you the best."

Sango nodded.

"Sesshy..? Where are we going?" InuYasha asked weakly as he cracked an eye open.

"To find better help."

They waited as the dog Lord appeared. And within 10 minutes he stood in dog form at the window. Sesshomaru took great care in loading himself and his brother one-handed onto his father's back. His arm was being so stressed with only using one hand and his demonic strength in grabbing his brother in a swooping cradle and wrapped him just between his legs carefully. It was so hard on him. His brother was heavier when lifted with one hand.

He sat on his father's furry back and cringed in pain as he sat on his broken tail. He would be fine, though. He would just have to hang on and support the back of hisbrother's head. They would be in for a bumpy ride..

Sesshomaru was hoping these doctors would help him. He watched as the human girl from another time climbed on top of his father's head to direct him to where he was going. He held on with his legs and grabbed what he could with an occupied hand. "Let's go father!" he said quickly.

"Hold on!" he said as he started at a soft, but quick lope. It was InuTaisho's wishes to get his sons the best care as well.. He would have to movequickly and so he did...

A/n- Please review and comment. Chapter 8 is on the way!


	8. Through the well and into a new world!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Show "InuYasha."

Chapter 8: Through the Well and into a whole new world

"Few quick rules of my era," Kagome started as she looked at the impatient Dog Lords. " There is no killing! When we get back to my place, you'll have to get a change of clothes. Normally people do not wear what you are, in my era. And is there a way to hide those tails?"

They looked back at their tails that flicked back and forth, agitated. It'd be a hard thing to hide such things even in pants. Perhaps they could wear their haori's and have them stuffed in their pants? It'd work out much better then throwing a pair of confining jeans on them.

"No, I do not like my tail being restricted," InuTaisho said shifting his son InuYasha's unconscious body in his arms. He took up the task, seeing how much Sesshomaru was energy using just holding him. The journey to the Well was a long tiring one. "But if it's necessary I will."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Oh, another few rules, no chasing after cars. Those will be the big metal objects on wheels. They are no danger unless you are hit by them, by going in front of them. Other rules, beware of cleptos, they enjoy stealing valued objects. And another rule, you'll have to leave your swords at my house. My world's safer than yours, and won't have evil demons coming after you." She observed them looking at her as if she was mad, before going to look at their weapons. "Yes, you heard me."

They sighed and nodded in agreement.

"And also, just in case someone comments on your demon markings, don't get worked up about them calling them 'Tattoos'; in my era, just about everyone has a tattoo. They're not demons. It's just ink within the skin. Hence the reason I do not ask for you to cover your markings.

"Now, let's get a move on. It's sorta a short fall but keep him supported. Getting both of you out of the well may be harder than getting in," she commented as she got ready to jump down the well.

"Don't worry, I can jump high," InuTaisho commented, getting ready next to her and Sesshomaru, to jump.

"Alright. Let's go!"

Down and down they went, as ominous lights appeared to swirl around their bodies. They caressed them and embraced their bodies as their feet soon found soft ground. Immediately they smelt the foul pollution within the air. It was indeed that they were in another era. If it didn't kill the human race, they would be fine, they would just have to deal with the sulfur in the air among other things. They looked up to find the well was now covered. Kagome was already climbing up. Sesshomaru easily leap from the well into the hard wooden floorboards, and looked back down at his father who sprung from the bottom of the well and landed neatly beside his son.

"Follow me," Kagome said as she opened the sliding wood doors and poked her head out, looking and then giving a nod of approval.

Stepping outside, they discovered her new world was so much different than theirs. Flat hard gray rock covered the area. And oddly built houses, made with odd material, were all over. There were long things in the air with unmoving wings; they made loud noises that made them cringe. They saw the Tree of Ages though, and it gave them some sense of home.

They followed quickly behind the human girl, who led them to a tan and brown Japanese-style house where she opened the door and called out a greeting to those who were within. "I'm home! Mom, I need you to come here quickly!" she shouted and looked around, spotting a highly overweight calico house cat sitting on the counter eating butter. "BUYO! NO!" she shouted as she ran to shoo the fat cat off of the counter and quickly putting the butter out of his reach and into the refrigerator. "Damn cat..." She looked back at the two three dog demons who stood in the door's entryway looking at the fat cat in immense fascination. "He's not to eat! If that's what you're thinking."

"No, I was just thinking how fat that cat really was..." Sesshomaru trailed off watching Buyo lick himself before giving a fat meow and waddling into the other room. His attention turned to the footsteps coming into that part of the house. It must have been her mother.

"What is it?" A petite lady around her mid-thirties with short brown hair entered the room wearing an aqua blouse and a yellow skirt.

InuTaisho could believe his eyes. Women with short hair? What was this era coming too? He had never seen such thing in his time. It was absurd!

"Oh my! You're both covered in blood! Oh my, oh my!" she said, going over to them, ignoring the warning growls.

"Mother, they're from the feudal era. InuYasha needs help from a private medical doctor. I thought maybe your friends at the hospital could help out. But there is a catch, they're demons. Dog demons, their bodies are different." Kagome pointed to their tails and ears, and then to InuYasha's bloody dog ears.

"I see. . ." she said, observing the damage and the demons. "Well, let's get them washed, I'm sure I can find some clothes for them to wear to the hospital. But they need to shower that blood from their bodies, or they'll look suspicious."

The demons were utterly speechless. They expected a screeching parent who would order them out, or a human running in fear, especially when it was this era. They were not expecting something as a mother caring about them.

"Kagome, go get blankets and set them on the couch. Put many pillows on there as well." She watched her daughter go and prepare a bed for him on the couch before turning her attention to the two demon men that just stood there unsure of what to do. "You two, you need showers. You're full with blood! Come follow me."

"A shower?" Sesshomaru said suddenly feeling ignorant.

"Well would you prefer a bath?" she asked, leading them to a bathroom upstairs.

"I think that would be best," Sesshomaru said as he looked at the peach and yellow bathroom. There were bright orbs that produced light with a flick of a switch on the wall, lighting the bathroom. And there looked to be a bowl of water. which was probably used for waste, in the far corner next to another bowl with faucets and silver handles on each side of a long middle one that pointed down.

He looked around. Seeing his reflection in a shiny reflection glass piece he looked disgusting, with blood on his face, gaunt eyes, burns and wounds all over. His baggy pants which he had pulled on with difficulty right before they left the western lands were torn and ready to fall off his slender muscular hips.

"I'll start it," she said leaning over to plug the drain, before running the water. They watched in fascination at the new technology and plumbing system. " Would you like for me to wash you?" she said looking at Sesshomaru.

It'd be nice, he thought, since he couldn't use his left hand any longer it'd make the task harder. He would learn sometime or later though. For now, he would accept. "Yes, madam, I'd like that." Sesshomaru said.

"Alright, you strip and climb in. I'll be right back. I have to put your brother?" she paused as she looked at Sesshomaru and back at InuYasha, and back at him, in which he nodded. "Your brother on the couch and take care of your father?" Another nod. " - In another bathroom. I'll be back in a few."

Sesshomaru nodded and watched the door close behind them.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" InuTaisho said. looking for reassurance again as he watched the water run into the pink bathtub on the first floor.

"Don't worry, Kagome won't hurt him. And no one is about to touch him," Kagome's mother said as she patted him in reassurance on his bear shoulder fearlessly. When the water is a few inches from here," she pointed about 3 inches from the top of the tub, "Turn it off, by pushing this lever straight down, like so." She demonstrated it to him before he tried again and gave a nod before she turned it back on. "I have to go wash your son. When you need to dry off use the towels on the counter." She quickly explained how to use the products in the bathroom, like the shampoo and conditioner, then pointed out the square paddle brush next to the towels that could brush his hair out with ease. He nodded again and let her go to Sesshomaru who waited in the tub up stairs.

Sesshomaru watched as the bath filled higher and heard the turning of a bronze handle and Kagome's mother walking in with a small smile. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Dunk your head under," she instructed. Watching him go under and quickly come back up with a wet mane she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and globed a handful in her hands and went behind him and began to message his head, working the shampoo deep within his hair and rubbing it so all the blood that was dried in it would come out.

She washed his hair three times, twice for shampooing, once for conditioning. Then another 2 times for his tail, shampooing and conditioning, before she drained the bathtub and refilled it as she ran to get a fresh bar of medical disinfectant soap and a sponge from the closet outside while she waited for the tub that was red from blood fill again.

"Don't worry. We have time. I'll call them right before we leave to go to the hospital, to let them know that we're coming," she said, as she looked atthe anxiety in his eyes. She put the sponge in the water to wet it before wringing it out again and putting a goo on the sponge, before lathering it up and washing the rest of Sesshomaru's body, stopping briefly at his arm. "May I ask what happened?"

"I had my arm cut off by the creature that did what he did to my brother. We fought, he cut my arm off, and ran off with it. Now I am armless."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She looked at his chest and abdomen. She had to admit his body was still quite impressive even if it were scarred up. "Do you wish to wash your front?"

He gave a short nod, and took the sponge from her. Washing himself he was careful of his wounds. He washed his face as well as the rest of his body. He could smell himself. He smelt sterile and of honey and milk-rose. It was nice.

There was a sudden knock on the door and InuTaisho walked in with a towel around his hips. With his wet hair hanging smoothly down his back, freshly brushed, he looked like a God. "I'm finished, I need clothes." He looked over at Sesshomaru who was rising off.

"Alright, let me go find something. Stay here," she said as she rose from her knees and went out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Can you smell something?" The dog Lord said as he sniffed around. "That's not supposed to be you or me?"

Sesshomaru hadn't notice the new smell that was around them. It was a male dog in heat. Neither of them was in heat. It had to be InuYasha downstairs. Somehow Naraku triggered a heat that was supposed to happen while he was held captive, but he never really got to having himself buried within InuYasha's body when it came. He must have had wanted to mate with him to claim some ownership over the Western lands, or maybe just for a more powerful demon to take over their lands. "He must have triggered it," Sesshomaru said stating the obvious. "He'll have to recover fast, and we'll have to take him in seclusion," he said distractedly as the scent drove his own senses haywire. His body's organ erected itself at its mate's scent.

"Or..." InuTaisho started looking at his son knowingly. "You can mate with him and produce an heir. A full blooded heir."

"I know. I should, but not now." Sesshomaru rose from the shower and with one hand he reached back to try to wring his hair out, but found his father helping him. He grabbed for a towel, leaned against the wall and secured it. He looked at a paddle brush and began automatically to brush his hair out, wincing every once in a while at a few tangles. "I'm surprise she took washing me so well...," he said absently as he turned to his father.

"I agree. This human's odd."

"She must hear a lot about demons, when Kagome comes back to her time," thought Sesshomaru, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub and leaning down to pull the water-stopper from the bottom of the tub.

They sat in silence for a moment. The scent of his brother's beginning heat touched his nostrils. It worried him. His brother's heat could easily trigger his own, because they were destined to be life mates. And life mates would share the burden of heats and pains.

But Sesshomaru couldn't have a heat when his mate-to-be was out of order. In addition, they would probably both suffer. InuYasha had to get better soon. At least well enough to mate the way their kin did.

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome's mother who walked in with a small stack of clothes and set them down on the counter. "I only could find some long slacks. We'll have to stop at the store quickly to grab a few shirts for you." She distributed the slacks to them and watched them slip them on. They struggled toto adjust them to their tails, which remained wet.

Laughing, she squeezed them out with a towel quickly then neatly she brushed them. Since Sesshomaru's was broken, she bandaged it up nicely so it looked like a horse's tail that was wrapped. Sesshomaru didn't like the confining feeling but it felt much better. It gave him confidence that it would not hurt if he bumped it on something, plus it also fit in the slacks he was given. However, his father's casewas different.

"I hate it when it gets tangled! I don't really want it in there," he grumbled as he reluctantly tucked his tail in his pants. He looked in the mirror. He looked too human now. But that was the point. To blend in. Reluctantly they went downstairs to grab InuYasha and go.

"Wait right here. I'm going to call them and let them know I'm bringing you," the mother said, going to the kitchen to call, using some odd plastic thing. "Then I'll meet you guys in front of the house."

Sesshomaru watched his father pick up his mate-to-be carefully bringing the sheets with him as well so he wouldn't get blood on him. His nostrils were picking up his brother's scent more closely and it was driving him nuts all over. His brother moaned in his sleep. He could feel the effects of his heat within his brother.

Kagome looked at him. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, he's going into heat. He'll need to be in and out of the hospital as soon as he can," InuTaisho said, starting out the door nearby, which he took for the front door.

"A heat!" she asked, shocked. She went to open the door for them and led the way to a dark blue car. She helped open the back door to the car and let them climb in where she strapped them in, telling them it was for safety reasons, before climbing into the front and waiting for her mother to come, which she did. "We may have trouble with medical expenses so we may need some items from your era, so I can sell it on Ebay here for money to pay for him later."

They looked puzzled, "Ebay..? What's that?" InuTaisho asked sceptically.

"Oh, yeah.. you don't know, well it's just place you can sell things," she explained watching them slowly nod.

"Alright, I'll bring you something than when we get back," InuTaisho replied. He had all the stuff in the world that in this time could be worth lots of value. "I can bring you a few dozen diamonds, will that work?"

"Dozen? Holy crap! That's more than enough!" she said quickly.

"So it's settled."

Kagome's mother opened the door and climbed in the car. She put a piece of metal into the ignition and looked back telling them not to get scared. They nodded and she started the car and backed out of the driveway.

The whole ride down the road to the nearby clothing store was a fearful one. They just sat in fear as they passed cars and felt the carsickness arising in their stomach. They clutched the door handles and dug their claws into them. They were beginning to hate it.

Coming to a stop and the engine turning off, Kagome's mother smiled looking back at them. "I'll be right out dears. Try to behave yourselves."

They nodded.

They watched as she disappeared into the large building. The dog demons looked around at the outside world. There were large oddly constructed buildings. They were tall! VERY tall. It was scary to think something could be that way, even in dog form they'd be surpassed by such structures. Being in a box for the past 10 minutes was a killer for Sesshomaru who pulled the latch that opened the door and automatically pushed the safety belt release button and stepped out. He needed air. His hidden erectionthrobbed in pain. He clutched it through the cloth and rubbed it slightly. "God's! Why now?" he growled.

"Sesshomaru. Try not to think about it," InuTaisho, Sesshomaru's father, said as he observed with a sympathetic look. He knew how the heats were for true mates. His father knew InuYasha was triggering his son's own. He knew his son would soon become more moody. He would loose his cool more easily. He would also have severe mood swings if he didn't find relief from his mate.

"Kinda hard to!" he snapped.

They looked to see Kagome's mother coming towards them with a paper bag. She looked at Sesshomaru in understanding. "Here, I hope this fits you. Put it on," she said handing him a white wife-beater tank top, which he put on. It stretched to hug his muscles and his every curve. Sesshomaru didn't like how his arm was still exposed but he like the feeling of the white clothing. "That fits nicely! Now, papa, you should put this on." She tossed him an identical top, which he put on immediately. He thanked her, watched her smile, go to the driver's seat and start the car.

Sesshomaru got back in the car reluctantly. He didn't want to be close to his brother when he too was going into a heat. He could later relieve himself when he was alone in a room. It would be barbaric to do it in front of the people helping him.

They drove quickly to a nearby hospital where nurses were at the door waiting for them with a stretcher. The human mother pulled to a stop in front of them before turning off the car. The nurses helped open the door and InuTaisho followed his son, Sesshomaru, out of the car. The nurses paid no attention to InuYasha's ears or tail they just took him gently from the hands of his father and placed him on a bed on wheels, before instructing them to follow them. They began muttering instructions and asked him of all the injuries that they knew he had.

They followed the human healers inside a sanitary healing place. They led them to a desk where they asked for them to fill out a piece of paper.

They took a seat in a waiting place, as they looked over the form completely confused. "What the fuck is insurance?" asked InuTaisho looking at a confused Sesshomaru. He looked at the rest of the form, half the stuff on there he didn't know, like "Social security number", "Home address" among other things.

Looking up, InuTaisho saw Kagome and her mother walking through the magical sliding doors they had passed in wonder, and coming straight to them with a small smile on their faces as they looked at their own confused ones. "Need help?" her mother asked holding out her hand for theclipboard. "I'm sure you have no Idea what those are."

They nodded and InuYasha's father handed the clipboard over and watched the short-haired lady sit beside him quickly filling it out and getting up to give it to the receptionist at the front desk. She started talking rapidly, as women often do. They didn't pick up on any of it, but Kagome did, and she giggled and smiled before going sober.

"How long till I see my brother?" asked Sesshomaru who looked a bit sweaty. She could tell he was suffering a bit.

"I have no idea, the doctor should be coming out shortly to let us know what's going on," the mother said coming to sit down next to InuTaisho's side. "They've already taken him into the emergency room." Seeing their looks of confusion, she quickly explained the rooms and the terms you would often hear in the hospital.

"So... How long do you think he'll be in the Operating room?" asked Sesshomaru who shifted with unease in his chair. He was sweating even more.

"I'm guessing with the extent of his injuries, possibly 10 hours?" she replied. "So you'd better take a nap or something. It'll be a long wait for you."

Ah, just what Sesshomaru needed, a long wait! Maybe he would sleep. It'd help pass the time. It would also help his mind to rest, taking his mind off of his heat. Maybe they'd give him a room. A bed would be nice. He hated sleeping on his rear. "Do you think I can get a room?" Sesshomaru said.

"Well, usually they do not allow you to have rooms, but since you too are injured and you look exhausted. I think I can get you one. Just wait here." The mom got up to talk with one of the nurses. They exchanged looks before the nurse in scrubs nodded. Kagome's mother came back. "Yes, she's preparing a room for you right now. Oh, also I talked with her, she said she can clean your wounds and stitch the other wounds of yours I saw on your side and back as well, that's if you do not mind."

Sesshomaru didn't mind. As long as he had his privacy after, he would be fine with anything. He needed to relieve the throbbing erection. Any relief would be heaven.

Before the nurse came to take him away, the doctor that was working with InuYasha walked past the swinging doors and came over to them.

The doctor was dressed in blue scrubs; he wore a white mask across his nose and mouth. He wore a blue cap and a "Y" necklace that hung around his neck. He walked over to shake hands with Kagome's mother, his co-worker. " Hi, I'm Doctor Kai," he said, shaking hands with Kagome, Sesshomaru who looked at it before shaking it, then onto InuTaisho who shook it. The doctor looked at them with a serious look. "So here's the deal, I know you asked me not to ask any questions on his looks, and I'm not asking them. I'm just making sure you wanna pay that much. His condition is pretty critical. His skull in the back is almost unrepairable but, we can do it. He has concussions all over. His brain's pretty bruised up. We also need to suture his back." He paused looking at them, "He has a lot of work to be done, but I'm up for the challenge." He looked at Sesshomaru with concern. "Are you alright?"

"He is having a bad case of erectile dysfunction, perhaps he could get ice?" she said quickly with a blush.

"Of course. I'll tell the nurse," Doctor Kai said. He looked at Kagome's mother. "Joy, this may take a few hours. 12 at the most. I better go get started." (A/n: I didn't know what Kagome's mother's name is so I made it up. Suits her kinda... She's just so joyful. If you have any suggestions for names please let me know.)

She smiled. "Well, hurry up, do your best."

Kagome looked at the nurse Dr. Kai passed and told her to grab a bag of ice for Sesshomaru's "Erectile dysfunction". She giggled at the stupidity of it. She looked at the nurse who smiled and came over to grab Sesshomaru.

"Be good," Kagome said smiling. " We do not wish any trouble."

"I'll be good. I'm not like you beings..." he trailed off getting up to follow the nurse into the nearby room past the swinging doors.

"Think he'll be alright alone?" Kagome asked her mother looking unsure.

"I think so. He's holding up pretty well."

InuTaisho looked puzzled, he looked at the females, "Erectile dysfunction?"

Kagome's mother smiled. "It's some problem men have these days, where their erections will not go down. Ice often helps. But it was a good excuse."

He nodded, crossing his arms. He didn't know how he felt on the subject but he closed his eyes. He could rest a little. But he wanted to explore this world. This new age. It sparked his curiosity. But for now he could wait. He wanted to be inrange in case anything went wrong.

A/n- Woo! A long chapter! And I got it done in 2 days! Sweet! Onto chapter 9 it should be good. Please comment and review! Thanks!


	9. In heat and in trouble!

Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha. Please do NOT sue me! Gosh!

A/N Hey! Thanks for your reviews. Sorry I have not gotten around to finishing chapter 9. I've been studying others' works to better myself. I've also working on my other chapters, I'm having others beta them so you guys don't get annoyed with my learning disability as well as my grammar and spelling. Well, on wards!

Chapter 9: In heat and in trouble-

Sesshomaru panted as the nurse brought a large bag of ice. Sesshomaru looked at it. It could help his erection, but some how he doubted that. He took it regardless and placed it over his crotch. He gave a sigh in relief as his erection softened slightly, his testicles shrunk and hid.

The nurse looked at him with a smile before giving him a few pillows for comfort. "It must be hard to have an Erectile Dysfunction. I've heard it really stinks, y'know?" she said, running her hand through her long blond locks that came to her shoulder.

Erectile dysfunction? What was she talking about? He was in heat!

"Would you like to have some sleep sedatives now?" she asked, pulling up a silver rod on wheels that had a clear bag with a tube coming down from it.

Sesshomaru could use some sleep. He was tired, but his erection kept him awake. He didn't know if the human medicines of this era would be strong enough to actually overcome his demon's ability to rid itself from poison or of anything foreign and harmful to his demonic body. "That would be nice."

She came over and put a needle into his vein, it hurt him slightly but he could feel some of the medicine being taking into his blood. He looked at her with his golden orbs.

"I'll clean your wounds while you are asleep. It will be better that way."

Lord InuTaisho's son relaxed back into the pillows feeling the calming effects of the drug. He felt his muscles relax. He felt no danger around him. He was sure his father was also his second pair of eyes, as well as his protector for the moment of him being unconscious. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Back in the waiting room

Kagome and Joy Higurashi sat in the waiting room next to the dozing InuTaisho, just as Grandpa Higurashi came through the entranceway and straight towards them with a puzzled look.

Grandpa Higurashi had been out working in the Higurashi historic building downtown and had come back from his lecture and found that his daughter and granddaughter had left to the hospital. He was hoping that nothing bad had happened. But when he entered the hospital and found the two waiting in the waiting room, he gave a sigh of relief that they were unharmed. Kagome was unscratched. The feudal era was dangerous, she always was going back, leaving him to make weird excuses for her missing school. Grandpaalways hoped that she would come back to their time uninjured.

Grandpa stopped in front of the two, looking at them with a question in his eyes. His eyes drifted over to the odd male next to him that had markings of blood purple jagged demon stripes on each cheek. His hair was long and silver that was bound up in a high ponytail. His arms, that were crossed across his muscular chest that shone through the tank top, had two deep blood purple demon markings on each wrist.Grandpa immediately pulled out a piece of paper with an incantation on it and yelled: "Demon!"

The whole room went silent in looking at the crazed man.

InuTaisho opened his golden eyes and gave an annoyed look to the old man who gawked at him then at his paper, surprised that InuTaisho wasn't reacting to it. InuTaisho yawned and looked at the Higurashi's with a question in his arched eyebrow.

"Grandpa, don't worry, he's a good demon! He's with us!" she hissed. She looked around at the people who had stopped to stare at them, "Don't worry! He forgot to take his medication! Nothing to worry about!"

InuTaisho coughed at the remark.

"She got them excuses from my side of the family!" Grandpa said proudly, before anyone interrupted.

A sweat drop fell from Kagome's head. It was becoming more of a habit of hers that her grandfather had rubbed off on both her and her mother. Her mother had totally lied about the Erectile dysfunction, but she thought she could have said worse though.

"Dad, don't worry, he's waiting for his son. He's in surgery right now. He was badly injured in the feudal era, Kagome brought him back. He's one of her friends."

"Grandpa, this is InuTaisho, he's a Dog Lord demon. InuTaisho, this is my grandfather. He's a bit paranoid sometimes," Kagome said introducing the two who shook hands.

"More then paranoid if you ask me," the dog lord replied with a slight smirk. He turned to the old man, "Good day to you."

"Indeed," he replied sitting down next to his granddaughter. "Glad to see you returned unharmed. But what's exactly wrong with your friend?"

Kagome explained what happened. How it all came to be, as well as the evil demon who tortured InuYasha, and how Sesshomaru went off to find him. InuTaisho filled in the other spots about the demon Naraku who had been after their land for a while, and the battle with the decoy that they had thought took his son's life. His beloved son, and Sesshomaru's destined mate; how it almost shattered their hearts to know he would never be seen again.

When Kagome told her grandfather how she had accidentally shattered the Shikon no Tama, he almost had a heart attack. "How could you!" he cried.

Kagome looked hurt and embarrassed. "I didn't mean to!"

InuTaisho closed his eyes, his ears twitched. He felt his bonded tail flick below the layer of clothing. "It was a good thing if you ask me. If she hadn't Naraku would have been more powerful. Now he is being delayed with the jewel fragments scattered. It will give Kagome and her friends more luck with finding them before he does. But then again the filthy Hanyou has his ways of playing dirty." He looked towards the doors that would be leading their way to his son in "surgery" and his other son who was in heat and resting comfortably in one of the rooms close by. He could smell his heat, hear his son's resting heartbeat and hear the nurse that fussed with cleaning up his wounds. It was nice to have such luxuries that they had in this era. But it was also a confusing era, he had to admit. But then again he was new to such things. He could always come back and check things out. Perhaps he could take home some things thatwere in this time. He did like the Oils in the bath he received earlier. He could probably take home some shampoo.

Grandpa was angry about how it was shattered. It was a hard fact to realize that his own blood had done such thing to something their family protected so much!

He listened to the family beside him. They bickered and argued. Finally, they began to talk about different things that had happened since their arrival; he didn't mind. He sniffed the sterile air. It was full of blood and sickness among other different but interesting smells and different scents. It enticed his curiosity.

"Would you like something to eat, Lord InuTaisho?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, grabbing her purse that had been set down by her ankle earlier that day.

He was indeed hungry, and he was interested in what this time had to eat. "Yes, I could use something to eat. Perhaps Sesshomaru would like something."

"Alright, I'll be right back. Don't wander off now," she said. Getting up with a small smile, she went down the hall to some large black boxes. She dug around in her purse to find what she was searching for, before looking over what they had to offer in the mysterious box.

"So you're a demon?" the old man asked, turning in his seat to look at the dog lord.

"I am."

"What's' it like?"

InuTaisho shrugged, and his ponytail that he had put up came down falling onto his chest. He never really thought about it much, he enjoyed it, he guessed. It was nice to watch over his own territory. "It's nice. It's mainly going around killing others who threaten my people as well as my land."

"We should talk more, I'd like to learn more about your time. Kagome never has anytime to tell me about her wild adventures. She is always studying or sleeping."

InuTaisho laughed. "I suppose maybe one day I will." He really didn't feel like doing anything like that, it wasn't like him to brag about how great it was to be a demon. It was better than being a weak human though, but he couldn't complain, his current mate, Izayoi, who was waiting at his home for their return, was human.

Ah, how he missed her. She would be worrying about him right now. He could feel it, but he had assured her before they left that everything would beall right, and that they would return with InuYasha being better.

He gazed out into space. He wondered how Sesshomaru would fare with his younger son now that InuYasha was a full demon.

He looked up.

Joy returned to the trio and handed them each of them a snack. "They didn't have much in stock but later we can go out to eat perhaps. I'm sure InuTaisho would like to sample our food," Joy said as she gave another bag of food to InuTaisho.

Normally he wouldn't eat Human food. But this time he wanted to try a little of everything. He sniffed the bags of food suspiciously before tearing one of them that seemed to smell the best, open with a sharp claw.

The food was orange and salty. It was also square. He looked at the front of the package to find out what they were. They were: "Cheese-nips"? 'What the heck is that? They do not look like cheese...' he thought to himself as he popped one of them in his mouth. Surprisingly good. It was 'Cheesy' in a way. His mouth began to water. They were delectable. "Thank you. These are very good." He got up, he would take the other foreign snack to his son who rested soundly and alone at last. He would leave them there for him to eat. He would write him to let him know that he had left him that. "Do you have a quill and parchment?"

"No, but I have a pen and paper," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling pulling out a long clear stick and a white piece of paper, in which she handed them to him.

InuTaisho looked at the odd stick. "This is a pen?"

"Yes, it's what you use to write these days. We no longer use quills unless you're a scribe," she explained with a short giggle.

He nodded his thanks and headed down the hallway with a swift predator's walk, to his eldest son's room.

He found his son asleep, holding an ice bag to his crotch. It would have been funny had it been a different situation. He looked for a flat surface and quickly wrote him a note before setting it next to the snack, so he could easily find it.

The father smiled. He enjoyed watching his sons sleep. He used to do it all the time when they were little, and once in a while now, but now that they slept in the nude and together sometimes, he didn't like to intrude.

He walked over to stroke his son's soft hair. It was nice. He loved his son's tail though, he wished to unwrap it and just run his fingers through it. But he had his own tail to do that to.

Standing there he took a breath before leaving the room. His son would wake to an erection, and the need to satisfy it. He would give him the privacy.

Closing the door behind him, he walked down the hall, back to the waiting room. His youngest would be out in a few more hours. He could rest and finish the snack that Joy had generously given him until then...

Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes, his body felt on fire. He moaned to himself as he found that the bag of ice had melted and that his erection was back in full force. His brow was beaded in sweat. He could hardly take it. He began to rub himself. He had to relieve himself one way or another.

Looking over to the door, he saw it was closed. He wouldn't be disturbed.

He could picture his mate's own erection. He massaged his tip, moaning in pleasure. It beaded pre-cum which was smeared over his throbbing shaft for better lubrication. The IV in his hand was pulled un-noticeably.

He never really had many heats. Well none the likes of this one. It felt much more worse than the others. Perhaps because it was brought on by his mate.

Images of his mate caressing his sac with his mouth as his magical tongue rolled them around in his mouth crossed his mind. Sesshomaru reached down to caress his balls, leaving his cock, but it pulled harder at the IV in his hand. It hurt for a moment before he pulled free swiftly from his hand and continued.

Gods in all heavens, he wished he had his other hand! It'd be so much better to have two! But he was glade for one, better then none.

Perhaps he could experiment?

He contorted his body so his head was now between his legs. It was uncomfortable, and a bit hard to breath but he could use his mouth and hand at least.

He hissed slightly at the pain of some of the sutures that were being pulled, but he ignored it. He didn't quite mind his own essence. It was nice to have another way of taking care of his heat, with his mate out of the picture of being able to help him in his time of need.

He rolled his eyes back in his head as he messaged his balls softly as his mouth jerked his cock up and down in his mouth as his tongue caressed the sensitive head of his shaft. Images of InuYasha naked, waiting for him. Ready for entering. His tight O hot and ready. How he could kill to be in it right now. His tight ring milking him as he would push in and out, ramming his hardness into that special button with his cock over and over again. He could hear his brother scream his name as he raked his claws down his back to his tail, before wrapping his fist in the silky strands of his appendage and down to his own ring of desire.

His brother's wet fingers would push through his outer layer and into his soft insides, stroking him, tormenting him as he was so close to the prostate that could send him into amind-blowing orgasm, but he would hold back as Sesshomaru thrust himself hard against his brother's prostate, sending him over the edge. His brother's screams would ring in his ears, a clawed hand would dig into his back, his digits hitting his own prostate, he would join in unison with his brother's mind-shattering orgasm.

Sesshomaru panted heavily as his hand that had been caressing his balls went to caress the sensitive demon markings on his hips, stroking them in lazy circles.

His began pumping himself faster; he could feel his balls tighten, ready to cum. His mind raced, picturing his brother clamping his teeth down on his neck. He felt himself do the same as they thrust in unison to meet one another's thrust, as they shattered again into perfect heaven.

He felt his cock spasm, he looked down and rubbed the tip a little more, he could feel himself pulse and in a loud moan he whimpered and moved his hand that had been stroking the magenta purple stripes on his hips, and moved them to the small pair of stripes at the very base of his erection. He raised his head, flinging it back gasping for breath as he sent himself into a heavenly release as he muffled his cries as he bit down on his lip as he felt the seed shoot from his erection all over his nakedness.

The orgasm was long, he felt himself finally slump with exhaustion. But his erection only softened a little. He would not find peace until he was fully mated within InuYasha,wit perhaps one, or both of them being impregnated.

Males of their kind could produce such things. It was part of their race's survival. Their genetics allowed them to have male on male sex, and produce an heir without any incest problems that often happened when a human would mate with one of their family members and create a bad genetic mutation.

Because they were not able to physically push them out as a female would through her vaginal entrance, a male would have to have a C-section at their abdomen. When impregnated, the seed was absorbed and the body created a womb just below the stomach. And just like females, they had a certain time of the month where they were most fertile.

Pregnancies in demons often were about 3 months long, but sometimes with race, it would vary. Even so, he would guess that, if ever he were to be with pups, it would probably last about 3 months.

During those months it would be hell for others. Mood swings, emotional instability, hunger unimaginable. No one would like to be around a pregnant male demon.

Sesshomaru panted and looked around for something to wipe the seed from his body. He spotted a small towel in a bowl of water, the nurse must have forgotten it. He grabbed the bowel and towel and cleaned himself off. He would have to take another bath when he had the chance.

He lay back and caught his breath. Looking over he saw a note in his father's handwriting. He reached over and quickly read it. His father had let him know that he left him something to eat, which was set down beside the note. It let him know that it was safe to eat it.

Sesshomaru set down the note and picked up the clear package. It contained two yellow fluffy things. He sniffed it. It smelt sugary. He was unsure about it. He poked at it with curiosity as he set it in his lap before picking it up again. Licking the packaging, he found it distasteful. He tore it off carefully with his fangs and picked up the wrapper, it read: "Twinkies! Two in each package! Not for individual sale." He quirked a brow and licked the yellow colored food.

It tasted okay. It wasn't poisonous. He took a bite and examined it with his mouth, it was creamy. But the aftertaste was waxy. But it would satisfy his hunger. He ate it down. He got up on weak legs, the orgasm's aftermath. He reached over to grab the pants on the end of the bed and struggled to get them on. The fact he was missing an arm made it hard already, but the bulge on the front of his pants was making it worse with the obvious erection... He grabbed the tank top, but before he slipped it on he noticed the sutures on him that the nurse put in. They would fall out in a few days.

He slipped on the tank top. He looked out the window; it was dark out. InuYasha! He'd be out by now! He walked swiftly down the hall to the waiting room with a pronounced limp, caused by his erection rubbing against his body, as well as the orgasm he'd had.

He licked his lips to make sure there was no blood on them, but there remained a pair of fangs markings.

His father looked over at them, he smiled shaking his head at the wounds on his lips. He knew what he had been doing. "Nice to see you somewhat relieved," he grinned, seeing his son appear.

Inside his pants, his tail flicked with annoyance and a short growl emanated from his throat. "Shut it, father," he said testily.

He saw his father and the Higurashi family, joined by another, all sitting waiting for him. They rose to greet him. "Is he out yet?" he immediately asked.

"He's coming out right now. They're putting him in a recovery room in a minute or so. It's nice to see you awake," Joy said as she watched as he looked toward where he had just come from.

Sesshomaru could hear a doctor coming out of the swinging doors and into the waiting room towards them. He was smiling.

"Well folks, things have gone well, we just moved him into recovery. He maybe looking a bit shitty, as well as feeling it, but I have a feeling that he is going to be just fine. Now, before you see him I just want to make sure you don't touch him too much, he's on heavy pain killers and his in a coma for now, but he'll wake up in 24 hours." Seeing their paniced looks he added, "He'll pull through, we had to deliberately put him init to patch his head up. Now you can go see him. He's in room 38C. Now I must go wash up, and rest. If you have need of me just let the nurse know and they'll call me."

They nodded and quickly went to the room located down the hall, going left after a few other turns to reach the door that led into InuYasha's room.

They didn't know what they would see but they hoped that he was much better looking than what they had seen before, when they had brought him in.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and entered the room first, it was only fair he would be the first to lay his eyes on his mate. Opening his eyes, he gave a gasp of horror... He never thought what he saw was possible...

A/N- Ooo! Cliffhanger! Lol, Well I know this one was a little shorter but I felt there was a need to have a cliffhanger just so you guys would wanna read more. Believe me, I want to write more. Don't worry I'll try to update this soon. Thanks for your reviews, I enjoy reading them. Well I hope this chapter is good. If not, I can always make changes later.


	10. What the?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha.

Chapter 10: What the...?

Sesshomaru blinked a few dozen times. He couldn't believe what they had done to his mate's head! He was completely bald! Filled with emotion, he felt as though he could cry at the horrible sight! But he also felt he could laugh his ass off. He looked at the yellow ears that poked out of his mate's skull. Sutures went around his skull. It was an ugly sight. "What the in all hells?" he exclaimed as he had spotted him and finally gotten over the first few seconds of shock.

He went over to his mate's head and sniffed the yellowish ears. What was that junk on them? And why the hell did they have to shave it all the hair off!

"They used iodine to clean the area before operating on him. Don't worry, it will wash off," Joy said as she noticed his panicked look of confusion. "They had to shave him, Sesshomaru. It was necessary to get to his wounds. I'm sure he'll grow it back sometime or later."

"Probably as soon as the sutures fall out," InuTaisho added as he too looked shocked, for he had never seen his son without hair. Even at birth, he had a large amount of silver hair on the top of his head reaching to where his ears would have been had they not been on the top of his head. "Which should be in less then 3 weeks," he added.

Sesshomaru sat down uncomfortably beside his brother on a soft chair. He was hooked up to strange boxes that beeped, hummed, huffed, pumped, sucked, and pushed.

He looked at his brother. His face was covered with a mask that covered his nose and mouth. His lover's chest rose up and down slowly. His eye twitched as the other one that was cut down was stitched up, but his eye remained able to open if willed to, but he would not be seeing out of it for a long time. Joy must have instructed him not to do so.

Sesshomaru wished to run his hands through his brother's soft hair. But there was none to be run through. He hoped his brother would get better sometime or later.

"I'm going to leave you guys alone. Dad, Kagome, come, we have to go do buy something at the store down the hall," Joy said ushering her kid and her father out of the room, leaving InuTaisho and his sons alone.

Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through his dry hair; he was stressed. Being in heat was hard. Everything in him told him to claim InuYasha as his mate, but it also told him to care for him. His body also its own mind.

"It's good to have you back, InuYasha, I am so proud that you have made it this far," InuTaisho spoke as he knelt down to hold his son's clawed hand.

Sesshomaru laid his head over his brother's chest, listening to his slow heartbeat. It was soothing. His right hand reached over to stroke the tail that was bound in bondage, before going to his head to stroke the soiled ears that made him look much like a hairless cat with giant ears.

Rubbing the ears, they twitched before flicking.

InuTaisho looked at Sesshomaru, "Enjoy your moment back in that room?" he grinned, quirking his eyebrow in a high arch.

Sesshomaru felt his checks heat up as they turned a cherry color. "No, not exactly. It'd be better if this damn heat was over! For the both of us! I'm surprised that his own dick has not hardened in his deep sleep," he said softly with calmness, but his eyes showed how he really felt. Frustrated, horny, pained, confused.

" I know the feeling. InuYasha, you know you triggered your brother's heat? You better wake up and get better soon, I do not wish to have a horny crabapple, demon son that's biting my head off!" InuTaisho said with a slight smile as he looked at his brother's ears as they twitched in the direction that the voice was coming from. "It's good that you can hear us."

He knew he could, but it was just harder for InuYasha to comprehend as their voices were distant, and difficult to hear. They were drowned out by the beating of his own heart. He couldn't surface from his slumber, but it was nice to rest. His body demanded sleep, he would get all the rest he could have with the dreamless sleep. Free from Naraku at last, he would not even disturb him in his dreams.

"What do you think those things are for?" asked Sesshomaru skeptically as he watched a line zigzag up and down a a black square.

"I'm guessing to monitor him so he stays alive?" InuTaisho said as he got up to go to the bathroom nearby to find a basin and a sponge in which he filled the basin up with warm water and then walked back over to set the basin down on the bedside table as he dipped the sponge in the water before wringing it out and softly cleaning his son's dog ears that flicked back and forth at the touch of the wet sponge. "It's too bad we do not have his wonderful ears..." he trailed off as he went to wet the sponge again. " I love them so much, I really envy them."

"As do I."

There was a knock at the door, before a nurse entered and closed the door behind her. " I was going to do that," she said spotting InuTaisho cleaning his son InuYasha's ears. "But if you want to do it I can let you," she said hopefully as she wished to touch the soft silky ears that drew her attention so much.

"Well, if you really want to do it, I can let you. It's not every day that you get to touch such odd ears on a being. Just don't pull them or anything," InuTaisho said as he got up and moved over to stand beside a sweating Sesshomaru on the opposite side of the bed, where they watched the nurse satisfy her curiosity as she rubbed them softly before she started cleaning them.

"Was this a birth defect?" she asked softly, keeping her eyes one the sleeping demon, not looking up into their eyes.

'A birth defect?' They both thought bemusedly and slightly insulted.

"No, it's a family thing," InuTaisho said reaching back to his shoulder where one of the demon markings rested, and rubbing it absently.

"Really? That's pretty interesting." Her eyes looked at the crescent on the demon's forehead, before going to look at the demon slashes across each cheek of theirs, and smiled. " I take it tattoos are big in your family also?"

Tattoos? What in all hells was she talking about? They were not "Tattoos!" But then he remembered how Kagome told him about them, and to just agree with them. "Yes, I guess you could say that," InuTaisho replied again as he leaned back against the wall. He didn't like lying much. But if it protected them from knowing about the truth behind them, he would do it.

" I bet they hurt, they're right on the bone."

They didn't know what to say so they just nodded. She grinned and started cleaning InuYasha's other ear. "I never heard what really happened to your son, may I ask you what happened?" she asked curiously.

'She sure is noisy about these things,' thought Sesshomaru with a huff before wiping his brow and swallowing the drool that was coming from the corner of his mouth, caused by being around InuYasha's arousing scent. It was really distracting to be in the same room with him and his father and a human nurse. Had she not been in the room he'd be feeling his mate up.

InuTaisho looked at his son, and seeing him too distracted by his heat to really care what the human was saying anymore, realized he was left to explain. He could just say he didn't feel like talking about it but he felt compelled to tell her, but what to say?

Tell her the truth and have her laugh in his face? He didn't know much about the human world in this time, to make up a story. He would have to trim the story, and cut out the details.

"Well, someone attacked and kidnapped him. We just found him again. It was most relieving to know he was really alive all this time. We had thought him a goner, but my eldest son here, Sesshomaru, went out to hunt down the asshole. He eventually found his brother about a couple of months later."

She gasped, almost dropping the sponge. "He was missing and you never reported him a missing child to the police? How outrageous!" she said horrified. "You should have gone to the police right away! They always take care of that sorta thing. They would have set out a search party and put up missing child posters. You shouldn't have sent your own son out to do the work! He could have hurt as well!" she scowled looking at the lord's son, who looked sweaty and pail. "What's wrong with him?"

InuTaisho looked at his son and gave him a firm nudge in the side. "Oh he's just having a small fever, or something... He's had them before, heal- doctors say he's alright, it's just a small heat wave," he said as he got Sesshomaru's attention finally.

Sesshomaru absently rubbed the burning sensation in his heated erection that was hid by his hand being in his lap. His golden eyes darted at InuYasha's semi-erection that was softened to the point of not noticing, that lay in his lap. His musk that lingered around it was strong to his sensitive nose. He felt that the nurse shouldn't be anywhere near his mate, and he growled lowly as he watched her finish washing hisbrother's ears. He glanced at his father and nodded to him knowingly.

"He did get hurt. He lost his arm... It was his choice of going to look for him as well. I told him nothing other than he should get out of the castl-- house and do something," he replied in a tone that told her that the subject was now over and it should be dropped immediately.

"I see..." she said getting up off of the edge of the bed and picking up the bowl of water that was now clouded in blood and grime, and bringing it to the bathroom to empty it. "Well I better be off to my next patient. I have a lot to do today, I wish you all the best."

"Thanks," InuYasha's father replied watching her take her leave. He watched her close the door before looking at his eldest son, "You've got it bad. I see that earlier wasn't good enough?"

"No, it was... At that moment," Sesshomaru said heatedly as he dug around in a pocket for a rubber thong he had been keeping for emergencies, and gave it to his father, gesturing to pull his hair up into a high ponytail, much like his father's, and tie it with the rubber thong. "I think I need an arctic cold bath," he said as his father finished putting his hair up. "Damn having one arm! It was tough enough masturbating than putting my hair up..."

His father quirked an eyebrow. " I could imagine. So does the bastard have your arm?" he asked, as he hadn't done so since back in their time. He'd never thought about it, he'd just assumed.

"Yes, he chopped it off and took off with it. He found it amusing to have me fight for my own life with just one arm. He must have also thought that it'd be harder to carry my brother back as well." Sesshomaru pulled at his increasingly tight pants. "Didn't know that hanyou's could stoop so low."

His father nodded. "Yes, indeed."

Their ears twitched as they heard the approach of the Higurashi family walking down the hall to their room. Ah! Just what Sesshomaru needed! Less privacy!

Sesshomaru growled and shot his father an annoyed look. "This is getting tiring, father," he said in a very annoyed tone. "Can't we get any privacy?"

"I guess not. But perhaps they'll go home?"

He shrugged, rubbing his crotch and whined. His father shook his head sadly, his ponytail rolling over his shoulder and back to his back. "How's that 'Erectile dysfunction' going? Need ice?" he joked.

"Shut up..." his son said closing his eyes in pain, before opening them again to see the Higurashi family walk in with a bouquet of flowers.

"We got some flowers for your son, for a get well gift," Kagome said softly looking over at the comatose InuYasha that lay there bald and stitched up. It was odd seeing him so ... Bald... But his father assured them that it'd grow back after the sutures had fallen out. "Is he doing well?" she asked, looking at InuYasha.

"He's doing good, he can hear us. He just cannot surface from his coma till the drugs where off. Which I am hoping will be soon. Poor Sesshomaru here is suffering greatly with that "Erectile dysfunction" that he has."

Grandpa burst out laughing, "Wow, never thought she'd come up with such reason! Nice one, hunni!" grandpa said patting his daughter on the back.

Sesshomaru could feel himself go red. He huffed, " I do NOT have an erectile dysfunction! Its a heat! And I'd like to see you go through one without your mate being able to help you out!" he hissed coldly. "It's not easy having one fucking arm to fucking jerk off with! You go try it!" He rose and got up, he kissed InuYasha's forehead and whispered something before quickly exiting the room, he headed out to the exit doors with a stiff limp, leaving everyone in the room but his fatherlooking shocked.

He needed to do something about his erection. He knew that the longer it was until they mated, the more painful it'd be. Not to mention he'd be most fertile as well, risking pregnancies in them both. Damn it to seven hells! Why did his mate have to go into heat at a critical moment!

He looked around; he spotted a park across a blacktop road that cars traveled on. He walked to the curb and paused. He looked both ways before crossing the mildly busy street till he got to the park. It was a quite secluded park with many trees. It felt like the forests back in his time. Perhaps some of the trees still lived from his time.

He headed into the more woody part of the woods where no one would really come in or see what he was doing or where he was. Once he was deep within the woods he went to a large tree and rested against the trunk where he sighed in relief as he undid his pants and let his hardness spring forward and let the cool air around him caress it in its light breeze.

He hissed at his own touch as he felt the hot heat of himself as he caressed the demon markings, causing a desperate twitching of his cock as he slowly traced himself to his second most sensitive spot on his cock's very tip. He rubbed at the pre-cum that slowly oozed from the tip, and smeared it all around till his hand was sticky. He took a deep breath of his essence, "If only you were here, my dearest love," he whisperedhaltingly as he slowly jerked himself off. "Three hands are always better than one," he moaned.

He thought of images of InuYasha and himself together in their bedroom. He pictured himself on top as he bit into his brother's neck, marking him for himself as he pushed into him, joining them into one.

He felt InuYasha's teeth bite into his own neck in hopes of marking Sesshomaru as his, and no others. Sesshomaru pushed deeper into his mate.Hitting his sweet spot, he felt InuYasha moan loud and purr in pleasure as he dug his claws into Sesshomaru's back and cling on for the ride as their bodies were slick in sweat, and their pants were heavy.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were the only pleasure he could have of his brother; it was real as could get. He jerked harder as he continued his fantasizing.

His lips nibbled on his brother's dog ear, before licking it softly, causing InuYasha to moan his name as he writhed beneath his administration's as he'd lapped at his facial demon markings as he continued to grind and push into his lover.

"God's in all heaven! You're so tight!" Sesshomaru groaned, taking in a quick breath as InuYasha worked some of his own magic into their joining, as he clenched his muscles together around Sesshomaru's cock. "The shit you do little brother, Gods I love it!" he hissed as he sucked at his brother's neck and kissed his way down his shoulder to his nipple, where he lapped and nibbled at it, causing InuYasha's back to arch in pleasure.

"Sesshomaru, faster!" his voice rang in his ear as he wrapped his legs around his brother's waist and urged his brother on as he clung to his lover's sweat slicked body. "Harder! Gods I'm going to die here if you don't!" he hissed as he reached between their bodies and grabbed his cock and stroked himself in time of his loves thrusts. "God's I'm going to have my own way with you soon! And you'll be fucking crying beneath my touch, Sesshy, I promise you that!" he cried as he felt his body tense in timewith his mate.

By instinct, Sesshomaru bent his head down to InuYasha's and pressed his forehead to InuYasha's, so their demon markings on their foreheads touched completely, and their bodies exploded, as their voices screamed each other's name to the skies, before collapsing onto each other, their breath heavy and bodies drenched in sweat.

He never could have thought this joining would be so powerful, even if it was a daydream...

Sesshomaru opened his eyes from his moments of bliss as he felt himself climax with a hoarse cry that scattered the birds in the treetops. He felt it go on for a good 10 seconds before he stopped. His hand was covered in his own cum, as were his clothes, but he could just wash them later.

He looked at his hand and took in the scent. It was a delicious scent. He cleaned his hand off with his tongue, and could almost feel like InuYasha was doing it as he closed his eyes in ecstasy. Gods how he wished he and InuYasha were one! Damn Naraku for doing that dirty shit to his mate! He would die the most painful death!

Sesshomaru rose to his wobbly feet and clung to the tree's trunk before shoving his semi-hard cock back into his pants and carefully closing the pair, before rubbing his essence into the clothes so it was less visible. At least now he could possibly think straight. He jumped from the treelimb he had been on to the ground with a soft thump, and on heavy legs he looked around. He found the right direction he wanted to go in and started back to the road, and to the hospital. He wanted to see his mate.

Sesshomaru was hoping that sometime soon he would wake up. He wanted to hear his voice again. To hear his nickname roll off his soft lips. Ah... he was really loosing his touch and maybe his reputation as being the cold heartless, perfect killer. Maybe he was truly soft inside.

He really didn't care though, he was happy with InuYasha. He made him feel good inside and no longer lonely. He felt completely whole with him by his side. Sesshomaru actually smiled in InuYasha's presence. His father often told him that when InuYasha was not around he seemed less happy, almost distant. However, he never took any notice of it.

Sesshomaru entered the hospital once again to find his father and Kagome's mother and grandfather walking towards him. He must have been gone a while and they had decided to get out of the place for fresh air. Sesshomaru's father looked ready to be out of the sterile place, even though InuYasha was still in a coma-like sleep. They stopped short of him. "We are going out to the restaurant downtown. Do you want to come? I think it'd be best to get out of this place to pass the time, instead of sitting around waiting for him to come around," Kagome said suggestively. "Not to mention Papa-Inu would like to explore the area, and see what we have to offer in this time. I'm sure you would like to as well?" she added uninsured.

Well, Sesshomaru didn't feel like he should go, and instead felt the need to stay back and protect his mate, but Kagome had said back before they left for the new age, that this was a safe time and there were no "Demons" around to hurt InuYasha or his family. Sesshomaru was sort of curious about the time zone and he wished to see other things as well, like how their weapons were made, as well as the food and luxuries. He had seen just some of the many technologies, which sparked his interest to see what else they had invented. But such knowledge all at once felt overwhelming.

To think that they had all this stuff in the future! Maybe someday he'd be in this time zone again as soon as he grew old enough, or if InuYasha and himself got that old. What Sesshomaru thought next was: what would happen when they returned to their age again and never returned to Kagome's present time? Would the past repeat itself? Would demons become extinct because of the human race becoming increasingly overwhelming and driving the Demon kin to their own demise? Or would they really be there hiding secretly? He could not believe such weak race could do so, there HAD to be demons in hiding in this age. He would figure it all out someday, hopefully.

"Alright, I'll come, maybe it will take my mind off of my heat," he agreed as they smiled and continued out of the hospital and into a large space of lined-up cars called a parking lot, where Kagome's mother looked around and found her car that she drove to the hospital, about 2 aisles over to the left from the exit/entrance to the hospital, and 7 cars down.

The dog demons didn't quite like the feeling of riding in a car, it sorta made them uneasy. It was not like riding a horse or carriage. It was less bumpy though, but it was also fast. Other cars drove by them closely; almost too close for comfort. But the safety belts, Kagome's mother called them, were supposedly safe and would prevent severe injury should anything bad happen, which she assured nothing would, but it still made them uneasy. It would take sometime to get used to.

The rest of the way there they talked occasionally, but Sesshomaru just stared out the window before closing his eyes to give them a bit a of rest. He hoped this place had some nice delicious food that was actuallypalatable to his tastes.

Usually demons didn't eat human food. But some did, it was just the matter of what it was. He preferred food that didn't have too much fat in it, he loved meat though. Salads, well they had to be a certain kind. He preferredhigh-class salads, ones which contained rare flowers and greens, topped with dressing; tonight he would try what ever he could.

They arrived there soon. The restaurant was defiantly high class. Not something that Kagome's family usually went to, he could tell. But he supposed it was because that they were with them, that they wanted to show off their time's food. He could always repay them one time, thought Sesshomaru as they were led into the fancy restaurant by the maitre d'

It was a nice fancy restaurant with a koi pond and a small waterfall in the center of the restaurant. It was an old Japanese-style restaurant. It had tables that were low to the floor, and pillows that covered the surrounding floor. It was a nice quiet place. Had they been wearing their Kimonos they would have fit right in. It was like being at home almost. Except for the fact that they sat at a large marble table.

It sounded westernized but it was true. But in some occasions they used such things as they were now using as they sat down on the soft silk pillows that were darker than night.

A waitress came over and gave them a few menus before asking what they would like to drink. "What may I get for you today?" she asked as she pulled a notepad out of her kimono.

"What do you have?" asked Kagome as she adjusted her skirt before looking up at the waitress.

"Coke, Pepsi, Root beer, Mello Yellow, Cherry coke, milk, jasmine/ regular/ green tea, and water?" she listed quickly.

"I'll take a cherry coke," Kagome said.

"I'll have a regular tea with honey," Grandpa said.

"And I'll have some milk," her mother said. "Sota---" she paused realizing her son was not around, and he had decided to stay home. "Oh darn, too bad Sota didn't come along, he loves these restaurants," she added to Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father. "What will you have?" she asked the perplexed looking dog demons.

"Well..." Sesshomaru started as he shifted his legs so there was less pressure on his erection. "What are the first four drinks?"

The waitress looked at him dumbstruck before giggling hard. "Quit pulling my leg! Now what will you have?"

He was serious, he didn't know what a "Coke" was. He had heard it was a drug, but why would they have drugs in a nice restaurant, and to drink? He thought Coke was something you snuffed through the nasal passage, not the mouth. His father and he decided on some jasmine tea, at least they knew what it was.

The waitress nodded and smiled, "I'll be back for your orders."

"What are the first four?" asked Sesshomaru stupidly. It was really getting his nerves to be so ignorant. He was high class, and not supposed to be stupid.

"Oh, those are soda drinks. They're carbonated with fizzy bubbles and have lots of caffeine and sugar in them. They're quite good," explained Kagome as she open the menu up to find her desired meal.

"Oh, I see... Well, I don't think its healthy then, It'd probably make us hyper or sick or something of that sort," InuTaisho said as he too opened the menu to look to see what they had to eat.

There were so many food items. All seemed good, but he knew better than to trust his eyes, his sense of smell often told him what really tasted good. InuYasha's family looked down the menu. There was steak, pork, Lobster(?) among other items. He looked down the sushi list and found some delicious items. they would most likely get something on it, and a flower salad. If they wanted to, they could sample one of the human'sfoods.

They set their menus down and waited for the waitress to come around again to take their orders. They sat thinking of the day and how it really unfolded. How they had come to be in the future era, how InuYasha's life would really change after he'd wake. "Father, do you think InuYasha will go back to his normal self? The one we knew and loved?" Sesshomaru asked quietly as he rested his arm on his leg and gave a tired sigh.

"I have no idea, Sesshomaru, I don't think he'll be the same boy we loved and knew. Especially after what Naraku did to break him." His father rubbed the back of his neck as if there were a large kink in it. "I'm surprised he actually made it this far with all the shit he had been through. I hope you two havefewer complications with mating, seeing how he may fear you."

"Why should he fear me? I'm his mate." Sesshomaru asked, not thinking correctly as his mind was still in a heated state and was not thinking correctly.

"My boy, its not you. Its him. His memories, his experiences, the pain. Nothing will ever change that fear he has now. He may try to hide it because of his own stubborn streak, but make no mistake that he will not drop the fear," InuTaisho explained as he eyed the waitress that was coming towards them with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked as she set down the drinks and pulled out a notepad.

"We are," announced Grandfather. "I'll have a lobster tail and a small bowl of chicken noodle soup."

"I'll have the steamed shrimp, and a garden salad," Kagome ordered taking a sip of a brown liquid.

"I'll have a seasoned angus steak with onions on top," Joy said as she and the other handed the menus back.

"We'll have the sushi sampler and the flower garden salad," InuTaisho ordered for both of them. "Also I think we'll try the stuffed chicken and stuffed pork chop."

The waitresses eyes widened and smiled brightly as she quickly wrote it down. "Anything else?" she asked brightly, eying them both.

They shook their heads; she nodded and said it'd be out shortly, before turning to go. InuTaisho and Sesshomaru looked at the hosting family who held a gaping look. "What?" asked Sesshomaru with a small bite to his tone.

"You just ordered the most expensive salad!" Kagome said surprised, before she looked at her mom who was blinking.

"Well that's alright, its what they had back then right?" she said nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders. "But they're our guests for a short time, its not everyday you get two demon lords in your era."

Grandpa Higurashi nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

"I hope you don't mind. I intend to pay you back in full for your generosity of doing such things for us. We are in debt to you..." InuTaisho said with a bow of his head, as his son quickly did the same.

Joy blushed and smiled, "Its an honor to have you here, Dog Lords. You have no need of such things."

"Don't be foolish I insist!" he said with a small grin. "I will pay you back, and that is final."

They couldn't really argue with that now. His mind was obviously decided. But they guessed they could use the money. After all the medical bills that they would have would probably knock them into bankruptcy. But it was for a good cause, so they didn't care much. There was only so much that the insurance would pay for. . .

Sesshomaru took a sip of his tea, it was sweet and calming. He closed his eyes as his tail flicked beneath the clothing. It really annoyed him how his tail could not be out in the open. But he would soon have it out when he arrived back to the Higurashi shrine/home later that evening. He knew that InuYasha would not be waking anytime soon, and he need to rest in a comfortable bed.

Ah, how he longed to hear his brother again... his voice... His caress. He hardened harder at the thought. He stared off into dreamland as he reminisced on old memories...

A/N- Whew! That was a long chapter! ; only took me a while to put it up because of my writer's block and the fact I'm a bit lazy oo Well anyway, I hope this chapter was better. Next chapter will go up in about 2 weeks. Right now I'm at the end of the school quarter. Much to do, and next quarter, should be busy as well. So hope everything comes together soon. I'm thinking about 7 more chapters? Meh, I don't know... We'll see how things are. Thanks for all the reviews!


	11. Dream rape

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha; I do not profit anything from it. I simply get reviews.

Chapter 11 Dream rape

Sesshomaru looked unblinkingly up at the dark ceiling as he reminisced about the night. He looked off over to the side where there was an open window that blew the soft summer's night air in on a breeze, as it gently tousled his loose silver hair that lay around him on the pillow.

He gave a longing sigh before looking back up at the white ceiling.

It had been a long night at the restaurant and at the hospital, waiting for InuYasha to awaken from his deep slumber. Sesshomaru enjoyed the restaurant a lot; the food was high-class, as well as delectably good. He had tired a little of the food that the Higurashi family offered as sample.

They had found it just as tasty as the salad, maybe even better.

It surprised him how humans actually cooked in this new era. They cooked as if they were gods or just plain royalty. Surely the stuff they made had to be high-class in his time?

Whatever the case it was something different for a change of style. Perhaps they would come back and possibly sample some more of the fine food. He would probably like to have some more lobster again. He had really enjoyed tasting some of that.

He narrowed his eyes at the sudden thought of him taking a few gulps of the fizzy soda that Kagome had ordered with her meal. He had almost choked on it. Regardless, it was a good drink, although he didn't like the feeling of the fizzy bubbles that tickled his sensitive nose. It had been just one of the weird experiences of the night, besides the factor of him almost choking again on a chunk of too-well-done steak, before burning his tongue with some of the hot spices he now despised so much! He would never have such thing again! It had burnt his tongue for well of the rest of the night, and nothing seemed to put it out. It had caused a small reaction to his body, withhis eye running and his skin developing an odd rash. Perhaps that was because of the soda? 

He absently rubbed his hardened erection that demanded attention from a mate that was not there to satisfy it. He was still in heat, but he could hold up for just a little while longer seeing how tired he really was. He had not really slept much for the past month, or past few months, to think about it. Demons like him could endure many weeks of not having to sleep, only to rest a few hours before continuing on their way. However, Sesshomaru had gone well past his own endurance level, and he was feeling the sudden effects of lack of sleep. He would rest for a few days. He would need a lot of energy to control his own needs.

He pushed himself up with one arm and swung his heavy legs off the edge of the luxuriously soft bed that made his body even heavier with the need of sleep. He looked down at the dark blue 'carpet' that covered the floor, before looking around the room.

The walls were covered in a white seashell plaster pattern. It was more of the beach theme. There was an odd box in the right corner of the room. He didn't feel like messing with it just yet, however he would later. He looked at the closet and at the wooden box that was up against the wall. It was a light chestnut color with a few trinkets on it, like a brush and a towel and a few other items that belonged to Sesshomaru. He got up, stretched lightly before padding his way to the door and finding the small mechanism that turned off the light that was connected to the ceiling. He had been messing with it earlier and found it a bit fascinating how it worked. He shrugged, switching the light off. He thought to close the door that stood ajar, but thought it would better off to this time.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. He looked at the moonlight coming down into the window that bathed him in a luminescent light that made him look eerie. He stripped off the tank top that he had been wearing and folded it neatly before placing it on the top of the dresserthen going over to the bed and climbing into it in the nude. 

It wasn't like home. The sheets were not silky, though he would be satisfied with the quality of the softness and the smell of mountain freshness. He climbed beneath the covers, prior to adjusting them to his liking.

He closed his eyes as he waited for sleep to come. He could hear his father in the other room, removing the clothing that he wore. Sesshomaru could hear the Higurashi family softly talking down in the family room. They were chatting softly about when InuYasha would come to, and how they would pay for all the costs for the medical bills that would soon arrive. He heard the night birds giving off small hoots or screeches as they hunted. The bats chirped as they caught moths in their maws, before turning his attention back to the family downstairs. They chatted lightly on how much the bill was at the restaurant. Joy laughed and spoke about how Sesshomaru and his sire had almost died with the hot spices that were put in their food.

"It was well worth their looks, it was priceless," Kagome laughed. "Who cares if it was about 200¥ , InuTaisho says he'll pay us back."

InuTaisho, would pay the bill, he was set on that decision. The Higurashi family was proud and still refused such a thing. In his time, such humans would allow such things. But that was another time. A time of war and demons. It was every demon for themselves.

Sesshomaru shook his head, he yawned and shifted onto his side as he closed his eyes, giving him a demonic look as his eyes looked red, as if he were awake and angry. It was what kept those who traveled close to him when he was unconscious at a safe distance. Soon falling into a deep sleep, he dreamed deep and hoped for good dreams and none of what had happened so far.

Dream

"Sesshy?" asked a petite hanyou, who had small dog ears protruding out of his crown of silver hair that reached just below his shoulder blades. He wore a fire rat kimono with no shoes. He held a red ball with a white stripe going around the center, in his small clawed hands. His golden eyes weredesolate, as he had gone up to his brother dropping the ball at his feet and hugging Sesshomaru's thigh. 

He had just come running through the archway and into the courtyard. Sesshomaru didn't realize that he had wandered off. He had been too busy reading. He cursed silently.

Sesshomaru could feel his sorrow emanating off of the young half demon. He knelt down and picked the boy up in his arms, as he felt the small arms wrap themselves around his neck. He felt the love that none other could offer. It was so innocent and unconditional. "What is it InuYasha?" he asked softly as he looked around to see what was the matter. There was no one around, just thetrees and the servants and the guards that were posted throughout the courtyard. Father was with a guest, and he had been reading a book in the courtyard as his little brother, InuYasha, played by himself often wandering off back into the house to see who had arrived. 

The curious child was going to get himself into trouble one of these days. He had been told not to disturb their father during such meetings. It was for his own safety.

"There's an evil man talking with papa, he gave me an evil grin and licked his lips as if he were gonna eat me!" he said resting his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Did father see this?" he asked, not surprised. Often demons would eat others, which was one of the reasons why their father sent them away.

"No, he had been looking at me, not at the dark haired man," the hanyou said nervously. " I could hear him whisper in my head!" he quickly said, suddenly panicked.

Sesshomaru pulled InuYasha away from him and looked into his eyes. "What did he say?" he asked as a small flame sparked in his eyes.

"That he would catch me and then do many dirty things to me before skinning me alive!" he sniffed, trying to be brave.

Sesshomaru would have to deal with him soon, for now he'd protect his younger brother. "Don't worry, I'll have him under my claws and he'll die a slow and more painful death." He held his brother close to him as he went under the cover of the foliage, protected from sight. He loved his brother, he felt the need to protect him with every little bit of his being.

Sesshomaru lay down, pulling InuYasha down with him, letting him sit on his belly, not caring if he did get himself soiled in dirt.

'You cannot hide him from me for long, Sesshomaru, before I will find him... Someday,' came a malicious that smirked within his own head. ' I know you're in another era, one that I cannot enter, but rest assured that I will find you when you return!'

The dream shifted, he now could see nothing. He was now blindfolded. Though it had shifted into another place he recognized by scent; he had been only once, and even once was enough to never want to be there again. It smelt of the same blood that was spilled the night of rescuing InuYasha. The scent of blood, semen, fear, pain. There was no mistaking that he was in Naraku's castle.

Somehow, Naraku was toying with him from this distance, or possibly InuYasha's thoughts were becoming his own. It was possible, he pondered for a moment. After all, they were mates, it was as well possible that this was just part of Naraku's sick game.

He tried pulling on whatever that was binding him, he felt the sudden pain shoot through his body, he also felt his strength ebb away. He growled angrily.

Sesshomaru knew he was nude. He could feel another's presence in the room, as it observed him. "So you're awake? Nice to know that. Too bad I have such little time to fuck you up as well, my strength is not itself at the moment due to you. However, make no mistake, if I find you in the your rightful era again, you and your mate will die. This time your deaths will be long and painful when I pull your insides out of your pathetic body as you slowly die!" Naraku hissed as he walked over to sink his claws into Sesshomaru's soft vulnerable belly, sending almost unbearable pain throughout his body. He felt Naraku's claws toy inside him before they were pulled out. " I do not fear you! You're just another half demon. Half the demon, half the power. You are worthless! I promise you now that you will go down on your knees as you beg for your disgusting life. I will not spare you as I kill you!" Sesshomaru hissed coldly as he felt Naraku's weight come onto the firm bed.

"Is that so?" Naraku giggled. "We shall see who may be screaming," he said, trailing the bloody claws down to Sesshomaru's abdomen, before removing one hand to lean over to the side to reach for something. He heard the uncorking sound of a vial. He could smell poison. He should be immune to it. Though this time, he was sure Naraku had worked something out and created something a lot more powerful than poison. "Ah, how this stuff is so spectacular. It trulywill work on demons!" 

He felt the sudden searing hot liquid being poured onto his skin as the liquid entered the fresh wounds that had just been inflicted upon him. His insides protested. The feeling of hallucination came upon him. His body wasleaden down. He then felt the chains around his legs and arm being removed, and instantly they became too heavy to lift and they fell flat on the bed. The blindfold was removed as well. Though now his vision was too highly distorted to even recognize anyone or anything.

His penis, that was once limp, was now forcefully erected. Naraku's chuckle rang in his ears. " It works so fast!"

Sesshomaru's growl was gurgled. He knew what was going on. He was drugged, he had no control over his body now, whatever happened there was no way of avoiding it, unless he overcame the drug quickly. Naraku's disgusting hands rubbed at the demonic markings at his hips before he used his other hand to stimulate and finger his victim's prostate.

Sesshomaru loathed him even more than he already did. He hated not being in control! He didn't want to hear himself moan uncontrollably as Naraku finger-fucked his ass with his own blood-coated fingers. He could never be clean again!

"Yes, moan for me, Sesshomaru, I want to hear you scream as you writhe beneath my touch as I make you cum! You will be mine for that taking!" He pushed harder with his fingers as his claws tickled and teased. Naraku's claws wrapped themselves around his cock and stroked them in timewith his fingers, which were thrusting themselves into his prostate hard. " Scream!" 

Sesshomaru's body was now Naraku's. It no longer was by his will; he heard his own voice scream as he climaxed. He felt the hanyou's cock ram into him suddenly, and pain racked his unready body, which was being rocked by his enemy's body. "Wow,you're so tight! Oh, never mind its the drug," he laughed. "It keeps you tighter than a virgin, god's!" he moaned as he clawed at Sesshomaru's hips. 

Sesshomaru could feel his own blood trickling down his legs as Naraku hoisted him up with a tentacle, just as another one rammed itself into his already tight anus. He could have screamed as he felt himself being ready to be split into two different parts. "Gods! Your blood's so thick, I love the scent of it!" Naraku groaned as he let his tentacle tease him before another two came out and woundthemselves around Sesshomaru's testicles and erection, as they squeezed and pulled at him. 

Sesshomaru knew he had to wake himself up soon or he'd die for sure. But how?

Reality

Buyo twitched his tail and looked back and forth between his new guests' bedrooms. They were odd creatures with an odd feeling that surrounded them. However, he sensed no harm that would come to him should he satisfy his curiosity by checking it all out.

Going into the right side room that's door was cracked open he saw a sleeping figure on top of the full-size bed. Buyo mewed and waited for a reply. Nothing. He made an attempt of climbing on top of the tall bed but fell to the ground with a loud thump. The calico cat shook his head andleapt again, landing barely on top of the bed. This figure smelt like the breeze. He had a darker shade of sliver hair with a magenta purple single jagged stripe on the side of his cheeks. He also had magenta eyeliner across each of his eyelids. He was sound asleep. Buyo stared for a moment before going to get off the bed to check out the other newcomer. 

Entering the second room, Buyo could feel something wasn't right. There was a scent of fear and pain. It made his hackles raise and his tail stick out.

Alert, he approached with caution. Climbing on the bed he growled lowly as he felt an evil presence he had not felt before when he had first seen the being in the living room when they had come home from the restaurant that evening. They had the scent of seafood on them then.

He watched from the foot of the bed as the male thrashed in his sleep. He heard the choking sound emanating from his throat. Instinct told him to run for the hills. He hissed at the sleeping form and ran instinctively for the room he was previously in. He leapt for the bed and pounced onto the sleeping form which didn't wake.

Buyo pawed at his face as he sat on his chest. The figure groaned and brushed him away. Buyo meowed sickly and used more force by claws.

"I'm up, I'm up!" the male groaned as he opened his golden eyes to meet a pair of green ones that stared at him. He blinked. "What do you want, feline?" he asked, picking the heavy creature up and setting him down on the side so he could get the pain off his chest.

The cat seemed a bit panicked and his fur was still a bit on end. What was the matter? "What's wrong?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and taking a whiff of the air around him. He looked at the cat, who was already running to the other room where his eldest son lay resting. He could feel the air had shifted. The air was full of pain and suffering. He threw the coverlets off of his nude body and rushed over to the other room, ignoring the fact that he was naked. He could always have his tail cover his nakedness should the Higurashi family awaken; he also knew that his son had seen him naked plenty of times in bed with his human mate and didn't care much anymore, as long as he didn't see anything like an erection or him fucking.

He opened the door and smelt some blood. "Sesshomaru?" he hissed as he rushed over to shake his son awake. It took him a few scary minutes before he could feel his son fighting to rouse from his sleep. "Sesshomaru, wake!" he looked at this son's panicked look as he then pulled back to see more blood that soaked some of the bed, his son's legs, chest and hips. Bruises covered his body as well. He saw moisture around Sesshomaru's eyes as they opened. They were extremely dilated, as well as well out of focus. Damn! What the hell had happened? Had he gottena reaction to the food he had? Somehow that possibility was doubtful. 

"Father?" asked Sesshomaru distantly as he looked pained. "Naraku... he attacked me in my dreams, somehow he got to me and drugged me. I can feel the effects of it still. I need to bathe! " he said, suddenly panicked with the thought of Naraku's dirt all over him. He had just barely escaped Naraku before he was going to be killed.

Naraku had him up by the throat as he reached for something to kill him with. Had his father not roused him from his slumber earlier he'd be dead. He now was vulnerable, if Naraku couldn't kill him while he was awake, he could when he was asleep, when Sesshomaru could not rouse himself as easily. Naraku wasweaker now. He would not strike again, not for a while at least. 

Sesshomaru rubbed at his sore and very bruised throat before trying to look at his father, but the drug was still somehow in his system, although it would wear off quickly. His body was still bleeding, and the increasing blood loss made him weaker andhe fell back onto the covers. It was too much for him to move. His torn rectum bled and swelled. His wounds struggled to heal. 

"Sesshomaru, hold on, I'll be right back," InuTaisho ran to the other room down the hall and to the left, where Joy Higurashi lay resting. He really didn't wish to disturb her from her slumber. He could just bandage his son up himself. It'd be more quick and easier to do, and save everyone a trip to the healer's building.

Abandoning his first idea, he went downstairs to the kitchen and dug around in the drawers to find a needle and a thread in one of the junk drawers, as well as a first aid box next to the cabinet. He had some battle experiences where he'd had to suture himself up when there was no way to create fire. He also would want to save his son the pain and just do it this way, when his body would soon heal within a few days.

InuTaisho hurried up into the room and sat on the bed as he opened the first aid box to find alcohol -- which would prevent further the infection that the poison would leave him, because of the weakened immune system -- and bandages. Sesshomaru's father quickly cleaned and sutured the wounds before bandaging them. His son would need to shower later.

The dog father's tail twitched as it moved to be in his lap as he surveyed his son. "Rest easy, Sesshomaru, I'll be here while you sleep." He looked at the overweight cat looking at them with curious eyes. Buyo's fur was now laying flat and he purred knowing everything was now all right. The dog lord owed that cat a lot for waking him in time. "Thank you so much, I owe you a lot," he purred to that cat as he patted his lap for the cat to come.

Buyo meowed happily and waddled over to his new friend's lap and purred. He was glad the being had a tail, and wasn't really human, but he was alsoan understanding friend. 

" I have a friend I know back at home that may interest you. She's a demon cat, but she's nice all the same. Maybe we could bring you back to meet her?" InuTaisho said, rubbing thecat's ears, reminding him of InuYasha. He gave a sigh and began scratching the cat's chin and neck. Buyo leaned into the nice scratching. It was a very nice reward. 

Picking him up InuTaisho lay down beside Sesshomaru and quickly fell asleep knowing that Sesshomaru would be safe as long as Naraku stayed in his weak condition. He hoped that the slayer and the monk back in their era would track him down and slay him.

It was two mornings later. The dog clan had not been disturbed, surprisingly for them, for two days. They were well rested. InuTaisho was the first to awaken. He had noticed the calico cat sleeping at the end of the bed. He looked up and swished his tail back and forth before yawning. His eyes were alert and seemed to give off a feeling of a smile. InuTaisho noticed the covers pulled over them. Buyo must have managed that during the night they finally got to sleep. It was the reason why the Higurashi family would not have noticed the blood that covered Sesshomaru and send them into a panic. "Smart cat," grinned InuYasha's father as he flipped the coverlet over onto Sesshomaru and stretched as his tail erected before falling limp down the back of his legs.

The dog general rubbed his demonic marking on his left shoulder then ran his hand through his loose dark silver hair. Flicking his tail back and forth he went to the open window and looked out at the downpour of rain. He had always loved the sound and smell of the falling rain. It was calming to him and it relaxed his muscles. He purred and moved to gently awaken his sleeping beauty of a son. " Wake up, my killer ray of sunshine, you have to shower that blood from your body."

Sesshomaru groaned in protest while his whole body ached with pain as he slowly opened his eyes and stretched lightly before slowly rising on one arm. He didn't wish for his new wounds to open. He was in enough pain as it was, from his own heat that still tormented his body, even though his mind was on the bleeding wounds and his torn opening that screamed in pain as he moved to get to his feet.

His father, InuTaisho, helped him move as his head spun with distortion. "Where's InuYasha? Is he awake?" he asked as he pulled at the bloodied sheets that clung to the blood on his leg.

" I have no idea, Sesshomaru, I have been sleeping by your side the whole time. I wanted to make sure that Naraku didn't come back to finish what he began," he said, concerned as he went to help his son, Sesshomaru up, letting him lean on his shoulder for support as they slowly made their way to the bathroom down the hall and to the right.

Buyo followed looking at them helplessly. The calico cat twitched his tail nervously as he looked back down that hallway in the direction of the Higurashi family that sat quietly in the kitchen. It was about 9 o' clock at night. They were readyto head off to bed. He wouldn't want them just walking in on the two demons. He meowed at the two as they reached the bathroom. 

"Feline, you may keep watch if you wish," the elder said as he turned on the light switch. "Sesshomaru, do you want my assistance?"

Sesshomaru didn't need his father's assistance. He sure as hell didn't feel like having his father bathe him. He wanted his privacy. He needed to cry, but most of all, he needed InuYasha's warm arms around him. All the pain in him was really building up, he never really cried too much. It made him feel weak. Most of the time he let it just build, and instead of crying, he would just think. That is what he needed right now. He needed to think of how hemight fight Naraku off, should he attack again. 

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No, I do not, I will call you if I do though," he replied quietly as he gripped the counter for balance. He could still feel the effects of the drug-induced attack. He leaned a sore, torn-up hip against the counter as his hand gripped his head in pain. He turned to look at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. His hair was full of blood from some of the mighty blows that had been caused by Naraku. Blood was running down his chest and the rest of his body. The wounds looked infected by something light purple-green. It must be some of the poison his body was pushing out. The evidence of bondage was everywhere.

"You'll heal, my son," Sesshomaru's father said reassuringly as he helped his eldest into the warm water that cascaded down into the tub. "I will be right outside the door, and down the hallway. Should you need me just call I'll hear you, or you can call to that cat that alerted me of your situation."

Sesshomaru looked up at his father perplexed and surprised by the fact that the house cat did such a thing. "He did?"

"Aye. He scratched me awake," his father answered as he pulled the curtain across the pole to prevent the shower's water spraying all over the floor of the bathroom. " I noticed something was not right and so I got up to check things out."

"Well, father, you'll have to tell me later," he sighed as he leaned against the white shower's wall for support. He stood there as he heard his father give a short sigh and a swish of his tail before exiting the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him.

He heard the padding of his feet as he walked down the hall to his room, where Sesshomaru assumed that he was getting dressed to go downstairs to grab a bite to eat.

His gaze looked up to the rack that hung from the showerhead. It contained many bottles of soap that he could use. All of them were scented. He spotted a bar of soap and immediately grabbed it. He wanted to get the filth of Naraku off of him.

The demon's body shuddered with revulsion as he felt the seed of his sworn enemy leak out of his body. How dare he do such thing! It angered him at the thought of his own weakness being taken control over.

As he washed himself he ignored the stinging sensation of the antibacterial soap coming into contact with his wounds. He ignored all the pain all that mattered was being free of the vile poison within his once pure demonic body. He felt his claws sink into the bar of soap to get a better grip. He scrubbed and scrubbed, growling deeply as he did so. Soon the bar was too small and his claws were now scratching new wounds that would soon close.

Naraku's laugh still was in his ears, along with his words promising a death that would come to the dog clan. He made a promise that their clan would not become instinct. After he finished off Sesshomaru, he would finish off what he had started , by killing InuYasha. He would then move on to killing the great dog lord and his human mate. Then there would be only few dog demons within the world that would be easy as cake to finish off.

Sesshomaru would never let him do so. He would make sure everyone would be safe before brining down the sadistic fuck. It wasn't a vow, nor was it a promise. It was a true fact that he would. Even if it took his own life with the cost of keeping his mate and the rest of his family safe from Naraku.

A/n- Took me a while to finish this one. Been slacking off a bit, but finally this chapter is finished . I'm so glad I can move on to the next one!


	12. The awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of InuYasha.

Chapter 12: The awakening.

Sesshomaru's POV:

Water cascaded down my body; it was warm and very refreshing. I leaned against the wall as I closed my eyes. I felt the blood washing away as I moved my hair that clung to my back like a second skin to my chest so the water could wash the wounds on my back clean. Naraku's poison still dribbled down my bodyas my body pushed it out in a heavy fever that just started. 

I opened my eyes so they were now narrowed. I stared blankly at the white tiling that covered the wall. I hadn't known that such dream rapes were so powerful, and would have such emotional effects on me. It left marks in my mind. Maybe someday I would get over it. Being full demon it would probably last a few years before I could control my scared emotions. I knew my mate would be in the same boat as I was. Both of us had been raped by Naraku's filth. We wouldn't be the same again, well at least for a long time. One day we would conquer our scars of the memories of the dreadful days we lived through.

An uncontrolled tear fell from my eyes. What was this emotion? I had never really felt such a feeling. I had felt: anger, hate, envy, love, hurt, but never this. Is this what pain truly felt like? Such sorrow?

I ran my hand through my heavy, darkened gray hair. I held my hand in front of my face. It shook uncontrollably. 'Why am I shaking? I've never trembled or shaken before!' My eyes widened a little before I moved my hand so it held my face.

I gave an uncontrollable shudder as I slid down the side of the wall to the floor of the tub.

Pulling my legs up to my chest I rested a chin on them as a river of tears fell from my eyes. It felt good to cry. It relieved the pain that had been walled up throughout the many years. Demons never really cried. Not often. I sighed and rubbed the demonic markings on my cheek, purring lightly. It was a nice comfort. My markings possessed many things. Comfort. Pain. Ecstasy. Connection.

I felt my uncontrolled river of tears fall for well over a half of an hour before I managed to get them under a leash and they finally came to a halt.

My tail lifted heavily in a slight wag. I looked back at it and touched it lightly. It had been pulled and mistreated during the rape.I could have sworn Naraku would have pulled it out. Instead, he had just tangled it in the fists that jerked it to the side as Naraku had forced himself onto me. It pained me and angered me. I had snapped at one of the tentacles that had wandered too close to my face. I had only smelt the scent of my own blood that coated it. It helped having a sensitive nose. But the bite had him howling. Naraku had hissed and drove his fist into my soft belly before backhanding me.

I laughed at him regardless of the situation. I told him that he hit like a pussy little girl, which pissed him off all the more. I had received more brutal blows in return.

Shaking my head at the memories of the sickening sound of his rectum being torn. The blood pouring out... the memory of the pain it had caused me.

I rested a clawed hand over the wounds on my stomach. They were healing now, I could feel it. I just wondered now if he would ever have any pups. I would enjoy having children with my life mate, InuYasha. They would have both there traits. The family line would continue.

I gave a weak smile before I lay down on the bottom of the tub to rest. My head still spun weakly. However it was better than when I had just woken up. The only way I had known that my father was there standing over me when I woke, was by his scent.

I sat up weakly.

I reached for the bar of soap that was resting on a ledge to my left. I still felt a bit dirty. I had managed to remove the sickening seed from my body but the not the memories that were left behind. Time would only heal such matters.

I quickly washed myself once more before rinsing myself clean of the suds that covered my skin. They smelt like the mountain's stream with a bit of other materials that I had no idea of what they could be. They had to be good, right?

I must have been in there for at least an hour. The water was starting to go cold. Reaching forward, I pulled the lever downwards so the water was locked out and turned off. Sitting up, I reached behind to my sopping wet tail, which was heavy with wate,r and wrung it out as I twisted it lightly in my grasp.

I had taken off the bandages the night I had been dream raped. They had served their purpose. I was healed to the point of not needing them. Reaching up with my only arm I wrung it out and reached around to the left, for the towel that was on the wall beside the shower stall. It took me about a minute before I got the towel snug around my lean hips, before I reached for another one to wrap my hair in a tight wrap so the water would be absorbed.

Pulling the curtains sideways, I stepped out carefully as my sprawled out toed feet -- that kept my balance -- touched the slippery floor covered in an oddly textured flooring. Looking around I found another towel in one of the cubicles and placed it below my feet so I wouldn't drip all over the floor.

I smiled grimly at a sudden idea. A better way of drying off quickly. I abandoned my towels that hung on my waist and on the top of my head,stepped in the shower's tub, and pulled at the curtain so it closed, before going on all three limbs and shaking much like a dog. I had often seen InuYasha do this, he suggested that it was the best way of getting off all the water from his body. And it was sure enough, it worked well. I was pretty much waterless, well at least to the point of non-dripping.

Climbing out of the shower again I found a brush and groomed myself, and worked out the tangles from my mane and tail. Satisfied by how my hair was, fine and untangled, I set the brush down and just stared at my slightly pale reflection. I looked bruised and torn. Almost as bad as my mate, but quite not as bad. My wounds would heal within the next few days.

Looking down, I saw to my own surprise that my erection had actually softened. It was probably due to the nightmares and the drug that was poured forcefully into the wounds. I knew that I was not over my heat yet; it was merely put aside from my mind. I was sure that it would come back in full force later. I was hoping InuYasha was doing a bit better as well as being in the right condition to mate.

Swishing my tail in agitation I thought of being in heat without my mate, which made me a bit angry. I picked the towel up that I had left on the ground. I looked at it and sliced a hole that would accomodate my tail then I wrapped the towel around my waist and fit my tail nicely through the hole. I secured it and opened the door that led to the hall. It was slightly chilling as the cool air caressed my hair and skin, perking up my nipples. I turned the light off in the bathroom as I left for my room down the hall. I needed some clean clothes. All I had was the ones I had soiled the other day when I had one of my mood swings and took off to the forest to relieve the fire in my loins. Maybe I could find a set in the chest that was sitting in the room.

I felt a heavy brushing against my legs. Looking down I saw a brown, mahogany, white and black calico housecat look up at me with big green eyes and giving a fat meow that could have sent me off laughing had I been in a more cheerful mood. Instead I just quirked an eyebrow and continued walking with a slight pronounced limp caused by the pain in my rectum that still ached and leaked a red liquid. It was uncomfortable and painful. However it wasn't as painful as when I was being dream raped by Naraku.

I shuddered uncontrollably as I sat down on my bed that was still covered in my own blood and the poison that was leaking from my body. The smell of the poison stung my senses.

Looking down at the cat that looked back at me with questioning eyes I asked, "Are there any clothes in here, cat?" as I looked around. There was a closet close to the box that sparked my curiosity earlier.

The cat meowed and waddled over to the closet and opened it lightly with a paw. Using his weight he pushed it open. It revealed a few dangling clothes. I wasn't quite sure that they would fit my body. "Thank you." I got up and walked to see what sort of clothes were hanging up.

I found a few to my liking. However they were not fitting me. However, two did. Picking the odd short-sleeved shirts, I looked at the first ones front, which read: "I'm with stupid ---->" I lifted my eyebrow high in the air. It sounded more childish, then the other one, which read: "SINGLE porn star." Both seemed a bit childish to me. I looked over them both. What to choose?

I chose the "I'm with stupid ---->" one. It was better then being attacked by humans and drawing attention. I knew I was gorgeous but who knows what could be happen in this day and age.

The shirt I wore would cover the new wounds that had been inflicted upon me in the dream rape. I really didn't want them to find out about it, as it would scare them. They would not want to sleep in fear that Naraku would attack them.

Looking around, I couldn't find a pair of pants. They were all too short and tight. I would stick with a medium-sized shirt and head out to the living room with just a towel. Maybe the females could find me something to wear.

Sighing, and giving a short swish of my tail, I started out of the room and made my way down to the family room where the others were waiting.

Normal POV:

Buyo followed the tall demon down the hall and downstairs to the family room where the others turned to look as he dismounted the stairway before crossing over the threshold into the room. The father of the one-armed demon sat on a sofa with a young boy who had short brown hair and brownish eyes. The boy was no older than 11. He was satisfying his curiosity about the demon lord's tail that flicked back and forth with irritation. Kagome sat on the couch beside her mother and grandfather.

They turned their attention onto the demon who stepped into the sitting room wearing a towel and a tee shirt Kagome's friends had given her reading: "I'm with stupid --->." Kagome and Sota struggled not to laugh as he went to stand by the older demon on the couch.

Sesshomaru's cold gaze fell on them and they suppressed their mirth. Then Sesshomaru turned his attention to the adults of the bunch. " What's going on now?"

"Well, we were waiting for you to come downstairs. Do you want some breakfast?" Joy asked anxiously. "We can talk over that."

'Talk? Talk about what? What were they not telling him right away?' Sesshomaru thought as he shrugged. "Well I could use some food. It would be nice." He looked at his father. "How is InuYasha? Do you know?" he inquired knowing that he had been told something.

InuTaisho suppressed a smile, but there was a tug at the end of his lips. Sesshomaru could feel his heart lighten knowing something was all right. "Listen, Sesshomaru, we will have breakfast and then I will tell you. Hurry and wolf it down."

"Why don't you tell me now?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's best to wait."

Sesshomaru smiled to himself, inside he could feel that InuYasha was awake and healing. He just knew! He couldn't help but feel a little better, the sunshine of his life, his sun was now conscious. His day would be much brighter, even though the clouds were still hanging around his head, in a threat to ruin hislucky day. 

Meanwhile  
IYPOV

I could hear the beeping of something around me as I pulled myself from a heavy slumber. I felt my ears twitch at the noises around me. The odd odors, which smelt sterile and clean. The soft voices of many humans around me as well as the other odd noises I had never heard before.

Where was I? Why was I hurting so much? Every inch of my body stung and felt as though a stampede of animals and demons had thundered over me with knives for feet.

Flashes of my capture, and my fight to live, flashed in my head. Memories of my dreaded capture. Everything hit me in full forceremembering what had happened. I couldn't shake the fear. I couldn't get over the feeling of his skin touching my own. 

I could feel the pain of the whip as it lashed at my eye, and of his body's union with my own, and the pain that came with it, and tore at my bowels. I could see and feel every pain inflicted upon my ruined body. Worse of all I could feel my heat that was induced in me by his poisons. I could feel the erection that lay between my legs, which were heavy and leadened. I could hear his laughter and hear his voice still as he had whispered in my silver dog-ear, how I was his fuck-toy forever. I would never be rescued by anyone, because no one had known I survived the battle I had supposedly died in. I felt ready to give up. I saw the memory then of my Sesshomaru kneeling beside me. I could smell his blood, smell his anger. I had been scared and worried. I really didn't want him to see me inmy present state. My body was ruined, no mate would ever want me.

I could feel a tear slide down my cheek at the memories. They would be in my life for the rest of my days. They'd haunt me.

I shuddered.

I began to remember the rescue and how I was in my home, but I figured they had taken me somewhere with new magic? I had thought they said something about better help when I had been barely conscious while I was at my home.

Where was I now? Gods, I really hoped I wasn't with Naraku's minions. I couldn't help but feel the fear that ebbed from my destroyed emotions.

I opened my eye for the first time since I had fallen unconscious. I stared up at a white and grey speckled ceiling. I looked around the room with my eye and a slight turn of my head. The room was really different.

The room I was in had blue drapes coming down from the ceiling. The walls were light beige with paintings of flowers and butterflies lining all the walls. There was an open lightcolored wooden door to my right. I could see into the hallway was populated with a few humans. Looking again, there were odd boxes that were on green stands and a bag that hung from a sliver pole with a clear tube that ran down and back up into my hand; which had a needle in it. It was painful to move as I held it up to my face and observed it.

In the high corner of the room hung a black box with buttons on it. It held an odd fascination for me to see. I had never seen many of these strange objects before, I had also never seen such odd walls. They were not like the ones at home. They were not stone, they were not really wood like either. Nor were they paper-like with wooden bars crisscrossing each other. The floor was made of odd ceramic-like tile. There was weird lighting coming from the ceiling as well. They were not lanterns or fire based... How strange...

Setting my hand down gently, I looked over at a beeping box with a line that jumped up and down moving across the box's glassy part. With each pass it beeped and added a number to the corner of the box. There was an odd tube that was pumping air into my nose, which looked to be connected to a pump on a stand,which also connected to another machine. 

I felt the rest of myself. I was extremely weak, but I could feel everything. I would be vulnerable should I be attacked. I would need my Tenseiga, but in my current state I wouldn't be able to defend myself. It was hard enough lifting my arm.

I closed my eye trying to concentrate again, before I reopened it.

Struggling, I lifted it again. I looked at my new markings. They were thrilling to see. I was a full demon. The funny thing was that I didn't feel any stronger. Perchance, I would be better later.

I heard someone coming. It was a young man with light brown hair that was shaggy but well kept. He was about 6' 0", and had a pair of green eyes. He entered and looked at me with a bright smile on his face. A friendly one, not a horrible one like Naraku had. One with mischievousness and mystery. " I see you are awake, InuYasha. I am most glad to see that," he said with a slight accent to his voice. " I am one of your doctors; you may call me Dr. Monosumi. Dr. Ky is in surgery at the moment. He will be glad to see you finally awake." The doctor held out his hand.

What did he want me to do with it? Sniff it? I gave it an odd look. Dr. Monosumi smiled, " I suppose you are too tired to do such thing. Sorry," he apologized as he looked over the strange boxes. "How are you feeling?"

How did he think I felt! Like shit! "I feel like shit," I said, hearing my own voice. It sounded weak and achy. The feeling of Naraku's strangling hands over my throat flashed back.

" You shall never disobey me!" Naraku said as he squeezed at my throat.

I shook my head to clear the thought as the painful memory quickly started and ended just as fast as it began. My throat might be sore, as would the rest of me for the next day or two, I would figure.

"That is a typical feeling, seeing the extent of your injuries. However, you are healing really nicely right now. You will be back on your feet within a few months."

"Feh," I huffed looking away. "Where are my brother and father?"

I hadn't seen them. I expected to wake to my lover's face. But it was not too be. Maybe he was caught up in a battle? Or maybe Sesshomaru went after Naraku?

"I will contact them immediately after I am finished checking up on you." He began to check my vital signs. He made me do some silly stuff in which involved movement and many questions. None were exactly to my liking. I didn't like the feeling of the doctor being close to me; it made me extremely uncomfortable. This Human was strange. He didn't fear me, as most humans would. He told me to take a deep breath and let it out. All the while he held a cold circular object that was in a Y shape and went into his ears. 'What is he doing? He's acting like a fucking moron!' I thought silently as he gave me a reassuring smile and removed the object from my chest. " Everything looks good. Would you like some food? I bet you are starved."

He sat me up and began to message my calves. It was a nice feeling but it wasn't feeling quite right. Maybe it was just me though? Could my own rape and enslavementhave left such feelings in its wake? Or was this something that I should be weary of? 

The healer checked my back and gave a tight lip before looking at other parts of me.

My stomach growled in hunger. My ears twitched at the sound of something decent to eat. I really couldn't remember my last meal. It was kind of freakish. "Yes! That would be great! I'm so hungry! I could eat a herd of horses!" I said, and it was true I 'COULD!' My stomach had just woken up and it started to cramp painfully. " I could use a feast!"

My doctor, whatever that might be -- I took it was a healer -- chuckled to himself. "I will have the nurses bring you LOTS of food. You seem weaker than normal because of it. You shouldn't starve yourself."

'What the ...? Starving myself? Hardly!' I snorted to myself and lay back.

"Do you also have an Erectile dysfunction like your brother? Is there a family history of such sickness?" he said, as he wrote something down on a brown clipboard he carried.

'Erectile dysfunction? What the?' I repeated silently to myself. What the hell was up with this? What should I say? I had never heard of these terms. Thinking it may be abetter idea to just go along with it to avoid further questioning, I nodded, "Sure, I guess so." 

"Alrighty, I could get you something to ease it if you'd like."

I shook my head. The last thing I needed was poison! "I'll survive."

I watched him leave the room, suddenly realising something was missing... Reaching up, I touched skin.. Skin and a cut wound that was sutured! Where the fuck was my hair?

I gave a panicked cry! "Where's my hair! It's gone! All gone!" What had they done to me? Where was my missing hair! Why had they shaved me? All I had for hair on my head was the hair on my dog-ears! There was nothing to keep them warm now!

The doctor who was attending me had heard my cry of alarm, and had rushed into the room to see what had gotten me so alarmed. Seeing nothing was too wrong he shook his head sadly. "We had to shave it off to fix your head. It will grow back in a few months or something."

"But it was my hair!" I cried, baffled and extremely speechless on how they actually shaved me! Gods in all heavens! They better not have... I looked down at my crotch and breathed a sigh of relief. They hadn't done the worse to me.

The doctor laughed. "If you need me, just push that red button over on the side and one of the nurses will come in and you can have her call for either me, or Dr. Ky."

" Okay."

I watched him leave as I stared at my hands. There was no more hair... Gods... I was a hairless dog! What a way to wake! Muttering to myself I lay back and waited for my food. I need to conserve the energy to eat.

I could sleep until then. I hoped they would be more pleasant dreams, and nothing of Naraku. Just of my mate, Sesshomaru. My one and only.

I really couldn't wait to see him again, but in a way I didn't want to see him. I was a total disgrace to the clan of the dog. But other thoughts played uncontrolled in my mind. To have him under me, that thought was extremely arousing, and I had hardened painfully at a thought of him in the nude walking around the forest of the dog clan just outside their land.

Memories of our younger past played in my mind as I closed my eye. Being at the springs. Hot. Wet. Ready. Slick. This was all the heat in play, though it was an entirely good thing, for when I had him under my body, the pleasure would only increase.

I shook my head; I had to rest. I wouldn't be quite strong enough to do any of that for awhile. I could only dream of it. I could only dream of having enough strength to pleasure myself, it was the least I could do with this damn torment. " Where am I? Damn, I forgot to ask," I said to myself as I glanced around once more before closing my eye. "Hope Sesshy is all right."

Sighing, I dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

NPOV  
Higurashi home

Sesshomaru ate some meat and eggs as he listened to his father assess the situation. He had almost choked on a bit of bread and breakfast meat when he heard that InuYasha was finally awake!

"We'll go right after breakfast and as soon as we get some pants on you. You can't very well go out into public like that, Lord Sesshomaru," Joy said smiling as she sat down with a plate of food and began to eat.

He couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly excited. He would see his mate! Awake! He could almost skip eating and just go straight to the hospital. But his stomach growled. It had been a day or so since the last he ate at the strange dinner/INN. He looked at his father who was smiling ear-to-ear as he ate his meal as well. " Did they say anything else?" he asked eagerly as he had his full attention on every word the human said.

"Not much, other than the fact he was going to be fed and cleaned by the time we got there," she said as she reached for a glass of milk. "Take your time, he'll probably be asleep by the time we got there anyways. Even being in a coma for a day or so is still tiring. I don't think he has had a good night's sleep in quite awhile. As you said before, you found him, Sesshomaru, and took him straight home where your father took you and took care of you for the few hours. Then Kagome here came with her friends and then took you here where they operated on him and now he is here. I wouldn't be surprised if he slept for a whole month. You also should be bone weary tired."

She had a point. He hadn't been sleeping well since his brother's supposed death a year or so ago. He was sure it would be tenfolds over with his brother after their heats were over. It was a strange thing how heats worked. They would give you endless energy and push your through. But as soon as they would end all the lasting effects would hit. Sesshomaru was not looking forward to it. Not the least bit. "Strangely I am not. But I am sure this will end at the end of my heat, which I hope will be soon," Sesshomaru said, taking a large bite of food. " You see, it gives me endless energy-"

"And kicks back in full force after," his father finished, nodding knowingly.

"Well that really sucks!" Kagome said, as she thought of how she would feel to go through such torment for so long. She couldn't picture it. She felt a small amount of admiration towards the demon as she watch him poke at the hash browns unsure of what to make of them.

"I guess you can get use to it after a few decades," shrugged Lord InuTaisho as he finished off his meal and burped before excusing himself. He was satisfyingly full and stretched; leaning back in his chair.

"How often do you have heats?" asked the young boy, Sota, who had just joined in on the conversation. He had been starring at the dog demons in great curiosity and interest. It wasn't a look that you gave the disfigured and handicapped person, it was more of a superhero look.

Kagome wasn't quite sure if it was right to let her younger brother be influenced by such beings, but she had told him of their age many times and that was what kept him fascinated. He had often begged her to take him back to that age, and perhaps meet Sango's younger brother, Kuhaku. She could picture the two being excellent friends.

"It really ranges for most demons. Some it's every full moon, for some it's random. Ours is once every 4 months or so. But ours were not supposed to happen, it's a bond that mates share, if one goes into heat, so will the other. So since InuYasha's heat was caused by a drug, so was mine," Sesshomaru explained. "While InuYasha was supposedly dead, I had strangely not gone into heat. I don't know why, perhaps my mind told my body I had no mate any longer, it would cause me not to go into heat anymore. But it's really not well known to me. It's an odd way how our bodies work."

His father nodded in approval of what he said. "Or it was just your grieving period that could have triggered a lost heat. That often explains things, seeing how you had been locked away in your chambers most of the time."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Which probably was the case at any rate." He polished off the meal and quickly drank the milk down and rose to stand and stretch. "I'm ready."

"Yes, but your clothes are not," Grandfather Higurashi said, pointing out the missing pants. "I may have some Hoaris for you in storage. Follow me," he said rising and leading him out of the home and out into the odd world. " I have some from a long time ago when my brother in-law was visiting. You seem to be his height as well as size for leg length."

Sesshomaru didn't like the fact they were hand-me-downs, but he would tolerate it because he would need clothes to go see his mate. Till then he would wear them.

The old man led him to a shed, which he opened and looked around to find what he was looking for. Holding them up they were white and blue flaring flames licking the bottom of the hoari. They had small flowers and a phoenix that were all in Japanese style of décor. It was made from silk. It made himglad they were not as confining as the other pants he had worn the other day. 

He flicked his tail and held them up to his further inspection. "They shall do. Turn around," he instructed the old man who did so as he dropped the towel and slipped into the the hoari easily. "Nice fit."

The old man nodded. "You're all right, now... Lets get a move on. I can hear the rest of the group heading to the car."

Sesshomaru's heart pounded. It was time. He wasn't sure of what it'd be like when they were together once more. All the time that they had shared before coming to this new age InuYasha had not been truly there. Now his brother would beconscious. Sesshomaru would know if he would feel the full connection once more... 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I guess its time for me to finally put up chapter 12, its been a while and I guess I have enough reviews for 11... Yeah.. Anyway, here's a small preview for whats in store for chapter 13! Enjoy!

Small exert for chapter 13-

**Its not beta'ed yet...**

A smile rose to InuYasha's soft petal lips, but his eyes remained dull with no spark of life within. Naraku had kill it... "Okay, how are we going to do this? Its not the best of positions we are in," he smiled lightly as he looked around the room before he sat himself up slowly with the help of his love, Sesshomaru.

He watched Sesshomaru untie the sash around his waist that held his hoari on his lean hips, and sat it on the bar beside that was connected to the bed so it wouldn't get dirty. Pulling them off he quickly folded them; out of habit; and tossed them onto a near by chair. His erection jutted out between his legs as if to say "Hey!"

InuYasha couldn't take his eye off of Sesshomaru's delicious body. His body was full of wonderful desires that beckoned him with every breath his brother took, and in every fluid motion that emanated sexual power.

Lightly Sesshomaru picked up InuYasha so he could set himself on the bed before he set his brother down in front of him. It would be the best idea for him so he'd be less likely of harming InuYasha in his demonic sexual energy. There was no doubt that InuYasha had his own on a leash, but that was only because he leashed his desires with his fear, in which was a powerful feeling that could hold back a lot. With Sesshomaru, he only had his natural ability of restraint, which he had learned through the many years of battle and training. Without his control he would most likely take his mate without permission and without regards to his mates well being. It was a big let up for him. He usually was the dominator.

"Do what you want to me," he said stiffly as he let InuYasha sit lightly between his legs. "I am all yours. Tie me up if you wish." Sesshomaru really didn't like the fact of him being tied up and fully being at the mercy of InuYasha, but if it made him more comfortable in this mating then he would allow it. He'd do anything for InuYasha. "Use my sash if you will. I'm sure you'll enjoy this," he grinned.

InuYasha smirked as he reached for the sash on the bar before reaching over to take Sesshomaru's hand and tie it up. It was only one hand, but he would treat it as two. He could feel his brothers discomfort as he remembered the missing arm. "Sorry... you can tie my feet if you wish."

InuYasha shook his head, "no, that is fine. I like you better with one, makes you more unique," he said honestly as he liked the soft lips of his mates. Their bodies ignited into combustion as instantly their bodies recognized each other as one another's mates. Their salivas chemical reaction reeled and they moaned as a light sweat broke out.

Sesshomaru couldn't have been more touched by his mates words, it sent him into a full heat, his cock tightened immensely as it twitched and wept a small stream of pre-ejaculation. It made contact with his mates own tip and more sparks flew. The shaky claws of his brothers hands traveled down his chest as they stopped to toy with his hardened nipples- rolling them around in between his fingers, causing Sesshomaru to gasp for air and his back arching slightly.

TBC...


	13. A brothers love

A/N: This doc hasn't been beta'd, my beta hasn't even started it because of the fact that she forgot about it 0.0! Well, I wanted to put it up anyways because I know how long you all have been waiting for it and I'm really sorry about it. My computer monitor blew out and I just got a new one so I'm in a rush of catch up.

I was also wondering if anyone would like to beta me. I was looking over my stories that were beta'd and realised that they were not reallly that greatly edited -sigh- let me know if you would like to edit chapters 1-7. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Chapter 13: A brothers love

He walked through the hospital doors, his heart pumping harder and harder with excitement. His heart began swelling to the point of it being far to large for his chest. His palms were clammy and his cock twitched as his brothers own scent caught his nostrils. His strides engulfed the hospital floor as he went to the front desk . His tail twitched beneath the haori that was given to him by the old man. He would see InuYasha! Awake! With his golden eyes-eye, showing and looking at him with love and hope.

"I'm here to see my brother InuYasha, is he awake?" Sesshomaru said, his voice was eager with anticipation that he could not mask. He had needed to show it.

"Oh, yes sir! He's right down the hall and too the right and in room 99B. We relocated him because of his stable condition. He's eating at the moment though. Come to think about it," the nurse at the front desk paused and laughed, " He's been wolfing down food for the past 45 minutes."

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and raised his grayish eye brow. He knew his brother could eat a lot in one sitting of 15 minutes but he really hadn't thought how much food he could consume in 45 minutes. His brother must have been really starving. Amused he smiled lightly. "Alright. Thanks."

"No problem," she said eyeing his ass as he walked with the group behind him as they started through the double doors that led to patient rooms, and down the hall to the right and into room where InuYasha was.

They walked into the opened door room and spotted InuYasha in a blue healers gown; gulping down a hot cup of what looked to be noodles? The instant he saw them his golden sunken eye were mixed with pain, weariness, sadness, fear and loneliness; widened, his ears perked forward as they picked up Sesshomaru's foot steps into the room that was littered with cups of noodles and other mysterious food remains all over, he was really surprised that the healing center had such food for such a famished demon that was on an eating rampant.

"Sesshy!" he cried his voice a bit hoarse and achy. "Your here!" His tail that was off too the side thumped happily but quickly stopped as the long strings of hair were caught on one of the side bars, he quickly set his food aside on one of the side tables before he growled and muttered before pulling it out lightly.

"Hey pup," he said going over to kiss him hard. "Hows my love?" he asked examining his face. There were still scratches on it and many bruises along with a large cut that trailed down to his mouth; which was likely from the whip that had caused his eye to loose its sight, otherwise, it was clean. The rest of him was still broken and bruised with many cuts and sutures. The wounds would leave a scar for well over 700 years before they would fade completely. 500 years was still long for a demon. Their father was just about 900 and his scars were just about faded from many years before. But all demons would heal at different rates.

But it wasn't really the scars on the outside that concerned him, it was the scars in the inside that would effect both of their lives. Sesshomaru could feel his mates emotions, he was hiding the fear of the world. He was masking it all, just like himself.

"Hurt like hell, dizzy, sick, and everything you can think of." He polished the food off and burped loudly be for he fell back in exhaustion. "And they fucking shaved me! Can you honestly believe that!" he exclaimed as he felt his bald head that was empty except his silver-white dog ears that flattened themselves in annoyance before they then stood at attention at the sound of his guests.

Kagome stifled a laugh. It was funny to see a hairless dog. It reminded her of the Mexican hairless dog she had seen in a dog show the other month ago.

"I know. It will look better when your sutures fall out. Which we hope will be soon. Then its another while till it grows back, which usually takes about 2 months," Sesshomaru said as he sat down on the bed; moving some of the garbage around him and tossing them over into a waste basket near by, to make room for his sitting.. "You look fine though. It will do you better on hot summer nights."

"Feh, I would think as well." He observed the IV that went into his hand before tracing the jagged twin stripes on his wrists with a heavy arm. He looked zoned out as if he were processing everything over again. His eye filled with some tears and he lowered his head.

Sesshomaru hid him from view as he moved closer and held InuYasha body gently to his chest as he felt the salty tears soak his shirt. His pride and joy, his mate. He never wanted anyone to see him in such saddened state. For a demon to cry is a weak demon. No one would want a weak demon. But even so... Everything had to cry one time, one shape, one way or another. The needed to be alone and he heard his father usher out the Higurashi family. He knew well that his sons wanted their alone time. They were mates, and the family could wait for later.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there quicker... I'm sorry I couldn't take him down, and I'm so sorry for what has happened to you... I would say I wish I could have taken your place," he drew a jagged breath as he felt his own voice crack a little. "But it seems that I had been in the same boat as you..."

InuYasha rose his head to look up at his mates, "What are you talking about? I was there, I could hear the fuck fled!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No, he dream raped me last night..." he said softly as he hugged his brother harder and nuzzled the soft tender flesh of his brothers neck as he felt his own pain and reality come forth. He could still feel his own pain inside his body. He had been hiding it all morning. "I don't get how he did it... but I know well that he won't be doing us harm any longer."

Sesshomaru had just realised that if Naraku had ever come to such power as to dream raping him again that it could very well be InuYasha that he would be going for, something he really didn't wish to happen ever again. InuYasha may not be able to handle another attack from him, he could feel his mates discomfort already at the fact that he had spoken Naraku's name and the fact that he had some sort of power still. But truth had to be spoken, his brother had to know, it would not be right to not let him know and have him be caught off guard in an attack. Naraku was too much of a enemy to even let him rise to such strength. As soon as he could, Sesshomaru would take him down. His ass would be gone for good and InuYasha, his family and himself would be safe.

"I'm sorry Sesshy, I should have just died... Then you wouldn't have had to deal with this all..." he said softly as he hugged his brother closer, needing the feel the comfort that only his mate could give. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have him. Without him, he may have given up hope a long time ago and just given into death at Naraku's dungeon.

"Don't be, it would have happened either way." Sesshomaru nuzzled the stripped cheek purring. He was really glad to hear this brothers voice again. "I'm just glad to have you back in my arms... I mean... arm..." he trailed as he remember his arm being severed. He sometimes missed it but, he was learning to live without it. If he ever did get it back, he wasn't sure that he would want it. It had been touched by tainted hands.

InuYasha's gaze fell on the stump that use to be a full arm, "I'm sorry." He was left feeling guilty for what he had done to lead Sesshomaru, to get his arm cut off. Had he not gone to battle that one day the wouldn't of had any of this happen, they would all be happy.

Sesshomaru shook his mane of hair, which was held back in a rubber thong. "I'm growing use to it. It will make me stronger." He laid down beside him. He didn't miss his arm that much, it really seemed more of a extra worry. But perhaps he would want his arm back one of these days; regardless if it was tainted. The more that he thought about it, their sex life may suck more or it may just benefit, or it may not do anything at all. For now, he could settle for one. "All I am worrying about at the moment is your well being," he purred holding his mates chin so he could look at it better. His lips were well formed and made perfect for his own. "Naraku sent you into an early heat? Which caused me to go into my own heat, this will never be satisfied till one of us is impregnated or fully satisfied, or some how we get over it within a few months... which wouldn't be good on us."

InuYasha sighed and snuggled close to Sesshomaru as he wrapped his arms around his neck and played with the long silver threads that ran like water through his digits. "As horny as I am Sesshy, I can't handle it, I'm not ready. I want to be, but," he paused in thought. "The memories... they hurt me too much, and... well, I just don't know..." he said sadly as his voice dropped as he became unsure of himself and his own abilities.

Sesshomaru needing a mating so badly. If he wouldn't do anything about it, he was afraid of his body taking over and maybe hurt InuYasha even more than he needed. " I understand. But ..." he sighed holding back from what he was going to ask, which was to just try.

InuYasha's heart was out to Sesshomaru, he wanted to help his mate, but he was scared of the pain that would come. He wasn't fully healed. He had to do something though, something to please him; please the both of them. Perchance he could just try to get through it. He cold please his mate, one way or another... "I'm sorry, maybe we could try something?" he said softly as Sesshomaru could feel his mates hands wonder down his backside and to the demon markings below his clothes and on to his hips and stroking them softly- teasingly. He felt Sesshomaru's back arch and he gave a small whimper, '_Wow, it must have been bad without me seeing how he's really reacting to such a light caress,'_ InuYasha thought as he licked his brothers Adams apple. "Maybe, just a taste?" he purred. "I'll try to be ready tomorrow night, Sesshy, I really want this, but its not good for the moment for me to have an intercourse."

"What do you suggest then?" he said his breath hitched and his cock hardened.

"Maybe, a teaser?"

Sesshomaru groaned. He would at least get a small satisfaction for the time being, it was better then nothing right? The demon within him needed contact with it mate, he could feel it wither in pain. His loins tightened considerably as if knowing something was going to happen and they would feel some relief. "Anything for you, InuYasha."

A smile rose to InuYasha's soft petal lips, but his eyes remained dull with no spark of life within. Naraku had kill it. "Okay, how are we going to do this? Its not the best of positions we are in," he smiled lightly as he looked around the room before he sat himself up slowly with the help of his love, Sesshomaru.

He watched Sesshomaru untie the sash around his waist that held his haori on his lean hips, and sat it on the bar beside that was connected to the bed so it wouldn't get dirty. Pulling them off he quickly folded them; out of habit; and tossed them onto a near by chair. His erection jutted out between his legs as if to say "Hey!"

InuYasha couldn't take his eye off of Sesshomaru's delicious body. His body was full of wonderful desires that beckoned him with every breath his brother took, and in every fluid motion that emanated sexual power. It made him want him even more. His loins burned in need, more than ever, all because he they knew his mate was there. Ready for him. The scent of his mates heat drove him even more.

Lightly Sesshomaru pulled InuYasha's hospital gown off and tossed it aside beside his own clothes, before he then lightly picked up InuYasha so he could set himself on the bed before he set his brother down in front of him. It would be the best idea for him so he'd be less likely of harming InuYasha in his demonic sexual energy. There was no doubt that InuYasha had his own on a leash, but that was only because he leashed his desires with his fear, in which was a powerful feeling that could hold back a lot. With Sesshomaru, he only had his natural ability of restraint, which he had learned through the many years of battle and training. Without his control he would most likely take his mate without permission and without regards to his mates well being. It was a big let up for him. He usually was the dominator.

"Do what you want to me," he said stiffly as he let InuYasha sit lightly between his legs. "I am all yours. Tie me up if you wish." Sesshomaru really didn't like the fact of him being tied up and fully being at the mercy of InuYasha, but if it made him more comfortable in this mating then he would allow it. He'd do anything for InuYasha. "Use my sash if you will. I'm sure you'll enjoy this," he grinned knowingly.

InuYasha smirked as he reached for the sash on the bar before reaching over to take Sesshomaru's hand and tie it up. It was only one hand, but he would treat it as two. He could feel his brothers discomfort as he remembered the missing arm. "Sorry... you can tie my feet if you wish."

InuYasha shook his head, "no, that is fine. I like you better with one, makes you more unique," he said honestly as he liked the soft lips of his mates. Their bodies ignited into combustion as instantly their bodies recognized each other as one another's mates. Their salivas chemical reaction reeled and they moaned as a light sweat broke out.

Sesshomaru couldn't have been more touched by his mates words, it sent him into a full heat, his cock tightened immensely as it twitched and wept a small stream of pre-ejaculation. It made contact with his mates own tip and more sparks flew. The shaky claws of his brothers hands traveled down his chest as they stopped to toy with his hardened nipples- rolling them around in between his fingers, causing Sesshomaru to gasp for air and his back arching slightly.

He could feel his demonic markings on his cheek being licked in a tedious circular motion that made him want to cry, he was doing his worse! "Ahh... ahah...uhmm... please... InuYasha! Take me in your mouth..." he whined and panted in need. The wait was almost too much to handle as he watched his brother take his time as he licked his way along.

Feeling the tongue move lower, leaving a line of fire in it's wake. It traveled lower and lower to his nipple in which he took in his mouth as he toyed, nibbled, suckled so slowly Sesshomaru was dying with the last of his patience being tested to the max.

The delicate hand of his brothers traveled to his sensitive spot on his hips where they stroked the markings that clung to the sides of his hips and stroked them as he ground his hips against his mates teasingly- experimentally as if he were to be taunting him. Sesshomaru growled haughtily, "its not fair if you are doing that, if I were to take you right now, you'd I'd hurt you my dearest. Don't tease the hungry dog with a steak he cannot have," he groaned feeling the slick tongue travel even lower... and lower, nibbling at his hips, stroking them...

Suddenly, heaven engulfed him as InuYasha's hand took his hardness in his hand and stroked him as his other hand reached below to stroke his soft sac for a few minute before his length was welcomed by a hot wet cavern that acted like a pump as it suckled him gently.

Thrusting his hips in his partners mouth he tried to urge him on, only to get a firm clawed hand on his hip as its index finger stroked at his top right stripe. He could have really just come right there and then just as his brothers left hand touched at his demon markings at the base of his cock. "Inu... Yasha!" he panted heavily as he tried reaching for the silver dog ears, but found his hand was still in a tight knot that was holding it back from doing anything.

He could break it... But where was the fun in that?

Groaning Sesshomaru panted and began whimpering for release as he watched InuYasha look up from what he was doing and made eye contact with his own. He began chuckling; the vibrations emanating from his throat as he took him deeper, tickling his organ with pure bliss. "Harder!" he urged as his eyes watered a bit. He could feel his time coming closer and closer.

InuYasha suckled harder and paused pulling the organ from his mouth and kissing the tip. He was treating him like a candy stick! Unbelievable! Oh, he was defiantly going to get him back for this! There was no doubt in his mind that he would be unbelievably slow with taking his brother with his mouth. He would be crying at his mercy.

But what was he doing right now? Was he tearing up in pain?

"Is it too much my love?" InuYasha chuckled weakly, as his body was in a light sheen of sweat. His flesh trembled in anticipation and weariness.

"Never too much! But yes!" he replied hoarsely as his body shuddered at his mates long fingers slide down his balls and past the small space and too his asshole that was light red from earlier with the dream rape and a slightly hypersensitive.

Sesshomaru was too wrapped up with the emotions his mate was giving him to even worry about being hurt by the foul memories that Naraku had left him. These emotions over rode the strongest ones. It had been far to long since he had any sort of sexual experience other than masturbating. During the time of grieving of what was thought his brother and mates death, his father wanted him to move on a bit and simply accept his brothers death and his wishes of what his brother would want, which was to take another mate and have many pups. Bu Sesshomaru refused. His soul raged at him not to do so, and just wait it out, and this is what he got for all them painstaking months of waiting. His mate was a full demon, and alive!

Sesshomaru moaned louder at the feeling of his brothers mouth leaving his hardness and began to lick around his rear. He knew he wasn't going to be ready for a joining. Not yet, his insides were still healing as well. But something long and thin could penetrate him without further harm

Arching his back and his breath hitching further, he felt his brothers tongue probing; licking softly around it just before he sucked softly at the tight sac, before he took back the hardness within just in time as he inserted a digit into him. It would search for that spot of pure ecstasy and trigger an orgasm that had been pent up for ages! "You're killing me my love!" he moaned as he began thrusting a bit urgent.

InuYasha climbed up him as his digit found his drew closer to his sweet spot, he met Sesshomaru's lips just as he found that sweet spot he captured his mates lips and inserted another digit into the tight hole and began stroking him harder as they kissed ferociously, their tongues dueled and blood met each others lips as they bit at each other in love bites.

It hadn't taken long for InuYasha to actually give in to Sesshomaru's desire to have a mind blowing release as he was captured moments before by InuYasha's naturally skilled mouth; as he took all of him in as he roared with his powerful release before quickly biting his lip to silence his cries as shock waves ran throughout his body. It drained him as he shook with pleasure as he slowly stopped cumming.

He lay there as InuYasha's warm mouth left him and quickly licked his lips as he went to collapse on his brothers body, his strength of holding himself up gave out. Weakly he reached up and pulled loose the sash so his brothers arm would be free again.

InuYasha could still feel the hardness of his brother against his own. They knew that the heat would last for a while. It was too bad that they couldn't join into one.

Sesshomaru grinned to himself as soon as he had caught his breath and the after shocks stopped. He would repay the favor of InuYasha's doing ten fold. Sooner or later he would be able to fully mate with him, and with that, he will repay it all.

Sesshomaru stroked his mates lower back watching the tail flick back in forth. He sat there relaxing for a moment before round two, humming softly. Sesshomaru wished they could go out, fresh air may do them a little good. Maybe after they were all said and done he could get the chance to ask the healer if he could take InuYasha out side for a walk. He was sure InuYasha had no idea of where the hell he was at. He would want his mate to see the future.

For now, he would pleasure him.

Carefully he traded positions with InuYasha, making sure he wasn't hurt in the moving process he set him on the bed and then positioned himself between his legs looking up at the curious face that was pulled into a small dull smile. "I'm too tired for this, Sesshy," he whined as Sesshomaru licked him on his cheek before turning his attention to his brothers still hardening erection.

"You're not doing any work here, babe," he smiled, as he began to lick around the base of his erection before he traced it up to the light red tip that demanded his attention.

He heard InuYasha suck in a sharp breath as he felt the warm cavern of Sesshomaru's mouth engulf him in a sea of Nirvana. He hadn't had such pleasurable feeling that was in a good way in ages... his cock needed release after he wasn't allowed to when he was held captive as a sex slave with Naraku. The ring that had been on him never allowed him to release and his pleasure became his hell.

He shuddered painfully with the horrid memories, memories that threatened the rest of his life. InuYasha didn't want such things destroying him. But he had lost all control a long while ago. He knew if he told Sesshomaru to stop, he would do so instantly. But he didn't want to. Yet he had too... No! He would not give into letting his fear. He would enjoy this release. He was allowed to. Naraku was no longer there. It was Sesshomaru, his mate, his life, his savior and salvation.

Sesshomaru looked up at him with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, please... Take me..." he said as he watched Sesshomaru go back to giving him Nirvana, he would store them memories away for now, he would build new ones now. "I trust you Sesshomaru. I won't let anything get in the way of our love."

Sesshomaru wouldn't allow such thing either.

Sesshomaru caress the fresh new demon markings on the hips of his lover send him into a new wave of pleasure as he moved it back to the hardened appendage; stroking it and quickly moving himself up InuYasha's body to his chest where he suckled at the perked nipple as he took it in his mouth, all the while he ground his lower hips against the hardened erection. He was hoping he wasn't going to far by doing such rash behavior, knowing his mate was still in a emotional state of mind.

Laving around the nipple he blew softly on it and was quickly rewarded with a moan of pleasure and a clawed hand dig into his river of silky hair that was quickly unbound as the thong was torn from it.

"You look better without it," he panted. "It makes you look untamed." He bit back another groan as Sesshomaru licked at the soft curve of his neck before sucking at it.

Sesshomaru could resist the intense smell of his mates body calling for him. It was the most delectable smell on the face of the earth. His lovers body called for a claim, for an intercourse of passion. One he could not give in their state of well beings. He had to resist, for now.

He captured his mates lips as he sat himself lightly onto his mates waist in a straddle. He reached for InuYasha's hand and captured it in his own as he placed it above his head slowly so he could be told to stop if needed, he could feel InuYasha's inner battle to allow such and leave him feeling a bit vulnerable to an attack. Resisting, he moaned and they remained locked in a battle of tongues.

A playful growl emanated from Sesshomaru's throat as he broke the kiss so he could lean up and let his mouth toy with the ultra sensitive ears that protruded out of the hairless scalp. InuYasha's most prized place for sending him over the edge.

He heard InuYasha choke out a moan as he licked and softly blew into the white ears and began rubbing the other one lightly. He leaned down again to capture the silken lips. "My turn..." he purred as he abandoned the mouth and ears and backed himself up to the weeping appendage that was behind him.

"Your a meanie!" he whimpered childishly as he watched as Sesshomaru sucked lightly at the pearly bead that beaded its way out.

He was really dying of the pain that was building. The chemicals in his brothers saliva was driving him mad with need. The barrier of cumming was so far but so close. The fangs grazed him lightly sending a shiver up his spin. The suction increased and a hand toyed with his tight testicles. Teasing them- daring them to to spurt. Sesshomaru had him hooked.

He looked down at Sesshomaru's questionable eyes as he held up a finger and grind slightly. He was asking for a small entering. It was a big deal to have something feeling him up in his abused rectum, but he trusted Sesshomaru. He would not harm him. The younger sibling knew that, but he could not help but have a bit of fear.

"I will not do it if you do not with it so."

He shook his head slowly. "I want you to do it."

He nodded and laved at his finger and began rubbing his own personable lubricant from both of their tips to assure the best for his mate and to be sure that he would not hurt him in anyway, shape or form. It was going to be a good experience this time for his mate, never again he will have to be at the mercy of Naraku and his disgusting ways of torment.

Once again he fixed his mouth on his mates delicious body; tasting of spices and ambrosia. The nectar of the gods all in his mate. It made his mouth water and his stomach growl in hunger. He sucked lightly watching his mates expressions of held back fear, which was quickly placed again with pleasure as he inserted a lubricated digit slowly into the sponge like ring which was tight and wonderfully warm. Sesshomaru groaned in time as his mate, the soft humming of the moan, caused a shudder in his body. He felt the muscles grip his figure as he sought out the small bump that would send endless pleasure throughout his lovers body.

"You taste so good!" he groaned as he soon found the prostate. He chuckled lightly and began very slowly stroking it, all the while he watched InuYasha's eye widened and a load moan came in reaction. He felt InuYasha's hands grab a fist full of hair, before withering in pleasure as he tried thrusting into his mates mouth and oddly into the touch, demanding a harder stroke. However he wouldn't allow such yet. Not after what he was tortured with.

Sesshomaru listened as InuYasha groaned and moan as he stroked him even slower in a light caress. He felt the trembling for sweet release that was denied for later. He watched as the sweat beaded its way down his face and a light pant came.

The feeling of his inner muscles clenched around his finger as he slowly added one more digit to the tight entrance. He sucked at the soft sac that was left abandoned earlier, and rolled it lightly around in his mouth; suckling it ever so slightly. His mates back arched and he moved even lower to where his digits were inserted. They were soon replace with a small protest from InuYasha and replaced by his tongue as the hand that was just toying within him stroked the length of him.

It seemed like forever as InuYasha watched his Sesshomaru preform the taboo acts of mating on him, he was truly toying with him. It was the payback for what he had done to him, but he was most grateful for the attention as he watched, moaning, Sesshomaru left his opening and took him again in his mouth. A small joining of true ecstasy as his brother took him into the final ride.

"I love you Sesshomaru," he said hoarsely as he began to thrust his hips into the warm grip of his mouth. He reached down to touch his sac to give it a small rub to help bring him further into a climax. He then moved his hand to his hips as he rubbed them as his breath hitched even more. He was getting closer and he soon was whimpering at need. " Now! I need it now! Faster!" he urged as he arched his neck back gasping for air, his moans grew louder. He began to wonder for a moment if anyone outside the room would hear him? But it was quickly replaced by Sesshomaru's wicked mouth leave to lean up to capture his as sat to straddle his legs, as he pulled InuYasha's body in an up right positioned, so their erections stood neighboring between the two of them. Sesshomaru grabbed their cocks and pumped them in unison as lips captured InuYasha's lips.

InuYasha held his brother closer to him as Sesshomaru pumped them. Their chemicals in their saliva connected and flames licked at their skin. Their kissing deepened and the sweat dripped down their faces. Like a rocket they climaxed hard and long onto each other chest. He could feel InuYasha's claws dig into his backside as he arched his back into him. Their moans and cries were muffled by each others captured lips as Sesshomaru quickly climaxed to a finish, he could still feel the ejaculation flow out of his tip and onto Sesshomaru's chest and his own. He figured since the ring had prevented any ejaculation from previous times his body was freeing itself from them times.

All Sesshomaru could do was to hold him close as his ejaculation gave all it could and stopped. His mates body was racked with sweat and shudders ran throughout his body. He could feel his mates arms slip from his back side as they had previously been digging into the soft flesh that was still healing; started to bleed again. He lay down his mate softly and weakly slid down his body to take in the last of his mates essence. The coming was from him now, never from Naraku. He would taste and savor every last bit of his life mates essence.

Tasting him was like a sweet ambrosia. But his mate himself was a gift from the gods as it was. One he would always love to taste.

He watched as the orgasm had soon stopped before cleaning around him. InuYasha looked down at him and reached to sample some of the leftovers of their somewhat lovemaking. "We taste great," he said wearily as he reached for some more of the seed. "I think we may need a good wash."

Smiling Sesshomaru reached for a blanket and wiped away most of the soil that was on their flesh. "I am glad you are awake little brother."

"I'm glad you came, Sesshy..." he said tiredly as Sesshomaru came to lay beside him. It was a good moment, they would rest for a little while longer.

"Do you wish to go outside to see where we are ?" he asked curiously, his tail flicking over and resting on their nakedness. Their legs my be weak but with a few minutes rest maybe he'd be strong enough to take his mate to the park across from the hospital where they could be surrounded by the forest. It would be less stressful on the both of them.

InuYasha felt the warm breath of his brothers as it caressed his cheek lightly. He had been wondering where he was from the beginning, and he had never really gotten around to asking. Whatever place he was in now was a truly odd place. Perhaps it was some kind of godly temple? "It would be nice to know. It is really odd where we are. Where are we anyways? It sure does not feel like home."

"Well," he said drawing in a breath. "Well after we arrived home, the humans who found you had arrived and the Miko that traveled along with them was from another era. She told us of that there were healers that could help you more than the healers in our era. So we traveled to the Miko's era, through the Bone eaters well; what year it is right now? I do not know. I never asked. But it seems she was right. So here we are."

"So that is why everything is weird... And smell kinda strange."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I think I would enjoy seeing what there is out there." He paused. " But we can go back right?" he asked curiously. He didn't want to be stuck in an age he wasn't familiar with. He preferred his age. But what hasn't he seen yet? He couldn't exactly say he really didn't like it until he tried it.

"Well lets just rest until we're a little bit stronger to actually stand. Then we may go." Sesshomaru looked down at his tail which covered them. He supposed he could use his clothes, the healers may come in and start to question their acts of love for each other. "But I think we should dress so that the others may want to visit. Now we wouldn't want them seeing us now do we?"

In truth, he really didn't care if they saw him, but they saw InuYasha. He may be more self conscience about his own appearance with all the scars that littered his body.

"I think we should as well, but I am just to tired to even move," he admitted.

"That's fine, I'll do it," he told him as he pushed himself up lightly and swing around his feet so that they were of the bed. They were still feeling a bit weak from the powerful orgasms earlier but not quite as bad. A clawed hand ran through his river of silver hair and his feet touched the cold tiling of the floor as he got up with minimal effort; walking over to the chair that he had thrown their clothes upon.

He quickly slipped into the haori that was given to him by the grandfather of the Higurashi family. It took him a minute or too to actually tie it so it wouldn't fall of of his lean hips as he was walking. He had slipped the long silver tail into his baggy haori as well to minimize that glances. He looked over at InuYasha's questionable stare. "Humans in this era are not use to seeing a demon," he explained. "I believe our father and the rest of us are the only known demon in this era... Sadly. But I think it is a good thing."

He slipped into the tee-shirt that was given to him and heard a snicker coming from InuYasha's direction. He glanced over to a weary eye looking at this tee-shirt. "Nice shirt," he smile slightly. "I'll be baka today."

Sesshomaru smiled softly walking over to InuYasha with his blue gown that he had been wearing earlier and slipped it onto him. He had been slipping his arms into it when he noticed that the clear tube that had been inserted into his skin was out, and he was bleeding from the wound that lacked the tube. "Uh, should there be that tube in there?" he asked worried that something may happen to his mate. What if it was some kind of life preserver! He better call in the healers!

"I dunno," the Inu said blink several times.

"I'll go ask ask them."

InuYasha shook his head holding up a white mechanism with a red button on top, in which he pushed. "It sends some kinda signal for them to come in. It was how I got all this good food!" he said smiling ear to ear.

Sesshomaru shook his head chuckling to himself as he took a seat next to his mate. His chin rested over on the bar of the bed where his sash was still hanging. It would be a good idea to put it on. It wouldn't be a good idea should they look suspicious. Taking it off he secured it around his waist just as a knock at the door signaled a healers arrival. "Enter."

The hospitals nurse entered holding a clip board. She was a short human with blond hair and brown eyes. "What can I get you?" she asked as she walked in stopping short of the bed.

"This tube fell out of my hand... Can I get it back in?" InuYasha asked holding up his hand.

"Oh, goodness, how did you manage that?" she asked going over to the IV that had fallen to the floor. "I'll have to get you a need one. I'll be right back." She glanced back at Sesshomaru's back that was showing a bit of blood from the wounds InuYasha's claws had given him. "Your back is bleeding... you must have reopened some of your wounds some how... I'll get you a bandage and supplies so I can wrap them up for you. Is there anything else?"

"Thank you. We were wondering if I could take him outside. For a stroll around in the park?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"I'll ask doctor Kai. I'm sure he will have no objections."

She closed the door behind her and left them alone again.

"Wow you must have gotten my back good babe," he grinned looking at InuYasha's innocent grin.

"Guess so."

They sat there thinking about all that had been going on, and how they ended up in such predicament. Naraku had planned it all along, he was toying with them all in his little game of sadistic matters that would soon be put to death with his poison claws. Sesshomaru wouldn't be be his own downfall of fear. He vowed never to let his mate be hurt again by such evil hands.

His silence was soon broken by a curious question. "This heat, it'll leve one of us- or the both of us possibly impregnated. Do you really want pups from something like me?"

Where the hell had that come from? Why would he want to ask that? It wasn't something he was asked often or ever. Maybe he just felt dirty, like no one would ever want him when his body was abused and misused. It was tainted by Naraku's hands. By his body...

He could feel the fear in InuYasha's soul. He could feel how scared he was inside. Naraku had gotten what he wanted. To invoke the fear into his victims and to leave the memories fresh always...


	14. Healing with time spent together

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

A/n: Sorry for the jumpiness in the chapter I really didn't mean for it to happen...

I'm also still in the processing of editing this chapter so um I was nice enough to update it for my sweet and lovly reviewies. Thanks so much! Check out my Sesshy and Inu art on my galleries: www.crimsoninhumanblood. and www.crimsoninhumanblood. Thanks!

Chapter 14: Healing with time spent together

The nurse inserted the IV into InuYasha's hand, delivering nutrients and fighting infectious sicknesses that could render InuYasha down and out. However a full demon wouldn't have such a big problem should the wounds be less, and not as many. She had told them to keep it in. It also helped stabilize him.

"Just keep this with you as you're in the park, don't be out too long all right? He gets a bath at 3, you'll have 2 hours," she said as she lifted him into the wheelchair with surprising strength. "Try to not to let him get too much sun, he'll get burnt more easily without his hair on his head to give him more protection."

Sesshomaru nodded. He knew how to care for his mate, he wasn't exactly stupid.

"Also, try not to do too muchany moving with your upper body, thoseem back wounds looked a bit deep." She secured the silver IV pole to a latch on the side of the chair with wheels,; checking again to make sure everything was set to go. "Do you know how to work a wheel chair?" she asked skeptical from the looks of the demon that gave her the suspicion that he had no idea of what she was talking about what so ever.

"Push it?" he said obviously as he went over to the bars on the back of the chair.

"Yes. The brakeeaks are right here," she said as she pointed out a leaver on each side of the wheel chair. "Just pull these up to go, and to brakeeak while mobile or he'll fall out."

He nodded in understanding. "I got it."

"Be careful now," she smiled as she watched Sesshomaru wheel his brother out of the open doored room and out into the hallway, towards the front doors where they passed the waiting room where the others were.

They looked up from their reading materials to Sesshomaru and InuYasha's presence. " We're just going over to the park where we may talk, without disturbances. I'll be back with him soon, then you can talk with him," the eldest son said stopping briefly. "I'm sorry I am hogging him for myself," he added seeing their faces that were anxious with needing to know what was going on.

InuTaisho shook his head. "Don't be, we can wait while you two talk. We have all the time in the world," he spoke as he sat down again and folded his arms across his chest. "If you have need of me call, and I'll hear."

Only demons could really understand the power within the mates bonding. All the time they had together before a full mating ritual was just as important as the bond after. It would assure both of their well beings as well as the emotional part that followed. But even so, every second was precious. No human bond could ever compare with a demon's. Humans could never understand the ritual or the bond of love in a demon's eyes. Their love was but a far off shadow. Sesshomaru was grateful for having such a father with him. He was glad that his father survived the battle with Takeimoaru (think thats his name, the guy who tried killing Izayoi in the 3rd movie.) who had tried to murder InuYasha's mother. He had barely escaped with his life as he shifted from a demon to the legendary dog demon everyone feared throughout the land. He had almost sacrificed his own life for a hHuman mate. Which was extremity absurd tofor Sesshomaru. It was the strength of a demon's bond. That's all he understood, and he accepted it.

Sesshomaru walked out of the hospital, pushing InuYasha; InuYasha's hand covered his eye against the bright sunlight that pierced the shaded safety of the hospital, as his brother paused to get a good breath of what he was just exposed to the new world; he let InuYasha take it all in with a small gasp as he unveiled his eyes.

Blacktop roads, metal objects on wheels running down the blacktop roads, things flying in the air. Lights that magically switched to green, yellow and red; the cars would stop as if it were possessinged them as it turned to a red color. There were large buildings that climbed to the heavens. They had flashing signs on them that read many things. It was all so overwhelming to take in. What year was it? Was this going to be their fueature as they grew older with time?

He had already seen so much already within the healing hospital place, what else was there that they had not seen?

"You have seen nothing yet little brother, there are so many things that you have not seen, felt or tasted. I cannot wait till I take you out in some of the places they have to eat here!" Sesshomaru said as he watched his brother in fascination as he took it all in.

His mate watched him overhead as he took in a breath of the dirty air around them and scrunching his nose up. "I know it smells dreadful, but we'll live. It's not so bad after you get used to it. It's all from the cars- thoseem metal box things on wheels," he explained, noticing the confusion that played on InuYasha's scared face. "It's a bad thing how they allowed the world to go to disgusting measures, but the technology is fascinating." It was what saved his InuYasha.

They made their way across the street where the park was located. It'd be nice to have some actual privacy and some better, cleaner air.

InuYasha had fallen silent;, the Sesshomaru did not know what exactly his little lover had been thinking but he somehow figured it had something to do with Naraku.

Why would it not?

He stared down at the back of his brother's bald head. His ears had drooped in sad thoughts. "Whatever it is that you are thinking, little brother, don't get me wrong on mye not loving you. Don't let _him _ get the better of you. You're far stronger than he is," he said as he pushed the wheelchair along down a blacktop walk way. "He made an mistake on creating your into a full demon. One I do not regret his doing, though I can't say that I like it or that of me hating it. I see you as you are., InuYasha. My fire tdo my coldness. My passionate lover. My mate for life." He stopped short at a bench offside of the trail and secured the brakeeaks and knelt down to capture his brothers lips. "I will always love you."

"Sesshomaru..." he whispered softly as his brother's lips pulled away and stopped just inches from his own swollen lips- still swollen from moments earlier; of their oral lovemaking. InuYasha could feel his own eyes water with sadness and happiness. His mate cared so much for him. For his well being, he felt as though he was cheating his mate from his own emotions that he truly held for him. Emotions that the could no longer show, they had been out ruled by his own fear and pain. His insecurity. What could he do?

"Don't worry about it, dearest." Sesshomaru licked at his brother's lips before moving to sit on the bench. "We're both healing."

"Yes, of course," he replied softly as he became quiette again.

Flashes of Naraku, flooded his mind. Naraku laughing and his whip coming down on his body as he had screamed in pain. He had really not cared about screaming or not. InuYasha's body, spirit and mind were all broken.

He could still hear some of Naraku's words that were spoken to him during the long time he was with him. They wrenched his heart with pain and agony.

He shuddered.

"_Who wants a filthy demon like you anyways? You're worthless, even to one of myself." _

Blow.

" _If your brother ever found you, what would he think? He would shower you with lies and tell you that he loves you- but in truth, he is just as disgusted!" Naraku hissed in his ear. The poisonous hands reached down to wrap themselves around his betrayed arousal. "Disgusting."_

"_Tainted. You're always going to be tainted."_

InuYasha didn't want to ever believe him. He knew somewhere in his mind that he had been lying to him. Invoking fear. Naraku had got the better of his youkai though. The strongest part of his mind, body and soul/spirit. It controlled him.

"_You're my bitch now, though I do not see why I should even touch something by the likes of you."_

InuYasha shook his head. He was wrong! Sesshomaru loved him! Unconditionally! '_Does he really?'_ his mind asked silently. '_Of course!'_ he growled back softly. '_Can you be sure of that?' _ He nodded to himself mentally.

_'Dirty whore!'_ Naraku's voice exclaimed to him in his head as again memories of pain filled his mind. Naraku's beatings. Painstakingly overwhelming.

Sesshomaru watched InuYasha as he doubled over in his wheelchair. What was wrong with him? Should he be back in the hospital, where the air was cleaner? "What is it?" he asked as he went over to his mate;, unclear of what to do now.

'_Tainted! By me! You're all mine InuYasha, Sesshomaru no longer wants you! Your body is mine for the taking!' _ his voice grew louder.

"I'M NOT YOURS!" InuYasha cried as his eye flashed to a blood ruby red color, as quickly as it came it dissipated into a bold gold that quickly filled with crystal tears. "I'm Sesshomaru's," he said quietly.

Sesshomaru could do nothing;, he just knelt there watching him. Naraku's devious memories were playing back into his brother's mind.

"Sesshomaru does not lie!" he whimpered softly.

'_He only wants you for your whore of a body!'_

Sesshomaru froze. It wasn't his memories of his pain-filled encounter with Naraku. It _was_ Naraku! The bastard was playing head games with his mate! So the little shit had enough strength to do such thing! What a cheap Hanyou!

"InuYasha! Listen to me not to him! He's playing games with you!" he said as he lifted InuYasha's chin so that their eyes met. "You are my only mate, I could want no other. Regardless of what the shit said, I will always love you," he said sternly, as he looked straight into his brother's golden eye. "You know that. I wouldn't have come for you had I not cared. I wouldn't have searched for weeks upon weeks for you! I would not have shed so many tears for you as I have done, thinking you were gone for good. I was dead without you."

InuYasha could feel a hard lump in his throat. Had he been telling him the truth? He could smell no lie, see no lie. Sesshomaru certainly never said such serious things if they were a lie. It would be cruel.

"I , Sesshomaru would also be honoured to have pups with you. Our pups will be the most beautiful of them all. Who ever bears them, or if both of us bear them. I will call them my own and care for them." He smiled as his hand caressed his mate's demonic markings on his cheek. "If that says how much I love you."

InuYasha's eye filled up with more tears.

"I want to be fully mated to you," he declared.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. You're the only one I could truly love and show my emotions too."

"Oh, Sesshy!" he said as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him close into a tight embrace; taking a deep breath of his brother's calming- yet arousing scent. He nuzzled his neck and made a rumble of a growl; sounding very much of a purr, in his throat.

They remained in the embrace for five minutes, maybe more before they pulled away. "I can smell a pond just a few minutes down the path, c'mon." Sesshomaru said as he walked behind the wheelchair and unlocked the brakeeaks at the wheels before starting off.

The scent of his mate filled his senses. It could be a long long mating process, full of stress and mood swings. Ah, if the raging emotion from the heat as well as from the the rapping's were not bad enough? Demons that were pregnant were _very very_ moody. Seeing how they had been emotionally traumatized, and that they were both temperamental males, it could be one big mess. Regardless of being mates, it'd be a long love- hate relationship should pregnancy result from the heats.

In the end, it would all be worth it. They would most likely give more heirs to their dying race as well as family. They would look back on these days and laugh about it- or cry. This could just well be the generation of re-population. All coming from the most powerful youkai demons of the time. Their pups will produce more powerful generations to come.

When they did have pups, he could not wait to see what they looked like. To find out if they would have his mate's ears, if they had his crescent moon, or InuYasha's sun. If they had tails like the both of them.

He wanted to be the best father they would ever have! He would train them to be the best; to love. To care. To be cold;, they would be fire and ice.

He shook his head mentally, it was the heat talking. He was going mushy! But then again he was just of as excited atof knowing that either way they would somehow have pups.

He halted the wheelchair short of the bank. "Do you wish to sit on the grass?" he asked looking down at him with a small smile.

"Hai, that would be nice. It's better than feeling the bed padding." InuYasha lifted himself up with the help from his brother who only had one arm to do anything with; he hoisted himself out of the wheelchair with a grunt of pain, then carefully moved so that the IV in his hand would not tangle and settled down on the grass to the left of his wheelchair. Sesshomaru moved to settle down next to him; pulling him close to him with his right arm.

They sat in silence as they watched the pond, where ducks bobbed on the surface before going under to feed. The frogs croaked, the crickets chirped. The sun was still high in the sky, the trees around them protectinged them from the harmful rays.

Silence was broken when InuYasha spoke up. "So how exactly did you find me?"

"Well, since I had thought you were dead; seeing how the demon had really gotten you, we thought you would not have survived the damage inflicted on you." He looked down in shame, he should have known better. "I decided after a while I needed to get over it and settle the grief that was welling inside of my heart. An endless ache. I decided to give you a proper burial. I needed to find your body. So my search began.

"It lead me down the river we had been fighting on and there it was that I found Kagome and her other friends who had brought you here. I had been worn down and I decided to let them lead me to the hut in which you were supposed to be. You were not. I was enraged. I had gone off immediately, finding your scent and the one of another worthless being," he said refraining to the old dirty word that his brother used to have to endure with. " I followed your misled scent to a trap in an open field. That was where I met one of Naraku's incarnations. I finished her quickly;, before she departed this world she told me where I could find you. I took this lead, as it was the only one I had, since the scent that I had been following, had been totally off. So there I was following my nose straight into your direction.

"Naraku had constructed a barrier. I had used the Tetsusaiga to take it down."

InuYasha gasped as Sesshomaru held out his hand where a scar had rested in the palm. "It hurt, but it was worth saving you." Sesshomaru smiled as he nuzzled his mate and captured his lips. "And now we are here my love."

He had gone through so much trouble just for him? InuYasha could hardly believe he was thate valuable to him. Sesshomaru's serious voice was proof of his caring. He felt himself being pulled on top of Sesshomaru's waist as he laid back on the grass.

Sesshomaru wanted to know what exactly happened to his mate, but it was far too early to be remembering such horrifying memories. For the both of them. Instead he pulled InuYasha down on him further so that he lay against his chest. "Isn't it so ironic with our demonic markings, little brother?" he said as he studied his brother's face before he began trace the sun marking on his brother's forehead, rewarding him with a shudder of pleasure. "Without the sun there would be no moon, without the moon, there would be no sun."

It fascinated at it all.? Their father had a sun and moon in a : **)O( **They'd actually be connected to the sun), sort of look which was a sun with crescent moons opposing it. Truly odd. It was even stranger how they were touched together they sent them into deeper emotion. What other power did they have when they were connected?

"I'm glad that you will be more accepted by other demons, InuYasha. You no longer have to worry about being picked on..." he said carefully.

"Hn..." InuYasha really didn't care anymore, his protector would always be there for him...

Back at the hospital

InuTaisho sighed to himself as he rose from his seat and paced back and forth down the hall. He was missing his own mate, he had been considering whether or not to go back through the well and just wait until his sons were finished with their infatuations and healing.

Walking over to the strange boxes that produced food if given the correct amount of money, he had none but it didn't stop the Inu Daiyoukai from looking or smelling.

The great lord's stomach growled in hunger. Flicking his tail in agitation beneath the layer of cloth, he turned around, walking back to sit next to Kagome's mother.

"We're going out to eat soon, perhaps we could take InuYasha?" she suggested. "He may have permission to be home treated, should his condition be completely stable."

Kagome smiled at her mother's idea, "That would be really nice to have one nice family get together! InuYasha would love the food seeing that he had a few dozen cups of Ramen from the looks of the cups that littered his room."

"Let's give them an hour to themselves," InuTaisho said dryly, as he wrapped a finger around a rope of hair, then letting it down. "Is there anything else to do while we wait?"

"No, not really. UnlLess you want to go to the zoo? Or the park, knowing that your sons are there, they may not like our presence," Grandfather Higurashi said as he stroked his chin in thought. "Hmm, well maybe we could go shopping for more clothes for your sons and yourself."

That would be a good idea seeing how they only had used clothes that were loanedborrowed to them from their hosts. It would nice to have some proper fitting clothing. "I think that would be nice," the lord said as he got up. "What will we do if they arrive back?"

"The nurse will let them know where we are, we should not be long," Joy replied adjusting her purse to her side. She walked over to the front desk and exchanged a few words with the nurse before coming back. "Lets go!" she smiled.

Back at the pond

The heat was getting worse;, they would have to wait another night. InuYasha was just not up to it, no matter what his youkai thought. His mind was not ready for such intrusion. He wanted it so badly though his whole body was burning.

"Can I give you a back maessage?" asked Sesshomaru as he rolled onto his side facing InuYasha. A back maessage with one hand? Who was he kidding?

InuYasha looked at him confused. "If you would like to. I am quite sore... I'm not sure how my wounds would like it though."

He was right;, his wounds on his back could reopen. It wouldn't be such a great idea. "Foot maessage?" he suggested wanting to give his mate some pleasure while touching him more in a less sexual act of just caressing his lovers arm.

InuYasha never really had a foot maessage. He was up to one though, they were the only place that his body had not been injured. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

(A/N: I could easily turn this into a foot fetish story lmao! But I won't...)

He watched as Sesshomaru rose and went over to InuYasha's feet and began using his strong hand to maessage the almost dog like foot pads just below each of the clawed toes, and at his heel. He skillfully maessaged the paw pads and applied pressure to just the right spots, causing InuYasha to moan lightly and began to make a small rumble of satisfaction from his throat. "You're good at this, Sesshy."

"Would you like for me to maessage your legs?" he smiled.

"Why not? Go ahead."

Sesshomaru made his way slowly up his calves, taking his time. He caressed his inner thighs before he felt the pull from his youkai to caress him further up. He kneaded softly at the bruised muscles; hating them because they had been caused by Naraku. They would feel better soon, when the bruises would be caused by acts of love, not from hate and force.

"I love how you do that," he purred as he felt Sesshomaru's claws erotically trail his claws lightly up his back of his thighey. The gown's back side was opened as he began to rub the sensitive inner thighs; brushing the stringy tail aside. "You're a tease."

Sesshomaru chuckled before changing legs, mimicking his previous actions, perreformed on the opposite leg. " I love your skin. It's soft," he said softly as his digits studied the soft fuzz on the back of his lover's thigh, that gave a small shiver that carried up InuYasha's backside.

InuYasha could feel his brother's hand travel to his round mounds and entrance that was ready for the taking. Only thing preventing it was his memories of what had happened. Painful... So very painful.

He let out a whining moan as Sesshomaru lightly teased; stopping at his entrance. Hissing back at him his tail swatted at the hand that brushed it aside just as it gave his rump a nice squeeze. He trailed the hand up his spine sending a shudder up his spine again, as he felt Sesshomaru use a single digit to give the lightest spine- crawling caress. "Sesshy... Gods..." he whined looking back at his brother who gave him a light smirk before he untied the back of the gown to give a full back maessage.

Tempted to sit on his brothers back legs- pinning him, he resisted and settled for his brother's left side. Using his elbow he kneaneeded his back, avoiding some of the wounds and gashes in his brother's back that he felt would hurt him if he touched there. He instead settled for the the empty places that were _less_ torn at. Seeing that thosethem places were rare, he maessaged his hips where the demonic markings were shown. They were very sensitive, like the silver dog ears thate were erected at the top of his mate's skull.

InuYasha's back arched with a moan escaping his mouth. He could feel Sesshomaru's tongue reach down, lapping at the jagged markings that clung to his hips in a slightly curved thick dark magenta stripe. Nibbling a little before he left for his mate's neck with a hiss, he maessaged neck and arms slowly. "You're so beautiful, InuYasha. You just can't quite see it yet..." he breatheds into the silver dog ear as he licked it then sucked at it lightly, knowing just how sensitive it was.

A shock wave of pleasure shot throughout InuYasha's body. "You're such a tease!" he rolled over to face his mate. "I'm beginning to think you cannot wait!" InuYasha smiled. "You'll _have_ to wait."

"I know..." He got up and let InuYasha slowly get in an upright position before he watched him tie his gowns back together in bow. "I think it maybe time to head back?"

InuYasha's ears drooped slightly to the side. "We can wait only a little while longer... I wanna be with you here for a bit longer."

He couldn't deny his mate such a small request. It wasn't as though it was an order to be back right away, nodding he pulled InuYasha's body closer, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I love you," he said again purring. His ear twitched as InuYasha's sleepy voice returned them loving words.

Listening to his breathing become lighter, his body more relaxed, he knew InuYasha had fallen fast asleep. Sighing to himself he couldn't help but go back to his memory of the scars that were on his back, as well as everywhere else. Thinking to himself again, he whispered in an inaudible tone, "It's not the scars on outside I'm truly worried about, it's the ones he carries in the inside..."

'_I'm coming for you and your fucking precious brother of yours, Sesshomaru. You can't hide from me once I am strong enough,'_ whispered a vile voice within his head. Naraku. Still toying with them.

'_ I'll take you down before you can ever lay your filthy half breed hands on him!'_ he silently snarled, eyes flashing to an angry red. '_You're nothing but a weak half breed demon!'_

An evil laugh emanated from Naraku's voice. '_Keep thinking that. Just remember this: I'm coming for you both.'_

The voice faded away, leaving Sesshomaru with the biting fear at his neck. He really was concerned for their own well being. Naraku and his mind games, he wasn't sure what was real, and what was a true bluff. Some how he could feel Naraku's strength, it was weak... but it was there.

He would have to keep an eye out for the shit if anything were to happen, he could not bear another scar.

Sesshomaru knew if they returned to their era, they would at a greater risk but all the same, Naraku was Naraku. Desperate. Devious. Unpredictable. Dirty. He wouldn't let fear eat away at him and become a helpless animal.

Shaking off the fear he looked down at InuYasha's scared face and sadly closed eyes wishing to remove such scars. The pain. But he couldn't, he could only ease them, time would heal them.

Getting up, it was time to get back to the hospital. Sesshomaru was strong enough to pick up his little brother with a single hand and clumsily, yet carefully place him back in the wheelchair, without stirring him. The demonic blood was working quickly while he slept;, he needed his energy. For the pups that may come should one of them become pregnant or if Naraku attacked them again.

A realization came to him. If one of them were to become with- pup, Naraku could do further damage to them. Naraku needed to be taken down. _Now_. Sesshomaru may be able to have pups with InuYasha and have very little amount of time before anything serious were to happen, but it needed to happen before signs of pregnancy occurred.

How were they going to do this?

InuTaisho, their father would surely help with the killing. He was far stronger than Sesshomaru, himself. He had the power and ability to. He could only hope that Naraku wouldn't reach full power before then.

No matter how hard he was going to fight his youkai, it wasn't about to let its heat go unattended. It would not wait another day. The urge was getting too far gone to resiste.

Crossing the road safely he made his way back into the hospital where he was greeted him with a smile and took InuYasha back to his room where he was checked on and placed back into his bed. Hooking him back to some of the machines, they left with a small smile back at Sesshomaru.

Doctor Kai had come by to visit just then.

"Hello Sesshomaru, it is good to see you again. How are you doing?" asked the doctor as he greeted him with a warm smile and a firm hand handshake.

"I'm fine."

"Good, good." Walking over to the sleeping InuYasha, checking his vital signs. "Did you have a good time out? No problems I hope?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, it was quite enjoyable. Much more relaxing than being in here," he said sitting down in one of the chairs that was placed beside InuYasha's left side of the bed; observing the doctor as he jotted down notes on the tablet he carried in his hands. "Do you think that he'll be out of here sometime soon?" he asked.

"Well, It all depends on how healthy he is. I'd like to run a blood sample if you don't mind me doing to check for other sicknesses. It's alright if you don't want to. Otherwise we'll run a body scan to check his condition inside his body. His skull is going to need a small ex-ray too," he said as he checked the sutures on the back of his patient'sce head. It was healing nicely.

The doctor observed the few soft spots at the back of InuYasha's skull, they would heal soon, for now they would be taken care of, by being protected by an egg helmet that would cover his head and act as a second layer to his skull. It would protect against bumps and other injuries that may occur while he was still healing.

The silver dog ears that had been some odd genetic mutation that fascinated Dr. Kai would become accustomed to the the helmet that was custom made to fit this truly weird genetic deformity.

"I am going to have a custom made helmet to fit his head so his skull is protected further so no other injuries occur, after the tests are finished I believe he would be well enough to go home and have bed side care with a home nurse that will visit once a day to check his wellness if you would like. Otherwise you can read the instructions that I will send with you later, on how to care for him properly." He scribbled some more notes down on the page on a clip board. "I will try to have the helmet delivered by later this evening, since they can customize them just down town Tokyo and delivers them," he announced. "Since I have a close co- worker who works there as a part time job when he has time, he can make it himself and have it in a few hours. Just let me take some measurements."

'_A helmet? He has a thicnk enough skull as it is,'_ Sesshomaruhe thought silently to himself with a slight grin. "If it helps him, then run the tests and put a helmet on him. I'm sure he will not exactly agree with it."

"It's for his own good," Dr. Kai said grimly, as he turned his attention back to InuYasha, in which he lightly roused with soft words. "Time to awaken, InuYasha, I must check your back."

InuYasha growled a groan out before he brushed the hand that gently nudged him away. "Not now! I'm sleeping," he muttered.

"I could get you some more of that Ramen noodle soup if you get up, InuYasha, of course you would like that now wouldn't you?"

The ears on top of his head twitched at them magical words. His eye opened and he looked up at his doctor. "Feh, fine!"

It was amazing to Sesshomaru that InuYasha could still eat after what he had witnessed before. Then again, he needed a lot of food for energy. His youkai must be sensing that it was almost time for its mating and was storing as much energy as possible, while still keeping energy to heal.

"I'm going to give you a helmet to wear while you're healing, it will prevent further damage while you're healing. I will only give you the Ramen and let you go home if you agree to this and some simple tests that I will have you do later on today. Promise that you will?" Dr. Kai said as he watched the Inu's reaction.

InuYasha narrowed his eye and knitted his dark silver eye brows together in thought. He didn't like the idea of having to wear a stupid helmet. It'd make him look extremely stupid; if he hadn't look stupid already that was- seeing that he had no damn blessed hair on top of his head. But it was for the delicious Ramen he had earlier. How mouth watering it was to have the Creamy Chicken Ramen noodle, he could just drool at the thought. Not to mention the thought of being out of the smelly hospital that made him think more that he was going to be having his balls cut off if anything.

Shuddering at the thought he opened his eye and looked at the doctor. "I guess I will agree and promise to wear the helmet. I also don't really know about the tests..." he looked at him suspiciously. "What sort of tests?"

"Simple tests seeing how well your blood cells are doing. It's not very necessary, sobut if you don't want to do it it's fine by me," he said simply. He knew he could easily sell the blood to scientist so they could discover the new trait, but he wasn't money greedy. He cared for his patient's well being. He was morally against the idea of such thing. It was a very tempting idea though...

He shook his head mentally and watched for an answer.

"No. I think I'll be fine," InuYasha's reply said quickly.

"As you wish," he said with a shrug. "Can you roll onto your side? I want to check your back."

"Feh," InuYasha replied, hiding the self-conciousness in his voice and rolled over to face his mate; back exposed to the doctor that removed the tie and observed closer. His cold hands touched at the disfigured flesh on his back resulting in an involuntary jerk. The flesh didn't enjoy being touched by any other than its mate, Sesshomaru.

"These wounds," he observed curiously. "They do not look like any ordinary wounds. What did you say happened to him again? If you do not mind telling me," the doctor said as he scrutinized deeper at the wounds that seem to be healing but some seemed to be infected by harmful bacteria. He would have to put him on antibiotics. "The back could get a plastic surgeon in here and fix this up and possibly made better."

"He was beat up..." he said simply.

"No," InuYasha replied. "Its who I am now. I want to forget it, but I can't help but not want it to be gone. Yet I do."

"I understand," Doctor Kai said, tying up the gown, then straightening. "I'll have to put you on antibiotics for some of them wounds that are starting to get infectious. I wouldn't want them spreading."

"I'll be sure that his wounds are addressed," Sesshomaru said watching as his mate flicked his tail in annoyance; watching it flick over his abdomen, revealing his rear to the doctor who smiled and just rolled his eyes, having experience with such behavior before, but without the tail and more of the attitude.

"I find it really fascinating how he has the tail as well."

The brothers were really getting tired of the whole mutation thing. It was really getting annoying. Maybe it was best just to tell the human just what they were. They would just be out of there right away, perhaps never to go back to the hospital again.

Was it really worth it though?

They could always kill him if he told anyone.

Then again, the brothers felt indebted to him for saving his life. It was a reasonable reward.

'_Do you really think it wise?'_ he thought to himself. He was a powerful youkai. He'd protect his brother, should anything bad go wrong with the revealing.

Looking down at InuYasha, their eyes met knowing just what exactly they were thinking. They nodded to each other in confirmation. They would take full responsibility of their actions, after all, they were demons. Powerful. Ready to deal with anything. Or at least just about anything.

InuYasha's worry was that the doctor would freak out and perhaps go tell everyone. Maybe not since he was given some sort of feeling close to trust with this doctor. If he wished him ill, he would have not helped him back when he had first arrived.

Looking up at the doctor Sesshomaru watched his reaction, reading and filtering his words carefully. "Tell me doctor, what would you think and say if I told you we were demons? Had such thing existed?"

The doctor blinked at them, his green eyes, obviously blown awayoff by the question. "I really am not quite sure. I'm not a big religious person. I believe in such, never seen any demons before though, unless you call my ex girlfriend, one," he laughed.

Not really amused by the joke, Sesshomaru made a movement to cross his arms across his chest but settled for resting it on the arm of the chair; not having two arms. "You have seen demons before."

"I have now, have I?" he replied sort of amused.

"Hai."

"Where?"

"In front of you doctor."

A/n: CLIFFY! Woot! Woot! Sorry, had to do it. I know I ramble in here a lot sorry. I was thinking I didn't wanna post this chapter because it felt pointless with nothing really going on in here. Hmm... maybe I'll have something exciting in the next chapter.

I really wanted to get some healing in here, but it wasn't much it was just sorta of a : "get you excited sex scene may be coming up" chapter/thing. I really don't know anymore... I wrote most of this chapter when I was tired and partly drunk, lol. I think you maybe able to tell that I was tired by the tired scenes . Meh, enough rambling, I have to get to bed, I have school in the morning!

Send me your reviews! ;

Oh check out my other fictions: All mine and Dear brother, tell me what your think.

I also realized that I messed up with the term for their pants in the previous chapters, they should be called Hakamas I believe thats what it is... Let me know if I'm wrong because I have to go back and look threw the chaps and change that.. Blah!

Oh yes! I was looking for a second beta reader who can translate some English words to Japaneses. Um yeah so kootles! 3


	15. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and friends in any shape, form and way.

A/n: Not much to be said before the story begins other than thanks for the reviews. This story doesn't get too much attention on M.M than most other places. Thanks for the reviews so far on AFF and FF .

Don't forget to check out my other writings if you have not yet.

Chapter 15 Explanations

The doctor blinked several times, taking in the news. Had he heard him right? Was he really a demon? It would certainly explain a lot. It was quite interesting. It intrigued him and he wanted to find more about them. He had seen some people around the city with similar markings. But he was sure that those were tattoos. Demons really did not exist.

Did they?

His brain told him it was true, though. Two stood before his very eyes.

"Demons?" he repeated, slowly leaning back on a chair in thought.

Sesshomaru nodded firmly. "Demons."

The golden eyes studied him closely. He was not frightened about the idea. These demons seemed to be friendly. He would have been dead if they were not. He was just fine about the whole idea, and surprisingly calm. It was as though it was something entirely natural. Like seeing a female patient nude. It was nothing to him.

"We're dog demons, if you are wondering. Now, are you going to be willing to treat my brother again should we ever come back to this hospital?"

"Of course. This is my personal 'privet' hospital for such beings as well."

Did he mean that there were other demons around here? "What do you mean by that?"

"Just occurred to me, that you may not be the only demons here. I've always presumed that those demonic markings on your face are tattoos, and that they were the new fad. I've seen them on certain faces around here. Not many though. Maybe once a year I will see them."

If what the human was saying was that there were demons in this era as well, InuYasha was at risk of being in harm's way. Yet surely they had to be rare to find and they couldn't be that strong if they're hiding from the world. But then again. They could be just humans after all.

"I think they're just humans that want to be demons and vampires. I doubt they're, because of their eyes. None of them have gold or unnatural colors," he explained.

"Maybe so."

"At any rate, I will treat your brother when ever you are around and have need of me. I will charge you for little, and just the cost of the supplies, that are used in the treatment. I am most glad to know that you're all different from this world. I will keep your secret of you being demons." The doctor paused and smiled. "It's great that you told me. It helps me get a better understanding of my patients. I love animals. I know your not animals, but dog demons? That's cool."

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well," he started in thought as he looked down at the tail behind his patient's body. He had seemed quite quiet throughout the whole conversation, he now looked over at him with narrowed eyes. "Those tails. They're so interesting. May I touch it? Oh, an' those ears..."

"You may touch the tail lightly. But not the ears," InuYasha said in a weary tone which was strained with the heat. He had been asked them those questions more times than he could recall.

The doctor nodded and ran his hand lightly through the river of silky light silver strands that reached just below his knees. It flicked lightly in annoyance as the doctor pulled back with a small grin. "It truly is an honor to have treated you here. I do believe that you are well enough to be going home. I suggest that you take your time healing. Don't be going out and about too much, you're still weak from recovering." Doctor Kai looked back down at the scars and back up at Sesshomaru in question. "Are they really from what I had been told?" Doctor Kai ran his hand lightly over the scorching scars. They were extremely hot. Going over to the cabinet just beside the bed he pulled out a box with a cord coiling onto a white and blue stick. Doctor Kai pulled it out and stuck it in a box which then so it covered a long silver rod. " I am concerned with about his temperature," he answered as he found the taller demon brother eyeing the rod suspiciously. "Is he normally at this warm?" he asked as he walked over to the eldest demon's side so he could get a temperature reading. "Open and put this under your tongue."

InuYasha gave a short protest and stuck it under his tongue.

It beeped within seconds. "108.1, wow!" By human standards he really shouldn't be alive, nor should he be if it was a dog's temperature. "Amazing you're alive." He quirked his eye brow down at Sesshomaru. "But tell me, how did the scars occur, if you don't mind me asking?" he said, going back to the subject of the scars.

Smart little human, they thought painfully.

"No, not exactly," Sesshomaru replied softly as he looked at his brother's pained expression. "My brother was beaten, enslaved, raped brutally by one of out our enemies. He was shifted from his old nature to this," he said as he waved his hand gesturing to his brother's state of being.

"You mean to a dog demon?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and watched as the doctor tossed the cover of the metal rod that read his brother's temperature, into the trash before it was set back in the cabinet where it was closed again, hidden from sight. "He was a half breed before. Half human. Half demon. This half demon had sent set others on my family. My brother was thought dead. He was not. He was captured soon after and the half demon violated him and transformed him to a full demon hoping to absorb his power and use him as a sex slave."

The doctor looked horrified. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Again, he shook his head. "That's all right. We'll heal with time." Sesshomaru paused in thought, debating whether or not to tell him about their heats. It could not hurt. He had already told him about their demoness. "Also," he added. " To answer the question of his temperature, it is not normal for it to be that high, but my temperature is also about the same. We're in the midst of heats., Dog demons have these, as well as other demons. It is to make sure we are..." he drawled careful of how to put it. Not even a human who had saved his mate could be trusted. "... More fertile."

"So he basically raped you and presumably ripped your eye out or something, and then gave you all those scars as well?" he asked. Skeptical as to what he asked he pressed the matter of what he had just said about being fertile. "What do you mean? 'Fertile'?"

InuYasha spoke up first about the fertile part, not feeling as though he wanted to hear his brother and mate say what really needed to be confirmed. That could wait another moment. "He means, that male demons of our kind are most fertile during our heats. Males can become pregnant." He did not mind talking about such matters as much as he minded the conversation of him being in Naraku's hands and what they had done to him. Looking at his the doctor's puzzled look he went into further detail He had not really known about male pregnancies. His father had only told him so little, figuring that it wasn't time to know just yet. "I have no idea how it works but it should last between 3 to 7 months. Depending on the litter size. I have no idea how they come out..." he said wincing at the thought that his pups may not come out, and the fact they could come out of his penis, rather than a vaginal entrance- which he had none. But it was possible to have them come out of his anal canal, where his rectum could be connected to a birth canal and womb. He looked at Sesshomaru's just- as- puzzled eyes.

InuYasha sighed, he might as well move on, seeing that there was that there was little more that they could discuss. He would just say it once more. The best way to heal, was to face the problem, and to talk about it.

"To answer the first question you had asked before?" He took a deep breath and nodded., "Yes. He has done so much too to me it so hard to think about it. I can't stand the thought of him touching me or even think about it," InuYasha said finally as he scrubbed his arms feeling dirty and violated. "Being a demon now, my eye will heal in a few decades, maybe a few centuries hopefully. If not, it'll come back sooner or later." InuYasha, who was being carefully monitored by his eldest brother and mate, Sesshomaru, had fallen into a small hole of depression again. Sesshomaru became concerned with the situation. "Are you finished looking at my back? It's so annoying, and it's making me feel uncomfortable."

"Hai, I just will have to come back with a few ointments, some are beginning to look infected. I wouldn't want that to happen now would I? You may take this home with you when you're dismissed in a bit. I will bring you the forms to sign saying that you were realized released from the hospital."

InuYasha nodded and rolled back on his back with a slight grimace of pain.

They watched as the human give a slight bow, and excused himself from the room letting them know that he would return in a few minutes.

Doctor Kai couldn't believe his ears, demons? Male pregnancies? So much researching could be preformed on them! But he was true to his word, he would keep to it and keep his mouth shut.

"He sure did take it well, little brother now didn't he?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad we'll go home soon. I do not like it here that much. It's not very private." With a flick of the elfish ear he tuned into his brother's fiery heart beat as his own matched its pace. Soon. "What do you say, stay here? In this era? Or go home and have wild demon fucking?" he asked, grinning ear- to- ear as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Sesshomaru watched as a blush fell across his mate's cheeks.

InuYasha nodded in understanding. Their bodies were still on fire. The heat was not going to go away on its own, now that they have had been reunited. Nothing would stop their Youkai's from being with each other and performing the ancient ritual that was used to court, mark and mate forever throughout the ages. Tonight would be the night in which it all would happen. Bad memories or not, their Youkai's were going for it all, blocking out the pain, all they would see is was passion and fire.

"It's a pleasant thought, Sesshy, we better not say much, we may not make it out of the hospital." InuYasha could feel his body growing tense with need. " I think we can wait until later to visit this time. What I really feel like doing is dealing with this heat."

"Soon."

Sesshomaru watched his brother roll over onto his back in thought. His eye looked out- of- focus. His expression changed to a troubled one, with his gray eye brows knitting together. After a minute he looked over at his eldest brother. "What will happen when we return? Do you think Naraku will come find us again, and finish what he started?"

"He is in a weakened state. He will not come after 3 powerful full demons. It would be a foolish move. He may just have used all his strength up earlier when he found his way into our minds."

There was a light rap on the door and Doctor Kai entered the room carrying a clipboard and a few papers and pen. "I need you to sign your name here on the highlighted lines indicated," he pointed out the 'x' signature line where it was highlighted in a clear bright color of yellow. "I also have some medications and ointments. Take the pills that are in the bottle," he said, gesturing to the clear orange brown bottle that was placed in Sesshomaru's hand and along with a fat tube of ointment. "Have him take that ever 8 hours and apply the ointment every 5 hours or when ever it is necessary. I can picture them scabbing over and itching quite badly so the ointment will also help with the itch." Doctor Kai paused, looking down at Sesshomaru's signatures before continuing. " I should also have that X-ray brain scan done. So I'll come back for him to bring him in to do that. They should come through within minutes. I will also call immediately for the helmet so you can get it by tonight."

Sesshomaru and InuYasha nodded.

There was a light rap on the door. Sesshomaru looked over from looking at the clip board that was in his hand and the pen in his hand as he had just finished signing the sheets of white paper.

It was the nurse, she must have been waiting to give InuYasha his bath, seeing how she had not come to give him one when they had come back from being outside. Doctor Kai must have told her to put it off on it because he was going to visit.

"You may enter."

"I was going to give your brother a bath but since your family and friends are here, and you're to be leaving soon I just came to tell you that I will not be bathing him today. I trust that you can wash him yourself?" asked a blond haired nurse with green eyes. She was average weight with her hair in a low pony tail.

"I can."

"All right. Well Dr. Kai has a short paper with directions on how to care for sutures, I'm sure you'll he'll give you a page soon before you leave. Wont you?" she looked over at the Doctor that stood near by. He gave a short nod. "Well I'll send them in." She gave a courteous bow and left; closing the door behind her.

There was a knock a minute or two later.

"You may enter."

It was his father and the Higurashi family. InuTaisho carried two outfits, which were folded over his arm neatly. "We went looking for some new clothes for you two. InuYasha will need some when he gets out," his father said, coming over to his sons before ruffling his eldest son's hair, knowing that it made him angry. He smirked as he was rewarded with a soft growl. "Speaking of which, when is he getting out?"

"When ever you can take him home. But you'll have to wait till the helmet comes in tonight," Dr. Kai smiled as he took the clip board back from Sesshomaru and looked it over and nodding nodded in approval. "I'll go get the remnants of whatever he had been wearing or had on him, but the antique looking hoari and hakamas look rather beaten up. Do you want them still?"

InuYasha nodded. He could patch them up at home. Most of the time the material would weave itself together, so it looked good as new. "How long will it take to make one?" InuYasha asked.

The doctor shrugged. "Not that long, just takes time for them to drive up here. I have your measurements. So it will be about 4-5 hours."

"That's not too bad," Sota said, finally speaking.

"Nope. Well, all right, well I'll be back in a little bit and I'll bring a wheel chair so we can go have an X-ray on him done. It will not take long."

They exchanged bows and watched as he left the room.

"I thought you two wished to see more of this era?" asked Grandpa Higurashi as he sat down in another chair over by the wall.

"No, we wish to get other businesses out of the way first. We can always come back, right?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, just make your way through the well," Kagome answered.

"Hai."

InuTaisho handed his eldest son a pair of khaki tan slacks and a white sweater. There was a hole sliced just below the waste waistband on the back of the pants, so his tail would fit through when he was not in public. The white sweater was light and would cover his missing arm. He looked over at the offering hands that were held out and were handed a pair of shoes, (black loafers, if you must know.) It was all suiting to him. It seemed to be high class clothes and that was just his style. "Thanks. I'll put these on." Sesshomaru set the medications and ointment tube down on the bed before he then took the clothes into a small water closet/bathroom, closed the door and began to change.

Just outside the door, InuTaisho handed his youngest son his clothes, which he would put on later. They were slacks like Sesshomaru's clothes. The only difference was the size, color, and the fact that the top was not a sweater, rather a dress shirt that was a black color. It wasn't exactly his style but it would do for the heat; confining pants would do him no good.

"Thank you, father."

"You're welcome." InuTaisho smiled as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder and leaned down to look at any damaged done to his son's face. InuYasha wasn't much appreciative of people starring at him like he was some deformed being. He wasn't that bad. Not compared to some of the demons that he had seen in his years. "You'll be better in no time."

"Keh."

His father smirked and cupped his son's right cheek, stroking at the demonic markings that ran in a thick jagged bluish crimson on each of his cheeks. InuYasha couldn't resist a light sigh. "I'm not a cat!" he hissed, coming back from a light daze as his father removed his hand.

"I know."

Sesshomaru came out of the water closet/ bathroom and took his place again beside his mate, placing his soiled clothes in his lap. He could wash them later, or just give them to the Higurashi family for the next visit later on.

"I told the doctor that we're demons," Sesshomaru said without emotion. "It was best just to get it out. He reacted pretty well," he added.

The dog demons' father looked down with serious eyes. "Sesshomaru, you know that is bad. If it gets out, we could be endangering out safety," he said sternly.

"Yes, father, I am aware of that. It would not be hard to kill them. We _are_ the superior species. One strike of InuYasha's sword could wipe them all out. It is not as though we are going to be living here either."

"He has a point, besides I'm tired of telling them that I am deformed. I'm not. Besides he won't tell anyone, I could not smell a lie," InuYasha said as he sat up slowly, grimacing at the pain that tore at his body again.

"Well I guess we'll see sometime or another," InuTaisho said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the bed side table.

They sat or stood there waiting for the doctor to come back with the old clothes, wheelchair and a surprise box of Ramen noodles, earning the doctor a smile. InuYasha was quickly loaded into the wheelchair after having the IV and other tubes that had been connected to him, were removed. Sesshomaru wheeled InuYasha who had been given a box of Ramen noodles as a promised present from the tests that had been run on him earlier.

Doctor Kai wheeled him alone down the hall; telling the Higurashi family and the Dog demons to wait there, they could not come in the for the head test for X-raying. They let him go reluctantly and watched as the doctor take took him away.

"You have a nice group of friends and family, InuYasha. It is good to see such support with my patients."

"I am glad to have them," InuYasha said as his ears turned backwards to listen. "So does this hurt?"

The doctor shook his head. "No. I promise that it will not hurt a bit. What we'll do is just put you in a tube, scan your head, then we'll lay you out on a bed to take a picture of your head. Then you are finished. After that I will have them on record so if you ever have problems then we'll look back on them. Unless you do not wish to have them saved. Then we can destroy them."

InuYasha did not mind, but it he didn't feel as though they needed them. They could be given into the wrong hands. "I think I will want them destroyed."

"Of course."

They entered a large room where they had a few nurses help InuYasha get onto the bed that was just before a large white tube. They told him if he felt the need to totally get out of there, and to stop, all he needed to do was holler.

Nodding they moved him into the tube (MRI- think that's what it is called).

It did not hurt. He just felt a pulling inside his body. It was very uncomfortable. It soon came to a short end and they removed him, placing him in the wheelchair before moving him to another room where he was laid on the table. The nurse placed a heavy lead apron on him and supposedly, X- rayed.

He could feel a flash of something going throughout his head. Painless. But annoying.

It was all over within 30 minutes.

Doctor Kai ran another quick test over InuYasha's body. He made sure everything was set to go, and that the sutures would stay in long enough, as well as checking out how they were healing before being taken back to the room to be greeted by his mate and family.

Hours later

The helmet arrived finally. There was a pair of big rounded off triangular holes on top of the helmet where the 2 dog ears would fit through. The triangular holes would allow him to flatten his ears, as well as be more fitting to them. The helmet was a silver color with a flame strip going down each side of the helmet. It was fit for his fiery personality.

Trying it on, he found that it was lightly padded and a perfect fit for the two ears that stood out of the helmet. Kagome found it was rather silly but said nothing.

"Looks like a biker's helmet, InuYasha!" Sota said, looking at him. "That's awesome."

"Thanks," he replied.

Sota smiled.

"The X-rays say that you're your brain healing nicely. So are the rest of you. Just, just take it easy and you'll be well in a few weeks," the doctor said as he pulled the X-rays down. "I'll dispose of these."

"That is good to hear," Joy said nodding. She would be sure that the X-rays were disposed of too. When she went back there later that week.

"Also, you should allow your head to get some air for about 2 hours every few hours," he added. "It is so your skin does not get too dirty and moisture does not build."

"Will do," InuYasha said.

Satisfied with the his condition, he walked them down the hall and out of the hospital to the car that was pulled up in front of the doors, ready for its passengers to climb aboard.

"The sutures should fall out in a few days or week but they will, if you can help it along and, keep them dry. They will fall out too soon if they are wet, that could lead to infection and back at the hospital again," Doctor Kai said as he watched Sesshomaru load InuYasha carefully into the car. "Take care, hope you fair fare well."

Sesshomaru and the family said their thanks for everything that they had done for them and made sure everything was set to go before they strapped themselves in. With Sesshomaru, InuYasha, InuTaisho and Kagome in the back and Joy and Grandfather Higurashi with Sota on his lap, they drove off to the Higurashi home. There they would find the well and return home.

All the way there, InuYasha was ready to go right at it with Sesshomaru, within all the confines of the car. Resisting a bit longer, he watched as the metal boxes on wheels that were called "Cars" drive by at high speeds. Needing the fresh air, they rolled down the glass windows.

For some reason, an odd urge called to the Dog lords to stick their heads out the window to feel the wind pull at their hair or ears. They shook off the feeling- save for InuYasha, who had just been leaning over his mate who had sat on the outside beside his mate, painfully started putting out his head out of the window. The wind tugged at his ears which flattened themselves against his skull to prevent the tickle of the wind in his ear canal.

InuTaisho cleared his throat just as Sesshomaru gently pulled his brother back from the window. He did not need his brother to be decapitated. "InuYasha, please resist," his mate said, as a smirk pulled at the corner of his lip.

The eldest watched his mate settle back into his seat, regaining his composure just as he leaned over to rest against his brother's body, his head rested on his the head on his shoulder as he nuzzled his brother, with a light purr. InuYasha's hand toyed with his hair and rested his eyes. Soon falling asleep, Sesshomaru relaxed a little.

They would need a lot of energy for the next few days to come. The mating process could take a week or more before it fully ended. Knowing that their lives would be further forever different from before, they savored it while it lasted.

"Father, what it like is for a male to give birth, you have never really told us. Knowing this heat is bad, we are most likely to come out, with pups," Sesshomaru said softly as he looked over to his father who sat beside InuYasha's sleeping form.

"Not quite sure positively, it varies with the race, in other cases the body will do different things, it could shift into demon/dog form, shift female for the first 24 hours before birth, or the body shifts its insides so there becomes a birth canal through the rectum. In some rare cases you have to cut open the abdomen to remove the pups or pup. But I have not experienced such male pregnancies in ages." InuTaisho paused in reflection. "My forefather had experiences with such male pregnancies before, however, I was not quite interested in such, and never thought to ask seeing how I was mated with your mother at the time."

That was wonderful news to Sesshomaru's ears. They had no idea of how they would birth the pups if they became pregnant. Well they would figure that out when the time comes. For now they would enjoy the time as non- parents. "We'll figure it out."

The eldest brother felt a warm hand on his thigh, looking down to find InuYasha's hand creeping its way up his leg. Stiffening, he looked at his brother's sleeping features. His youkai must be feeding him heated dreams and removing the fitful ones. Smiling, he removed the hand that hardened his body and created a tent in his casual pants. With a slight blush, he placed the hand in his own.

It would be an interesting ride home to the Higurashi shrine and back to their rightful home.

A/n: Short chapter I know. Sorry, writer's block. Anyways, just had to put a sort of info chapter in. But I promise a hot chapter next time. Heh, thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!

Oh! And I have a bunch of surprises coming up, Ooo! I can't wait to start written them, I have them down on a piece of paper for my ideas, hehe. I feel mischievous. Well, goodies goodies. :) grows horns and a tail


	16. Catching up on lost time

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha... sadly...

A/N: I am hoping to get some of these chapters going up a little quickly. But I'm such a procrastinator… -- I hope you like this chapter, hope it's not too shithole crappy... I'm really not in much of a mood to write lemons/limes/hot stuff lately... hope its good reading. Enjoy!

Gomen for any errors... >. 

Oh, thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 16- Catching up on lost time

InuTaisho made it through the well safely with InuYasha in his arms and was now waiting for his eldest son to come through He looked around -- there was no danger around them; he could pick up no demonic scents or energy. Looking back he saw Sesshomaru coming through the well with a bit of a painful grunt as he hit the ground in a light crouch.

They had just showed them to the well and wished them luck as InuTaisho said his thanks and that he would return with a small payment of their gratitude. With that they leapt down the well into the Feudal era.

Kagome said she would stay in their time for now. She told them that she had some school work that she had to deal with. She was planning to return later that week.

"Ah, we're back!" InuTaisho said as he took in a deep breath of fresh clean air. "It is great to be back home in this time!"

"Agreeable, father," Sesshomaru said as he straightened to his full height of about 6'3. He looked at his brother's sleeping form in his father's arms.

"Shall I transform and have you ride on my back with InuYasha?" the dog general asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I think that may be best."

InuTaisho lifted the sleeping form in his arms and handed him to his eldest son, who took it with a light grunt as he held him with one arm. Making sure he had a good grip on him, the dog general stepped back and shifted to a large dog demon. He watched his son watch him as his nose and mouth elongated, and the strip on his cheeks split into a around the sides of his mouth. The high pony tail whipped around him as the wind shifted it in a small twister. He grew hairy with soft white fur that was slightly shaggy around the mane as it covered the human like clothing which clung to his skin. The dog demon's golden eyes shifted to a redder and silver color. His tail grew thicker and whiter as his body shifted to four long legs. InuTaisho grew lopped ears that were long with fur much like a longhaired dog's. He had only grown to a decent enough height so his son could climb on his back before shifting to his true size.

Sesshomaru made sure his brother was secure and comfortable before letting his father know that he was now ready to go.

He felt his father beneath him taking graceful ground consuming leaps above the forests' canopies; the paw pads of his father's feet acting as a shock absorber. InuYasha remained asleep. His cheek nuzzled his chest. "Soon... Yasha," Sesshomaru said.

Miles and miles away

"Great! They're back in this era!" Naraku laughed as he looked up at the ceiling. He could feel their presence. However he would not be able to handle them. Not for a while. He had to recover from the attack that Sesshomaru had got him for. The poison was some of those deadly claws were still in his blood, it burned like fire. It weakened him.

The hand that he had severed leaked poison onto him. Though it was separated from its master, it somehow had a mind of its own when Naraku came to touch it. Naraku kept it in a special box. He would give it back if he was given his property back. His bitch.

Naraku wanted to have InuYasha under his grasp. To feel the heat of him around his hardness. Naraku wanted to hear the screams of him as he brought the whip down on his back. Ah that beautiful back, of his doing. The blood and flesh had been torn so lovely.

The Hanyou groaned in pleasure.

"Ah to have you in my possession InuYasha. It truly is a pleasure to have such a full demon like you! You're truly the catch of all of them in the sea! You will be mine along with your brother!" he hissed softly.

He had thought about what it were like to fuck his wild brother Sesshomaru. If InuYasha was delicious and just as spit-fiery he was sure his older brother, and mate at that, was much more. It was killing him to find out how he was in bed. Tied up. Bound. Screaming. Withering under his administrations and probing! "To have that long silky silver-white hair flowing through my hands and havin' my tentacles around him choking him to death as I will fuck his brains out! Ooo! How hot that would be?" he fantasized. He rubbed his hands together in excitement.

Determined he would have his way with the Dog demons he leaned back against the wooden wall. Soon he would be at full power. For now the Hanyou would regain his strength and merely taunt the demons. Later he would fuck them, kill them and steal their powers as full demons! Then he, Naraku would succeed and be the most powerful Hanyou ever! Everyone would bow to his wrath!

An evil laugh echoed throughout the abandoned house.

All he really needed now was a plan. A plan to get them apart long enough for him to capture them. The full demons would need to be separated to decrease their strength in numbers. They would need to be weakened somehow. It may not be easy. Though, the canine mating season was just beginning and if one of them were to be pregnant then there was a chance of them becoming weak in their pregnancy. It could also chance the fact of one or both of them becoming more protective and a hell of a lot stronger and ferocious in the process. Something the half demon would have to remember with caution.

Due to his strength it could be suicidal. However his mind thought it was worth it in the end if he did truly succeed.

If only he could heal a little faster now. It might be nice to be at full strength again right away, knowing that the Dog demons were stronger than he was in three's, not to mention that the slayer and the monk that were being in the mutts' castle he was far too outnumbered. He would have to take his time. Once they were in a vulnerable state he would strike. He would kill them all. Pups, friends, allies, family. Anyone who stood in his way.

Western lands

InuYasha had woken as soon as they had arrived at the place he called home. He had come awake in Sesshomaru's arm as he felt his father beneath them shift into a smaller sized demonic dog demon to allow his sons to depart from his back. He had been in a bit of confusion, as last he remembered himself being in a car in the future. He had awoken back in his own time.

"You're awake." Sesshomaru's golden orbs looked down into his own eye. "We're back. Are you able to stand on your own?" his voice was gruff with stiffness and strain. His scent of arousal was strong to InuYasha. InuYasha was well aware of the hardness poking at him as his own erection jumped.

He knew his mate could not support him with one arm for very long. Sesshomaru was still working on strengthening up his one arm. Maybe some day he could work carry him as he would when he had his other arm back. Though even with his own strength, InuYasha found his own strength wane in weakness. The Inu Demon would last regardless.

The bald inu nodded as he slipped from his brother's lap, which softly jabbed his lower back as he slid from his father. He looked back and a small blush covered his cheeks. He had felt the hardness of his brother's erection as he had awoken.

Looking up at his brother, his face was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Noticing this made him realize of his own heat that affected his body, covering his forehead with sweat, his body hardening painfully. It made him even more aware of the fact that they were in their highest points of their heats.

InuTaisho wrinkled his nose at their scents. Sweat, arousal, testosterone, heat. He had to endure with the scent all the way back to the west. He needed a shower to relieve himself of the scent of his sons' bodies. He would not have mind the smell had it not clung to him, nor would he had mind it had if he not been covered in their dripping sweat that was clinging to his fur then to his skin as he had shifted. "You two better shower, you're both sweaty… Well you might as well do that whenever you're done," he paused, disgusted. Sure, it was all natural to him to have two of the same sex and two of the same family mating. But, he couldn't help but be as disgusted as a child walking in on his parents. He now felt what they felt when Sesshomaru or InuYasha walked in on Izayoi and him.

"Don't worry, we plan to," Sesshomaru said as they walked through the front grounds of the castle and into the front doors. They were greeted by a worried Izayoi, fire neko, monk, slayer and fox kitsune.

"Are you alright?" asked Izayoi coming to hug her son, half son and mate. She looked them over, they were in odd clothes. Her son was wearing a helmet on his head. His ears poked out of it. She saw him leaning up against his mate for support, while her mate went over to support the two.

"Yes mother, I'm doing a lot better now. Thanks." InuYasha looked over to the group of Kagome's friends then back to his mother. "We're just going to head up to our room." She nodded understandingly. "Are you guys well?" he asked.

"We are. We were going soon, we have to go recover more of the shards that were scattered when we went to rescue you," the monk said.

The neko came over to rub herself against the dog demons' legs in thanks and hope of comforting the family. She gave a short mew before shifting to a large cat.

"Thank you for bringing us back, Kirara. We owe a lot to you. You're welcome to come back here anytime," Sesshomaru said as he gave a small scratch behind the fire neko's cheekbone.

"Thank you Lady Izayoi for your hospitality," Sango, the slayer said as she gave a small bow to they lady of the house. "We will be off now. I hope we'll see each other soon."

"Good luck on your journey. If you have need of us, just send and we'll come," InuTaisho said as he waved them off, watching them climb on the back of the fire cat that brought his sons back to him.

After watching them leave they closed the front doors as the others were soon out of sight. InuTaisho helped his sons climb up the stairway up to the 3rd floor to their room at the end of the corridor. He poured them a basin of warm water for cleaning up any sweat and body soil. Leaving a sponge, he left them with a warm fire and a cool breeze flowing in from the window as he left them on the bed.

The dog lord had other needs of his own to care for.

They could not deny it any longer, within moments of their father leaving the room their Youkai took over. With love bites and growls, they tore at the clothes that acted as a barrier to their desire. Claws gripped and tore. Tails whipped in agitation as they were freed from the confines of their clothes. Bodies clashed eager for the seme position.

The newfound energy that both had thought wasn't possible with their injuries, but they were sure that they would feel the effects of their sexcapades when it was all said and done. For now, they felt as though they could do a two week sexathon, of straight through sex; with little or no breaks.

InuYasha had forgotten that he had some serious injuries and had shoved his mate roughly with a growl so he was no longer on the bottom. Pouncing onto his older brother's chest he bit at his mate's neck in a small reprimand. He was replied to with a sharp growl as his mate fisted a hand full of tail and tugged. Awarded with a snarl, Sesshomaru silenced him with a kiss.

Their tongues dueled for dominance, pulling back to nip at each other's lips. Pulling, sucking and snarling. Sesshomaru's hand brushed the tail aside, and almost automatically the tail shifted and stayed to the side as his fingers probed at InuYasha's puckered entrance that was already ready for his mate. Inserting a single finger into the spongy ring that swallowed him up desperately, InuYasha moaned in pleasure about to be sent off the edge of ecstasy. Yet the demon couldn't; which drove him mad with need of their joining. Grinding his hips backwards into his mate's hand, he panted heavily.

The younger inu reached between them and reached for his brother's hardness with his own. Sesshomaru felt as though he were on fire at his mate's caress as he took them both in his hands. If it were possible, he hardened even more. Leaning up, he nipped at his mate's nipple and took it as he pulled him down onto him. He really did not like being on bottom; however, just for this mating he would allow it. He may even allow him to take him this time, for the first round. For the second round, he would have his way with him.

Groaning in pleasure, InuYasha stroked them both. Their cocks wept. Their sweat poured down their bodies as InuYasha began to pump them both harder. Slower. Harder. Faster. It was just about too much for the older demon to handle. "You're killing me, Yasha!" he growled, as he sought some revenge in his mate's core. He found the sweet spot with ease. He stroked it softly, feeling his mate's body go rigid and writhe under his touch -- arching his back.

"Gods!" he hissed as he reached down with his free hand and placed it on his mate's muscular chest, digging his claws into the soft flesh.

Again he touched the spot. This time, however, he barely caressed it.

InuYasha whined painfully as he tried to grind himself harder in order to be rubbed like he just was momentarily ago. Sesshomaru smiled and shook his head, withdrawing his digit from his core regretfully. "Not yet." He wanted to have some fun before they fully lost control of their Youkai's. Well more than they had already.

Grumbling, he leaned down to allow his tongue to lap at the blood that his claws had caused on Sesshomaru's chest. Laving the blood around his mate's hardened pebbled nipple, he swallowed the blood, savoring the sweet coppery flavor of his mate. He blew softly on the dampened nipple; sending shivers of pleasure up Sesshomaru's spine as it was combined with the thickened rhythm of his mate's talented hands as they worked.

The hand that had clawed at Sesshomaru's chest reached down past his mate's other hand; meanwhile his mouth was still latched on his nipple suckling it, lapping at it with mind crazing slowness. The hand reached down beneath him and inserted on of the digits into his core. "You're mine!" he hissed as he penetrated with his finger; seeking out the bump that Sesshomaru had used on him. Finding it, he grinned. "Found it."

Sesshomaru screamed in pleasure, arching his back. The combination of InuYasha laving at him and sucking at him, his hand and now the single digit within him probing him and poking, drove him off the edge. "InuYasha! Please…" He never thought he would beg to his lower sibling in all his life. Those words were foreign to him though they had to be said. InuYasha was playing the seme this time. He would be sure that he would be the one who would _beg_ him for mercy before the night ended.

"What was that?" he hissed as he looked into his brother's eyes.

Sesshomaru strained to thrust harder into his brother's glove like hand. Looking up into his brother's eye, it was now speckled with red instead of the normal gold. He was sure that his own were about the same, due to their heats. If not, they would be speckled with red. Though it could be just that InuYasha was being more feral due to being the seme partner at the moment.

"I said get your fucking ass in me!" he hissed.

"Potty mouth, tsk tsk. I don't think so."

Sesshomaru lifted his lip to reveal a set of sharp fangs. It served as a reminder that he was still the alpha, though InuYasha was on top. The seme snarled, revealing his own set. Sesshomaru growled just as he reached up with his only arm and plunged his finger into his mate's core to seek out the bump. Finding it with ease he stroked it a few times resulting the effect of InuYasha's back arched as he let out a combination of a yell and growl of pleasure. "I think so."

With a snarl, InuYasha pulled his hand out from his mate's core. He spread the long legs further for better access as he removed his hand from Sesshomaru's hardness and guided his erection to the tight entrance of his mate's godlike body. There his pre-ejaculation fluid lubricated the entrance as well as his shaft. The feeling of anticipation shook the dog lord Sesshomaru's body. The heat was making their bodies do things they never thought they would ever act on; acting so desperate for the touch, for their joining. A single push was needed to join them. With one gentle thrust of InuYasha's hips, they were bound tightly together. Sesshomaru's body instantaneously accepted his mate, gripping him and adjusting to his well-endowed size.

Moaning in unison, InuYasha sucked in a sharp breath at his mate's tightness. It was a totally unbelievable fit! He could have come right then and there! But he would not be the first to lose himself. It would be a selfish act. His mate should come before he did. Sesshomaru would writhe under his touch, curling his claws and toes as liquid fire raced through his body, his body would stiffen and the sweet call of his name on his lover's swollen lips would reach his ears. He wanted to feel the hot seed of his lover over his stomach before he joined him.

Moaning at his thoughts only encouraged him more. It gave him a further increase of need to pleasure his mate. He would see who lasted longer. "Let us see who lasts longer, dearest," he whispered, leaning down to lick at the demonic markings that stained his brother's cheeks.

InuYasha set the pace at a decent speed and a maddening rhythm that made Sesshomaru sweat more as he inserted another finger into his mate just as he felt InuYasha reach between them and grab his brother's shaft in his hand as he set it into the rhythm of his thrusts. "Yes, otouto, we shall see," Sesshomaru smirked seductively just as he found the bump again and sent InuYasha's back arching yet he still thrust, finding his own treasure and ramming himself harder into his brother's prostate. Sesshomaru cried out in pleasure as arched his back before lifting his hips to give his brother batter access.

They were in the race to the finish line. Sesshomaru was so close to losing his mind as was InuYasha as he was being distracted by the probing as he pounded his brother further into the bed. He could almost hear the wooden frames creak in strain; they were threatening to break at the excursion of the activities going on, on it.

"Faster god damn it InuYasha!" hissed the Daiyoukai as he soon abandoned the fact that InuYasha was definitely not going to come before him.

InuYasha obliged. Aiming his thrusts more upward he hit it harder and faster. His hand pumped Sesshomaru in faster jerks. Within moments he looked down at Sesshomaru's body that was now stiffening up. His markings were slightly flushed as most of the blood was going to his erection. He could feel his mate's muscles as they tightened along with the soft sac. He could feel his own orgasm coming on quickly as he felt Sesshomaru's third finger being inserted into his rectum seeking out the prostate that was already hyper- sensitive.

Instinctively, InuYasha placed his head down on Sesshomaru's so that their forehead markings were now touching. There was a mind blowing sensation as they touched and instantly Sesshomaru came, shortly followed seconds later by his brother in a mind blowing orgasm. Their cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room. Sesshomaru screamed his name as the final spurts of hot seed was shot onto his mate and himself.

A short wave of exhaustion and weakness took over InuYasha's legs as his body was now glued by his seed to Sesshomaru's. It was seed which he wished to lick. But right now he had no intentions of moving because he was still somehow having his orgasm inside his partner. It was killing him as he was still on fire. His toes were curled in fire and his tail was erect. The seme inu began to thrust instinctively to get further into his mate. His hands left the hard shaft of his mate and went to the striped hips to grip them as he ejaculated further inside.

Sesshomaru was too far gone with more pleasure as the aftershocks from the previous orgasm was still quaking through his body. Now, was InuYasha still working on his orgasm? No, he was still in an orgasm.

His mate's body was letting go with everything that it had stored up from the ring that had been previously preventing any orgasms. It was coming out either way. What InuYasha was thinking of it he had no idea. He must have thought the same thing as his eye clouded with realization; only his Youkai refused the bad thoughts to come through.

"Gods, Sesshomaru!" he cried as whatever thoughts and feelings were overridden by the fire coursing through his veins.

His vision was speckling with black. He was going to pass out at the long excursion of the orgasm still being pumped out. Sesshomaru milked him as his own muscles contracted when his own orgasm hit him again as he felt his mate pounding harder into his body. They would all feel this later.

The older mate watched his little brother throw back his head with a roar of pleasure just as he finished his own orgasm; he watched his mate collapse on him with a small _oomph_ on his chest. He had not viewed it as a sign of weakness, but that he was momentarily physically blown... Inside his mate's seed still flowed out. How long would that last?

He could feel the powerful spurts hit his prostate inside of him, sending him into a second oblivion. His golden amber eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure. "Gods… How long is this going to last?" he finally hissed

InuYasha woke sometime soon and found his body had stopped its climax. He was in his mate still, hard. Ready. He looked up at his adoring lover's face. "How long was I out, mate?"

"10 minutes at the most?"

"Oh. Wow. That was awesome… but I don't think I will want it to last that long again, though it was very nice to have the feeling last that long in a way."

"Want to try it again?" the Daiyoukai asked wiggling his eye brows.

"I'm up for it, beloved."

Instantly he found himself on the bottom pinned with his mate growling and nipping at his neck. Still joined magically, he found himself being pulled out from his mate's body as his seed leaked out with his erection. His mate's tongue licked his way down his joined body licking up his own fluid before going back up to give his partner his own taste of what he was like. His mate sucked at his tongue to get all the flavor of his sweet honey, moaning in pleasure. Sesshomaru straddled his mate as he used his fingers to coat his finger with the sticky substance and bring it up to his mate's lips which latched on hungrily. "Taste me, Yasha. Do you like it? Do you want more?"

His mate whined and his tongue caressed his mate's fingers, demonstrating the talents of his tongue. The sibling was eager as was he. Sesshomaru needed no answer as he pulled his slick digits away and nipped his mate's ear before suckling it softly. It sent shots of pleasure from his head to his toes. As the Daiyoukai left he lapped at the sensitive demon markings at the start of his mate's jaw and licked a trail of fire to his mate's nipple which perked in beckoning to him. Taking it he sucked and nibbled at it. Feeling himself that his mate's erection had hardened even more against his stomach and his breath quickened; he grinned.

Going further he kissed and licked at the jagged dark demon markings on his hips, sending more arrows of fire to his groin as were just as sensitive to touch as his erection was- if not more. Nipping him harder he drew blood and licked at it. The sweet copper coated his tongue. Letting out a moan of pleasure he reluctantly left the wound to heal on its own and licked at the base of the erection. Their scents were combined on it, creating an irresistible taste coming from it.

"Sesshomaru, if you don't do it now, I'll get you later tenfold!" he hissed as his mate stroked the underside of his erection with a textured tongue. The tongue licked and his mouth sucked with distressing slowness as it reached the aching tip. There the tongue flicked at his tip's slit, the lips slowly sheathing it.

His brother chuckled as he swallowed him whole. The vibration of his brother's throat was gripping him like a vise and then releasing him as it slid back and forth. He began to thrust his hips upwards to meet his brother, to make him take him deeper, harder and tighter. Feeling his brother's hand place itself on his hips to still his eager attempts at thrusting harder, he instead reached forward and reached for a handful of his silky hair that was now drenched with sweat. Not minding one bit, he pulled the head further down, taking his brothers' mouth to the hilt. The hand that had been on his hips, moved beneath him; brushing away the tail that was becoming tangled, and placed the slick fingers at his brother's entrance.

The heated mouth left the erection weeping, and the demon whining. He watched as his lover moved his mouth to the soft sac that was lightly covered in white peach fuzz and was sticky from the seed that had leaked as it was removed from the depths of its mate. There he licked and sucked gently at it, rolling the balls around with his tongue. His mate tasted unbelievably good! It was hard for the Sesshomaru to comprehend just _how_ good as he inserted the slick fingers into the tight ring of muscle again. He loved how they felt in there; he would love it even more when he entered him for good. But for now this would do.

Watching in awe as his brothers hips lifted from the ground, he inserted a second finger. Plunging the two deeper he again found the ultra sensitive spot which he had found earlier but had failed to bring his mate to a full climax before he had came. He grinned. This time he would not, he was in control. His mate would cry _his_ name this time.

"Let's see how you long you last, darling," he smirked as he kissed his thigh.

"We. Shall. See," he panted arching his back again as his mate hit the ultra sensitive spot.

"Mmm, indeed," he murmured, licking at puckered entrance where his fingers were still taunting the sweet spot. "Yasha, you taste of you. You're like honey; sticky, sweet, desirable. You also taste of the wilderness." He pulled his digits out and smelt them. "Uncultivated and much untamed." He licked one. "Beautiful." He licked the second. "Mine," he said finally licking them both before giving them a short suck, releasing them with a wet pop.

InuYasha whined as his ears became more perked forward at attention.

"Do you wish to taste yourself?" he asked huskily. The elder brother brought his fingers to his mouth to his mate's swollen lips.

Groaning in pleasure, his mate pulled back his fingers. He was going to take his time. InuYasha was already on the edge. He didn't know how long he could take.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked again as he guided his erection to the entrance which was slick. He reached down and guided himself in, needing no reply to know that InuYasha was ready.

Once in, Sesshomaru put his hand above his mate's head and slammed his lips against his mate's lips passionately. Thrusting his hips up into his mate he battled with his mate's tongue. The chemicals in their saliva were igniting more sparks between them.

InuYasha's legs entwined themselves in Sesshomaru's tail as they wrapped themselves around his waist urging him on in a timed thrust-for-thrust rhythm. Knowing that his mate's only arm was supporting him, he reached between their bodies and grabbed the weeping erection and matched the rhythm his brother had set in perfect timing. Moaning in pleasure, their mouths deepened the kisses.

"Gods, Sesshomaru!" he cried as he broke from the kiss gasping as he felt his brother pound harder into his sweet spot. His free hand's claw dug into his brother's back. He could suddenly feel his mate's Youki feeding energy into the Youkai's orgasm to come. He had never experienced this before, but then he could feel his own Youki feeding his mate's Youkai's orgasm also. This must have been part of the full ritual. Whatever it might be it was driving them both to the brink of losing it.

"Faster!" InuYasha snarled.

He would not deny his mate such need, for he also needed it. He rammed himself even harder. The bed shook with the exertion and banged against the stone wall. Needing more friction, he hoisted his mate up and carried him over to the fire place where he dropped them to the stone floor. "Get on your hands and knees!" Sesshomaru hissed as he pulled out of his mate reluctantly and momentarily as InuYasha turned around to give him his rear, in which he took and slammed into him roughly. InuYasha glared with as he snarled.

"Uh!" he moaned as he receives another thrust.

"Remove your helmet; I want to see your head without it. It probably needs air," he said his voice filled with heat.

InuYasha was more then willing to. It was hotter with it on. He released the snaps and tossed the helmet onto the bed. His head was indeed wet with sweat. The hand of his mate caressed the dog ears that were sensitive to the touch. It reeled him further into his ecstasy.

He could feel the body he had mounted tense. He was ready. He could feel his own as well as his mate's blood flow with fire as it traveled from their head to their toes.

Placing his hand on his back he gave a final thrust into his mate and sent his mate into oblivion. Unconsciously he raked his claws down his mate's back and his mate reached back and did the same. It tore some major chunks of flesh and muscle out of each other, but the pain was not concentrated and went unnoticed. Within seconds somehow they were facing each other still completely and amazingly joined. They latched onto each others neck where they bit deeply as Sesshomaru finished his last two thrusts before joining his mate as he was urged on by his named being screamed in pleasure.

"Sesshomaru!" he roared before sinking his fangs deeply into his mate as he drew hard on the blood as he came.

He could feel his mate's muffled cries at his neck and the biting pressure increased as he increased the thrusting instinctively as he tried to bury himself deeper while he came for a minute or longer within his mate. The climax had lasted longer then expected. But it was not as long as InuYasha's. Sesshomaru collapsed still within his mate. InuYasha contracted his muscles instantly bringing Sesshomaru into another spontaneous orgasm. This time, it was longer. Minutes longer, and his body disobeyed him as it began to thrust even more, as they began drawing even more blood from each other.

Panting heavily, they both passed out due to the blood loss and not from the fact that they were totally spent. The heats could last a week as off-and-on sex or one straight sex marathon. Now mated, the heat may dissipate faster.

It truly did vary with all demons and mates.

Yet they would worry about it later. For now they would rest. Their bodies were in need of rejuvenation. After suffering from vicious Youkai love wounds of claws and teeth, it was vital to rest.

Just upstairs InuTaisho cringed at the love sounds that seemed to echo up to his floor. Sure he was happy for them but he couldn't help but think about it. Removing his armor and clothes he climbed into bed for a good night's rest and perhaps a bit of long missed fun with his mate. He could only hope to drown out the sounds. But it was not needed. He heard InuYasha and Sesshomaru snarl and give a loud cry as Sesshomaru called throughout their home before it abruptly went silent.

It might be like this for a week or more. He might just leave for a while with Izayoi to the cave a few miles away for a get-away. Or perhaps take her to the human realm. Maybe he would. After all, he had to express his thanks to them.

Nodding to himself he cuddled up next to Izayoi who has surprisingly fallen asleep. Curling his arms around her and draping his leg and tail over her form he nuzzled her cheek and fell fast asleep.

A/N: Thanks for your patience for me to get to this chapter. Purrrrrre lime/lemon stuff in here. Hope it is not too corny.


	17. Morning sickness or illness?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, though it might be nice to tie him to the bed and own him that way, but um… that's not possible, sadly.

A/N: I am glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for everybody's reviews. And thanks to my beta Periwinkle, for betaing the story for so long ;

Beta note: This has been a joy to beta. It's been a real pleasure to see your stories grow and your writing mature.

Chapter 17: Morning sickness or Illness?

The pain couldn't be described as it coursed through their bodies when they awoke to each other's touch. The chunky gashes in their backs were ugly looking, still bleeding as their bodies struggled to close them. The bleeding gashes could easily get infected. Yet their bodies' healing agents should probably take care of it as the two of them were abnormal and demons.

"Guh!" InuYasha moaned as he cracked open his one eye to find his mate's eyes looking directly at his own. InuYasha smiled. "You really did me in good, Sesshy."

"You did me in as well. My back is _slashed_." Sesshomaru was lying on his stomach and his hand held his head up. It was unbelievable to him that he could be in so much pain. Well, not so much as loosing his arm had hurt. _That_ was painful. This was much less.

InuYasha looked at the bare back. Claw marks that had been less serious had already healed leaving a trail of scars in their wake, which was leading to a large gash that revealed muscle. The gash was just biting into his lower left demon markings. Had it torn any closer the pain would have been far worse then what his mate, Sesshomaru was to be feeling. He looked at it again. Bits of it were missing or damaged. InuYasha winced at his own doing. Feeling bad, he licked it gently. "Gomen, Sesshy."

"It is fine, Yasha. I also apologize for my doings to you. I seem to have left bigger gashes on you." Sesshomaru looked at the gash going across his lover's ribcage and down towards his hip, just stopping shortly above his jagged demon markings. It seemed that their Youkai knew just when to stop. It was a good thing. "We shall heal soon; it has only been a few hours. By evening tonight they shall be nothing more than a memory as well as a small line of scar."

"Yes, it is not as though I have none of those on my body," InuYasha said solemnly as he shrugged. Refusing to give into his depression and ruin his mood he tried to block out more of emotions he felt. The scars all had their history. It was what made him who he was now. "I suppose we need a bath, though, the doctor told me that I shouldn't be getting wet. The sutures would fall out."

Furrowing his brows, Sesshomaru examined his mate's head as he gently took hold of it. He examined the wounds that were just starting to heal completely. It seemed his brother's blood that had combined with his own as they had taken each other, was working over time as it closed the wounds. The back wounds were also healing nicely, save for the newer wounds that he had inflicted. "They look healed enough. We better head to the bathhouse we really seriously soiled. So are the sheets," Sesshomaru said, releasing his mate's bald head with a kiss on the sun marking on his forehead. Looking down awkwardly as he looked at the white silk sheets beneath them soiled in seed, blood and sweat, he found it a bit repulsive.

"Erm. Yeah, we're quite dirty," InuYasha purred, grinning slightly. The full demon rested his chin on his forearms as he looked at his mate.

Sesshomaru came closer and rested his body softly on his mate's back. He licked at the wounds there and played with the long silver hair of his mate's tail that was tangled. They were silent for a few minutes. InuYasha loved the feeling the soft weight of his brother's body pressing down on him, while his mate licked at the wounds on his back. It sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Not really wanting to get up, Sesshomaru forced himself to rise and sit up straight. Instantly he could feel the loss of blood. Dizzy, he looked down at his mate. "Time to raise and shine, my sweet sunshine," Sesshomaru smiled as he shook off the dizzy wave and swung his long legs off the bed and rose, revealing a wondrous sight to InuYasha.

Looking back at his brother; who was literally drooling from staring at the muscles of his brother's behind, and a tail that swished to untangle itself from the sheets and from its own hairs. Just looking at it made him want to go over and give his brother's tushie a good squeezing before he giggled girlishly. Grinning, Sesshomaru went to put on his silk robe; which earned him a whining complaint from InuYasha who had clearly been enjoying the sight as he reached for the silk robe before retracting his hand and had quickly earned him a fanged smile.

Not really wanting to soil it with blood he wouldn't wear it. However he would wear a towel soon after. Recalling the basin his father had left him, he went over and dipped a wash cloth into it and cleaned around his wounds. He tossed the cloth to his mate who followed suit as he soon rose from the bed. Feeling the wave of sickness and dizziness he paused as he leaned over and rested his forehead in his cupped hands.

Sesshomaru settled for one of the pair of towels that were placed next to the basin. He wrapped it around covering his nudity, before picking up the other one and bringing it over to his mate who took it. They both could feel the effects of last night's doings as they started towards the exit doors of their chambers. Sore and weak in the legs they made their way down the corridor past the hot springs just down the hall and down the second stairway that led directly into the ground floor springs. There they could soak their sore bodies.

"Gods… Your really fucked me hard last night," InuYasha whined. "I haven't had that kind of fucking in …" he thought about it, recalling Naraku's rape, he shuddered.

Sesshomaru brought his arm around his mate's shoulder. He knew what exactly his mate had been thinking. "That was not a fucking, Love. That was rape." He had not said it coldly. Sesshomaru had said it as a plain fact. They needed to talk about it if they wanted to heal. Talking always helped. It had helped him when his mother died long, long ago. InuYasha had not been born yet, his father had not met Izayoi. InuTaisho was the only one who could help him through it all. They had helped each other.

"I know." InuYasha had not really thought about what had happened to him in a while. The heat had been very distracting. In á, of course, good way. It made things better for them both.

The rest of the way down to the springs no one had passed them by; it was late morning, everyone was probably fixing lunch. They would go down to the kitchens. Sesshomaru was sure his mate was as famished as he was. After all they had been doing and what would be doing soon again, they would need more strength.

Demons normally didn't eat a lot, nor did they require a lot. But during mating season or pregnancy, wounds and injuries, they would need some sort of food to keep them going strong and healthy. Without it they might just get sick and their bodies would be at risk of attacks caused by infection and, of course, illnesses.

Reaching the private hot springs they removed the towels from their waists and went over to one of the more healing springs that were far off to the side. The spring was meant for healing serious wounds like the gashes they had. The spring contained strong medicines, herbs and oils of healing properties. It would also sooth the sores _all_ over.

Watching his mate climb in first, InuYasha followed shortly, taking a seat close to his mate. Sitting there for a few moments he felt Sesshomaru reach over to the side, where he brought out some shampoos and soaps. "I need to wash your tail," Sesshomaru told him. He watched as is mate went and leaned over on a flat bolder that was 3 feet away. InuYasha gave Sesshomaru a great view of the round mounds that turned him on so much.

Sesshomaru swallowed and went over as he felt his erection bob up and down; wading through the water that was to his waist. "Gods! You're such a teaser!" Sesshomaru purred, reaching him. Giving the soaked tail a good tug he put a bit of soap into the long hairs and lathered it in well.

"Hey, you're the one who asked to wash it." InuYasha grinned as he was tugged on again. Flicking his ears he wiggled his ass back and forth, in a cobra's sway; taunting his mate to take him once more. The idea was so appealing.

"Don't tempt me, mate, I will not be able to resist your antics any longer." Sesshomaru's hand was already starting to creep up his tail. Feeling the silkiness of the tail, he toyed with it a bit longer, loving the feeling of it in his hand. Rubbing in the shampoo further he abandoned it, his hand now rubbing the soft mounds.

So round and muscular, yet they were so soft like a baby's bottom. Sesshomaru's Youkai howled in pleasure and urged him to take him right there. Coating his fingers with healing water, which would act as a lubricant as well as a pain easer-- not that they needed it -- their bodies remained in the heat that kept them ready, Sesshomaru inserted his digits into his mate. Sesshomaru groaned at the feeling of his mate engulfing him in pleasurable heat.

Stroking InuYasha from within, his brother, InuYasha, arched his back. Feeling the long digits within stroking him, it felt so right! "Take me again, Sess," InuYasha begged arching his back, panting.

The mate obliged automatically as he removed the digits and sheathed himself within his mate within moments. '_It is quickie before lunch. Perfect,'_ Sesshomaru thought smiling. InuYasha was the lunch. Looking down at the mating mark on InuYasha's neck, there was crescent moon mating mark. His symbol. Everyone who looked at the neck would find his mark and know it meant this was Lord Sesshomaru, son of InuTaisho, and mate to Sesshomaru. No one would dare hurt his mate as long as they wanted to live.

Sesshomaru was sure that InuYasha had left his own mark on him. He wasn't sure how his sun symbol would look seeing how there were rays around it. Sesshomaru thought it might just be a ring of tinted maroon scar on his neck, as InuYasha's mating mark which had been given by Sesshomaru, had a scar of maroon/lavender.

Turned on by the fact that he was fully mated to InuYasha, Sesshomaru moaned and moved faster in his mate. Reaching in front of InuYasha he began to stroke his lover into oblivion just as he increased his speed, finding the sweet spot and driving himself harder into it.

Loving the feeling of his mate around him, engulfing him in slick heat, he leaned over and licked at the mating mark. "I love you so much InuYasha. I love how you feel in my hand as I stroke you. I love your sexy face as I thrust into you. I love your body." It was true. He loved the soft skin. Though it was scarred, he found every bit of his mate beautiful. Sesshomaru did not care if his partner had been touched by Naraku's filth, he was his mate. Forever loyal, to the end. "I shall never hurt you."

Arrows of fire struck him and spread through InuYasha's body as the seme mate, Sesshomaru, bit into his shoulder pinning him down while pushing further into his mate. InuYasha hissed in pleasure. InuYasha would make sure he would have Sesshomaru over the rock when he was done. They would not be leaving till he had his turn.

It wasn't long till Sesshomaru had InuYasha writhing, ready to come. Leaning over to his mate's head, he captured his lips and gave a few more thrusts. Sesshomaru's mind was going a mile a minute as the heat surrounded him in pleasure. White light pricked his vision as he drove them both to the edge.

Not able to contain himself any longer, InuYasha came. "Ah! Sesshomaru!" he cried hoarsely as he broke their locked lips gasping in pleasure as fire ignited from the sparks they had created. Coming all over Sesshomaru's hand, his belly and the rock he groaned in pleasure.

Sesshomaru came at his name, loving the sound of his InuYasha calling it. It drove his Youkai mad. Exhausted, he panted as he rested on the back of his mate.

"Do not think I am done with you, Sesshy," InuYasha panted. InuYasha felt Sesshomaru pull out of him after a few minutes of rest. Turning to face him he smiled and pounced.

Growling playfully, InuYasha knocked his mate down into the water. "My turn, my love."

If InuYasha wanted it rough, he would give him rough.

Grinning, "You may try," he replied, breaking the surface, throwing his hair back in a sideways throw; as it had covered his face. InuYasha could have thought him a god as his hair was whipped back. All he could do is ogle before he mauled his brother back again.

He was his.

InuTaisho was walking down the hall just before lunch began. He wanted to check up on his sons to see how they fared. The dog lord had not seen them at breakfast and assumed that they were sleeping in. After all, they had returned late in the evening. Not to mention the fact that they spent the night going at it.

Rubbing his forehead, irritated at the thought, he knocked at the door to his son's chambers. He really hoped they were not going at it. Repulsed a bit at the thought, InuTaisho found that the door was unlocked. It was a sign they were not there.

Stepping into the room, the odor he had caught was slightly repulsing as he caught the reek of sex. InuTaisho would need to call the servants in right away to give them clean silks. Maybe he would tell them to bring in furs, as they were much easier to clean the blood and soil from.

Leaving the room the door ajar he headed down the hall to find them.

Passing a servant he stopped them. "I need to you to change the sheets in my son's chambers. Use soft skins this time," he told the male human servant as he bowed.

"Yes, my Lord, right away."

The lord watched the servant rush off.

Continuing on he soon caught more of the scent of his sons' newfound activity. Flicking his tail in agitation he started in the direction of the spring's stairway. He could already hear what was going on. The sound reached his sensitive ears as they twitched. The lord could hear groans and moans before he heard his youngest son's name being intensely screamed as the noise carried up the spiraling stairway.

"I'm beginning to wish I never came this way and instead went on a vacation into the mountain," the lord told himself as he shook his head sadly. Slowly he continued into the hot springs stairway, where he found his son's bathing one another as if nothing had happened minutes ago.

InuTaisho stopped short and leaned against the wall just out in the small hall leading to the hot springs stairway; crossing his arms across his bear chest. He could wait till they finished doing what they came to do. Crinkling his nose, he ran his hand through his loose hair. Watching the small falls that emptied into the regular hot springs, he had the urge to go hop in. Just being around the springs made him feel as though he needed a bath as well.

InuYasha, who was washing the rest of his brother's long mane of sliver hair, looked up to find that their father had just entered their private complex. Scrubbing the last bit of grime, they finished washing up and relaxed back into the healing waters.

"Are you just going to stand there and peep, Father?" InuYasha joked.

"No. I came to ask if you were coming to a late lunch with your mother and me. I didn't wish to disturb your _infatuations_ with each other, as you were busy earlier as well." InuTaisho scratched his nose and walked over to the spring. "I am sure you're both starving."

The two nodded and started up and out of the pool.

InuTaisho couldn't help but notice all the many bruises, cuts, bites that littered their bodies. Not to mention the huge gashes either. "Good Gods! What did you two do to each other?" He pointed to the gashes on their backs as they went for the towels that lay on the side forgotten. InuTaisho winced at how painful they must be. Though he could already see that the healing waters were affecting the wounds; as the skin seeming to call out to each other to reunite into one. Their father would have thought they were killing each other, had he not known them better.

"Oh…" InuYasha said with a sheepish grin. "We got carried away last night. We're feeling just fine now though. I think it was worth it." The lords' youngest son looked down at his hip. He could see it healing quickly already. "It looks much better now don't you say, Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru nodded looking back at his own which was healing already. "We should get dressed; we will be there for lunch soon." Sesshomaru looked down at his brother who was bending for a towel. "Perhaps we should find something we can do."

5 days later

The visit to town had been an interesting trip the other day. The villagers that had once hated him for being a Hanyou welcomed him with great praises. It pleased Sesshomaru so much to know that his mate was loved by everyone in the village. A few had even given him some flowers.

InuYasha had not ever gotten such love from the villagers. It made him want to go out more often. The villagers would no longer hate him and throw shit at him. They would no longer throw deceiving words of hate behind his back.

Now after a few days later, and a few dozen fuckings later, he could already feel the heat receding. Now he was just resting in bed in Sesshomaru's caring arm, which was wrapped around him. InuYasha was feeling nice and warm for a while as he just rested his eyes when his stomach started to give a lurch, churn and a grumble. Then a queasy feeling started.

"Sesshy?"

"Hmm?" was the tired response followed by a dog-like yawn that revealed a set of sharp fangs that had marked him just a few days ago. Sesshomaru was just starting to feel the effects that were coming as the chemicals that drove the heat and energy that was now fading away. It was such an annoying draining feeling.

"I'm not feeling so great."

"I am not ether. I'm so exhausted and sleepy." Sesshomaru yawned again. Sesshomaru's legs ached as did his arm as it had done a lot of work the past few days. Looking over at his mate, he saw that InuYasha was indeed not looking so good. The normally lightly tanned skin was paling with the maroon markings covering his face. His first thought was that his partner had caught some sort of infection through the gaping wound that was now healed, that something had gotten in there before it closed.

A whine came from the slender throat of his mate. "Seriously… I feel like I'm going to be-" he suddenly covered his mouth as he rolled over and looked frantically for a basin. He found the washing basin on the other side of the bed where Sesshomaru rested.

Sesshomaru was amazed at how fast he had gotten there. Yet he was wrong this time as he watched in horror.

InuYasha dashed over there but was late on arrival as he could no longer hold it in. Out it came. The dinner from last night's meal, and the small early morning meal that had been brought up by his mother, who left it for him when he awoke much earlier before then falling asleep again. InuYasha had just consumed it not long ago; say about 3 hours, when he was now emptying out his stomach's contents all over the marbled floor, and of course it just had onto be their kimonos that they had frantically pulled off the previous night.

Sesshomaru flew off the bed seconds after and grabbed the basin to try to capture the contents but it was already over as InuYasha gave final heave and looked over with a watery eye. "I'm so sorry! Gomen! I ruined the clothes!" InuYasha cursed as he could feel his stomach become a bit more settled down for the time being.

"It's alright. We can always go get new silk or wash these. I'll call the servants in. I'll be back." Sesshomaru hid his repulsion to the sickness on the floor as he went over to the lavender silk robe that hung on the wall and wrapped it around his nudity. Tying the sash with skill, he started off looking back at his mate who paled further as he sat on the edge of the bed. Going out of the room he found one just down the hall.

"I need someone to clean up a fluid mess in our chambers. See that you get to it soon." He would need to get them both out of the room. They could go down to breakfast if InuYasha was up to it. He started back to his room where he found his brother, yet again barfing out his guts. It surprised him that he even had anything left to be ridding his body from.

Rushing over he wasn't quite sure of what to do. InuYasha really had no hair that Sesshomaru could hold back. "Get it all out of your system InuYasha. You seem to have an infection or something..."

Sesshomaru waited for him to finally finish before wiping around his mouth and handing him a crimson silk robe with dragons covering the shoulder area, while lotus flowers covered the sleeves. They should really head down to the breakfast. "Yasha, are you up for a meal?" he asked carefully.

"I hope so. I want to have something, though I do not think I can hold anything down. I don't get this." InuYasha fixed his sash before he leaned up against Sesshomaru, stepping carefully over the vile mess that covered the floor. The walked down the hall and down to the dinning hall where they found their father and InuYasha's mother. They were chatting waiting for their arrival.

"Glad you could make it sons," InuTaisho said as he rose to hug them both.

"Father, InuYasha is ill, he's thrown up all over the floor upstairs," Sesshomaru said as he gave his mate a reassuring hug. "Perhaps, Yasha, you should stick to the lighter food, or liquids."

"That is agreeable," InuYasha said as they parted to each side of the table so they sat across from each other. Their parents sat at the ends of the long table just as the servants started to bring out the food. "Is there a way I could get some soup? Broth?" InuYasha suggested.

"Yes, Lord InuYasha. I'll fix you up some right away."

Looking at all the food, it looked good but he did not wish to chance wasting it later as he would empty out his stomach. Watching his brother eat, he waited till the servant quickly brought his broth out. The servant also brought some apple juice.

"Thanks," he said as he sipped the juice.

The servant left and InuYasha drank his broth. He had a sudden itch beneath the helmet he had put on again the previous day. Itching it; since it was in a convenient place he continued on eating till he was finished. Looking over to his father to the right he found him studying him. "What?" he asked a bit roughly.

"I was waiting for you to finish eating. I was wondering how you two are doing for the mating ritual. Have your heats finally ceased?"

Sesshomaru nodded. Wiping his mouth he added with the nod, "We are finished with the ritual of marking and that sort. We had done that the first night father," he drawled a bit, annoyed that his father was unable to tell that they already marked each other. "Our heats are almost over."

"Sorry," InuTaisho apologized for his ignorant question. It was obvious that they were marked. The markings were pretty evident from the start. The Lord just wished to start some conversation. "Good to know. I have to be going tonight to head back to the time of that Miko, Kagome. I have to bring her something to pay back what we owe. I plan to take your mother with me, InuYasha. I trust you two will be good while we're gone?"

"We're not children, Father," insisted InuYasha. "We will do just fine without you."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

InuTaisho would have pressed the issue of who was pregnant or not, but declined to the thought of asking. The signs would not show for another week or more. If they were lucky, they would show signs right away. Once he had heard of InuYasha becoming sick he had thought it was from being pregnant. Recalling the dangerous inflictions that had occurred in the mating process, he dropped it as it could be a simple illness.

Sighing mentally to himself he rose with Izayoi. "I guess I will see you both when we arrive back. If you have need of me, you know where to go," InuTaisho said as he moved his chair in. "I do not think that we will be gone any longer then 5 days. Naraku is still weak so I doubt he shall strike now. Now is the perfect time to go."

They nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru looked at his mate who shuddered at the very name 'Naraku'. The eldest son looked back at his father and stepmother, Izayoi, who pursed her lips and gave them a sympathetic glance. She knew from what her mate told her. And what her mate had learned already from Kagome's friends and from his son Sesshomaru. Izayoi couldn't help but feel completely out of power to do anything for her child's mental state, as well as his physical.

"Don't get too carried away while we're gone," she smiled sweetly.

"Of course Mother," InuYasha said, grinning as his mood changed from thinking of what Naraku had done to him to the fact that his parents were going away and they would have more time alone. Not that they didn't have it already, it would just be nice.

"Safe journey, Mother and Father," Sesshomaru bided, watching them leave the dining hall.

"Thanks," was his father's reply as he came over to ruffle Sesshomaru's loose hair, hugged him and went over to InuYasha who had no hair, and instead gave him a small hug. InuTaisho heard his eldest son give a small growl of displeasure and fixed his hair again with a swipe of a clawed hand. Chuckling, he left the hall.

InuYasha was feeling much better after a lunch to fill his stomach. Well, it was not much of a lunch seeing it was just broth and juice. Whatever the case was he was feeling much better and was up for a short walk in the garden.

Accompanied by his beloved mate they walked down to the courtyard garden. The garden was full of trees of all sorts. They were varying from Cherry trees to apple trees to willows. There were an array of many plants and flowers. All of the plants ranged in colors and sizes, from sapphire blues to a fire orange. Some were edible and some were not. It was InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's favorite place to come, besides the hot springs during the long hours of the day.

"Remember when we came here as kids?" asked InuYasha as he sat on the ground beneath a Cherry blossom tree. When Sesshomaru nodded he continued, "I have to say this is the best place to rest and heal. If I could live in the garden, I would. That or a forest," he added quickly.

"Of course you would." Sesshomaru knew that his brother was born for the wild. Sesshomaru knew that he was born wild; he would always love the feeling of the grass beneath his feet as he ran. Sesshomaru himself loved the wide open spaces. They were just like their father. Wild. Untamed. Free.

Sesshomaru pulled his brother closer to him so that he leaned up against his front. "I am so glad this heat is coming to an end. Don't get me wrong, I loved what we did! But now I'm just so tired." Sesshomaru rested his eyes and put his head on his mates shoulder. "I wonder if we'll have pups."

InuYasha reached back to stroke at his mate's hair as he pulled some across his shoulder and into his hands where he toyed with it. "I'm not sure. Possibly…" trailed InuYasha in thought. "Did you ask father about the whole male birthing process yet?"

Sesshomaru nodded and sighed. "Unfortunately, he has no idea. He gave me an idea of what it may be though."

InuYasha groaned. Just what they needed, no information whatsoever on how to birth! For all he knew the pups would eat their way out! It was a horrifying thought. "That is just great! Well, I guess it is too late now," InuYasha said, sighing in defeat. "What did he suggest though?"

Sesshomaru gave his broad shoulders an elegant shrug. "Father just said that some demons of different breeds sometimes turn females the last stages of their pregnancy. He also mentions that there is a possibility that the birthing canal will connect with the rectum so the infants or pups can be delivered through it. Something I am hoping for. Otherwise he thought that maybe the pups can be delivered by slicing open the lower abdomen."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes. "None of them seem appealing. Did he mention the fact that a male's hips are too narrow!"

Sesshomaru paused in thought. _'Father mentioned nothing of that sort. This could leave to more complications. Perhaps the death of the pups! All the more further reasons for slicing open the abdomen. But that could also lead to extensive bleeding.'_ Shaking his head he continued. "No. Though I am sure our bodies will shift. If not I am hoping that the pups shall be small enough for them to fit through. Recalling what he said about turning female, perhaps the hip bones will widen. And if there is the option of the canal connecting with the rectum, there may not be any worry about how wide our hips are. We will only need to worry about the size of the pups seeing how wide our own rectum's exit is not that large."

"Sessh?"

"What?"

"Shut up, you're making things worse. You're giving more questions out then explanations."

Sesshomaru gave an exasperated sigh. He didn't know what to do about the situation should they become pregnant. Sesshomaru had no real experience with child birth. Not even with being there for his mate's birth. Izayoi had not really told him anything. Perhaps later on they will pay a visit to his step mother. A woman he really never thought in a thousand years that he'd ask about birthing. Perhaps he would not go to her. The idea was a bit embarrassing. He would go to the villages' healer. The healer would know more. Of course they would go later should things actually come out the way it seemed to be going.

"We'll figure things out, Yasha. For now what do you say we go back into that hot spring? I think I would enjoy seeing you naked and ready," Sesshomaru smiled, already hard. "Apparently we may have been wrong about the heat being over." Sesshomaru gave a nibble on his mark on his brother's neck; his hand reaching within InuYasha's hakama's to cup the hardness.

"Think we should do it here."

"Mm, indeed."

A few days later (About 5 more days later)

Apparently somehow they were now both throwing up in the mornings for the past couple of days. They thought it an illness at first seeing how they had been sucking lips every moment they could, but now their minds were starting to change. Now they had thought was sickness was becoming clear as a bell. In all human biped-like forms, all females suffered from this in their pregnancies. Demons probably suffered no less.

"Gods! Ugh!" Sesshomaru said heaving into the buckets that the servants had put out the other week after InuYasha's incidents. They guessed that it was for the best seeing how it usually occurred in the morning. Sesshomaru had also taken to pulling his hair back after the fourth morning of having it get in the way, and later having to wash it.

InuYasha was no different as he observed his brother leaning over the edge of the bed sick. He would have found it a bit amusing had he not been in the same situation. InuYasha had only seen his brother lose it just once. That was back when he had tried to feed Sesshomaru something that he shouldn't have. He had gotten some sweets from the village and shared with his brother who had just smelt it and ate it. It was a big mistake for a full dog demon to have the candy called Chocolate.

Unlike half demons, who could handle chocolate, full dog demons couldn't. Sesshomaru had heaved it all up that night. InuTaisho was upset about the incident but waved it off since he had not known better. Since then Sesshomaru never had chocolate.

The once Hanyou, now demon could feel his insides give that familiar churn. "This really fucking blows!" he snarled just before leaning over his side of the bed and heaving. _'It's great having no hair now, but why does it have to be now when I am thinking this?' _InuYasha thought as he thrashed his tail in a sudden hard dry heave.

Sesshomaru was finally ready to admit that they were pregnant. Not that there was anything wrong with that fact. It was thrilling to know. Sesshomaru just had to be sure that it was true. There was not point to getting too excited over being ill.

'_There was nothing they could do about this situation now. It was going to happen sooner or later,'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Mate, I think we're both pregnant," Sesshomaru said in a matter-of-fact tone, as he just finished his last heave.

A/n: I know it got a little weird towards the end but I hope it is all good. Kind of a corny chapt. I hope you all like it. I'm probably going to need name suggestions soon. As well as number of pups they should have each. I'm thinking 3 each but who knows, right?


	18. Seeking out answers

A/N: Thanks again for my readers and beta for looking over the story and giving reviews etc.

I have also done a fan art to go with my fiction and this chapter. I hope you like it though I can't do side views of humanoid forms worth shit. Well it is mostly face side views. Anyway, Sesshomaru's really screwed up in the face here but anyways the rest is good. Add Http/ to the front to get the image link. Go here for the image: www sheezy art . / view/ 823373/ for the info pic and then you go http/ img. sheezy art . com /art/ image/ 82/ 823373 . j pg for just the image.

Chapter 18: Seeking out answers

Saimyoushou watched the two brothers undress and climb into the shallows of the waterfall. The Saimyoushou spied on the dog demons as they waded into the water. They acted as Naraku's eyes, as he could not be there.

Naraku watched, becoming hard with need. He wished to have his spy's to go closer but he was sure that the two demons would figure him out. Naraku would not risk being found that he was really spying on them. The hanyou, Naraku was gathering his strength for an attack. Energy was not to be spent on pleasuring himself. After all, he would be able to do that later, and with the two brothers bound to his bed.

It was all a matter of time now of when he could strike. If it were at the wrong time, it would be the end for him. However, the TaiYoukai was out of the picture for a while it would be good to have a strike now. With no InuTaisho, it would be easy to strike. Sesshomaru and InuYasha were not at a weakened state, but they were still recovering from the damage that had been done earlier.

Even so, injured demons and animals can be very dangerous when facing death as well as protecting a mate. It was unpredictable of how they would react. Hence was the reason why Naraku did not wish to strike.

Calling the Saimyoushou back to the nest, the spider hanyou lay back on the dusty floor thinking. "I need to seriously think this out. Two full demons, plus a father that had a reputation for being the most ruthless cold hearted demon in the land when it came to family and land," Naraku spoke to himself. "I will have to most likely take them out one by one."

Naraku thought back to the plan he had originally used. It was the same plan that captured InuYasha in the beginning. By summoning a god demon to strike them, then make a possible capture. Though, it may not work a second time; as they may not go for it. "I must try something!" he hissed to himself. "Perhaps I should do this myself this time." It was a way to assure everything was done properly.

"Yes… I think I like how I think. I will do it myself."

Naraku's disturbed mind started at work. So many ideas of how to do it! He would observe the two demons conditions and slowly plan it all out. Naraku some how knew everything was going to be in his favor.

* * *

Sesshomaru led the way through the forest just outside the castle walls. Neither one of them had left the castle since their arrival from the hospital 3 weeks prier to now. During them 3 weeks they were concentrated on their heats. Not too mention now they were both pregnant!

InuYasha had taken the news well. He had figured something was up. InuYasha was up for the truth now. They would have pups! What could be better?

Sesshomaru suggested that they should try to get out of the castle for a few hours the next day. He had told InuYasha that he knew of a small water fall within the forest. It would beat being in the castle all day, and it may be nice to take a walk.

InuYasha had been up to going to the forest of InuTaisho of Saigoku, just a half a mile from the castles village walls. It was named after their father after he had become ruler of the Saigoku; the western lands. The forest that bore their fathers name was a favored place for InuTaisho to go. Now it was his son's favored place to be.

"Are we almost there?" asked InuYasha as he was pulled along by his eager mate, Sesshomaru. InuYasha sniffed at the air he could smell water coming closer. It soon reached his ears. Answering his own question, InuYasha picked up his pace.

"Yes, just ahead," Sesshomaru confirmed. "I know you'll like this place. Father had told me about this place a long while ago. It is a great place to be."

The two brothers soon approached a clear where they were met by a gorgeous waterfall. They stopped briefly to take in the view. Clear blue water emptied itself into a large basin at the end of the falls before pouring out of the basin into many streams that connected to a larger form then into a clear river like stream. Around the basin of crystal clear water and almost bleach white sand were smooth rocks perfect for sun bathing or just to nap as the sun poured into the clearing. "I can see why father loves this place," InuYasha commented in complete awe as he let go of the delicate hand of his mate.

Going over to the water, InuYasha stripped of his white and gold trimmed silk kimono which had embroidery of golden fire and a red phoenix just above the flames of gold were embodied on the back of the kimono. A gold and red western dragon was also on the back embracing the crimson phoenix with their wings as they rose from the golden flame. The kimono was given to him by his father before the _incident_. InuYasha had just remembered it before they had left the castle. It had not been worn before now, during the few days before the battle with Naraku's servant that had attacked them and had sent him into this predicament; had been a blur and it had slipped his mind.

InuYasha's father gave it to him to symbolize rebirth, power, strength and beauty. It was very much an early birthday gift, as InuTaisho was eager to give it to him. Now InuYasha treated it with care and love as he carefully placed it on the rock before testing out the water with his foot. The water was perfect!

Flicking his tail, InuYasha looked back to his mate with a lopsided smile. "The water is absolutely perfect!"

Sesshomaru wasn't paying much attention to his mate's words he was absently starring at his mates well shaped mounds. "Yes… Indeed it is perfect!" Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze. "What? Oh yes, definitely! The water looks perfect!"

Sesshomaru smiled as he drew closer removing his own kimono which was his usual design of the red and white flowers that decorated his silken kimono. Placing them neatly on the rock beside InuYasha's kimono, he walked to his naked mate. "I know how you like bathing in the falls. As you say, it keeps the water out of your ears… somewhat," Sesshomaru smiled as he reached up to rub the silky white ears.

InuYasha would have minded anyone else other than his mate to touch his ears but Sesshomaru's touch was different. Leaning in to the touch he purred. It was a true heavenly feeling of having his Sesshomaru touch him in such a way.

"Otouto, you're too much like a cat." Sesshomaru stifled a giggle as he led his mate with his hand on InuYasha's lower back just above the stilled tail; into the basin of cool water.

"I'm so not!" growled InuYasha pulling away from his brother with a glare. "I wouldn't be talking so much. I've had you purring much more. You purr in your sleep!"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow in disbelief as he was not sure if he should be taking his brother's meaningful tone seriously. Sesshomaru had to admit, he had purred a few times in his life. "Alright, you caught me."

InuYasha smiled as he reached for his brother's rear; earning him a playful flick of Sesshomaru's tail. Sesshomaru slapped at the hand as he walked deeper into the water basin just before InuYasha pounced on him. Catching him off guard he went down with a splash pulling InuYasha in with him.

Surfacing with a glaring mate, who then splashed him and pulled away before shaking himself much like a dog to relive the water from his oddly unique dog ears. It irritated and tickled the canals. "That wasn't nice," InuYasha commented as he finished shaking on to his mates who was catching all of the water from InuYasha's sopping wet tail and body.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru kicked over to his mate who stood in the shallows.

"It's all right."

Sesshomaru gave a slight frown as he pulled his younger brother close to him. Sitting on the sandy bottom, Sesshomaru pulled InuYasha into his lap as he faced him. Kissing him lightly he wrapped his arm around his brother as he rested his chin on the naked shoulder.

"Father and mother have been gone a very long time, don't you think?" Sesshomaru commented absently. Enjoying the close moment he was sharing with InuYasha there was no need to start a mating frenzy as they had done for the past week. It was more of a time to relax and recuperate. "Seeing how they just went there to repay the Higurashi family. Though I am thinking they are enjoying the new age."

"Mmm, most likely," InuYasha commented absently, his fingers toying through the wet silky blackish hair that clung to his lovers marred back. "Do you think it will really be that way in the future? If we do live that long that is."

"I have no idea. I hope we do live that long." Sesshomaru shrugged. "I think we should really not mess too much with the future. It could mess up time. Don't you think?"

Sesshomaru felt InuYasha nod. "This is a reason why we should keep low if we go there again." InuYasha wasn't so keen on going again. Though he loved the food, he loved home much more. He would cherish it while it lasted.

Sesshomaru paused suddenly feeling something was watching them. Sniffing the air he detected nothing. Looking around slowly, as to not alert his mate he saw nothing. It was an odd feeling. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

As quickly as he had detected whatever was watching him, it was gone. Perhaps it was some kind of hungry wild animal. Dismissing it, Sesshomaru sighed. Reaching in between them Sesshomaru moved his hand to InuYasha's lower abdomen he smiled, he would have pups sometime in a few months. "Should we tell father right away or wait?" Sesshomaru asked as he felt InuYasha's hand feel his own stomach.

"Well, I think it would be best to tell him right away. Seeing how he would most likely figure it out sooner or later." InuYasha pulled away from Sesshomaru. "I hope it's not that bad giving birth… It can't be worse than the morning sickness."

Sesshomaru had seen female humans and demonesses give birth before in the village. It did sound like a painful process. Though, Sesshomaru was sure it would be better than what pains InuYasha had overcome when he had been in Naraku's grasp. "It will be just another bump in the road of life," Sesshomaru calmly stated.

"How many do you think we will have?" InuYasha asked curiously as the thought struck if they had a litter of 3 or more pups each, it would be tons of work just caring for them all. Not to mention the fact they would have to birth them all. One sounded enough!

"Not sure. Normally, dog demonesses have about 2-4 pups. My mother of course was lucky enough to have just one."

"You say it as if it is painful!"

"Sorry, I'm not sure maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

"Wonderful!" InuYasha huffed.

Rubbing the firming abdomen of his mate, Sesshomaru was sure that the coming months would be rough with the coming mood swings and other pregnancy related issues that often resulted with other species. It was almost a guarantee that InuYasha was definitely going to have a lot of mood swings. Sesshomaru just hoped that none would truly affect their relationship.

"When we get out of here, we're going to the village to talk with some midwifes and healers who have experience with this sort of situation. I want to know what to expect. I do not wish to endanger our pups' lives," Sesshomaru said as he pulled InuYasha closer to his chest as he leaned back on a large smooth rock.

* * *

InuTaisho and his human mate Izayoi had just arrived back from the well that led to the young Miko, Kagome's time. They had come back later than they had planned because he wished that his mate to see as much as she could. A once in a life time event, InuTaisho knew that his mate was only human. Like all humans, their lives were short. Well aware of the heart break he would face in the future, he would cherish every moment with her.

The trip to modern day Japan for Izayoi was an experience to remember as she saw how life for the dog clan would one day experience. Just being there was bitterly sweet and full of excitement as her mate; InuTaisho took her just about everywhere. Understand they could take only a few things back through time, as it may just interrupt something, InuTaisho purchased he a crimson ruby embedded into a golden band with their names engraved inside that spoke their eternal love for each other.

Another thing that InuTaisho purchased was something for his sons. A small gift for his son's mating. While out and about he had stumbled upon an Adult novelty store. Izayoi had not been with him unfortunately as she had been at the Higurashi home exploring and asking many questions of the family to satisfy her curiosity; he had decided to check it out for himself. Perhaps the TaiYoukai would buy some toys for his mate and him. Of course his sons' would love a few things too, not that they would need it as from what he had been hearing before he had left, they had no problems accomplishing their mating. Though he was sure that spicing thing's up for them would be much appreciated as well.

It was sort of an odd situation buying for Izayoi, his two sons' and himself as he had scanned the shelves and hangers for novelties. '_I should have them come look for themselves,'_ he thought picking out some lubricants and a few fake penis' that would surly please his mate when he was on long travels. Looking at some bondage things he picked out a few more items and moved to the counter where he paid for the items.

The TaiYoukai could only picture his son's reactions as he would give them the odd gifts. It was sure to be a punishment to the old lord's ears now. None the less, if his son's were happy so was he.

Moving through the forest that bore InuYasha's name, he pulled his mate protectively close to him. It wouldn't take more than a day to reach their home. That was, if they rushed and InuTaisho took to his dog form. Not really wanting to rush it they took their time as the walked westward.

"So, do you think they will be out of their heats and both pregnant now?" Izayoi asked drawing her husband out of his thoughts as he had been since they had entered into the forest of InuYasha. She, of course was use to his musings but it always made her wonder what he was thinking.

"Well, I think it may be so that at least one of them is pregnant; if not both. I would also conclude that their heats may be over but the spark may still be there. After all, it has been more than a week since we have left."

Izayoi never really understand the whole mating game with males. Especially when the mating males involved were her sons'. Being a mother of her son InuYasha and step mother to Sesshomaru, she accepted it because it made them both happy. "Oh dearest!" she cried happily at the thought of some grand pups/children. "I would love to see them give us some little ones!"

InuTaisho couldn't help but smile in amusement. "I believe I would too like to have little ones to watch over. Not having them around- save for InuYasha and Sesshomaru, who, might I add, do act childish often; would be nice to have the screamers and childish giggling," he finally concluded.

Giggling, Izayoi leaned into her husband's side. "Yes indeed."

As the hours flew by the chattered away on their memories and funny stories of their pups and they had not realized they were very close to home. InuTaisho had shifted into his dog demon form so his mate would be able to rest on his back. Realizing he must have taken larger stride than he had thought he reached the forest that bore his own name that was less then a mile away from the outskirts of the village around the castle. Now shifting back he led his mate once more through the thick forest.

Passing the location where he had used to come so often he stiffened. The old scent of his pups love making. The scent was of course hours and hours old but it still lingered there. While catching the scent, he caught on a new scent that was hidden within the stench of musk and salt. Something identifiable as it was almost to faint to detect. InuTaisho made a mental note to investigate it later.

"What is the matter, dearest?" asked Izayoi not being able to detect a thing with her human senses. "Are we in danger?"

InuTaisho shook his head as he shifted back into humanoid form. The long pony tail swinging be hind him with his tail which flicked the stiffness from itself, he turned to his concerned mate, "It is nothing to be concerned for. I just smelt our pups. They were here earlier today and their scents are faint. I am sure they are back at the castle."

"Oh, so they were out and about? That's lovely!"

Nodding in agreement with Izayoi, they continued on their way back home. Hopefully every thing in the castle was in working order. Things always seemed to fall apart while the two were absent.

* * *

"We are sorry my lords, we have not had experience with male dog demons giving birth in over 3 centuries!" a midwife in her late 50's said exasperated as she set down a cup of tea for her guests. "Male births can range with the species. All I can do is give you some advice that I hope is correct; as I take judgment from previous species of demons male births."

Sesshomaru sat beside his mate starring intently at the old midwife. "And what would that be. I am willing to take what we can get. I'm sure we cannot be any different from what other demon clans have gone through. We cannot all be that different?" Sesshomaru persisted.

InuYasha watched with Sesshomaru as the old human took a seat in front of them at the squared table. They had been to a few homes already that day and it would be 5 hours until the sun sank beneath the horizon. Not gaining much knowledge as most midwifes were human and didn't know much except for human births. Few demons dealt with human midwifes as they were not much needed as they didn't possess the knowledge that older youkai midwives did. Since the youkai's that were knowledgeable enough were in distant villages they really did not wish to endanger themselves in the trek to get to them. The mated pair would settle for the human knowledge for now.

"True. From what I have seen so far my lords, is the fact that the births are 75 percent coming from the anal area. The birth canal must connect some how during the months of pregnancy and when the time comes, the pups or child will exit through there. I am not sure of how your bodies will work with the birthing months to accommodate the pups to come but I am sure everything will be alright."

"Yes, that is what I have been hearing from some of the midwives as well. At any rate," Sesshomaru dismissed as he waved his hand in the air dismissing the story he had heard at least 2 times that day. "Do you know of any youkai's in the village that are well experience with this situation?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at his tea before drinking the bitter sweetness. From his peripheral vision he saw his mate sniffing the tea suspiciously before follow his brothers' example and drinking down the tea.

All of what he had thought could happen was concluding in their investigation of their pregnancies. All of the human characteristics that were also found in animals alike were confirmed to come. Ranging from mood swings to sickness to eating uncontrollably and cravings among other things were all to come. It was exciting but scary and foreign to them.

"Hmm… One may be of help. They live on the outskirts of the village. It is the Northwestern part of the village. They're dragon and forest folk. It is the small hut on the banks of the stream leading into the forest of InuTaisho, closest to the forest edge," the old lady explained feeling a bit disappointed that she was not much of help to the princes. "They are probably more informed than I can be, Sorry my lords."

She rose from her seat and led the lords to the exit of the small hut. "I hope your pups are beautiful."

They smiled. "Thanks," they replied as the left the house. "I am grateful for what info I can get, thank you for your hospitality. Also, I would appreciate you keeping this news of out pregnancy down. I do not wish to be spreading roomers," Sesshomaru added stiffly.

"Oh, of course my lords' we shall say nothing of your pregnancies."

They left down the dirt road as the two started towards the northwestern part of the village in hope of finding these youkai that may just help them. The village was very much a blend of demon and human, as both had to get along to live under the protection of the castle. It was a written rule. Everyone seemed to be glad to be bound by. Well just about everyone. Some youkai still thought of his mate as a Hanyou as they passed by. They said nothing; not wanting to face the western lords' wrath, they kept their mouths shut wisely.

Soon coming to the end of the path that led them to the outer parts of the village, which was on the boarder of the forest of InuTaisho. The house was not much. But it had that homey feel to it. Going up to the door, Sesshomaru gave a light rap on the door.

InuYasha's triangular ears twitched as footsteps approached and locks were undone. A tall demon with dark green hair that fell to his shoulders and matching green eyes to go with the two brown stripped demon markings running down his forehead where they led to the stripped brown eyelids. The demon had elf ears much like the ones that Sesshomaru had.

Behind him was a water dragon demoness approaching the male. She had a pair of horns directing backwards on top of the bluish green hair that reached just past her shoulders and behind a pair of flappy webbed-fin (A/N: Known as sails Ask me to show you if would like a description in picture) looking ears. She was shorter then the male; about 5'11 and had ice blue eye lids that blinked over sliver silted irises.

"Hello. I am Sesshomaru and this is my mate InuYasha. Of course you would know that right?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the odd pair who starred back at them wide eyed.

"My lords!" the water dragoness said shoving her mate aside gently. "What brings you here today?" she asked looking at InuYasha and smiling happily seeing that he was recovering quite nicely. "Oh forgive me! I didn't give you our names! My name isAranathe my mate here is Ranakanth. Please come in my lords'!"

The pair eagerly moved from the door way, allowing their guests to enter. It was either they have never really seen or had many guests, or they were just really happy to see the new talk of the village now that they were a mated pair. Of course, no one knew that they were now pregnant. Yet.

"Well, we came to seek some answers," InuYasha said following in behind his mate. They took a seat at the rounded table in the kitchen area.

"What kind of answers?" asked Ranakanth as he seated himself next to his mate, Aranathe.

"Well," Sesshomaru started. "Answers to male demon dog pregnancies. Do you know anything about them?" he continued to ask as he caught a glimpse of a dragon kit who had very green blue hair sailed triangular flappy ears, forest green eyes with blue demonic blue shaded eye lids and horns on top of her head that were starting backwards. She had seen the dog lord looking at her and squealed before running off into another room. Turning back to the parents with an amused arched eye brow he smiled.

"Oh sorry, that is Sonyoria. She is quite fond of you both. I think she had a crush," whispered Aranathe giggling softly. "She gave you flowers back when you were ill InuYasha-sama."

'_So that was her?'_ thought InuYasha smiling. "Oh yes! I got them just fine. I loved them!" he said loudly as to make sure that Sonyoria got the message.

Aranathe smiled.

"Well, we have been through the ages my lords. We have encountered many births of many species. You're in luck as we know of some dog lords to have given birth being a male. To be exact, your fathers' forefather was a male and had given birth being a male. As I am sure your father, InuTaisho had not been aware of it as his forefather never really spoke of it so I have heard," Ranakanth started. "Though that was ever so long ago, since then there really have been no male births. All the same I can give you some information on it."

Sesshomaru smiled. They had finally found some one to help them. Feeling the weight lift from their shoulders they listened. "Go on," urged Sesshomaru.

"Well, the dog demon lord long ago had mated with a distant relative who was also dog demon. They had given birth to of course your fathers' father. From what we had heard about it from some healers and midwives who had been with them the long months, they had dramatic changes in appearance. Not just in the stomach area. It was all around. The sliver gray hair had to change to a darker shade and their breast swelled. But It was a typical change for that, as I would think that they would change, the breasts I mean," Ranakanth added. "I hadn't expected the shade of hair to change in the few weeks before giving birth.

"As I am sure you have heard in rumors of other demons giving birth, the body changes into a female. Not quite true. It is only in Hanyou male bodies. Seeing how InuYasha is now a full demon that will not happen. In stead the male's birth canal will develop, connecting to the rectum. The pups will come out of there instead of developing a vaginal area which would require the male's genitals to be gone as there would be no room for a vaginal area. The exiting of the pups being birthed this way could be hazardous to both the parent and pup."

Birthing dangerous? They didn't wish for their pups to be in any sort of danger. The thought of them being in danger angered them both.

"Two of your great, great grand fathers pups did not survive sadly but the rest of them did. In total he had 5- including the ones that had died," added Aranathe.

Ranakanth nodded sadly with a soft sigh. "With the last 2 pups they had to cut him open to get them if they wanted to survive. However they were too late." Sighing sadly Ranakanth got up to poor some tea from the tea kettle above the fire in the middle of the room. Pouring himself some tea he settled back in his seat. "Nevertheless, the birthing process of a male dog demon is painful but it is worth while as the pups are born to be strong."

Furrowing his brow Sesshomaru hoped that all of their pups would survive. They had strong parents and a strong blood line. This birth should be a breeze. "What other things do you know of this matter?"

"Well I know that males take a longer time to recuperate, that you'll be out of commission for 48 hours sometimes less, some times longer. It would depend on how many pups are born. Other than that I really don't have any other information for you. I am sure you have heard all the signs of being pregnant in the coming months for a male. Like mood swings et cetera?"

"Hai, we have. I think that is all that we really needed to know," InuYasha said as he pondered with his thoughts for a moment.

"We thank you so much for the information you have shared with us. It will be greatly appreciated in the coming months," Sesshomaru said as he unconsciously rubbed his stomach before stretching.

Aranathe eyes widened and she took a deep whiff of the air before smiling widely. "Oh my! Congratulations my lords!" she cried excitedly as she realized that they were both pregnant.

"Thanks," InuYasha and Sesshomaru replied with a slight blush.

"If you have need any help or if we can be any of service don't hesitate to ask! We would be most happy to help you in any way," Aranathe continued. "Of course I would think you would not want us to tell of your pups, so we'll keep that under wraps until you are ready to let it out."

"Thanks," they said again. They didn't need everyone to know about it just yet. The brothers would like to keep it a secret for a while longer. They didn't need to show that they were pregnant. It would lead to enemies striking.

"We must be off now, we thank you two again. I am sure we'll keep in touch," Sesshomaru said slowly rising with his mate.

The two were starting towards the door when InuYasha paused to look back at the dragon and forest demon. "If Sonyoria would like to come over sometime after the births and watch the pups with us, I'd be grateful for any help. I am sure she would love the attention. For now we will need the rest and preparation for the coming months for the pups so there shall be no time to visit. But tell her hello," InuYasha smiled as he could smell the small kit just around the corner listening in on the conversation. He could just smell her excitement.

"Of course my lords, she would absolutely love seeing the pups and helping out," Aranathe smiled holding the door open for the two princes. "We wish you luck."

"Thanks, we'll talk to you soon," Sesshomaru said with a courteous bow before starting off back to the castle. They needed rest as they had been out all morning and afternoon. "That went well," Sesshomaru commented with a sigh.

"At least we know what is to come."

Sesshomaru nodded wrapping his arm around InuYasha's shoulders and pecking a kiss on his cheek as they took their time going back to the castle. Maybe they would nap or something once they got back. Feeling the fatigue already from all the activity that day and the activities of the previous weeks before, were hammering down on them.

"Sesshomaru? I say we nap when we get back to our room," commented InuYasha as if he read Sesshomaru's plans before he spoke them.

"I agree."

* * *

InuTaisho arrived back with Izayoi near dusk. The castle was surprisingly intact to his amazement. There were no signs of his sons' about either. Guessing they were out somewhere or in their chambers still screwing each other silly he did not worry too much.

"Dearest? I think I'll go bathe and go relax in the garden. I'll talk to you later," Izayoi said kissing her mate on the cheek and heading towards her privet bath house.

Chancing that his pups were out or else where he headed up to their rooms to drop off the things he had bought them. While climbing the spiraling stair way up to the floor where Sesshomaru and InuYasha's chambers were located, something caught his nose. It was not arousal as he had smelt before he had left the castle which permeated with the scent of heat and arousal. InuTaisho had smelt it before however. Though it wasn't the same as the scent he had scented ages ago. It was different, yet the same. The scent was only smelt before when Izayoi was pregnant with InuYasha.

"So… who is pregnant now?" InuTaisho smiled as he continued up till he got to the floor and headed right down the corridor to their chambers where the doors were closed but not locked. Knocking before entering he had no reply. Figuring they were gone he entered the unknown.

Entering, he found the pair fast asleep and nude. Not surprised of it as they usually slept naked he set the items down at the end of the bed. Sniffing lightly he picked out that the scent of pregnancy emanated from both. InuTaisho was somewhat surprised and somewhat not. Seeing how bad their heats were, the father of the two was not as surprised.

Smiling he left the expecting mates to rest.

* * *

"Gods damn it fucking Sesshomaru! GET ON YOUR DAMN SIDE OF THE BED AND QUIT SNORING!" thundered a crabby demon as he woke to his mates snoring and his body was lying on top of him. It was summer and the evenings were still hot. InuYasha was in a foul mood as well for some odd reason.

"I do not snore!" hissed Sesshomaru as he scooted away on his side of the king sized bed.

"Yes. You. Do!" InuYasha bit out.

They had been resting quite nicely that evening when they had arrived back from Aranathe and Ranakanth's house on the edge of the forest. InuYasha had not been feeling so hot as he had slipped into their bed as they had arrived back that evening and had fallen asleep without a word.

The brothers never really fought. They had short arguments. Once they had drawn each others bloods in a heated argument, but that was long ago when their testosterone and hormones were raging. It was odd hearing the screaming of anger ring through the halls as they reached InuTaisho's ears just down on the first floor.

"I have never snored!" growled Sesshomaru who was also feeling a bit grouchy as his mate began raging a war with him.

"WELL! YOU WERE!" hissed InuYasha, his tail had puffed out and gave angry thumps on the bed.

"Whatever!" growled Sesshomaru as his tail was equally puffed out but thumped at an agitated rhythm as he turned on his side, his back to his angered mate. The pregnant male didn't feel like raging a war tonight. Sleeping was on his mind.

"Fine! Get off my bed then!" InuYasha shoved his mate off of the bed with his foot. To his success his mate fell with an '_oomph'_ as he landed roughly on some fallen pillows.

Growling Sesshomaru got up. "IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MOVED INTO _MY_ ROOM! THEREFORE THIS IS _MY_ BED!" the shove was all that was needed to put Sesshomaru into a more pissed off mood as he snarled back at his mate.

Hearing the commotion upstairs, InuTaisho figured that he better go do something about it before one of them got hurt and would regret their actions. If something went wrong with injury to the growing pups, they would never forgive each other. InuYasha being himself would have more psychological problems than he already had.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME '_SNORING'_ THEN GET OUT OF _MY_ ROOM!" Sesshomaru yelled as InuTaisho climbed the steps once again to get to their chambers.

_Smack!_

Sesshomaru was hit in the face with a pillow. The object being a pillow, you would think it wouldn't hurt! But it was practically hurled at his head.

"Fine! I WILL! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SUCH A BITCH ABOUT IT!" snarled InuYasha as he grabbed his hakama's and stormed out of the room slamming the doors behind him.

"I WASN'T THE ONE WHO'S BEING A BITCH! YOU'RE THE ONE STARTED IT!" Sesshomaru called after his raging brother who slammed the door behind him. Huffing the dog demon settled himself back into _his_ bed pulling the silken covers over him angrily as he snorted and went back to sleep.

InuTaisho heard the door slam. Wincing he hurried. He thought of going back down the stairs to continue eating his dinner but thought to check on them just in case.

InuYasha stormed down the hall flustered with anger. Breaking a few priceless vases on his way to his old room that had be used as a spare room for royal guests he opened it and slammed the door behind him. The angered demon snarled to his self as he locked the door behind him and climbed into his bed. Angrily he muttered to himself as he fell asleep.

InuTaisho had reached the corridor which looked like a mess as vases were smashed on the stone floor. Sighing he decided wisely to just let the angry demons cool down on their own. For now the Lord of the west would call servants up to there to clean up the destruction while he went back to join his mate in the dining hall.

A/n: wow! Didn't think I'd make 14 pages on Print view with my writers block! Woo! Heh anyways please R & R But if it is short sorry- writers block XD


	19. Father's gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha… Damn it! Leave me alone! crouches in the corner in a stupor cradling the back of her head (J/K)

A/N: Hehe I'm glad you all liked the last chapter … Killing off one or some of the characters? Hmm… Ya never know! I just may kill off Sesshy! Muwhahahaa! Err… well I'm not sure on it … I guess you'll just have to read on right?

Oh yes, before I forget, I need to ask for names for the puppies and the meaning of the names. I'm looking for both girl and boy names of course. I'd like a variety if possible to choose from and I'll probably use about 5-8 of them… LOL, I'm still indecisive of how many there will be but I think I have it down. But I will not say how many there will be. Nope nothing, if I can help it. I won't put answers into the reading. I will just say there is more than one, of course, to each of the fluffers.

Alright, enough talking. Here is a special treat to my lovely reviewers who R & R'ed. Please enjoy; I really hope you LOVE this one . Its' going to be nice and long and full of treats! squeals

* * *

Chapter 19: Father's gifts: 

The TaiYoukai, InuTaisho gave a weary sigh as he entered his sons' chambers the next morning. InuYasha was not sleeping beside Sesshomaru to InuTaisho's surprise. He had expected InuYasha to sneak back in his bed sometime during the middle of the night. Apparently, that wasn't the case. Instead he saw Sesshomaru hugging InuYasha's pillow and breathing in heavily the strong scent of his absent mate as his marred naked body was uncovered by the silk white sheets that clung around his spread eagled legs. The only thing that prevented Sesshomaru's father from seeing anything was the fanned out tail hair that was spread out in every which way.

He sat the bag he had brought back from the future on the end of the bed. Last night it had passed his mind to drop it off when he had left it in his room after he had left Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's room to go change into his evening attire and not the human-like-future clothing he had got on the visit.

InuTaisho walked over the window that was closed with heavy maroon velvet drapes that kept the sun from shining into the room, which was almost completely dark, except for the dim embers of the fire place. Smiling to himself he whispered gleefully, "Time to rise and shine!" as he whipped open drapes; filling the room with the bright morning sun. Squinting back into to the bed to catch movement before it was followed by angry snarls from the sleeping form that cuddled the pillow just seconds ago. "Time to get up Sesshomaru!" his father said cheerfully as he walked over to the edge of the bed; carefully stepping to the side to allow the full effects of the sunlight to hit Sesshomaru's sleepy golden eyes that narrowed to the light.

"FUCKING LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" was Sesshomaru's only response which was more of an angry growl. "I swear InuYasha! I'll kick your ass! Now close the damn drapes!"

"Wow! Aren't we grouchy this morning?" replied InuTaisho coolly. "And I'm not InuYasha. I have no intentions of being him… Also, that's not a nice thing to say to a mate. If I were him I'd have a fit."

"YES! You would be too if someone woke me like you did!" Sesshomaru paused; his ears twitched recognizing his fathers' voice. When had he arrived back? "Father?"

The older lord shrugged nonchalantly as picked up the paper bag and looking inside at the contents that made him wrinkle his nose. Ignoring his son's question he continued, "Well, I think it is time for you to rise and go kiss and make up for last night." Sesshomaru gave a growl as his father was digging deeper into their privacy. "Yeah, yeah…" InuTaisho dismissed waving it away. "I heard it all."

Sesshomaru gave a growl as he felt a bit of heat flush his cheeks.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes InuTaisho continued, "Well, we arrived back and I ran into a shop you may have found intriguing or very much embarrassed to be in; and I picked you up a few '_items'_ that you can use to go kiss and make up with your mate. They're called sex toys… enjoy them… Just don't let me hear you doing anything."

Sesshomaru rolled on his back and sat up pulling the silk sheets over his naked morning wood. Feeling the heat in his cheeks rise he pulled his tail over his front end so the long silver hair covered the bump beneath the sheets. '_Sex toys? How ridiculous of him to buy what ever those things are!' _Sesshomaru thought, flabbergasted.

"Yes, I know… Sorry I just figured it would be a good mating gift." Sesshomaru watched his father shrug and swatted his tail at a fly that was buzzing around his legs. "I'm going now. Breakfast is ready when you're ready, come down." Turning around he left the brown bag behind as he exited the room, leaving behind a flushed, naked dog demon.

Moving to the edge of the bed where the large paper bag was located, Sesshomaru flushed more. Why was he flushing like some kind of human virgin? "Hmph." He picked up the fairly light bag and opened the rolled over top to glance inside. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he soon dumped the bag's contents out onto the bed. "What the…?" Sesshomaru said slowly as something caught his eyes. He carefully picked up a case showing what looked to be… a fake pink penis…! Tearing it open with his claws he sniffed it like a curious dog. It was fairly squishy and there was what to be a switch at the bottom of it. Curious, he moved the switch to the opposite side. Instantly it started vibrating causing Sesshomaru to jump and drop it on the bed as it vibrated around in circles. Growling at it he watched it for a moment before the idea struck him.

He could use this to torture his mate in bed! InuYasha would love this! He just had to love it!

Picking up the fake penis he switched it off and set it aside as he dug around in the contents that were spread out on his bed. Sesshomaru had found another fake penis that wasn't that squishy but it vibrated all the same. Also setting that aside he picked up what looked to be shackles. But they were not made of any metal. They were hard but also light and breakable from what it looked like. And there seemed to be a set of four of them. They would perfect to tie each other up. That was, if InuYasha didn't panic and was over his scarred wounds that Naraku had left behind.

He growled at the very thought of his name.

Setting the cuffs aside he picked up a bottle of what looked to be liquid. Opening the cap it smelled of an array of tropical fruits. Pouring a bit on to his hand he found that it was oily. Lubrication…

Perfect.

Setting that aside too, he picked a rounded spherical object. He had no idea what it could be used for. On the packaging which he had just torn open was the label: "Butt Plug". Sesshomaru stared at it for a moment struck at whatever he was supposed to do with it. Sesshomaru looked down at the back of the package. It gave lists of fun things to do with it… One of them that caught his eye was sleeping with it or just wearing them around the house. Sesshomaru grinned as he looked for a second one. Finding another one he set it aside. Perhaps he could get his mate to wear one that night with him.

What made this sort of toy even better was that it also vibrated. "Oh, how it was going to be a treat," he smiled as he glanced back over at the plugs before looking at the rest of the contents of the bag.

There were another three items left. Two of them were blindfolds. The last one looked to be a ball on a rope… A gag… Attached to it was a note from their father.

'_Something to silence your screaming at nigh, sorry there are not two of them._

_InuTaisho'_

Sesshomaru glared at the note before crumpling it into a ball and tossing it into the distant fire place. Some joke that his father was giving him a gag to use during their love making. "Humph."

Looking down at his still hard-on from the pleasurable dream he had been having of him and InuYasha, he figured he should satisfy it. Stuffing the things in the paper bag he got up and slipped into his silk hakamas and started off to find his mate. Sesshomaru was sure he had gone off to his old room just down the hall.

Sesshomaru was glad that he wasn't suffering from morning sickness this morning. Though, he knew he would still have it later on. He hoped that it would spare him today. The last thing he needed was losing his stomach on his mate in a kiss, or worse, his mate losing it all over him! The idea of either of them doing so was appalling. Reaching the bedroom that was formally his brother's room he reached to open the door only to find it locked. InuYasha was known for locking his door as he had been a hanyou and was in more danger than a full demon that was less prone to being attacked. Sesshomaru knew that his little brother didn't trust many in the castle so to keep servants out he had his own personal lock with his own key to get in his room. Sesshomaru didn't even possess a key. But that was alright. Sesshomaru could skillfully pick through the locks after years of practice. Of course, he did not like to barge in on InuYasha's privacy, but they were mates. Nothing was too little to hide.

Skillfully working his thumb and index claw he worked the keyhole until he heard a click, signaling that the door was now open. Sesshomaru was the only one that really knew how to pick InuYasha's lock, learning it from hours of trying to get in his little brother's room during the years when his sibling had tantrums and wouldn't allow anyone near him while he threw, tore and broke things apart.

Turning the door handle, he pushed on the heavy solid mahogany wood doors and entered his brother's room. Silently walking over to the bed he set the brown bag on the stone floor and took off his hakamas. His brother was fast asleep. From the looks of it, it was a deep sleep; Sesshomaru judged as he went to sit on the bed before reaching for the brown bag that seemed to make more noise then was needed in the silent room. It was almost silent, save for his brother's light breathing.

Crawling closer to his brother, Sesshomaru pulled the red silk sheets down his brother's naked form that lay on its right side facing Sesshomaru. The long silver tresses of silver tail hair flowed over his abdomen, covering his nudity. The sunlight that flowed in through cracks through the heavy crimson drapes landed on his brother's tail and hips adding a glorious look to his brother's already delicious body.

Unable to contain his hunger to taste the sweet skin, he gently rolled his brother on his back. Bending down gently as he moved InuYasha's silver hair to his left shoulder he bent to lick at the crescent cobalt mating mark on his mate's neck. His delicate right arm moved to the pink nipple as he pinched it and rolled it between his thumb and index finger as he licked and sucked gently at the mating mark the sealed their souls and love together.

Reluctantly leaving the mark, Sesshomaru kissed and licked his way down a moaning InuYasha's body to his other nipple where he stopped to capture it in his mouth's grasp as his right arm gave the pert bud a final pinch, causing another loud moan and a hitched breath from both of them.

Glancing up at his little brother's sleeping features; Sesshomaru saw he was still asleep! '_Wet dreams,'_ Sesshomaru thought, smiling as he gently nipped at the bud and suckling it again.

"Mmm! Sesshomaru!" InuYasha moaned in his sleep as withered and arched his back.

Moving his hand further down to the jagged stripes on InuYasha's hips, he stroked them and dragged his claws over them lightly in a graze; causing InuYasha to moan louder. "So responsive my love…" Sesshomaru whispered, reluctantly releasing the succulent nipple with a wet pop of his mouth.

Moving down his mate's wonderful body with kisses licks and nips he lightly nipped at the jagged demon mark that crossed over his mate's hip bone. Licking his lip he glanced down at the sobbing erection that stood proudly as it called for a lover's caress and attention. Sesshomaru inhaled the musky scent of arousal as he felt his mouth water and his own erection harden further.

Taking the sobbing erection in his mouth he reached over for the bag and blindly reached for the lubricant bottle and the vibrating fake penis. Keeping his golden eyes on his brother's sleeping features that were full of lust and need, he clicked open the bottle and pulled his mouth off the lustful erection as he squirted a bit of lube on the head of erection before flicking the cap on lube bottle.

Reaching for the fake penis he turned it on as grin touched his lips. This would be fun.

InuYasha was having the most sensational dream. It was almost too real to be a dream. He could literally feel his brother's touch. InuYasha could feel of his brother's mouth on his nipples as he toyed with them in the most erotic ways that sent fire straight down to his groin. Yet somehow he was awake and the sensations were continuing.

He could feel a warm liquid sensation coating his penis as the lubricant dribbled down the length of it and past his perineum and to his entrance. '_What a dream! It was so good I'm actually dripping like mad!'_ InuYasha thought_. 'No… Wait, this isn't a dream! I'm awake! I can smell him. My Sesshomaru! Damn him! I'll get him back! Just pretend to be asleep!'_ he thought to himself.

A loud buzzing noise reached his ears as they twitched in annoyance. Thinking it was no more than a fly he wondered if he should open his eye. Suddenly he let out a loud moan as he felt a mouth engulf him. It was shortly followed by to slick fingers as they probed into to him stretching him. '_Gods! I can't take it any longer! I need more!'_ InuYasha thought, silently letting out a loud moan.

"I know that you are no longer sleeping, InuYasha… but keep your eyes closed. Feel me…" Sesshomaru said as he removed his mouth from the wet appendage that was so deliciously good with the new flavor added to it. "You're a horrible faker," Sesshomaru commented lightly, before swallowing him again before his brother could fire back anything.

InuYasha didn't get his retort out as he let out a loud moan thrusting his hips deeper into Sesshomaru's mouth which sucked him like a typhoon sucking him into the highest heaven. He really didn't think anything could be better then having his mate work his magic as his touch swirled around his tip and his fang just brushed inside the slit that dribbled even more precum into Sesshomaru's mouth as it sucked him harder. But he was wrong.

Sesshomaru removed his fingers from the slick heated entrance and reached for the fake penis that was pink. It vibrated on the bed just inches away from InuYasha's leg. He would turn it on when he would have it enter him. Then it'd be a surprise.

The buzzing sound that he had heard had passed his ears as they had been focused on the erotic slurps and moans Sesshomaru made as he sucked on him. It had become recently noticeable as he could feel the buzzing at his entrance. Trusting his mate, he hitched his breath and felt something press into him as the buzzing had suddenly stopped right before it prodded him.

It didn't feel like Sesshomaru's fingers as it was soft like a cock but seemed to be softer in a way. It felt too big to be fingers anyways. And it certainly didn't feel like his mate, Sesshomaru's, hard length. "Sesshomaru?" he moaned, not opening his eyes just yet.

"Hmmm?" Sesshomaru asked as the vibrations he sent down into InuYasha's hard aching erection just about made InuYasha fly off the bed as he moaned more.

"Did…" Pant. "You." Pant. "Get a new penis?" he panted out finally.

Sesshomaru chuckled, not saying a thing as his laugher sent more vibrations around his mates' length. Pushing the fake pink penis deeper into InuYasha he could hear InuYasha moan in pleasure and give a keen whine and a whimper as he continued what he was doing. Deeper and deeper it slid with ease till it was just about fully in. He slowly moved it, angling it to seek the hot spot of the core; the place that Sesshomaru was sure was going to send InuYasha into oblivion.

It didn't take him long till he had InuYasha screaming his name in pleasure as he found that hot spot. Smiling he looked at InuYasha, who kept his eyes closed. That wouldn't be for long.

Flicking the switching the switch, he smiled as he shoved the toy into InuYasha's prostate as the fake penis vibrated with intensity. As this was occuring InuYasha suddenly realized that Sesshomaru wasn't able to suck him off at the same time as he was fucking him silly. Unless of course Sesshomaru was paper thin and very, very flexible. It had to be something else but he really didn't give a fuck as something within sent him over the edge. Gasping, he snapped both eyes open. His back arched into a perfect bow, bucking his hips like a mad horse. Screaming in pleasure, reaching down to clutch Sesshomaru's hair, wrapping his fists in the silver mop as he forced his head down and began to thrust his erection deeper.

Sesshomaru was struggling not to take him right there as he began thrusting the fake penis into the prostate, sending InuYasha deeper into moans, whines and mewls as his mate demanded him to do it harder.

"What the fuck is inside me!" InuYasha snarled in pleasure, his demon within him howling in pleasure loving the feeling.

Sesshomaru wasn't able to respond as he shoved harder into the prostate suddenly stopping and digging the vibrating penis right into it. InuYasha _screeaaammeedd; _piercing his ears but also pushing him past his own limit of no return as his penis was now drooling out precum in thick strings all over his leg and parts of his tail, pooling next to the leg that rested just below.

He quickly removed his mouth from the sweet taste of his mate's wet appendage. He quickly snapped off the vibrating penis as he tossed it aside. Shoving his mate's legs apart, automatically InuYasha lifted his hip and moved his tail so it hugged his hip and wouldn't be in the way. Sesshomaru gave one hard thrust as he slid with ease into the tight passageway of his mate to finish the job.

Sesshomaru braced himself with one arm over InuYasha's shoulder. He leaned down as he captured InuYasha's lips as they made eye contact. Sesshomaru was urged along faster as InuYasha had wrapped his legs around his Sesshomaru's waist hugging him closer. "Faster! Gods damn it!" InuYasha snarled through his lips, meeting Sesshomaru's before they found themselves in a tongue duel.

InuYasha could taste every bit of himself, combined with Sesshomaru's own sweet nectar. The taste of themselves as well as each other drove them insane!

Finally they couldn't hold back any longer. Instincts drove the two markings on their foreheads together as they let out ear piercing screams as they climaxed. InuYasha's seed hit Sesshomaru's stomach and just that little bit caused a chain reaction as they both gave a double climax, something that they never thought would occur.

Covered in a thick layer of sweat and cum, Sesshomaru's arm trembled as it struggled to keep his heavy form up. Giving one last tremble his arm gave way and he collapsed on his brother as they fought to catch their breaths.

* * *

InuTaisho suddenly stiffened at the cries from the floors above. The noise of pleasure was easily heard throughout the castle as demon screams of pleasure echoed through the halls to his sensitive ears. Any demon in the castle could have heard it. Well, just about every demon within the 310 feet radius. And it just happened InuTaisho was in his study just below the old room of InuYasha's, with only a floor between them when he heard it. 

Luckily, the walls were meant to be soundproof, and drowned out most of it. It was mostly the ear piercing screams that had caused the TaiYoukai to stiffen. "Damn, those things must be good?" he commented as his ears twitched up and down before trying to concentrate on a book he had been reading just before breakfast began.

InuTaisho knew that InuYasha and Sesshomaru were not going to be there right away and the lord decided to just read while he waited so he did. And what he got were the screams of his sons' ecstasy…

'Taisho gave a sigh and started down to breakfast.

* * *

"Father gave us them," Sesshomaru said weakly, still trying to catch his breath. InuYasha had demanded what the hell went up his ass. Licking up the seed that covered them both he continued. "And indeed they seem to work… Now…" he looked over to the brown bag. Reaching over to it with his foot his toes grasped the top of it as he reached back to grab it with his arm. Digging inside he pulled out the "Butt plugs". He wanted to see what they would do. "Supposedly…" Sesshomaru started as he pulled out a purple one. What was with the girly colors? 

'_Well, pink is kind of cute… in an odd way…'_ Sesshomaru thought suddenly. Shaking his head he continued. "Supposedly, you can leave these in all day."

"What do they do?" asked InuYasha, suspicious of the idea.

"Don't know, want to find out?"

"Okay… But I hope it doesn't get stuck."

Sesshomaru fumbled for the bottle of lubricant as he had set down the purple plug to squeeze a bit of lube on it before picking it up and smearing the lube around. Satisfied, he sat up and he got up off his mate. "On your knees," he smirked.

Growling lightly, InuYasha got to his knees as he angled his ass up while he was on his elbows. He flicked his tail flirtatiously. He looked back as his mate licked at the already puckered pink hole that leaked a bit of seed out. InuYasha watched, moving his tail off to the side as Sesshomaru inserted the plug. InuYasha groaned in pleasure as it rubbed that spot that almost made him come again.

Tired as it was he resisted jerking it again. "Have another?" InuYasha asked. "Gods...! It feels great!"

"I do. Now do me." Sesshomaru reached for the pink plug and squirted it with lube and handed it to his mate. "Just do it!" he growled knowing that he was more than ready.

Brushing aside the tail he popped the plug in. Sesshomaru groaned, digging his claws into the bedding. It felt so good!

"Is that it?" InuYasha asked as he was sitting down. Sitting down, he felt his anal muscles embrace it, it shifted inside touching the prostate that was so sensitive and he let out a moan.

"Yes… And gods! This is going to be a challenge not to come again!" Sesshomaru groaned as he lay on his stomach. Every movement he made it seemed to rub inside him.

InuYasha smiled. "Why don't we see who can go the longest without touching each other's dicks or our own and still last with this thing you call a plug. Are you up for it?" InuYasha challenged.

"I'm up for it. It will be like a heat, a second heat. You're on otouto. But winner gets to choose how you're going to be fucked. Last one standing wins." Getting up and rising off the bed to get to his feet he could feel they were weak under his weight. Suppressing a moan, he glanced at his brother who got to his feet and shakily went over to his pants that lay discarded on the floor. "I suggest we should bathe, little koi, as we do smell."

Nodding, InuYasha tossed his brother his own silk pants and then headed off to the springs.

* * *

"So, who's pregnant?" asked Izayoi at the breakfast table as her sons and husband ate their meat and fruits. 

InuTaisho has said nothing to her the night before when he had returned. Keeping his eyes on the food; not feeling like losing his appetite looking at his sons as they would remind him of what they had done earlier that morning, and said nothing. They would come out and say it for themselves.

InuYasha fought, groaning as the pressure increased while sitting on the contouring cushioned seat, which molded to his ass and in the cracks which of course pressed into him further as it aimed for that spot. It was also a challenge to speak to his mother with such distractions. "We both are," he grunted as he picked up a sausage and looked across from him where Sesshomaru sat and teasingly sucked on it. Grinning at Sesshomaru's noticeable reaction as his breath was hitched; he struggled to eat his eggs, averting his gaze to his plate. He could feel his erection pulsing.

"Oh? Well you don't seem too thrilled about it?" Izayoi commented.

Sesshomaru ignored the conversation and looked at one of the fruit bowls. He picked a long yellow fruit that had been shipped in from the main land and unpeeled it with a grin as he rested on InuYasha's sausage which was shrunken in size in comparison. Taking it in his mouth he imitated what he had been doing to him earlier.

InuYasha shifted in his seat, which was a bad thing to do as the plug brushed his prostate. Dropping the sausage on his plate he gripped the stone table with his claws and bit down on his lower lip trying to suppress the fire in his loins.

"Son, are you okay?" Izayoi asked, concerned at her son's pained expression. She glanced over at Sesshomaru who was chewing on a banana, pretending nothing was out of the midst.

"Yes! I'm FINE!" InuYasha snarled. "And I am most happy that we are having pups!" he had added in a rash tone that was really not necessary.

InuTaisho looked up finally. "InuYasha, you will not talk to your mother like that. Apologize."

InuYasha was in a war between anger and pleasurable torment. As he swallowed the burning itch, he cleared his voice. "Sorry mother." Really he felt like yelling.

Izayoi smiled. "It's alright." She turned to her mate to chat with him briefly.

InuYasha turned to face his brother who was once again enticing him as he licked the banana as if it were InuYasha's erection itself. '_You little fuck,'_ InuYasha mouthed with a: "_I'm going to make it slow and hard when I get to you!" expression. _ Sesshomaru just grinned.

"Want to see something interesting InuYasha, koi?" Sesshomaru smirked nipping off some more of the banana so that it was only about 5 inches. "Watch this," he whispered opening his mouth. '_Hope I don't choke,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he opened his mouth and like an eagle swallowed the rest of the banana. Whole.

InuTaisho, who caught his son's dangerous act gasped. '_Good gods…'_ he thought to himself. Izayoi had not caught onto it as she just turned her head to see just a bit of it being swallowed. But she looked over at her husband/mate's expression of shock and InuYasha who looked to be drooling as well as about to blow for some reason, as his face was flushed with red.

Sesshomaru grinned as he could feel the last of it slide down his throat. It was a slightly painful experience that he didn't wish to happen again. Especially when it was an item he might well choke on. But he had just about won the war. There could be no way InuYasha could beat that. Unless of course… Sesshomaru glanced at the longer sausages that were much longer and thicker than the banana was. InuYasha glanced too, knowing what he was thinking.

InuYasha had confidence that he would be able to pull of a stunt like that if he just relaxed his muscles… The sausages looked to be long as Sesshomaru's own cock so there was not much of a difference. He had deep throated him without a problem before. But this time he could choke.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say as his brother reached for the long greasy links. What if he was hurt? He may not be able to help him! But he couldn't help but picture that being his own cock.

InuYasha grinned, paying no attention to his parents who watched him in shock as they had no clue of what was really going on, yet they just watched in shock.

InuYasha leaned his head back so his mouth was aligned with his esophagus and slowly slide the meat down his throat as he struggled not to gag. He could feel his pride swell as he heard Sesshomaru's almost inaudible whines. Sliding it deeper, he could hear the clear moans and the rustle of silks as he was obviously squirming in his seat, causing the plug to nudge him just in the right spot just as InuYasha swallowed the sausage down and looked at Sesshomaru who looked ready to pounce on him like a hungry dog. Glancing to his blind side, he turned his head to his father and mother who gaped at them.

InuTaisho blushed furiously. "BOYS!" their father barked. "We're at the table! Do this in your room or outside for the gods sake!"

Whining, they both nodded and quickly apologized.

"So tell us about the pups and everything you have been doing since we were gone… Excluding the sexual acts," Izayoi said quickly as she seated her mate who had been standing.

They told her of all the things that they had found out from the villagers and midwives while their parents listened closely, wanting to catch everything. InuTaisho had been aware of the fact that his father's father was born from a male dog also. The great lord just never thought of asking as he was little at the time. However they were most satisfied on the fact of the birth will most likely be coming from the anal area. How it was done and the processes would soon come and they would figure it out when they got there.

Breakfast was soon over and they were done discussing their pregnancies as soon as the information was out. Sesshomaru and InuYasha were getting rather irritated with the questions of names and how would they care for them and how many rooms would be needed when they were older. So on.

"Dearest, I am going out to meet with a few other ladies in the east wing gardens. If you have need of me I'll be there," Izayoi dismissed herself as she got up; she pecked her husband/mate on the cheek and left.

InuTaisho sat there for a moment staring at his sons who set aside their plates and glasses, their faces were full of need and they had looked like they were sweating. "I had put the _gag_ in the bag for a reason Sesshomaru. InuYasha." The dog lord looked at his sons sternly. "You're luck your mother is human so she wouldn't be able to hear you two… All the same, it's good you are mates but will you just keep it down? It is hard enough for me to keep myself from my own heated moments."

"Gag?" InuYasha asked puzzled before looking at his father and brother shocked. "YOU WOULD GAG ME TO SHUT ME UP!"

'_Not this again… Pregnant demons…' _ InuTaisho thought silently as he shook his head mentally. '_Even when he's dying of arousal he still gets like this?'_

"No koi, sorry… I wouldn't do that!" Sesshomaru said panicked.

A golden eye flashed over to meet another set. "Father, you would give Sesshomaru such a thing?"

InuTaisho wasn't sure exactly how to respond without starting a big deal about it. "It was meant for Sesshomaru to wear."

Sesshomaru pinned his father with an icy glare. "Oh! So now you're saying I need one?"

InuTaisho rose to his feet suddenly. He really didn't want to get into an argument he couldn't win. But with his luck, those horny little puppies of his rose and quickly fell to a crouch suddenly as the plug things he had given them to wear during the night hit their prostates. Hard.

The TaiYouki had figured out that they were wearing them during the conversation of where they had been earlier. They had been awfully squirmy as they shifted in their seats and let out little moans as they glanced back and forth between each other.

InuTaisho backed away from the demons that writhed in a crouch before there was a sudden blur of white. A few seconds later he could see that Sesshomaru had his mate InuYasha on the ground pinned. It left him forgotten. "TAKE IT TO YOUR ROOM! PREFRABLY IF YOU TOOK IT OUTSIDE AND IN THE WOODS WHERE I CAN NO LONGER HEAR YOU TWO!" InuTaisho barked at his sons as they looked at him momentarily.

Another blur of white streaked towards the pair's bedroom. InuTaisho took it as a sign to leave the castle and perhaps take a long run around the castle walls in his smaller dog form.

* * *

"So you broke first little brother. I will have my way with you!" Sesshomaru growled, tossing InuYasha on the bed and off of his shoulder where he had been previously as he had been carried like a potatoes sack. 

Panting they tore each others clothes off.

"Do you trust me InuYasha?" asked Sesshomaru panting between kissing, as he pulled and reached for the paper bag still at the end of the bed. "Do you trust me enough to have my way with you?"

At the moment, InuYasha could care less. He just wanted to release the fire within his loins that were consuming him alive. "Sesshomaru… Please!" InuYasha whined.

"Do you?" Sesshomaru asked again, finding the cuffs in the bag.

"Yes!"

Suddenly InuYasha found his limbs were stuck to each of the posts of the bed that had also had ropes tied for extensions. '_When had there been roped loops on the corners of the bed?' _ InuYasha asked himself as he found that his legs were also tied to the bed. InuYasha felt a slight panic that he fought to keep down. He was not liking being tied up like this. It felt like he was losing control. It was beginning to send flashes of pained memories of his torture with Naraku. Sesshomaru saw this. "InuYasha, I am not him, trust me… I promise not to hurt you," cooed Sesshomaru as he licked his mate's mating mark and up his neck and up to his cheek before he captured his lips. "Can we continue, Koi?"

InuYasha swallowed the fear and nodded.

"Now close your eyes. If you open them, I will not continue."

InuYasha growled as he closed his one eye.

Sesshomaru was surprised his mate was allowing this after the trauma he had already suffered. He smiled proudly as he continued his loving torment. His hand roamed freely as it played with the perked nipples before taking them in his mouth, while his hand left them to reach out to caress the jagged stripes on his hips. InuYasha let out a mewling sound and lifted his hips.

Sesshomaru was going to make it rough and mind blowing for the both of them. The plugs were still in them and were still working with every movement that they were already making. This would be good moment to turn on the vibrating switches on the plugs, that were turned on by a small pressure button on the bottom of them. Sesshomaru reached between them and hit both of the buttons. Instantly they gasped in pleasure.

"Kami! Sesshomaru! You didn't tell me about them vibrating! Fuck!" InuYasha cursed as his hips bucked upward.

"I was seeing if it'd turn on during breakfast, then you would have been fucked… Literally," he laughed as he slid further down the slender muscular body and to his hips. Nibbling at the marks and lapping at them he left them and took InuYasha's throbbing, aching erection in his mouth. InuYasha's hips bucked, the toy in him bumping into his prostate causing his sweet screams of pleasure to be cried out.

Sesshomaru licked at his mate's slit. His rough tongue ran over the sensitive tip and down the very sensitive underside of his penis. Sesshomaru's fangs grazing the length of him, InuYasha let out a whine thrusting his hips into the wet cavern that vacuumed around him. "Sesshomaru, please!"

"Please what?"

"I need you!"

"Need me? How?" he asked between licks of the sensitive tip.

"I need you in me! _Now_!" InuYasha snarled in pleasure as his hips rose to Sesshomaru's lips, causing the vibrating plug in him to jab into the hot spot in him.

Sesshomaru was already on fire and was ready to come; the thick precum drizzled in a long stream from his penis to the bed below. He was ready for this to be over and done with in a quickie that was rough and hard.

Reaching in between him he hit the button again, turning the plug in his mate's entrance to be turned off. Sliding it out with ease he gave it a quick lick before setting it aside. His mate's entrance was nicely stretched from the toy left in all morning and he slid himself into home base with one hard thrust. The tight core engulfed him as he thrust his way in; instantly finding the hot spot.

InuYasha gasped into a whine as he met his mate's hip's rhythm, seeking out the highest peak. InuYasha's whines were captured by Sesshomaru's lips which moaned and whined as he was fucking himself in his own ass. With every thrust he took in InuYasha, he was hit with it tenfold, causing his legs to shake in effort and his balls to tighten in a ready climax. If he was going to have InuYasha to come first it had to be now, and that's just what he did.

In one hard thrust and one snarl Sesshomaru snapped InuYasha's head to the side, giving him better access to the mating mark, and sunk his teeth into it roughly as InuYasha came all over them first, shortly followed by Sesshomaru who rode out the orgasm. InuYasha whined in pleasure feeling the thrusts as his mate came, hitting his prostate once again and causing them both to go into a second orgasm. That would make them have done that twice that morning.

Sesshomaru pulled out and sat on his mate's hips and unlatched his fangs with a quick lick, out of the mating mark. He could already feel a third orgasm coming as the plug pushed harder against the hot spot in him. He reached for his erection that was red and throbbing harder than ever; and began pumping himself to the last leg. With a few last jerks he came all over InuYasha's chest. Sesshomaru let out a hoarse cry collapsing on InuYasha's sticky chest.

Panting hard he reached to his behind where he turned off the plug and pulled it out, tossing it to the side of the bed.

Both to weak to do anything else, their sweaty bodies slipped deep into sleep.

Naraku's laughter echoed throughout the house as he watched through Kanna's mirror as the two slipped into slumber. It would be a great time to enter their dreams… but perhaps he would do this later? After all he was gaining strength.

"I'll play with them soon… Very soon," Naraku laughed sadistically. "Expect a visit soon, my little demons." If he rested for a few weeks and did nothing, he would have some energy to spare for fun. And that's just what he was planning.

He would attack their dreams first, invoking more fear into the healing demon, InuYasha. Then he would attack them later with a physical attack that would end it all later.

Naraku had yet to learn that both were pregnant. If he did learn it would be a turn for the worst for the two of them. They would be in more danger than they would have thought. Naraku would attack them at their highest point of pregnancy and kill them and the pups… Something no one could afford to happen…

A/n: Super long chapter, done in 4 days woo! LOL, Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter should be full of funnies... or perhaps sadness and fear! Muwahahaha could be either. Thanks for reading!

Just a quick Authors note to everyone:

I've made a group for you all if you're fans of these fictions of mine. Please join and you'll get pictures and sneak peaks of what will come before things are posted. You also can vote! OMG! Like what you'd like to see happen! Anyways here is the link:

http/ groups.yahoo. com/group/Crimson InHumanBloodFictionsetc/


	20. Inumenternity: Month 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

A/n: Thanks for the reviews and joining the group. I'm hoping to have more activity going around in there. Don't forget to vote on the amount of puppies to be born. I'm not sure how many I should have so, once the results are in I'll either go by that or somewhere close to it. Please vote! I'll also have a poll on names sooner or later. If you want any say in it please join the group. The link has been posted on chapter 19.

And yes, I purposely spelt the chapter's title that way. (Dog) Inu MEN ternity This should be fun. Oh and gomen for any errors, I rushed to get this chapter done. So did my beta.

Chapter 20: Inu_men_ternity: Month 2

"Just look at me! I'm so fucking fat!" cried InuYasha from inside the locked closet. Somehow he had managed to have it locked from it from the inside so no one could enter to get him. "No one wants me! Not even Sesshomaru! Go away!" InuYasha sobbed as he tried to hug his legs to his chest, but miserably failed as his growing stomach got in the way.

InuTaisho sighed to himself. This was the second time that afternoon that InuYasha and Sesshomaru had locked themselves up. Sesshomaru was still in the storage closet just down the hall. InuTaisho had yet to find out why he was in the closet. Last week Sesshomaru had locked himself in his father's closet because he wasn't able to get the food he wanted. A food that was found on the mainland and it would take days to get there. He had ordered it anyways, and by the time it got to Sesshomaru, he no longer wanted it.

Now InuTaisho faced a hormone raged InuYasha, who was crying over the fact that he was too "_Fat",_ and the fact that Sesshomaru didn't love him anymore because he had disappeared earlier and locked himself in the storage closet, causing InuYasha to think about the situation. So now he was in the closet calling himself fat.

"InuYasha, come out. Please?" InuTaisho called knocking on the door. "No one thinks you're fat son. You're just very pregnant."

"Yes they do!"

InuTaisho gave an exasperated sigh as he leaned his forehead against the cool closet door. "No they don't."

"What about Sesshomaru? I don't think he loves me anymore…" InuYasha sniffed, his voice was muffled behind the solid wood door.

"I think Sesshomaru is just having his moment of wanting to be alone. You know how he is."

There was a moment of silence. InuTaisho figured that InuYasha was contemplating whether or not to come out.

"Come out InuYasha, you know you want to. You can have the last of the Ramen noodles that you have been gobbling down the past weeks. Better come get them before I do. I'll be down in the kitchens in a bit after I try to get Sesshomaru out from the storage closet."

That was a sure way of getting his son out. Ramen. It would be the last of the noodles since he was unable to journey back to Kagome's age for a while. Especially since his sons were becoming very pregnant. Sure, they wouldn't be that defenseless. However, he would not risk putting his grandpups in any danger. He knew Naraku would strike randomly, so he wanted to be prepared.

Heading out of his son's chambers he headed down the hall where Sesshomaru sat dormant and most likely in the same emotional state as InuYasha. InuTaisho knew how his eldest son hated the feeling of all his emotions running amuck. Sesshomaru always had control of his emotions. Only a few times InuTaisho had witnessed his son losing such control over himself. He wished his son to never have that happen again.

The pregnancy now was causing their hormones to flare; it was quite amusing to the elder Inu to bear witness to.

Reaching the door that was again locked somehow from the inside, '_How are they managing this?'_ he asked himself silently as he knocked on the door lightly. "Sesshomaru, come out. What is the matter with you?"

No reply.

"InuYasha thinks you're mad at him and he thinks that you no longer love him."

"Nani?" was Sesshomaru muffled answer.

"Hai, come out now."

"No. But I'm not mad at him. I thought he was mad at me?"

"Why would he be mad at you, Sesshomaru?" InuTaisho asked.

"I don't know. He is always upset or something… It makes me feel like a failure."

"Sesshomaru… That isn't true. It's just the pregnancy that's causing all of this. I remember when your mother was pregnant. She was very sensitive. I remember how she almost took off my head as I had come in on her while she was bathing and decided to sneak up on her and just hug her. Phew… I hope that never happens with any of you. Wouldn't want any of you two to lose any limbs… Especially you, Sesshomaru," InuTaisho said as he recalled his son's missing left arm.

"Are you sure it's just the pregnancy?" asked Sesshomaru through the door.

InuTaisho gave a mental sigh. "Yes, I am sure. I've dealt with two pregnant women before. I'm sure."

InuTaisho heard the shifting of clothes inside and feet shuffling, going to the door before there was a clicking sound that signaled the door being unlocked. Sesshomaru appeared in the door way holding the door open. His eyes were puffy from crying. His belly was getting nice and round like his mates. The silver tail appendage swished side to side shyly.

"Gomen… I cannot control these emotions any more! It's like this body is no longer my own…" Sesshomaru said with a small sniffle as he started towards his father with an outstretched arm. His father opened his arms to hold him as he came into his embrace. Sesshomaru's rounded belly kept some distance between them.

"There is no need to apologize, Sesshomaru. It is perfectly natural. Now, let us go have a bite to eat. I'm sure those pups are hungry?" InuTaisho smiled as he pulled out of the embrace. "InuYasha will be down with us shortly too."

; xXx ;

Naraku looked through his incarnation's mirror. Naraku had been kept in a slumber to recuperate his strength the past month. The last he had checked up on the Inus, they had just slipped into slumber. Naraku hadn't expected his sudden energy level to decrease as the poison in his blood downed him once again, causing him to go into a deep slumber. He had been planning on attacking their dreams in their hours of rest. Naraku cut off from the idea and fell into a sleep for more energy.

Now Naraku awoke to something entirely unexpected.

The mated pair now _both_ expecting pups.

What a surprise this was! And a delectable treat! However, this could work to his advantage or disadvantage.

It could be a disadvantage because it would now be doubly difficult to capture the pair and their unborn pups with all the guards and demons around who were loyal to the damn dog lord of Saigoku, land of the West, and who would die protecting their lords. There was the lord InuTaisho who stood in his way.

He was a challenging adversary, one that could bring him to his knees. To Naraku, the more dangerous the demon, the more delectable and savory they were when they were under his control.

The advantage now, was that Sesshomaru and InuYasha were weak. They would not be able to defend themselves for long. And they would be in a weaker state when the pups were born.

The Kumo knew that the pups would drain their parent's energy to give themselves strength to grow strong in exchange. He knew that when they would be born their parents could die in the birthing process. It would solve all his issues if the death of the pups' parents, InuYasha and Sesshomaru, did occur. But that was dreaming big.

Now, it was time to plan a new plot.

If he could just capture the pair before giving birth would be just as sweet. But if he managed to capture them afterwards… It'd still be just as sweet. Then he could fuck them silly! But then again, where is the fun in a tired Inu demon that has just given birth? Capturing them while pregnant there could be some spitfire still in them! It'd make a feistier rape! '_Oh a joy that would be just to have their struggling body beneath me as I pound into them!_' Naraku thought silently.

If the pups were born in his 'care'; that was if they lasted that long; he'd torture them! And kill them before their parent's very eyes! He would make sure they had a slow painful death. Maybe he would strangle them? A better idea was to let them bleed to death or possibly poison them.

Naraku could almost squeal in delight at his wicked thoughts of how to kill the puppies. He was now just itching to hear their crying yelps as his tentacles slowly wrapped around their frail necks and squeezed until their little heads popped off. To hear the screams of Sesshomaru and InuYasha as they watch their pups die a horrible death!

Oh what a truly wonderful plan he was coming up with!

It seemed that the little slumber did his mind some good. Now he could think of more ways to kill them both as well as to kill the pups!

Another plan he suddenly had was to slice the puppies to pieces, slowly… carefully so that they lived long enough to feel the pain of being ripped apart alive! Naraku could just shudder with pleasure.

So many ideas flowed through his sadistic little mind. He wasn't sure how he would kill them. He could try to drown them? No, that was too merciful… Smash them slowly? Nah, it was too quick of a death. Starvation was another option. It was kind of cruel; however it was not painful enough.

Turning his crimson eyes back to Kanna's mirror which was now showing a pregnant Sesshomaru hugging his father before pulling away; he smiled. "Thank you Kanna. This is a sweet surprise to my awakening," Naraku said brightly as his eyes watched the Lord of the West and his son, Sesshomaru, head down to their great hall.

If he couldn't attack now he would play games with them.

Naraku would allow the puppies to grow for a while then perhaps when they are ready enough to be born in the weeks of his 'care', he would come for the two. He would make sure nobody stood in his way.

Naraku knew when he killed the pups; it could also trigger the parent, or in this case, parents to go into a sudden heat. Much like a wild animal would when another mating male came along and killed the pups just to mate with the parent. And inu demons in heat were a fine delicacy. One he wouldn't want to turn down when he killed off the pups. It would save him the poison that he had used on InuYasha and triggered his heat.

For now, he could only send demons to try to weaken them.

He would settle for that. Naraku just had to find a demon strong enough to get past the guards now. . .

; xXx ;

"What do you mean I can't have it!" growled Sesshomaru who was glaring at his father with a death glare.

InuTaisho ignored the death glare from his son who was sitting at the long stone table, across from InuYasha who had come down soon after them and had taken his place across from his mate where he ate his Ramen noodles in peace and quiet. He was ignoring his mate who was making a fuss over a food he wasn't allowed. There was hardly anything that his mate wasn't allowed in food.

"Sesshomaru, how many times must we discuss this matter? Let me repeat myself once more and repeat after me: _Chocolate – cake – is – not – good - for - dogs! Chocolate - cake- makes – dogs – unhealthy – and – sick – which – equals – unhealthy -pups!_" InuTaisho bit out for the 3rd time. "You do not see InuYasha eating that junk."

"I don't care! I want it now!" Sesshomaru snarled, pounding his fist into the table much like a child would do when it didn't get what it wanted.

"What else do you want? - besides chocolate cake!" InuTaisho quickly added, "Don't even say it mister!" upon seeing his son's lips start to form the words for chocolate cake.

If Sesshomaru had both his arms, he'd be crossing them across his chest at the moment as he swished his tail angrily. He had been getting a lot of weird cravings for the most horrible things that were bad to eat for dogs. Of course he was not able to have such foods and he got extremely angered over it.

Two weeks ago he had gone the kitchens to try to sneak some food that was unhealthy and his father had caught him in the act. Sesshomaru had just about torn out his father's throat as he swiped his father's chest when InuTaisho had grabbed the food from Sesshomaru, earning himself some large gashes and a torn-up kimono from his son's claws. He had wanted to reprimand his son for the act, but he knew it was just the pregnancy. However, Sesshomaru's own actions had not gone unnoticed from himself as he suddenly had snapped back to and looked at his claws that were covered lightly in his father's blood, when he suddenly broke into hysterical tears and apologizing.

InuTaisho was surprised that his son hadn't learned. Well, he had slightly. It was not to slash at his father. But as hormonal pregnant male demons were, it is always a mystery to find out what is going to happen next.

"Okay. Hmph, I'll have what he's having," Sesshomaru grunted and pointed to InuYasha who had been eating quietly until just recently when his mate eyed his food, earning Sesshomaru a cold glaring threat that read: _touch my food, and you'll be sleeping on the floor!_ "And I want cherry jam and fish sauce mixed into it."

InuTaisho could have gagged at the odd request. "Sesshomaru that was the last of the Ramen noodles. There isn't any more."

Sesshomaru growled at his father. "Then get some more!"

"You're acting childish. I can't leave you two alone. Naraku would probably work up an attack if I left you alone. Just eat what we have now. If you want noodles and the mixed jam and fish sauce, I'll have them cook you up some. I'm sure there isn't a difference between the two. Now sit down and behave, I'll be back with your damn food."

Sesshomaru huffed sitting down across from his brother who was enjoying his food again. Staring at his brother a small calm came over him. "So you're not mad at me?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

InuYasha slurped up the last of his noodles before speaking. "No."

"Okay good."

"Why would I be?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Just was a thought."

"…"

A small silence passed as InuYasha downed the liquids in the soup bowl and picked up a nice apple which he took a large bite of.

"I can't wait until this is all over… I can't deal with these fucking hormones!" Sesshomaru admitted as his tail flopped into his lap and stroked it lightly. "I'm not supposed to cry over simple things!"

"I know, mate. I know," InuYasha sighed sadly as he took another bite of his apple just as one of their father's guards came to greet them at the table.

"Sorry to bother you my lords, but you have visitors. They say their names are Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Do you want them to come in?"

InuYasha remembered them; they were the ones who saved him on the river bank. Kagome had brought him back to her time to get the proper medical care that he needed to survive. Surely he might have been dead if it had not been for her bringing him to her time. The doctors had given InuYasha that damn helmet that his father and mate had forced him to wear countless times during the time he had returned and through the past few weeks until InuTaisho figured it he was healed enough to remove it. But during that time he had taken every chance he could to have it off, which was most of the time.

The pills that were given to him were not taken, though. InuYasha had refused on that one. Sesshomaru was sure that they may have worked if taken as a Hanyou, but since InuYasha was a full demon now, he wasn't sure that the pills would have been strong enough to have any effect on him.

However Sesshomaru had applied the ointments that had been prescribed for his injuries on his back and the rest of his body. Those had been applied often throughout the day. The ointments cooled the itchy scabs that littered his back and the rest of his body. It was a relief to have.

But now InuYasha was no longer in need of anything, now he just needed to watch to make sure he doesn't harm himself or the pups.

Now all remained of the ordeal were the scars that covered his heart, mind and body. Not to mention his missing left eye. An eye he hoped would grow back and heal someday. But for now he was only grateful that he had received the care that their age hadn't offered.

"Yes, let them in," InuYasha said as he kept his seat. InuYasha bit into the apple again and stretched his arms as he rubbed the back of his head before he ran another hand through the silver hair that was growing all over except the scared areas where the stitches had been placed. It wouldn't be long until his hair was thick long again. Maybe in a few months it would be back again. But it was heavy late summer now and he would enjoy being cool.

"Your hair is coming in nice now, otouto."

InuYasha pulled the apple from his mouth. "Thanks, it's only an inch long… It hasn't grown very much." Sesshomaru watched him finish the last of the red apple before setting the core down in the empty soup bowl.

Sesshomaru shrugged watching his mate's ears turn in the direction of the approaching foot steps. Turning to look at the guard who escorted them through the hall they came to a halt.

All who had helped take care of InuYasha while Sesshomaru had still thought him dead were there. The miko, slayer, the monk, the neko and fox kitsune were standing before him as InuYasha and himself rose.

InuYasha dismissed the guard with a wave of his hand. "It's good to see you all again. Thanks for helping me when I was in need. But what an unexpected surprise it is to see here." InuYasha and Sesshomaru may have hugged them had they not been feeling the protecting need over there growing stomachs that were becoming more and more evident through the shrinking kimonos.

"Hai, yes we were just in the neighborhood and we decided to drop by," Kagome said smiling.

"That's nice of you, thanks," Sesshomaru said.

"Wow, you've really gotten better! The last time we saw you were pretty… beat up," Sango said looking over InuYasha. She noticed that he was looking a little big as well. Looking over to Sesshomaru, he also was getting rounder around the middle. "You've both been putting on some pounds too! What a good recovery you must have had."

Sango didn't know what she said but she watched suddenly as the formal hanyou's ears drooped in a sad expression and then quickly pinned back flat against his skull. His face contorted into a face that was ready to break out in tears before it actually happened. "I KNEW IT! I'M A BIG FAT ASS COW!" InuYasha cried out hysterically before racing towards the stairway leading to Sesshomaru's and his chambers.

Sango looked utterly confused as she looked at a Sesshomaru who seemed to be struggling with his emotions. "What did I say wrong?" she asked just as InuTaisho walked in carrying Sesshomaru's weird mix of food.

InuTaisho must have heard it because he gave a long weary sigh as he set the bowl down for his eldest son and said, "Don't worry about it, he's been emotionally unstable like his mate, due to their pregnancies…"

All of them were shocked at the news. No one expected such thing to happen because they were both males. But then again they were inu demons, and inu demons were capable of such ability, as most other demons were capable of producing offspring.

"Yes, you heard me right," InuTaisho confirmed. "Now, Sesshomaru, come over here and eat. I made this just for you."

Growling at his father's order he went over and sat down as he sniffed at the bowl, satisfied that it was what he asked. "Yeah, this pregnancy is too hormonal for me," Sesshomaru muttered coldly before shoving the noodles in his mouth; ignoring the temperature of the food.

"How far long are you two?" asked Sango as she got over the shock.

"Just going into the middle of the second month," Sesshomaru answered as he took another bite of the odd combination of food.

"Wow, you're getting quite… large for being pregnant that long," Kagome said slowly.

"Yes, InuYoukai have litters often, and they can be many. InuYoukai also have their pregnancy's last about 7 months. So they are going to grow quickly," InuTaisho explained as he watched his son consume the stomach-churning combination of food.

"Oh I see," Miroku said as he took a seat at the table with the others.

"Indeed," InuTaisho said. "Well I think I'll be right back, I have to go fetch InuYasha. He's been having emotional problems with dealing with his weight lately. I'll be back shortly. Are you hungry?" he added quickly.

"Yes, food would be pleasurable," Shippo said, followed by an agreeing mew from Kilala.

"Alright I'll send the servants in to bring you some food."

"Thank you," Kagome said with a bow of her head.

"You're welcome. Just make sure Sesshomaru here, doesn't try to order or sneak off to get some chocolate items. He's been bitching about wanting to have some when it's bad for him and the pups."

Sesshomaru coughed on his noodles and shot his eyes up at his father coldly. "I do not bitch!"

InuTaisho rolled his eyes wearily. "Whatever you say…"

; xXx ;

"Damn it InuYasha!" barked InuTaisho frustrated as his son had locked him out of his room. "Just come out of the room! They didn't know you were pregnant! You're again not fat!"

"Yes I am!" cried InuYasha through the door.

"Fine, I'm not going to go get you more Ramen noodles if you don't come out!"

"You were not going to give me any anyways!"

Frustrated, InuTaisho suddenly got a bright idea. If the doors were closed on the outside, the open balcony was always an entering option. Leaving to go a few doors down he entered an empty bedroom and headed towards the terrace where he took a long leap and made his way quickly to his son's door/windows and entered, catching his son off guard.

"You can never lock your father out for long. Now come along InuYasha," he said sitting down on the bed where InuYasha was crying. "You're not fat, now why would I lie about that?"

InuYasha shrugged and sniffled. "I dunno…"

"Exactly, now come on. You know you want to meet our friends again, after all, they did help you immensely."

"Keh… Okay."

'_That sounded much too easy,' _InuTaisho thought as he got to his feet. He led InuYasha to the door and unlocked it. Holding the door open for him he passed through and InuTaisho followed closing the door behind him at the same time of making sure it wasn't locked.

"I really do not feel like seeing anyone today, I'm tired," InuYasha said as he walked at his fathers right side as they made their way down the hall. "I am excited they're here, but eating really made me tired. I should be sleeping it off."

"Well if you want to, later after they leave you can rest with Sesshomaru. I'm sure he needs a nap too. The way he acts, it is insane." InuTaisho gave a sigh and continued, "But we cannot just abandon our guests. That would be rude."

"Hai, of course Father," InuYasha agreed as his ears twitched as they scanned the surroundings every so often. "So where is mother today? I have not seen her around."

"No doubt, you've been locking yourself up the whole time, it's a wonder how you ever see Sesshomaru," the old dog youkai snorted. "Well, I think she is out with her nigen friends bragging on how you're going to be parents and of her becoming a grandmother again."

"I thought I told her not to brag," muttered InuYasha.

"That's a female for you. I'm sure you'd do the same once you got out of here to talk with your friends. And I am already sure you love the idea of having pups."

"Sort of, it's of an odd feeling."

"Oh, I am sure it is. But soon enough, you'll be popping them pups out," he chuckled.

"Not something I am totally looking forward too, but I'm sure it will make me feel better."

InuTaisho nodded as they started down the stairs. He was sure the birthing process was going to be possibly the most painful thing they would ever experience. It would be dangerous to everyone that was in the same room as them, he could just feel it.

; xXx ;

Sesshomaru had just finished his meal and set his bowl aside. The noodles he had been craving satisfied his nerves for now. Now he turned his full attention to the group that had arrived just over 30 minutes ago.

Sesshomaru had told them between eating his meal what had happened and what information they had found out about their male pregnancy. Kagome had suggested that they really should start planning out and practice parenting, as they were both first time parents.

"My mom probably has a few parenting videos on birth and pregnancy, maybe you could come back to my era?" Kagome suggested.

"_Videos_?_" _Sesshomaru mimicked back, puzzled by the new word. "What is that?"

"It is a recording of something. It goes into a machine and it shows motions of things. I'll show you if you come over," Kagome smiled.

Still confused, Sesshomaru shrugged. He would find out sooner or later. "Father doesn't wish us to leave the castle; it's too dangerous to be out."

"I think it may be a good idea to come to my era so you can check on your pups. Parents always go to the healers to see how their babies are. It would be a good experience don't you think?"

Just then InuTaisho and InuYasha walked in. "I think it would be a great idea," InuTaisho said. But he was still weary about the idea of having his sons and their pups being exposed to danger. Then again they were always in danger. "When are we able to go over?" He wasn't going to let the opportunity pass. InuTaisho knew that Naraku was still weak and wouldn't face all of them at once. He would be out numbered.

"Whenever you want," Kagome smiled. She was pleased that she was helping InuYasha and Sesshomaru by bringing them to her time. Then Naraku wouldn't be able to attack. Or so she was hoping…

A/n- Sorry to have this cut short, my nets going down! I don't know when I'll be back with more stories! . I'm just starting college so I need to pay my Tuition so I can't pay my bill for my net and cable TV. But I will continue to have them being written up! So for now chill and wait. I'll be back soon! hugs & kisses Thanks peeps! And don't hate me because of the evilness I put in with Naraku! Ahahaha! I feel mean now oh well ta ta!


	21. Visitations part 1

The sun and the moon

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

A/n: Yes, I know it's been ages since my last update. As I said the nets been cut but now I have a flash drive stick so I will be updating more soon. (Plus my beta has been out-of-town and I've had to wait for her to look at the chapter.)

Chapter 21: Visitations part 1

Kagome Higurashi waited as the dog family prepared themselves to leave to go down the Bone Eaters well, which would lead them into her time. There they would seek out one of the doctors to help out with taking care of them and their pups that were to be born in the coming months. It would be an interesting experience to see.

"Are you ready?" asked InuTaisho to his mate decided to come along seeing as she was also going to be a grandparent to the pups. InuTaisho was going to have the slayer and the monk keep watch over the castle with the servants and the guards. InuTaisho figured that they would not be long - a few weeks at the most. Maybe they would stay a month or more if they felt the need to stay longer for the protection from the dark hanyou Naraku.

"Yes, I think this is all I will be taking. After all, they do have stores there," Izayoi said as she handed her husband a small pink silk sack which he slung over his shoulder.

They were wearing normal clothes that you would find in the miko's time. Both were wearing blue jeans. InuTaisho wore a plan lavender-blue tee shirt and his mate, Izayoi, wore a tight fitting grapefruit pink colored shirt with '_Cutie'_ written over the chest. She had seen it in one of the stores and decided to pick it out. InuTaisho figured it was perfect.

Running his hands through his loose hair he had sighed, "Let's go see if our boys are ready," InuTaisho smiled, taking his wife's hand and leading them out of their bed room and to the stairway leading them down to their son's chambers.

* * *

"I think that we're going to need some new clothes in a month or so, InuYasha, I already feel like I'm about to pop," Sesshomaru said blankly as he stared over to his mate, InuYasha, who looked at himself naked in the long mirror in the corner of their room. InuYasha looked like he wanted to cry as his own image of himself was loosing its lean slender, muscular form in exchange for a bulging one. Sesshomaru knew the feeling all too well. It was time to get rid of the nasty mirrors that made them so depressed.

"Don't even say it… I don't even want to think about not fitting into my fire rat clothing…" InuYasha said depressingly as he swished his tail and moved to the bed to pick up the fire rat clothes that were folded neatly on top of the ruffled covers. The pregnant demon held them up in observation as he thought of not being able to wear them. They had been with him all his life and were given to him by their father as a gift of protection for when he had been a hanyou. Now they were less necessary as his body was stronger and much more powerful than when he was a hanyou.

"Well, koi… you're going to have to live with it," the older mate said as he tucked his tail into the back of his miko-era styled casual gray pants that were just starting to get tight. Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel extremely fat as he adjusted the belt before figuring it was too tight around his stomach as it was and tossed it onto the hamper near by. '_Gods! How fat am I going to get?'_ he whined to himself mentally.

"Well so much for wearing these today. I guess I should wear the scrub-blue pants that Kagome brought me. They look comfy. And they'd fit," InuYasha sighed, setting down his fire rat haori and picking up the blue scrub pants that he had seen his doctor Kai, along with some of the other healers, wear when he was at the human hospital. Bending over to put his foot into the first legging, he stiffened suddenly and let out some gas.

Sesshomaru, who was just feet away, turned from brushing his silky river of hair in one of the mirrors on the other side of the bed, looked at his brother with a slightly disgusted look upon his face before narrowing his eyebrows and eyes at his brother. His tail beat against his back leg beneath the legging in aggravation. "Did you just… Fart?" he asked with difficulty.

A very hot red blush flushed across InuYasha's face as he realized what his body had done. "Oh… I'm sorry! Excuse me! I really didn't mean to do that. I really didn't!" he said quickly, slipping with little difficulty into his blue scrubs. He really did not get gas that much and if he did it was often when he was not with Sesshomaru and if it were it was in a bubbling hot spring. "I really am loosing my body…"

"Yasha, it's alright. I know you didn't mean it." Sesshomaru set down the brush on the bed as he walked back to his brother and wrapped his arm around his rounding waist. Nuzzling his mate's neck he took a deep breath of his scent - ignoring the foul other scent still lingering around him. "You still smell nice." Running his hand down his mate's side he found a slight depression where he had torn a large chunk into his mate's side while mating. It would heal but still leave a slight scar. It was going to be the same with him as well seeing how he had a large depression in his own side from InuYasha. It was a good sign of their commitment, trust and love to one another. It was not totally understandable why mates tore chunks into one another when mating but the commitment, trust and love was a likely theory.

"Okay, but I think we should finish putting our things together and not have a quickie. I'm sure we can do that later regardless of how tempting it is now." InuYasha hummed as he pulled out of Sesshomaru's embrace reluctantly to tie the drawstrings of his pants after quickly making sure his tail was in all the way inside the pants while he looked around for something loose to wear on his chest. Finding nothing other than the formfitting white beater tank top he sighed as he felt even more self conscious of how he looked in it.

"Want me to pack your things?"

InuYasha shook his head, going over to the walk-in closet to pick a silk red sack and picked up a stack of pants before looking at them. They were jeans as Kagome had called them when they last visited. Now InuYasha was sure they wouldn't fit him. And if they did not fit then he was sure that nothing else would. His hakamas were out of the question as they were too out-of-place in Kagome's era and it wouldn't go too well with some. They would draw too much attention. That was something they didn't need. "I don't think I'll bring anything other than what I am wearing. I highly doubt that I myself being a big heifer would fit into anything here other than my hakamas but you know how that is another story," InuYasha said wearily, setting down the silk sack next to the helmet near the door.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Sesshomaru and InuYasha looked at the door. "Enter," Sesshomaru said lightly watching their parents enter the room.

"Are you two finished?" asked InuTaisho looking around the room which only contained a small stack of clothes on the chest at the end of the bed, which the clothes belonged to Sesshomaru.

"I'm only bringing a pair of clothes. Nothing will fit for long and I don't like the feeling of half of these clothes," Sesshomaru said as his fathers gaze fell on his pair of clothes that he planned to bring.

"Well we can always go get more when we get there. But I suggest we should go now if we want to get there soon. Will you two be riding on each other or on me like Izayoi plans to?" InuTaisho realized how bad that sounded but the two got the message.

"Seeing how my energy is lacking at the moment and I'm sure that InuYasha either doesn't know how to transform yet or does not have the ability too, I think that we shall be riding on your back," Sesshomaru said, picking up his clothes and placing them in a silk sack neatly.

Ever since InuYasha's transformation that had occurred while being held captive they had thought he would turn into a full dog demon form like InuTaisho and Sesshomaru. But it never occurred. Since he was hanyou before, he wasn't capable of doing so. The only thing the hanyou was capable of shifting into was a deranged blood-lusting demon. However, that was rare. The inu clan had yet to witness InuYasha shifting into a white dog.

"Alright, I guess if you're both ready we should head down to the entrance way to meet the humans. Do you have everything you wish to bring?" InuTaisho asked, looking around again.

InuYasha hummed and went to open the chest his mate's clothes had been previously resting on. Digging around he grabbed the silk sack that Sesshomaru was holding in his hands and discretely placed some items into it. "Okay, that's all," he said pulling the drawstrings on the bag and handing it to Sesshomaru who rose an eyebrow in question before InuYasha stood up straight and walked over to him, pulling down his head and whispering into his elf like ear. "Toys for later…"

Sesshomaru gave an O face and grinned and put the bag over his shoulder. "Ready now," Sesshomaru said as he started towards the door.

InuTaisho would have figured that they would be bringing such things as he had caught his sons whispering to each other and then grinning. He wanted no thought of it however. Following his sons out of their chambers with Izayoi, he closed their door and started down the stairs again.

"I can't wait until we head back there! There is so much to see!" Izayoi said happily, clasping her hands together.

InuTaisho nodded.

* * *

_Kagome's present time_

They had arrived safe and sound to the well and made it with little complaint from the two pregnant males who claimed from the look of the well being too small and that they would not being able to fit through it. However when they saw Kagome slip through it with little effort with the extremely large yellow bag on her back they decided they would not get stuck and all five of them crossing over into the present time for Kagome.

Now the 3 of the five who were now waiting at the top of the well while the two sons of the Taiyoukai stood at the bottom of the well looking at the rickety ladder that would carry them out of the well. It looked extremely unsafe to the pair as they eyed it with distrust. "That doesn't look safe," InuYasha grumbled to Sesshomaru who gave a slight nod.

"C'mon! You climbed up it before!" Kagome said down into the well.

"No, I've _leap_ out of the well. I did not _climb_ out of it. And that was when I was thinner and less lazy," Sesshomaru said with a huff as he shot a glare of ice at the miko who was looking down at them. Sesshomaru crossed his arm over his chest, wrapping it on the other side.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well okay be a pair of fat heifers' than!" she said before quickly exiting the shed over the well, leaving behind a furious pair of demons at the bottom of the well.

"We're not fat!" cried InuYasha feeling even more self conscious about his weight.

Sesshomaru had that look in his eyes of fury as he started up the ladder awkwardly; to prove he wasn't a fat ass and he could prove the human wrong. InuYasha who was looking at his brother climb the ladder decided that he could do so too and quickly followed behind him.

Reaching the top he hauled himself onto solid ground before lifting InuYasha to his side. They followed Kagome into the open where she led them to her home. It would be a second visit for Izayoi, Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"Mother I'm home!" Kagome called out as she removed her shoes and set them aside next to the door.

Everyone followed her lead of removing their shoes, save for InuYasha who preferred always to go barefoot. The home was quiet as Kagome ushered them to the sitting room. "I think she's upstairs, I'll be back with her. Just make yourself at home."

Sitting down in the sofas' and chairs the family waited patiently for Joy Higurashi to come down. InuYasha looked to his blind side to see a calico cat appear at the thrush way to the living room. Sesshomaru looked over too as he too recognized the calico cat. "Hello Buyo," InuYasha said as he patted his lap for the very fat cat to come over.

"Oh what a cute kitty, I didn't see him here before!" Izayoi said as she saw the over obese cat.

"He must have been sleeping," InuTaisho said as he watched the fat cat climb into InuYasha's lap and nuzzled his hand purring.

There was some footsteps coming down the stairs near by and they turned to see that Joy and Kagome were coming down. "It's good to see you both again. I congratulate you both on your pregnancies. It's great to hear!" Joy said happily. "Kagome just told me of it before coming down."

"Thanks, we're happy too," Sesshomaru said with a slight grin.

"How long are you two?" Joy asked coming over to stand closer. She wanted to feel their stomachs'. She remembered how nice it was to have Kagome and Souta. It was a great experience, one she hoped to happen again if she ever found another husband. Her no good son of a bitch ex left her for a blonde tramp about 15 years ago. She was getting older; soon she would not be able to bare children.

"Two and a half months," the two said in unison.

"Oh that's interesting. You both look like you're about 4 months," she said surprised.

"But they're dog demons mom. They're not human like us," Kagome reminded.

"Yes, that and dog demons often have litters instead of single births. We're sure we're having a litter. I just hope it isn't so big. It seems like a lot of work as it is," Sesshomaru said running his hand over his rounding belly. It was also tiring work and keeping up with eating then sleeping then sex which was probably going to be less soon.

InuYasha rubbed at the sun marking on his forehead as if he had a headache. "Sounds tiring but I suppose it'll be worthwhile in the end. It is kind of weird of how we both are pregnant. But it is nice in an odd way."

"Double the mood swings, double the fun!" InuTaisho chuckled, earning him glares from his sons. "Oh yes and double the food at dinner! Didn't know they would eat so much! Well more than usual," he replied simply as he was growled at by his moody sons. "Nonetheless, it is nice to know I'm going to be a grand father."

"And myself a grandmother," Izayoi smiled.

Kagome and Joy stifled their giggles.

"Well at any rate, I think we've come for more than visiting," InuTaisho said passively as he placed his hands in his lap. "Kagome has told us that you could get these two to a healer who knows about such pregnancy matters?—of course I've had some pregnant females in my life time but males can be different, yet not so different from females when it comes to cravings et cetera they're no different. Nonetheless, I want the best for my pups and their own pups."

"Quite understandable, and of course things maybe arranged in the same day as an appointment. I'll get right on it, just give me a minute or so," Joy smiled bowing as she got up and left the room and into the kitchen.

Kagome turned to the family, "Are you both nervous about this sort of thing? Going to the doctor and the whole deal of being pregnant?"

InuYasha shrugged. "In a way yes and in a way no, I like the idea of having pups because things would be more interesting and livelier. But I really am not sure about giving birth and parenting. It's all really odd…"

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"How many do you really think you'll have?" she asked inquisitively.

Both of them shrugged. "Not sure. More than one each I can say that by how tired we are. And to think it is only the beginning of this pregnancy," Sesshomaru sighed as he drummed his finger pads over his rounding stomach.

"Have names yet?"

"Nope, we haven't even thought about it. But perhaps we should start to pick," InuYasha suggested as he leaned closer to Sesshomaru and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Oh…"

"Do we get a say in names sons?" InuTaisho said lightly.

"Yes, you can help if you want too," InuYasha said with an agreeing nod of his mate.

"Oh! Good! Then I can use some female names that I wanted to use for InuYasha, but he came out a boy so the female names wouldn't work," Izayoi beamed.

"All right, you can name the first female, Mother," the former hanyou agreed.

Sesshomaru gave a lazy sigh as he felt the urge to eat, pee, poop and then feeling the urge to sleep. "I need to pee, I'll be back."

InuTaisho narrowed his eyes and watched his eldest head to the bathroom upstairs. He knew where to go and did not need directions. They had been there before and if they hadn't, Sesshomaru would have used his nose to sniff it out.

Sesshomaru really had to pee. The Daiyoukai hadn't realized how he had held it in so long as he stood there relieving himself. He stared at the peach wallpaper before looking down at his where his hand was leading to. The golden eyes widened a great deal as he realized that the bulge that was growing outwards would soon prevent him from seeing his penis! And to think suddenly about it, the prince just realized how it was slightly becoming difficult to reach down _there_!

Sure he a youkai usually didn't require urinating every couple hours or days! It didn't even occur to him yet that he had been going even more. Not yet at least. Sesshomaru just thought it normal. Yet a sudden panic hit him now, the panic was that he wouldn't be able to reach down there if he got any larger! And Sesshomaru _knew_ that he would be getting larger!

What would he do if he couldn't do that- hold his dick?

"DAMMIT!" he snapped shaking it off before skillfully putting it back in his pants and closing his pants. Washing his hand he dried it off before turning to see a long mirror in the corner near the toilet.

Sesshomaru lifted his shirt and looked at the round bulge. "You guys better not get any larger!" he said as he felt the urge to cry. "I want to fit in my hakamas when we get home!"

Sighing he put down his shirt and smoothed it before going down the stairs to meet with the family and friends. He figured he should just be quiet; it wouldn't help bitching about it like a bitch. The pups would grow and that was that.

"What the matter, Koi? Why were you cursing up there?" asked Sesshomaru's mate as he turned to face him with concerned.

"It's nothing," Sesshomaru said dismissingly.

Sesshomaru looked as Joy entered the room again. Taking his place by his mate's side again he watched her lean on the arm of a green chair. "Well, I have you an appointment with Dr. Kai in a few hours. We should start to get ready. The paper work takes a while. We can also stop for dinner."

"Good because I'm starving!" InuTaisho said patting his flat abed stomach.

"We're hungry as well," InuYasha said speaking for his mate and pups too.

"Alright, we can stop at McDonalds or something along the way," Joy said.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked puzzled.

"It's a veal place where they sell burgers and fries. Those are beef and things that come from cows. They have chicken and all sorts of things. I'm quite sure you'll both love it!" Kagome explained to the feudal era demons.

"Oh! Sounds good! Let's go!" InuTaisho said enthusiastically as he jumped to his feet. "I love veal! It's good roasted over the fire!"

Kagome sighed and started towards the car.

* * *

"Yes, we'll have 20 double cheese burgers, 4 large fries that are super sized, 5 sodas; Pepsi, diet Pepsi, lemonade, orange and orange juice. Then we'll also take 3 garden salads please. That's all," Joy said speaking to the cashier as he gaped at her before repeating what she ordered before giving her total.

"May take a few minutes ma'am, we'll call your number on the recite up when it's ready. Here are your drinks though," the ginger haired tall teenager handed her the cups and drink holders and recite which she took with a smile to the boy and went back to the table in the far corner of the fast food restaurant and sat down to wait for the order. The dog demons seemed to have their eyes fixed in the other room that was connected to the main part of the building, where there were colorful tubes and plastic balls and nets. It was the playgrounds for the children who came to the place.

"What is that..?" InuYasha questioned as he looked at the odd colorful tubing.

"That's a place where children go to play while their parents watch or talk to others. It's like a social environment for children so they can play with each other. It is quite fun. Though I'm getting too big now for it, I use to do some playing in them in my childhood years," Kagome explained as she picked up her salad bowl.

"Oh, looks fun," InuYasha said lightly.

"InuYasha, I think we're too old for it. Also too pregnant to even attempt such acts of childish behavior," Sesshomaru said dryly as he looked at his first burger unwrapped before him. Casting a weary look to his father, who was already downing his own with satisfaction, he decided he would have some.

"You're never too old for anything," Kagome said, grabbing her drink.

"Wow! These are delicious! It's almost as good as ramen!" InuYasha said, his ears perked up high in excitement as his tail wiggled beneath the layer of clothing. "Just try it Sesshy!"

It was true! It was delicious! It definitely hit the spot in his stomach. Now he was feeling like he was wanting more and more of them as he quickly polished off that burger around the same time InuYasha was starting his second burger. "I think this is the best thing I have had since we came here," Sesshomaru said taking a generous bite of the double cheese burger.

"I'm glad you like it. How is your salad, Izayoi?" Joy asked looking past a feasting InuTaisho, to spot his wife picking lady-like at her salad.

"It's luscious, thank you Joy," she replied.

* * *

It wasn't long until the burgers, fries and sodas were gone. The family was now stuffed and satisfied, and it was now time to hit the road. It was getting to be the time they should be heading off to the doctors.

"I've never felt fatter!" groaned Sesshomaru, rubbing his stomach in discomfort. And just eating that much just about overdid it on his stomach, not to mention the carbonated drinks which filled the rest of him up.

"I definitely agree," InuYasha burped as he climbed into the back of the vehicle and strapped up for the ride, taking his seat close to his father. His mate Izayoi was on his lap, since there was no more room for others with Kagome and her mother in front and there were only 3 seats left. And of course they were going to Sesshomaru and InuYasha who were both pregnant. It wouldn't have been a good idea for both to be on each others lap while in a moving vehicle.

InuYasha waited for his mate to climb in after him and close the door and quickly buckle up. The two didn't mind riding in a car since they were already tired from eating so much and walking would cramp them in their sides. Driving by car would let them rest for a while as they watched the world pass by.

Hearing Joy start the car, they knew they'd be there soon.

The only thing that worried the two fathers to be was that they'd be taken somewhere to have tests run on them. They both knew that humans didn't have males giving birth or anything of that sort, and it was their nature to find out why. Curiosity always occurred.

If anything of that sort would ever happen, they would both do anything they could to kill or get away from it. They would most likely have to go by their instincts should their other senses fail.

"Isn't this so exciting! I just can't wait to see the pups when they're born! I bet they'll be just adorable!" Kagome cried like an excited school girl.

"Vicious too, I hope!" InuTaisho chimed in.

"Yeah, they'll bite your fingers right off if you go near them, father," Sesshomaru said coolly with a small weary smirk.

"Better watch your nipples! They'll rip them off!" InuTaisho laughed.

InuYasha perked his ears at that and quickly sat up from leaning against Sesshomaru. "No! Don't say that! They'll hear you and get ideas!" gasped InuYasha covering his stomach defensively.

The Taiyoukai snorted. "I don't think they even have their ears yet."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Joy said as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Yes! So shut up!" snapped InuYasha before he gave a 'Keh,' and crossed his arms.

"I am just saying-"

"Shut up! I don't want them to be killers and bite my nipples off!" growled InuYasha as turned his head so he could see past his blind spot and shoot a glare at his father with his one eye.

"Okay, I'm sure they'll be nothing but tuff and fluff," InuTaisho said with a mocking sigh.

"Damn straight they will!"

"I don't want our pups to be all fluff and tuff. The tougher they're the better," Sesshomaru said finally.

"What did you say?" InuYasha said, turning his head so now he was looking at his brother with a glare. The one-eyed demon couldn't believe that his mate was differing with him and siding with his father. Did he want his nipple bitten off? Well he certainly would get it bitten off!

By him!

"Just think of it, Koi, You don't want Naraku to pup-nap them without getting hell from them now, do you?" Sesshomaru said as he saw his brother give a visible shudder at his name and give a slight pained expression from the small flash of memories before going back to his angry face again.

It was obvious he hadn't forgotten and the memories were still lingering close to the surface. The older mate knew his mate would never overcome the experience completely. It was a scar that was meant to last forever.

"I guess you're right," he sighed in defeat.

InuTaisho hummed and turned to look over at the two. Now that _his_ name was brought up, something seemed to occur to him. "Are we going to stay here when the pups are going to born?"

"I don't know; I don't really want them to be. I want them to be born at home. Though the current age does have good medicine and other things to help out, but I want them to have a normal life and not be born here. So I guess I want to go back home when I have them. Why do you ask?" InuYasha asked, with a nodding Sesshomaru.

"I hate to bring this up, but I think it needs to be discussed that when we go back, there is a very big possibility that Naraku will be there waiting. I have no clue if he knows about this situation but if he does we're in trouble. It is why I'm so cautious about leaving till the pups are old enough and you two are strong enough."

InuYasha lowered his gaze. He knew it was true; such thoughts were at the back of his mind always. When would Naraku come back for him and how? He was alive and slowly biding his time. They couldn't hide forever.

"Well, I think he'll come either way, so there is no point in biding our time, right?" Sesshomaru said calmly. "There is no use in prolonging the inevitable."

InuTaisho nodded slightly, "perhaps… but I suppose we will get to that bridge eventually. When we do, we'll take him down."

"But for now let us not stress ourselves about this situation. It isn't good for InuYasha, myself and our pups. The last thing we need is InuYasha getting more traumatized," Sesshomaru said lightly as he tightened his hand around his mate protectively. Some how, Sesshomaru knew that another assault on his mate would surely break his mate to pieces, and not even he would able to mend the pieces together.

Something inside Sesshomaru made him almost not want to go back home. Yet another part of him said he belonged there. He was sure the feeling would fade, but he had always trusted his instincts. Regardless, he would return when the time was right and deal with the feeling in his gut.

At the moment, Sesshomaru wanted just enjoy the moment while it lasted. What moment was that though? Being fat and overweight like a heifer? To think that this was only the middle of the second month!

'_You're not fat, you're pregnant,'_ InuTaisho's echoing voice reminded him.

Mentally Sesshomaru sighed to himself.

"I agree," InuTaisho agreed drawing Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. "I will not let anything happen to either you two or the pups. Not on my life or any other."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in weariness, hoping that those words would speak some truth as he rested his head on InuYasha's shoulder, deciding to doze until they arrived. Nothing would kill time and thoughts like a good nap.

InuTaisho looked over to his eldest son and smiled. '_Out like a light…'_


	22. Visitations part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and comments. I'm glad you're enjoying the new Fiction of mine. ;

Chapter 22: Visitations part 2

InuYasha woke up in a large bed. It was a large four poster bed made from a cherry tree's wood that was smoked to a rich golden red color. The bed was covered in black and white silk which curled between his naked body's legs.

This situation confused him as last he remembered that he was in the car slipping into a dreamless sleep. But how had he come to be in a bed? And where was he?

Rubbing the sun mark on his forehead he sat up slightly to turn his head to get a look at the room in which he was in. It appeared to be in his oldroom back in the feudal era. What had happened? Why was he back home and why was he in his old bed and not in Sesshomaru's?

The room was quiet except for the soft crackling of the wood in the lit fireplace to the right of the bed. InuYasha wondered where his mate was as he laid back down on the pillow and rested his heavy eye for a few moments.

"InuYasha, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. You seriously need to be punished now," a familiar voice of his mate greeted him. "You've been terribly bad running away from me like you did."

InuYasha was confused. He had not heard his brother enter his room. And what was he talking about? Running away from him, he would never do such thing. "What are you talking about?" he asked sitting up and looking at his brother who was smirking in a creepy way that reminded him of someone else.

Sesshomaru ignored the question and pounced from in front of the door where he had been previously standing to the bed in one great bound landing ever so close to his baby brother. Sesshomaru remained crouched like a hungry predator. "I want you InuYasha, and I will have you."

InuYasha was unsure of what to do, surprisingly. He remained still, frozen as what to do. Something told him to run while something else told him to stay. InuYasha knew something was up; Sesshomaru's youki wasn't right. He was not able to pinpoint the reason why this could be happening. '_Maybe it's due to the pups?'_ InuYasha theorized as he remained frozen as his older brother approached him lusting with arousal and hunger.

"Do you trust me, Koi?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat with his legs beneath him, and his hand pressing down on the middle of InuYasha's scared but muscular chest. Once Sesshomaru had his brother pressed firmly into the bed he sat there staring at him, waiting his brother's reply.

'_No…' _he said in his mind automatically without thought as he said aloud "Yes, I trust you." He had to trust his mate though. Right?

Sesshomaru's smirk widened into a fanged smile as he raked his clawed hand down from InuYasha's neck down to his abdomen and this was not a gentle rake. It was hard. So hard that it left deep claw marks in his midsection. This alarmed InuYasha severely. Sesshomaru would never do such things! Especially when he was pregnant!

InuYasha gasped as he clutched his stomach with both hands protectively. "What the hell do you think you're fucking doing, you fucking bastard!?" he snarled in rage.

Sesshomaru hid his smirk. "What? I thought that would arouse you," he commented innocently, thinking nothing of the situation.

"You damn know fucking well that I'm with pups! And so are you! So if you wish to sleep with me, I suggest that you start acting careful!" InuYasha snarled again, revealing his fangs with the snarl before shoving at his brother's shoulders knocking him back on the bed before he gathered the silk sheets around him and started to get out of the bed. '_What the fuck is his problem!'_ he asked himself as he remained fuming.

He could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on him as he left the bed and walked over to the fireplace where he added more wood. "I only wanted to release the _tension_. It seemed like you were feeling it."

InuYasha snorted to himself. Looking down at the extent of his wounds, he looked around for something to clean the wounds. "I can't believe you! You're a fucking dick you know that! Did you leave one of them butt plugs up your ass or something? Because you need to really pull that thing out!" he hissed flicking his tail angrily beneath the silk sheet, and pinning his ears against his skull.

"I'm sorry. I'll be gentler this time," Sesshomaru said sincerely as he got up from the bed and slowly approached his mate.

InuYasha would have believed this had his mind not been on his stomach. Why would Sesshomaru do such ridiculous thing! "Why am I here, Sesshomaru, why are _we_ here?" he repeated. "I thought we were supposed to go get a checkup in Kagome's time? Why have we come home?"

Sesshomaru hesitated on answering the question.

InuYasha stepped back out of his mate's reach. "Tell me!"

"We had to come back for something we forgot."

"And what would that be?"

"My sword, in case Naraku came to attack."

InuYasha growled. Instinct told him to believe but another pulled at him to not. "Oh…" he said dumbly, still not buying it.

InuYasha knew that Naraku wouldn't be able to come to Kagome's time. In fact, he was pretty sure that Naraku couldn't even pass through the well, let alone find it. _'What the hell? Did he bonk his head on something or what?' _InuYasha thought.

Sesshomaru smiled as he slowly backed his brother into the wall. "Yes…" he said in a low tone. He enjoyed the slight fear in the air overwhelm the anger that had been once there as he pressed his erection into his brother's hips and heard his brothers alarmed gasp. "We'll be going shortly. For now, I wish to explore your body. It feels like it's been _months_ since I've touched you…" he whispered bringing his hand up to cup his brother's cheek. His claws caressed the striped cheeks before cupping his head and bending his neck down so he could get a good whiff of his scent.

Shivering under his touch, InuYasha couldn't help feeling the unexplained fear as his brother's hands caressed his cheek. Sesshomaru's erection was pressed firmly against his lower stomach. The long stringy silver tail was entangled around his leg in possession. It was not feeling like the warm comfort he usually received from his brother. And it confused him. His brain confirmed it was Sesshomaru, but nothing else seemed to think so. Why though?

"What is the matter little brother?" Sesshomaru asked whispering into his lover's triangular ear before gently wetting it with his textured tongue; earning him a delicious shudder. "Why do you fear me?"

InuYasha tried to shrug off the feeling in his stomach as he shook his head. "I don't fear you. After all, you're my mate."

Sesshomaru pulled his head off from the side of InuYasha's neck and gave him a look. "Very well, now, I want to get this on… I want to have you… Now!" he hissed, smirking as he turned his brother so he was facing the stone wall.

Shredding the sheet that was wrapped around his brother's slightly pudgy-round waist, Sesshomaru's hand pressed firmly against his brother's right shoulder blade. "Delectable," Sesshomaru said in awe as he glanced down at the scars that littered the little inu's back; making InuYasha feel uncomfortable and self-conscious in a way he never felt before. Sesshomaru's firm hand, still pressed against his brother's back, trailed down the back that was littered with scars and back again before it came to the neck where he saw _his _mark. Hissing softly at it he ground his hips against the entrance of the warm velvet sheath. "_Mine!" _

In a flash InuYasha realized that he was now on the bed, being pressed down into the mattress. The more he was pressed down, the more he became further panicked with fear. He knew he probably should not be experiencing this fear, but he was! "Sesshomaru… I'm not ready…" he whined as he felt the hard erection pressing determinedly against his unprepared entrance.

"Don't be ridiculous, InuYasha, you're more than ready!" he hissed leaning down to nip down on his brother's lower lip as his hand supported him as he ground his erection even harder, moaning as he did so.

"No, I am not! Please!" he whined.

"You will _accept _me!" Sesshomaru replied, his eyes going to a full red with turquoise colored purple before flashing to a dreaded crimson that invoked further more fear. "I am your mate. You _will_ submit!"

In another flash InuYasha felt his arms pinned up above his head in a familiar position. "What are you doing, Sessh?!" he said, further alarmed as he struggled to pull at the faint green energy wrapping itself around his wrists and bed.

Having his only arm free now, Sesshomaru sat back and touched himself, trailing his hand down his chest to his erection that was standing proudly. Wrapping his slender fingers around his raging erection he jerked himself off till he was leaking steadily in pre-cum. "Just you laying there, InuYasha is bringing back so many delicious memories… Do you remember?"

Confused for a moment then it struck him, and everything seemed to start to fall in place. And in a full out panic he kicked and fought the bonds. This was not his _Sesshomaru_! This was Naraku! How it came down to this was another question he would answer for another time when he wasn't tied down in front of his enemy and worse nightmare. Now was the time to get away!

Sesshomaru's face was quickly morphed into Naraku's, and his body was also replaced. "I'm so glad you do remember!" he said enthusiastically, smiling broadly before replacing it with a look of pleasure as he jerked harder on his erection. "Maybe I should put that ring on again, ne? That was certainly wonderful to have on you."

InuYasha's eye's widened and his body shook uncontrollably as he remembered how painful it was. "Please… Just let me go…"

Naraku smiled shaking his head. "Hmm, maybe I shall enjoy your seed this time as I take you!"

"NOOO! Never!!!" InuYasha screamed just as his body arched and struggled even harder than before. His arms thrashed in the restraints as they were suddenly tightened even further pulling his arms straighter and causing the cuffs binding him to dig further into his flesh. He wanted to punch the bastard. But his arms were restrained. No, he wanted to slash the shit's throat.

Sesshomaru's false image, Naraku, laughed with malevolence as his hand left his erection and trailed a clawed finger up InuYasha's betraying erection. "It seems your body differs with you. Funny how that is, isn't it?" he said slyly as he used his other hand to caress the jagged stripes on InuYasha's hips. "These are my favorite, so sensitive…" Naraku dug his claw into the mark causing InuYasha to scream in pain just before Naraku decided that it was now a perfect time to enter him, his hand leaving the erection and placed opposite to the one that was digging into the demon marking on InuYasha's hips.

With one shove with his knee he had InuYasha's legs fully spread and with a hard thrust his large erection found itself deep within the tight core that was now leaking with blood which soon coated his erection. Naraku couldn't help but laugh harder before moaning as InuYasha's screams filled Naraku's ears with pleasure. '_I'll have to do this quickly…'_ he thought to himself. Feeling himself weaken further he thrust his hips harder, feeling the back of the inu demon's anus.

InuYasha cried harder with his screams as he could feel his body being torn in two. His pups would surely be dead now. There was no way that they could be alive after this treatment. InuYasha could feel his insides rip. He could feel everything he had fought to repair being shattered once more.

"Naraku, please… Please just kill me!"

"You're mine! You will always be mine!"

Naraku could suddenly feel the pull as his dream creation was slipping away. He knew his ability was weakening and he just had to let go. With one final thrust he came.

Naraku could only laugh at InuYasha's tears as he pulled his claw out from his hips. "Remember that you'll never escape…"

* * *

_Minutes earlier_

InuTaisho watched out the window as they traveled down the road, his golden eyes dashing back and forth as they fought to catch every dashed lines on the paved road. He was lightly dozing every now and then as they remained silent. Glancing over to InuYasha, he looked fine at the moment. InuTaisho knew he should wake him soon, along with Sesshomaru. They would be arriving at the hospital soon.

Turning his head around to look back out the window he took in a deep breath as he caught something coming from InuYasha. Fear. What was wrong? He looked back over to see a bit of sweat beading from his sons for head. '_Maybe he's having a bad dream…'_

The TaiYoukai watched his son for some moments before he heard angry growls before silence again. He didn't think much of it as he turned stare at his wife who was looking in some book that was lying around in the car. She seemed oblivious to InuYasha's unconscious form that was having a fitful dream.

Just as he was about to say something to his mate he caught the sent of blood. "What the hell?" he asked as he suddenly drew his wife's attention and from the looks of it the scent of InuYasha's blood sent his mate to climb the blanket of sleep weighing heavily down on him.

"What's wrong, InuTaisho?" Izayoi asked.

"I smell blood."

Sesshomaru slowly blinked awake and sniffed. "Blood, I smell blood." Looking over to his father who narrowed his eyes as he pinpointed where the source of where the blood was coming. But Sesshomaru recognized the blood almost instantly.

Pulling up InuYasha's shirt he saw revealed deep cuts running down the chest and stomach, instantly sending panic up his spine in fear for his mate and his pups' well being. What the hell was going on? "When did this happen!?" he said alarmed, shooting a glare to his father who was completely dumbfound as to how it had happened.

It surprised the two that InuYasha could still be asleep with the new commotion that was going on. Usually he slept lightly, not in a heavy sleep and oblivious to the world around him. It made them wonder what was happening.

"What is the matter?" asked Kagome who turned around to see what was going on in the back seat. She had been starring out the window too but was really zoned out.

"InuYasha is bleeding," InuTaisho replied as he looked at the claw marks running down his youngest son's body.

"How?" asked Joy who had joined in on the mystery.

"No idea," Sesshomaru replied as he started to shake his brother awake. "InuYasha, wake up!"

InuYasha didn't wake to his brother's shaking. But now he started thrashing wildly. Catching Sesshomaru off guard, he punched Sesshomaru square in the jaw. Sesshomaru only grunted in pain as his tongue was bit and his lower jaw met his upper teeth as his mouth was opening to say something again. "Damn it!" he cursed. "InuYasha wake up!"

InuTaisho had winced at the punch thrown by his youngest son. "Why won't he wake?"

Sesshomaru ignored the question and winced as his brother screamed, "NOOO!!! Never!!!" before Sesshomaru suddenly moved his neck back just in time to dodge his brother's claws sweeping by. Instantly grabbing the wrist he held fast to it. This looked like it was more than a nightmare as his brother's body arched and thrashed.

The older mate felt completely helpless at what to do. He turned to look at his father who un-did his seat belt and strapped his mate in as he crawled in what little space he had over to his sons. "InuYasha, wake up!!!" he barked, slapping lightly at the sensitive cheek markings. It did nothing to InuYasha other then the fact he let out another scream and another claw mark suddenly appeared bleeding from his right hip's marking. InuTaisho's eyes snapped to meet Sesshomaru's wide ones. "I think I know what's happening…"

"What's happening?" Kagome asked.

They ignored the question. "It's got to be Naraku," InuTaisho stated plan and simply.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "But how?"

"The same way that he did to you: by invading your dreams, raping you. But I was able to rouse you. Now I think he's holding tight to him."

Sesshomaru shook in rage. The feeling that Naraku was touching his brother and him being helpless to do anything about it was pissing him off.

They had thought that Naraku was too weak to play such games. But it was apparent that he was feeling better and better everyday. The attacks were sure to persist and there was to do very little to do about them less Naraku lost all his energy or got bored of his torment. And that was out of the question.

There was no telling what a desperate dark hanyou would do.

Just then InuYasha let out an ear piercing, sickening scream that caused InuTaisho and Sesshomaru, along with every one else, to cover their ears to the best of their ability. Joy swerved, but quickly fought to control the car as everyone was rocked in the car before regaining the control and glancing back in the rearview mirror to make sure everyone was alright.

"Mother, we need to pull over!" Kagome cried, glancing back at Sesshomaru and InuYasha who was now thrashing more.

They could afford to be late to the hospital, and if they continued driving at the moment, there was a fair possibility of an accident occurring. Joy pulled off to the side of the road instantly and put the car in park.

InuTaisho climbed over his sons and out of the door and waited for Sesshomaru to climb out with InuYasha. But he didn't. Sesshomaru didn't move, he just sat there feeling the sudden wetness of tears on his cheeks that were full of rage. He quickly unbuckled himself and InuYasha; using his one arm he pulled InuYasha closer before he scooped him up.

Stiffening, Sesshomaru suddenly felt the wetness that had seeped from out of InuYasha's rear of his pants. "Oh my gods… he's bleeding!" he said as his pregnant hormonal self suddenly took over and sent him into hysterics.

InuTaisho quickly reacted quickly by taking InuYasha from his eldest son's arm and placing him on the warm asphalt and rolling him on to his side where he observed the large patch of blood on the back of the blue scrubs. He knew that it wasn't good. There was a large amount of blood still exiting his son's entrance. He looked in the car on the seat where there was a large patch of blood on the tanned leather seats.

The others saw too and brushed it off. They needed to wake the sleeping demon.

Izayoi, who looked almost like she was about to cry, watched in silence as InuTaisho did the only thing he could do as he slapped his son harder in order to wake him. Ignoring his other son who now knelt over his mate who seemed to fight down more hormone rage hysterics, he struggled to find a way to wake his youngest.

Sesshomaru knew he had to do something as he bent down and suddenly bit down hard on the mark that was on the side of InuYasha's neck. He growled lowly and hoped that the shock of a mate's reprimand would stir him. '_Wake up!'_ he thought as he bit deeper.

To much to everyone's amazement, InuYasha snapped open his eye and burst into tears as his body shook violently. Sesshomaru let go and instantly pulled him into his embrace. "Shh! It was only a dream." It was a dream. It was a dream with physical and mental damage done. It was the same type of dream that Sesshomaru had a while back ago.

InuYasha clutched his brother like a lifeline. "It was so bad… so, so bad," he whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry," Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha could feel the wetness on his shirt and his pants. Releasing one hand from his brother reluctantly he felt the blood from his shirt. Holding his hand up to his face he gasped and suddenly felt lightheaded. "I'm … bleeding?"

"Yes…" Sesshomaru confirmed in almost a whisper.

"My pups!" he said suddenly as he felt his stomach.

InuYasha knew that the pups were too small to feel much and they still were in development. There would be no way to confirm that they were alive or not after such trauma. It was now another reason to go to the hospital.

"We should go to the hospital _now,_" InuTaisho said firmly as he gathered InuYasha up and watched Sesshomaru climb back into the car. He placed InuYasha in his lap and shut the door. They buckled themselves up, then Joy started the car and pulled back on to the busy road.

The whole rest of the way there, InuYasha sat in his father's lap shaking uncontrollably. Naraku had got him. It made him wonder if Naraku would do it again. It made him fearful of going back to sleep. He wouldn't know what he would have done if he hadn't escaped the dream any sooner. Naraku would have surely killed him.

Sesshomaru watched his mate tremble in fear. The experience of InuYasha's attack brought back unwelcome memories of his own rape. He knew how scary it was not to be able to wake up; that he had no control of the outside world or the dream. It was a piss your hakama's scary situation.

"I think the worse of it was that he had used your form to trick me. He used that to confuse me…" InuYasha said suddenly. "The pain was just as bad though."

This was something that they had not heard yet. They didn't know that Naraku was able to shift forms. But perhaps it was only because of the dream state that allowed this.

"I never heard of Naraku doing such transformations," Kagome said as she saw the hospital just down the road.

"Neither have I," InuTaisho said as he rubbed comforting circles around on InuYasha's back in order to help calm him. "I'm sure he used a lot of energy. Hopefully this will set him back for a while."

"What did he say to you InuYasha?" Sesshomaru said, suddenly suspicious. He was hoping he had not mentioned too much information on their _conditions_. "And what did you say?"

"Nothing really… Just said a lot of suspicious things, like how long it has been when he raped me."

"What about when you were scratched? Why did he do that?" InuTaisho questioned.

"I don't know. I screamed to him about it, when I had thought it was Sesshomaru. I asked him what the hell his problem was and said--"

Sesshomaru and InuTaisho both narrowed their eyes. "What did you say?" InuTaisho asked stressed.

"I said,_ 'You damn know fucking well that I'm with pups! And so are you! So if you wish to sleep with me, I suggest that you start acting careful_' I'm so sorry Sesshy. I didn't mean to say anything," InuYasha said quickly as his ears lowered in shame. He had totally jeopardized both of their lives as well as their pups.

"It's okay, InuYasha. There was a good chance of him figuring it out sooner or later. And who knows, he may have already known," Sesshomaru replied softly as he gave a mental exasperated sigh. He knew now they would have to take further precautions.

InuYasha couldn't help but feel worse. He felt as though he had betrayed them all; the pups, his mate, his father and his mother. InuYasha let his dam of rivers of tears break through. He truly felt like everything was starting to fall apart; his body which screamed in pain and his sanity which seemed to ebbing away.

Sesshomaru's heart ached for his brother and his pups. He reached over to give his mate a comforting lick on his cheek, lapping up at the salty tears. Wrapping his arm around his lover's shoulder he nuzzled the mark that was bleeding lightly, knowing that it would close shortly.

They pulled into the hospital and quickly found a parking spot that was close to the entrance. "I'll go get him checked in immediately, and then they can take him in sooner. Do we need a wheelchair?" Joy said quickly as she turned off the car and pulled the key out of the ignition.

"That might be nice," InuTaisho answered as he hopped out of the car at the same moment as Joy, carrying InuYasha in his arms.

"Okay, Kagome, you go get InuYasha a wheelchair," Joy said as she slung her brown purse over her shoulder and closed the door behind her. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

Sesshomaru climbed out of the car behind his father, shortly followed by his stepmother. They watched as Kagome raced after her mother inside the sliding glass doors, then she shortly emerged from them again pushing the wheelchair. She pulled up to InuTaisho who placed his youngest son in the wheelchair. Kagome moved out of the way as InuTaisho took the handlebars on the back.

"I'm sure there is no true need for panic, InuYasha. The pups have a strong set of parents. They'll be alright. What matters most now is that you're alright," InuTaisho said as calmly as he could. They quickly made for the entrance where Joy had gone. They had been to the hospital and knew where to go.

"That's easy for you to say, Father," Sesshomaru said with a snort.

"Well, the more you both stress the worse it is for the pups. Now, I suggest you both relax. And I mean it," InuTaisho said seriously.

"Your father's right," Izayoi said as she followed closely behind her husband. "When I had InuYasha, I just about fell head over heels all the way down the east wing's stairway. But InuTaisho caught me a few steps down. I bawled my eyes out in stress. Of course I knew that it wasn't good for you, InuYasha, so I quickly stopped. And here you are: perfect as the day you came out of my womb, wet and squalling."

"Argh! Mother, I don't need to hear about my own birth!" InuYasha whined and quickly went quiet for a moment before continuing quietly, "And I'm not perfect, I'm littered with disgusting scars, I'm missing an eye and I'm mentally damaged. I'm not perfect."

InuTaisho snorted. "Your mother and I would still love you if you were deformed and severely retarded."

"Too late, we're already retarded and deformed," was Sesshomaru's snide sarcastic remark as he wiggled the stump of his arm and patted his bulging stomach. "Well, perhaps not _retarded_, however we're deformed."

"You're not deformed. And nor are you retarded. We love you as you are and unconditionally," Izayoi said as they entered the hospital.

"What's retarded of you?" Kagome said. "I see you as highly intelligent demons."

Sesshomaru shrugged as he spotted Joy filling some papers out at the desk. "I guess you're right," he replied, blushing lightly at the compliment. '_Damn I'm blushing! Damn hormones!'_ he thought quickly as he caught himself blushing.

InuTaisho smiled to himself as the small conversation calmed his sons a bit and lightened the mood around him slightly. It also had helped InuYasha take his mind off of what had happened just a while ago, with the help of his lack of attention and mood swings. He knew of course that it wouldn't last long once they got into the examination. Also, if there were any chances that the pups were hurt in any way, he'd be damned to help control the emotions as well as the tempers that would fly.

Apparently Joy had finished the paper work quickly as she rushed over to greet them as they were just about to settle down in the waiting room. "Doctor Kai will be out shortly. I know he will be wishing to do this small procedure," Joy said as she took a seat close to Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" asked InuYasha softly.

Joy gave him a genuine smile and a place her hand on the hand of InuYasha's which was covering his round stomach protectively. "I'm sure they'll be just fine, my dear."

InuYasha's triangular ears flickered up and down before settling in a relaxed position. "Thanks. I hope that you're right, Joy."

"It takes a lot to do damage to the babies or pups in a sexual encounter. They are usually rested higher up in the womb, safe from the harm of danger. It is why it is so safe for couples to have sex in the first 7 to 8 months of their pregnancies when the babies are higher up," Joy explained. "And it isn't as safe to do when you're in the final stages of your pregnancy when there is danger of the baby or pups being so big in the womb. It's also unsafe because of the muscle contractions in an orgasm can put you into an early labor."

"Thanks for the information, Mother," Kagome said with a slight blush at the 'too much information'.

Her mother giggled and ignored her child's behavior.

"Thank you, Lady Higurashi, that information will help us," Sesshomaru said lightly as his eyes glanced over to the swinging doors.

It didn't take long until Doctor Kai came through the doors as he looked over the file to see what he was dealing with and looked up with a smile. "InuYasha, Sesshomaru! So glad to see you both again," Doctor Kai greeted. "Will you follow me to your room?"

Sesshomaru rose from his chair and gestured for his father to follow along and help to push InuYasha in the wheelchair. Izayoi, Kagome and Joy decided it was best to let the couple to their privacy. They figured if there were anything important, they would share it if they deemed it alright.

"Do you really think they'll be alright?" asked Izayoi, still unsure.

"Of course, Lady Izayoi," Joy said. "Their first checkup for their pregnancy couldn't go that bad, right?"

* * *

"So how have you two been since our last visit? I can see you both look … well," he said looking down at their bulging stomachs. Looking down at the file that Joy had filled out for him he read: "Pregnancy check". Surely there had to be some mistake? '_Then again, they're demons',' _he reminded himself.

"Not too well," Sesshomaru said. "My mate here got pretty banged up, again."

"Raped? Again? Lords, well we better get you patched up," the doctor said in disbelief as he ushering them into room 191. "How bad is it?"

"Well he attacked me in my sleep. It was quite violent. But not as bad, yet just as bad because I'm with pups," InuYasha said quietly as he began to start one of his mood swings. "I want to know if they're alright," he added as he started tearing up.

Sesshomaru quickly hugged his mate before taking his hand and helping him onto the table that the doctor patted after he closed the door behind them.

"I'll have to examine you and see how bad things are. Then we can see how the pups are doing. Now may I ask you to undress and get into these," the doctor said as he held up a blue and white snow flake gown. "I will be back in a bit. I have to run and get some equipment."

"For?" asked InuTaisho as he watched InuYasha grab the gown from the doctor's hands. He wasn't sure how InuYasha would take another 'Violation' and he wasn't sure the Sesshomaru would react or feel about it all. For all he knew, it could set off Sesshomaru. However, InuTaisho was sure that they didn't have much of an option if they wanted to make sure everything would be alright.

"I have to put a camera up there to see if there are many tears. That sort of thing by the looks of it, from the blood and all, is that it may be bad. Though, it's nothing that I can not fix," he smiled. "I also am going to go get the ultrasound machine so we can see how them pups' are doing."

"Camera? Ultrasound?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, it's to see what's up there. If I didn't have it, it would be difficult to do," the doctor replied. "And an Ultrasound will take a video of the pups. Of course I'm sure they're not fully developed quite yet, but we can still see them. I could also tell you how many there are. That is if you wanted me to tell you."

"Oh," InuYasha replied as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He paused momentarily while he thought if he wanted to know how many there were. He'd much rather just wait and see. "I think I am going to wait until their births to see."

"Yes, very well. Now, I won't be long. Hurry up and get dressed." Doctor Kai then turned to Sesshomaru. "Don't worry; you won't really need to get fully undressed. All you'll need to do is lift your shirt for the ultrasound."

With that said the doctor opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving InuTaisho, InuYasha and Sesshomaru to discuss amongst themselves.

"They sure do have a lot of technology here," InuTaisho mused.

"Sessh, are you going to see how many you're having?" InuYasha asked realizing that Sesshomaru had made no comment towards the doctor about himself finding out how many he was carrying.

Sesshomaru gave a nonchalant shrug. "I think I am going to wait as well. I am sure by the fourth month I will know."

"Most likely so, as the pups are going to kick and move around. Even so, I would think it would be difficult to tell who's who in there," InuTaisho laughed lightly as he watched his son shed his clothes. "From what your mother told me Sesshomaru, you kicked _hard_. And it hurt her like nothing else. I believe she thought that your birthing was far easier."

"Oh thanks for the comforting knowledge that the kicking is going to hurt that badly. However, I do think that the birthing may be the hardest of it all," Sesshomaru replied dryly before patting his firm stomach. "Hopefully they won't do a lot of kicking."

Spotting a bench nearby, InuTaisho took a seat as he watched Sesshomaru sit on top of the table that InuYasha was previously sitting on. He was hoping that this examination went well. Yet the Taiyoukai couldn't help but feel that something could have gone terribly wrong earlier that could cause any deaths of any of the pups. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and wished for the best.

A/n: Thanks for the reviews I hope you like this chapter. It took a while to put together; I just hope it was worth the wait!

I'm still making a list of names. I've got a lot of female names already so I just have to find some male Japanese names, I'll put up a poll for the names soon, though I know they won't be born for quite a while. Maybe in 6 more chapters they'll be born?

Anyways time to go work on Dear brother!


	23. Ultrasounds and moodswings

The sun and the moon

A/n: Yeah… It feels like it's been forever since the last update, huh? Well I guess it has, Lol. Let's get the ball rolling again! After all, you need to know if the pups are alive, for all you know I can kill them all off right here and just make Sesshomaru have them… Or I can let them live another chapter! Muwhahaha!

Chapter 23: Ultrasounds and Mood Swings

The doctor entered the room, bringing along a few machines none of the dog clan had seen before. From their guess they realized one of them was taking an ultrasound and one was for insertions else where. "Alright," he greeted as he wheeled the machines in and walked swiftly over to the door and closed it. "All ready to be examined?"

InuYasha who sat on the table, just nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to bend over and I'm going to put this sensor up there after I lube it up," Kai said as he plugged the machine in.

"This isn't going to hurt right?" InuYasha asked unsure as he draped his body over the bed carefully, and rested his forearms on the bed to take away any stress on his stomach. In more ways than one, InuYasha was feeling even more vulnerable and very exposed, causing him to tuck his tail in between his legs.

Sesshomaru was feeling InuYasha's unease, which was causing his own unease. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "I'm sure we can back out of this."

"I think it would be a good idea if you go through this, InuYasha. If there are any injuries, they could effect how your pregnancy turns out," Doctor Kai interjected before InuYasha could voice any objections.

InuYasha's ears swiveled forward in attention then turned backwards to catch any reaction from his partner or his father. "I think I want this. It's what we came here for: to help us; the pups, and ourselves," InuYasha said nodding slowly to his brother and father.

"Very well, InuYasha," Sesshomaru said as he watched the doctor finish lubricating and adjusting the machine to his liking.

"Okie dokie! Now, this may feel cold, but relax and think of other things," Kai said as he gently moved the strong tail that was tucked in between his patient's legs. Knowing that they were demons, it made him slightly worried at what they would do if the worse came to happen. What made things worse was the heavy, almost unbearable tension in the room.

Focusing on the monitor that guided and showed him what he needed, he looked for anything that would possibly harm InuYasha and his young. It was kind of unsatisfactory how he couldn't do this without the camera; he knew if he could he would. But it was necessary to see the damage, rather than feel it. Not to mention he was sure that InuYasha would much rather have a machine probing than a finger other than his partners'.

Surprisingly, the doctor only found a small amount of tears as he explored within his patient. It was either that his body was healing itself rapidly or the damage was very little. Another reason for the little amount of tears could be from the previous encounter where the rectum could have been stretched. "Luckily for you, there is a minimal amount of tears. At least from what I can see now at least. Hopefully the small wounds I see now will heal quickly."

"Really?" asked Sesshomaru coming over to look at the monitor. Ignoring the natural curiosity that he had for the new found technology of what his brother really looked like in the inside, he was a bit skeptical at the damage. He would have figured that it would be bad with all the blood he had seen. However, he could have been overreacting. "What about all of the blood I saw?"

Doctor Kai shrugged. "Like I said before this is only what I have seen so far. You also could have been a bit of overreacting. Don't you think InuTaisho?"

Sesshomaru's father got up from where he was sitting and came over to the monitor and watched in fascination with the rest of them. Now that his mind was a bit less fogged with panic over the whole scenario he could think properly. "It was a great amount of blood I do admit, but I think it wasn't as bad as it could have been," InuTaisho said as he watched the doctor move the tool within InuYasha.

"What's that?" asked InuYasha who could feel the doctor poke and prod. InuYasha could see what looked to be a purplish red mark around a long laceration. When the doctor accidentally brushed it, it pained InuYasha and caused him to scowl.

"Sorry. That looks like the problem," he said with a slight smile. "Looks like a large tear."

"What can you do about it?" InuTaisho asked.

"Well I can put stitches in there, with or without surgery. That's an option. Another one is that we can just let it heal and put him on antibiotics. If we did that you know you two would be not be able to participate in any sexual activity," he said with a serious look. "Whatever you decide, the decision is yours. But my opinion is to just let them heal on their own."

"I don't think I want any surgery…" InuYasha said softly. He wasn't up to taking any naps at the moment. Naraku had frightened him in his dreams enough as it was. Who knew when Naraku would attack him again? "I don't want to sleep."

"Well, we could keep you awake during it," Kai suggested.

InuYasha shook his head. "No, I still don't want to."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll give you some antibiotics and I'll clean up your stomach and we will start the ultrasounds. What I had in mind is to bring in a good friend of mine; he's my animal doctor. He is in town today and I was wondering if you wanted to meet him. I'm sure he'd love to meet you two. I also think it's a great idea because I'm working with a humanoid form and you're both dog demons so your bodies are very similar but you work so differently." Doctor Kai paused as he pulled out the mechanic camera and began to clean it off. He knew despite his patients '_human'_ appearance, they were very much demons with animalistic ways and a demon's abilities. "My friend may be able to help all of us."

"I think I would like to meet him," InuTaisho said. "I think he would be good to have around, don't you think boys?"

The brothers both looked quite unsure. They knew though they had their father to watch over them and they were sure that their own doctor wouldn't allow anything bad to come to them. Doctor Kai was a good person and they knew if he would have done anything bad, he would have done it a long time ago when they were there when InuYasha was dying.

"Hai, I think… I am curious to meet him," InuYasha said slowly.

Sesshomaru was a bit wary and was less trusting of the idea. The thought of him meeting another doctor who worked with animals made his youkai want to shift and hide. "Maybe…"

"C'mon Sess, he may know more about the pups then the doctor. He may even give us some hints to caring for them," InuYasha reasoned as he pushed himself off the table slowly. InuYasha paused in his movement as he watched his brother's demeanor change unexpectantly.

Getting into one of his moods, Sesshomaru gave his brother a slightly cold stare. "We don't need any tips from a human on how to care for them and you're far too trusting InuYasha! That's why we're here in the first place!" he snapped suddenly which stunned InuTaisho and the doctor and most of all InuYasha who had a pained expression written all over his face. "If you hadn't trusted the fucker Naraku in your damn dream and just had run for it we wouldn't have come here! But I suppose you were a stupid dumb bitch and couldn't even run! You should know better then to freeze in a situation. What would you have done if you had frozen in battle? You'd be dead!"

InuYasha felt as though he had just out of the blue been slapped in the face. He was too stunned to even make any come backs. Instead, he straightened up and shoved his brother out of the way and ran for the door before either InuTaisho or the doctor could even say anything.

Running down the hall, not caring that his gown was revealing to the world a long silver tail tucked between his legs, he ran past the nurses and other doctors, out to the front desk and past the waiting room. He didn't care that his injuries screamed in pain. All he could think about was to get away from his brother. He didn't understand why he was all of a sudden being so mean to him. One minute his brother was caring and loving, the next was a whole new side of Sesshomaru that he had rarely seen.

Darting past the Higurashi family and InuYasha's mother who were too stunned to even move as they saw a white flash,, InuYasha ran, going out the front doors. Not knowing where he was going he just kept on running…

* * *

"Sesshomaru! What in seven hells is wrong with you?!" InuTaisho barked at his son as soon as his other son was out the door. "What the fuck would make you say such things to your mate!"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just remained cold and crossed his arm across his chest; his nose in the air in a smug expression. It made InuTaisho angry that his eldest son would treat his mate in such way. It was something that was totally unexpected.

"It could be their hormones," Dr. Kai suggested in a slight whisper that caused Sesshomaru to give a small growl and a thrashing of his tail beneath the layer of clothing. Knowing that he would be protected from InuTaisho if something bad happened, Doctor Kai ignored the growling as he watched the elderly dog clan leader chase after his son Sesshomaru.

"I suggest you go after him right now and apologize to him for your actions, pup," InuTaisho said as he went up to his son and grabbed the elf-like ear. Dragging his son to the door, he pushed him out.

"Fuck you father! I don't have to apologize for anything!" hissed Sesshomaru as his father let go of his ear. "This is none of your damn business."

InuTaisho had never heard his son talk back to him. Well, at least not for a _long_ time. It infuriated him to hear his son he had thought he raised so well talk back to him in such a way. But he was sure it wasn't his fault, not entirely at least. Part of it had to be from the pregnancy he was sure. Even so, such actions had to be dealt with. "Sesshomaru, if you don't stop with your attitude I'll beat you right here and now!" he snarled as he drew attention from a few nurses and doctors who sent them glances that he ignored momentarily before casting them a dirty look. "I don't give a shit whether you're pregnant or not. I'll pull your little ass over my knees and smack it 'til you cry," InuTaisho growled as he grabbed for his sons ears again but missed as Sesshomaru made his way down the hall. Instead he grabbed for the bulge of Sesshomaru's tail.

InuTaisho successfully grabbed hold of it. Sesshomaru gave a sharp yelp and glared back to his father who held fast to his son's tail. "Let go of me," he sneered.

His father only gave a sharp tug, "I will if you apologize. If you don't I'll be ripping it from your ass!"

Sesshomaru knew his father could do whatever he wanted and wasn't afraid to harm his own son. His father was notorious for being cruel and as cold as himself. He didn't want to lose any parts, nor break any of them. When he refused to give an answer his father jerked it to the side sharply causing him to hiss.

Sesshomaru remembered the last time he had misbehaved. It wasn't so pretty when his father had taken him over his lap and whipped him. That was ages ago. He had been much younger than he was now and had more of his emotions under control.

However, now that he was in this condition, his emotions were less controlled and one minute he was concerned for his brother, the next he was yelling at him. He was all of a sudden feeling so insecure and losing control of himself. Sesshomaru was beginning to think that he was going through some serious hormonal shifts. Knowing it was probably no news to his father he quickly opened his mouth to say something.

"Sorry, father. I'll go tell him I'm sorry," he said meaningfully. "I didn't mean it."

The older dog demon let go of his son's tail. "It's alright. You're pregnant, it's more then understandable. Now you better bring your brother back. I'll let the doctor know that you both would like to see the animal doctor and you'll maybe see him when you get back."

Without another word spoken, Sesshomaru gave a small nod and started down the hall, following his mate's fresh scent of salty tears. They led past the front desk, past the waiting room. Ignoring the inquiries from his step mother and the humans, he exited out of the hospital.

InuYasha ran, he dodged the passing cars to the only place he could: across the busy road and to the large park where he had been before with Sesshomaru. He ran past the humans who looked at the white blur with confusion as it went into the woods.

* * *

Even in the woods InuYasha didn't stop running. He could feel himself getting tired quickly as he ran even deeper into the thickening brush. Letting his tears fall freely he cried. '_Fucking bastard, who does he think he is talking to me like that!?' _InuYasha thought as he thwacked the brush and branches from his face. '_What's gotten into him anyways?_'

"Maybe he's losing it and is pussing out of this whole mating thing or is just plain loosing it," InuYasha said out loud. But he knew Sesshomaru almost never did such a thing. The key word being _almost_, so it was always a possibility.

InuYasha ran for a minute or two more, covering as much space as possible; before he caught his leg on a root and suddenly tripped. He gave a sharp cry suddenly; instinctively he put his hands out to protect himself…

* * *

Sesshomaru raced through the park, following his mate's distinctive scent that led deep within the woods. He knew that it would be easier to run through the woods in a smaller version of his youkai form and quickly shifted, allowing his bones, muscles, organs and body to contort into his inu form as he continued running; forgetting that he really shouldn't be shifting in his state. This form also allowed him to follow his mate further as his senses were much stronger than in his two legged form. However, his longer hair would mean that it would be pulled and caught much easier. Not that was a much of a difference due to his other form also having longer hair.

Still covering much ground on three legs, Sesshomaru dodged in and out of the brush. He knew he wasn't too far behind InuYasha and his youkai gave a small whine of canine hunting excitement. His youkai and much of him wanted to make up for the outburst of nasty words that pained his other half. It was a new urge that the more he thought about it as he ran, the more he wanted to do it.

Sesshomaru just hoped that his little brother would accept such apologies.

Panting and fighting the slight fatigue that his pregnancy was causing, he continued to where his brother was leading him. He could smell and see his brother just up ahead, not 50 feet from him. He made out that InuYasha didn't even know he was hot on his heels as he was downwind from him.

He could hear InuYasha's sudden cry as something caught his leg. He could see his mate in slow motion as he fell forward. With a burst of unknown speed Sesshomaru burst forward and grabbed the back of the hospital gown and jerked it backwards so his brother was pulled backwards on top of him.

InuYasha, who was of course far heavier in his own form of a two legged demon, came crashing down on Sesshomaru's collie-sized body, causing Sesshomaru to cave down and yelp sharply. Luck being on Sesshomaru's side, InuYasha landed on his chest rather than his stomach and abdominal area, so Sesshomaru got a face full of tail and his lungs were crushed under the weight of his brother.

Stunned, InuYasha didn't move for a few seconds as he came to the realization that he had just been pulled back by someone. But who was fast enough to catch up with his youkai. Looking down he was sitting on a big white dog that was wriggling and struggling to get up. Rolling off the animal InuYasha realized that it was Sesshomaru.

Free from his brother's weight, Sesshomaru rolled to his stomach and sat up and shook any debris from his coat. Looking up at his brother he gave a small whine.

"Sessh?"

Not saying a word, Sesshomaru shifted into his normal form. "I'm sorry… Sorry for how I acted back there… Are you alright?" he asked, his breathing matching his brother's heavy exhausted panting. Looking over his brother for any scratches or marks he waited his brother's response.

"I'm fine… Thanks for saving us," InuYasha said softly.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened back there. I really didn't mean the words I said. I guess I was just worried and got a bit afraid," he said apologetically as he came forward to lick and kiss his brother, backing him into a smooth trunk of a tree. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, of course… you did save me after all," InuYasha whispered as he felt himself being pressed into the tree by a certain hardness in Sesshomaru's hips. It was quite fascinating to InuYasha of how quickly his brother's emotions were changing. It made him wonder what Sesshomaru would display next.

"I'm so sorry. I really am, Koi," Sesshomaru said again, his body pressed against InuYasha's and his forearm was pressed against InuYasha's hard chest with his hand gripping his brother's shoulder gently, he licked at the silver flap of InuYasha's ear. He had the desperate need to please his mate. He wanted to show him how he still loved him.

"Sessh, we can't do anything. Dr. Kai told us we shouldn't do anything for a while," InuYasha said regretfully as he pushed his brother from him kindly.

Sesshomaru knew that already. But maybe he could please his mate by letting him have control over him. "Can I make it up to you by letting you have the control?" he asked as his hand reached over to caress the stripped cheek.

'_Maybe he really is meaning it? Why would he ever let me have any control? I'm the uke…'_ InuYasha thought. "Do you really mean that?"

Sesshomaru nodded wordlessly. He was really feeling hot and bothered, he needed a quickie. "We have to make it quick though… Father will be looking for us. The other doctor will be there sometime soon."

* * *

Coming up to InuTaisho in the halls, the Higurashi's and Izayoi greeted him in a frenzy of questions of what was wrong with InuYasha and Sesshomaru. From what Kagome had guessed, something had gone terribly wrong. "What's wrong with them?" Kagome asked first.

InuTaisho sighed heavily. "It was another attack from the raging hormones of theirs," InuTaisho said. He couldn't help but laugh at how the situation had gone. "One moment Sesshomaru was all nice and happy; well concerned really, then the next he was snapping on InuYasha. Then he snapped on me. I set him back in his place though. I sent him off to find InuYasha."

"We saw him running out the front doors. He looked quite upset," Grandpa Higurashi commented.

"I would imagine so," InuTaisho replied.

"Do you think he'll be alright? InuYasha I mean," InuTaisho's wife asked.

"Yes, for now. But he needs to be brought back. There is another doctor that is coming over to look at them both in a little bit. I want them both to see him."

"What kind of doctor?" asked Joy curiously.

"Some kind of animal healer, he's going to look at the pups."

"A vet?" Sota asked. "That's amusing."

"Well, if they don't return in a bit, I'm going out to look for them," InuTaisho said as he sat down and waited.

Pants around his ankles, limbs stiffened, Sesshomaru's skin gleamed in sweat as InuYasha pulled at his chain. '_Perhaps it's a good thing to be pregnant. These hormones can really bring out the best in sex,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he gripped the little bit of hair on his brother's head as it bobbed on his hard appendage.

It amazed Sesshomaru how his brother was becoming so forgiving and mood shifting as he was. The moment was intense and there was very little foreplay as InuYasha had pushed him firmly to the tree and yanked down his tight pants. The way that InuYasha was working him to his own peak was truly amazing too, the way InuYasha used his tongue as it glided its way up and down the length of him. He paused to dance his tongue on his slit, driving him back up the tree. InuYasha's tongue was soon replaced by some sizzling fangs that grazed off of him like a herd of horses on a grassy field.

Such ambrosia was of course left behind soon, leaving him groaning and moaning for his brother's warm mouth to return and the small rope of saliva that kept them connected so briefly. "InuYasha?" Sesshomaru rasped as he felt his brother turn his hips, guiding him so that he faced the tree.

InuYasha ignored his brother as he wrapped his fists in the thick strands of his brother's tail, tugging it to the side, causing Sesshomaru to give a short growl as he held his tail off.. Spreading his brother's lengthy muscular legs apart, allowing him better access to his entrance, he licked at the split of the round orbs.

One of InuYasha's hands remained on the smooth, silk like deep lavender colored birth marks on Sesshomaru's upper thighs. InuYasha's other hand was on the heavy column of his sibling's hot and very hard erection, pumping it slowly as he laved his tongue in the puckered hole which begged to be taken.

"Ugh… uahn…" Sesshomaru moaned, rolling his hips backwards, his claws digging into the bark of the tree.

InuYasha inserted a digit into the tight hole as he removed his hand from his brother's thigh and used it. He enjoyed the sensations as the spongy walls pulled and caressed it. With all of his worries thrown in the back of his mind, InuYasha took control and found the gland that would send his brother to his knees if he so wished. "Say it, say it Sessh," he whispered as he inserted another finger, allowing them to brush the sensitive love button.

"What do you want me to say?" Sesshomaru panted. "I love you, InuYasha. I want you to take me. Please?"

"Good… and?" InuYasha asked his other hand caressing the sensitive head of his brother's cock.

"I'm sorry that I said those words… ugh…" Sesshomaru bit out as he arched his back.

Smiling, InuYasha rose from his knees, removing his fingers reluctantly as he brought them to Sesshomaru's lips where they were taken. The silky cavern caressed them and sucked until they were drenched in saliva. Only then InuYasha removed them and lubricated the tight passageway.

"Say that you love me, I just wanna hear it again," InuYasha whispered, his voice filled with need as he rubbed his hardness against the firm buttock.

Figuring that he was well oiled up, InuYasha removed his fingers and pressed the head of his cock into the entrance. He slid in with ease, enjoying the velvet glove engulfing him in a paradise of his own. Moans coming from Sesshomaru only indulged his ears as he slowly began to pump.

"Make it quick, who knows when father is coming to find us," Sesshomaru gritted out just before InuYasha quickened his pace and expertly found the sweet spot. Indescribable pleasure ran down Sesshomaru's body causing him to bow his back and growl. "Ugha… Kami!"

"I'll get there when I do," InuYasha panted, ramming harder into his brother, ignoring the slight pain in his abdomen which he guessed was from the inner lacerations.

Grunting and panting, Sesshomaru urged his brother on; the slight scent of blood that leaked lightly from his brother concerned him but pleasure overwhelmed him and the need to climax was more important at the moment. Brushing away his brother's hand that pumped him in time of InuYasha's thrusts; using his shoulder to rest his bent body against the tree, he pumped himself. A growling behind him told him InuYasha remained in control.

InuYasha grabbed on his brother's hair, yanking it backwards as it exposed his throat. "Come for me." Thrust.

Sweat dripping from both their foreheads, their heavy labored breathing filling the woods with music, Sesshomaru could only nod as his body came on cue. His climax coated the ground in heavy droplets as his body continued to milk his mate to a climax. Not soon after the last of the salty pearls hit the ground, InuYasha climaxed and collapsed against Sesshomaru.

Not being able to support the both of them under such fatigue, Sesshomaru fell to his knees. "I think… I think its time for us to head back," he commented breathlessly as he struggled to his knees.

Still breathless, InuYasha just nodded as he too got to his shaky legs.

Gathering their belongings, and composing themselves they started back not taking any real notice of how they were really tired and bleeding.

"Its about time you two showed up," InuTaisho said as he saw his sons coming through the door just as he was getting ready to look for them. But it seemed to the Taiyoukai that they had found their way back, and from the looks of it they had kissed and fucked up as they were radiating the scent of sex, sweat, exhaustion and furthermost blood. "I trust that you made up with him?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly.

The Higurashi family and InuYasha's mother came over to see them. They didn't say anything and rather they were there to observe. InuYasha had taken off so quickly and seemed to be really upset; now that he was back he seemed more than alright.

InuTaisho looked to InuYasha who smiled with pride. It made him wonder what really happened. "Good. Now, Dr. Kai's animal healer is coming in a few minutes supposedly. I think its time to go back to the room."

Heading back to their room, InuTaisho couldn't help but lock his eyes onto Sesshomaru's bleeding rear. The only reason why he didn't think much about the bleeding from InuYasha was because he had been bleeding previously. Finding out that Sesshomaru was bleeding; even if it was light, raised some concern to InuTaisho for his son. It could also be easy to believe that it was from a wild pounding or something else.

InuYasha didn't quite enjoy the cold gel that was being rubbed on his stomach as he lay on the examination table. Guinea pig for his brother's observation, he was of course first to be put under the ultrasound. Yet InuYasha couldn't help but to be fascinated and a bit curious to hear anything about the life growing in him. Life Sesshomaru and he created.

It hadn't taken long for the new doctor to join them. As soon as they had entered and settled back into their places, the new vet entered wearing animal scrubs and a light coat. Kai had informed his friend Nobuaki Sasaki of who they were and what they were going through over the phone.

Nobuaki took it surprisingly well. Dr. Kai wasn't quite sure with his friend; he had been known to be close-minded. The only response his friend could say after being told was: "Really? That's really interesting. Sounds like a great once in a lifetime thing, of course I'll come over." And that was that.

"I'm interested in how they're going to form," Sasaki commented as he watched the blank monitor, awaiting his friend to start. "I really had no idea that this male pregnancy was even possible!"

InuTaisho shrugged coolly. "It happens."

"To demons," added Kai.

Shrugging again, InuTaisho could only nod.

Turning on the machine Nobuaki held up a cord with a large computer mouse-like object at the end. From InuYasha's guess, the device that his doctor was holding was going to show them about the young he carried. It seemed to take forever as it moved in slow motion to his stomach where it was rubbed around in the cool gel.

"So?" he asked anxiously.

Both doctors hummed, looking over to the monitor, while swirling the mouse around on his stomach. Finding a good spot, Kai paused and smiled. "Looks like they're all alive from what I can see…" he paused squinting at the monitor. "It's still really early to be fully observant. I'm going to make a print out for you to have later when they're born. Then you can see what I am seeing without ruining the surprise. Sound good?"

"Hai," the brothers said in unison.

"Alright," he said reaching over to hit a yellow button on the key board controls. "I think they all look relatively healthy at the moment."

"Might I suggest you both change your diet; I'm not sure about a demon's nutrition, but I suggest vegetables, fruits and meats. I'm sure that should be easy to do as long as you don't snack on human foods, like chips and junk food," Sasaki said, still watching the monitor in fascination as Kai remained moving the mouse around. "Have you been up to date on your shots?"

"Shots?" Sesshomaru asked unsure.

"Yes like vaccinations to make you immune to some diseases and to help your body."

"Never had any," Sesshomaru said shaking his head.

"I see… Well in your next appointment I'll make sure you both have them, that is if you want. But I am quite concerned how your bodies react since you've never had them before. What do you think Kai?"

Turned to his partner, Kai was unsure. "It maybe a good thing in a small quantity, after all I am giving them antibiotics. Well, mostly InuYasha as he needs them more."

"Good, I'll bring them on my next visit," he replied as Kai wiped down InuYasha's stomach gently with a towel.

"Is that all?" asked InuYasha, relieved to find that his pups were just fine. It was one less concern on his shoulders.

"I'm just going to feel around," Kai said as he felt and pressed softly on the slightly rounded belly. With everything alright he nodded. "InuYasha, you're done, Sesshomaru, you're next."

Removing his shirt and tossing it onto the bench in between two of the chairs Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel the same uneasy, vulnerable and open as he took his mate's spot. Kai made quick work with putting on the cool gel.

"So are you guys still having morning sicknesses?" Sasaki asked.

"Not every day now. It takes us by surprise though," InuYasha answered rubbing his belly and taking a spot close to Sesshomaru.

"Well, I would think it will continue through most of your pregnancies," he responded as he watched the monitor as his collaborator moved the ultrasonic around. "How is everything else?"

"An emotional wreck," Sesshomaru grunted, rolling his eyes.

The doctors snorted laughs. "That's to be expected," Kai said as he observed his work. "Look to me they're healthy as a horse."

"Great to hear," InuTaisho said patting both his son's heads as he came in between them. "It's nice to hear my sons will have heirs for when I die or stop ruling and give the lands off to one of you. Not that will be any time soon."

InuYasha snorted, Sesshomaru hummed annoyed. "I'd think an old fart like you would retire in a century or two," Sesshomaru commented, his sarcasm hidden.

"I'm not that old."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Feeling the doctor follow through with the same procedures as InuYasha; printing out an image, rubbing off the gel and feeling his pudgy stomach. He could hear the healer hum and he felt slightly pained in one of his lower hips that InuYasha grabbed onto earlier. "What is it?" he asked quickly.

"Seems a bit softer here, might be bruising or something here. You may want to watch what you're doing. I think you'll be alright," Kai replied calmly as he finished. "Just make sure you get some sleep to heal up. You two both look like you're dead on your feet."

"Exercising is good for you; just don't overdo the workout. You'll get tired too easily as I'm sure you already know," Nobuaki added.

Both of the brothers nodded as they got dressed.

"I'll be back with some antibiotics, and I'll tell you how to take them," Kai said as he left the room, quickly followed by Nobuaki Sasaki.

After they had left the room InuYasha gave an uncharacteristic squeal of happiness and his tail wagged with excitement. "Sessh, they're alright!"

"It's such a relief to know that," Sesshomaru smiled, hugging InuYasha.

InuTaisho couldn't help but feel lightness on his shoulders at the new developments. Though everything was alright now, who knew that in four months from now it could be an entirely different story completely. And on the way there would be one hell of a long road to the birth of the pups. He was sure it would be a hell of an adventure.

End of the story!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

A/n:

Jusssssssssst kidding! Bet I scared you huh!?

Just the end of the two and a half months (almost three) expect more later, I really wanted something else to work with and have them move along in the story. Don't you agree?

Blah, I guess it was shorter than I originally planned. The goal was 19 pages. The lemon/lime scene I was thinking was going to be longer. But it wasn't. Sorry. Hope it was good anyways.

Guess this month been _really_ crumbalievable for me, and lately I've been totally depressed about my ex going out with another guy (who is now her roommate), I had been going to ask her out on v-day again but yeah… sighs sadly so yup time to start over and find myself someone. Hopefully they wont last (as is expected) anyways! I hate bitching but yeah there you go a reason why this hasn't been posted yet.

I'm almost done with DB chapter 11 so keep an eye out for the preview on that ;

Thanks so much for R&R's, hope you all have had a nice V-day at any rate.


	24. Valentine’s Day

The sun and the moon

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

A/N: Its time to skip a month or two. I got tired of writing in the same month for about a chapter or more. Lets see how these boys fare with being even more pregnant and super-sized. Evil grin Do you think they can handle it?

And what's Naraku doing?

Well… He's probably jerking off.

* * *

Chapter 24: Valentine's Day and maternity stuff (part one)

Month 4

It was early morning when the two brothers woke up slowly. Annoyed by the intense morning light waking them through their eyelids, they groaned; Sesshomaru buried his head in a pillow and InuYasha shoved his head into his mate's naked chest. Being up all night screwing each other's brains out left them even more worn out than usual, even after they had found the energy to do anything, finally got around to using that energy that had been pent up that night.

"I think we should get up soon. Father might come barging in," Sesshomaru said, his voice muffled behind the pillow.

InuYasha didn't want to get up. Being snuggled up close to his brother kept him warm and comfortable, and getting up to face the chill of the winter air around them seemed less inviting; regardless of them being indoors in a heated room. Yawning, InuYasha rolled over on his back to get a good stretch and rub his stomach that bulged out noticeably. During the past few weeks their midsections had grown to immense sizes. So much so, that they drew unwanted gazes every time they left the shrine to get a check up.

So far their pregnancies were going well. The doctors had given them both vitamin tablets. They had decided not to give any shots due to possible complications with the pups as well as for the parents, who had never received any shots before, and they couldn't predict their reactions to them. It would be an all-natural pregnancy. That was if nothing went wrong.

Everything was going according to plan.

"Come on, little brother," Sesshomaru said, his voice a bit raspy from sleeping. Pulling the sheets off of his naked body, Sesshomaru sat up slowly. "We'd better go get breakfast before the food is all gone. I know what happens when that happens. You'll be eating out their fridge for the next hour."

Reluctantly, InuYasha got out of bed. Going over to the closet, InuYasha pulled on some cream-colored cotton pants and what used to be a large shirt. "I think we're going to need some new clothes again. These are getting tighter and tighter," InuYasha said, tossing his brother a pair of blue cotton pants, before tossing the shirt in the corner and looking for a much larger size.

Finding what he was looking for, he pulled it over his head and adjusted his tail so it'd fit through a custom-cut slit in the back of his pants.

"I'll tell them that we're going to need some new clothes," Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes as he dug through the closet to find a button-up black silk shirt that fit just right. "So how did you sleep? No bad dreams I hope."

InuYasha had only had one dream of Naraku since their first visit to the hospital to see how their pups were doing. Since then Naraku had yet to show his face. Sesshomaru only hoped that he wouldn't show up anytime soon. It would probably cause too much stress on their pups. And the last dream of the dark hanyou had been brief, yet still it invoked painful memories of InuYasha's torment with Naraku.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but fear for his mate and his pups. Every time that they closed their eyes and fell asleep something could go wrong. It sent chills down his spine at just the thought.

"I dreamed of you last night; that is about it," InuYasha smiled as he watched Sesshomaru fix his tail into a similar cut slit in the back of his cotton pants.

Sesshomaru hummed as he turned around to face InuYasha. "Did it involve us being naked in bed?" he asked, returning the smile.

"Maybe," InuYasha replied as he made for the door.

Sesshomaru followed InuYasha along the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. 'Such a _teaser,'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, sitting down at the table next to their father and Izayoi, Joy, Kagome, Sota and Grandpa, who all set down food for their guest.

"Morning, love birds," Joy said setting down Sesshomaru's food in front of him. "Happy Valentine's day, guys."

"Valentine's day? That's today?" InuYasha asked. He had totally forgotten about it. Looking over to Sesshomaru, it appeared to him that he also forgot. "I thought it was tomorrow."

InuTaisho looked at his sons with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't believe they forgot. But then again, it wasn't a much-celebrated holiday by them up until now. He had already made some plans with Izayoi to go out on the town. However, he had no idea what his sons were going to do with their night out. '_Probably fuck…'_ he thought to himself.

"How could you forget?" Sota asked setting down InuYasha's breakfast.

Looking down at his plate, InuYasha saw two heart-shaped pink-colored pancakes and sausage links, eggs and bacon. '_Pink…?'_ he wondered to himself. "I guess I've lost track of what's really been going on with all these hospital visits. Not to mention that TV…"

The television the two brothers, as well as their parents, had recently discovered, fascinated them to no end. It drew their attention like a dog to a nice juicy steak. It had kept them amused for long hours, though they never really decoded how it actually worked.

"Yeah, you watch too much of that stuff," Kagome said as she sat down finally after handing InuTaisho his food. "You all are going to turn into couch potatoes."

Sesshomaru scoffed. It was true. They did need to go out more. But the annoying glances prevented them from wandering. Not only that, the traveling really wore their energy down. They wanted to conserve and store as much energy as possible. They knew that they would need the energy much later after they gave birth, which would leave them weak and vulnerable.

It was when they guessed that Naraku would be most likely planning to strike. Just the thought of Naraku coming after their young, as well as themselves, at such a time when they'd be truly useless sent a shiver down Sesshomaru's spine. Even if they stayed in Kagome's time Naraku would manage to get his hands on them; if not physically, then it would be mentally. InuTaisho would be needed there just as much as any other time. Not to mention they couldn't stay in Kagome's current time forever. They had duties at home. Especially their father, who knew that by staying away from the Western lands for so long, other demons and lords would want to proclaim their land for themselves.

And InuTaisho hadn't been home in a while to confirm his status. It was all the more worry for them.

"So what are you two going to do today? And don't tell me you're both going to sit around on such a lovely holiday," InuTaisho said.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Maybe we'll go out tonight."

InuYasha turned his attention over to his brother. "Really? Where are you going to take me?"

Ruffling his brother's longer silky hair that had grown down to his lower neck in the past four months, he smiled. "It's a surprise."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed. "I thought you had forgotten it was Valentine's day?"

"I did. I just was planning it earlier but forgot," he replied nonchalantly.

Sitting down at the table finally, Joy watched the two for a moment before speaking. "Well, if you two don't have many things to do before tonight, I'd like to take you out to get some clothes. I also made arrangements with a friend of mine to give you both a lesson on how to give birth on that special day!"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," Izayoi said with a small giggle.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru both turned to Joy in disbelief. Was she really serious? "Do you really think that we would need _lessons_ on how to give birth?" Sesshomaru asked incredulously as he paused on picking up a bit of strawberry pink pancakes. It was a natural process, he was sure it would come naturally. He didn't think he would be needing lessons. All he needed to do was push, right? "It can't be that difficult."

Right?

InuTaisho suppressed his laughter at his sons' reactions. He couldn't seem to get a grip on the thought of them in such lesson. "Might be good for you," he managed to say calmly before drinking his glass of juice.

"Its not as easy as you two think," Izayoi said. "And you two being males makes everything far more complicated. So I would think that you should take what you can get. Your big day is coming at you quickly. In another three months you'll be wishing that you had such experience."

"She also wants to give you some tapes to prepare you for the day when it comes," Joy added.

"Tapes?" InuYasha asked. In truth, he really didn't want to know what would really go on that day. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Well, we'll leave when you're both ready. But I'd like to drop you off before noon. I have some errands to run before 2 o' clock," she replied before taking a sip of her coffee.

* * *

Dressing in their clothes from the previous day, which were deemed clean enough to wear out in public as they were out of clothes, InuYasha and Sesshomaru made their way down the stairs. They were really hoping to get some new clothes before they went to meet with Joy's friend who would most likely embarrass them to no end on how to give birth; or at least to give birth from a female's point of view.

But to their surprise they were directed that they were going to the class first, then they'd be picked up later to go shopping for some new loose clothes for their still growing bodies. Their trip there was short, and they arrived at a small building that looked to be closed. Seeing the couple's expressions, Joy smiled and said, "It's a private session. Just like going to the doctors; it's kept secret."

"Oh…" InuYasha said as he watched Joy go over to the door, and give a little knock on the glass.

A young brunette appeared within moments, and waving at Joy, she immediately let them in. Noticing the two demons, she beamed. "Aren't you a cute couple!" she said delightedly. "How are you two coming along? Have any kicking from them yet?"

Sesshomaru nodded. For the past few weeks, Sesshomaru especially had a few hard kicks in the bladder at some very inappropriate times. For example, Sesshomaru and InuYasha a few weeks back had got a bit of _time to themselves,_ and just as Sesshomaru was going to take InuYasha, he had received as series of hard kicks to the bladder, instantly causing him to lose his erection instantly and send him running to the bathroom to relieve himself, barely making it. Among those past weeks up until now there had been some series of kicks to InuYasha. Of course they were not as bad as the one during the intercourse. InuYasha was fortunate to only get them mysteriously before any cuddling moments from his brother.

It was as if the pups knew what was going on, and wanted to punish their parents for such activities during their growth inside.

"Yes, we've gotten some good strong kicks from them during the past month or so. They seem to be growing fast. No doubt that those damn kicks will get harder," Sesshomaru said wearily.

Joy's friend giggled. "Great to hear that they're going to be strong," she said. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nami. I worked with Joy during my internship before I started my own business here."

"I'm sure you know our names already, so there's really no need to introduce ourselves," InuYasha said.

Nami nodded. "Yes, she told me all about you. So I hear that you both are from the feudal era of Japan, huh? That's so awesome!"

'_Just how much has she said about us?'_ wondered InuYasha, as he nodded in conformation of the question.

Nami beamed in delight. "Sweet! I have a knack for history!" she said quickly. Pausing, she started again, "Anyway, we better get started, I'm sure Joy has many things to do today, right?"

"Yes, I do. I'll be back in an hour or so. Have fun guys," she smiled as she turned to leave, leaving the brothers in a slight uneasy state at being with a stranger.

"So, do either of you have any idea of how it works?" Nami asked as she started to lead them back into the studio where she pulled out three magenta foam mats, and set two of them on the floor and one in front of the two in a triangle formation.

"Other than it comes out the same end it went in," InuYasha commented wittily.

"That's true. We'll be taking a look at some videos shortly in a quick explanation of how it would work if you were both females. But first I'd like to ask how you two will react when the time comes. Do you have any plans of how to react and what to do?" she asked, knowing somehow that they had no idea. From what she could judge already, this was going to be their first time as being parents.

The two parents-to-be paused in thought to look at each other; they had never really thought about how they would react in such situation. And until that day came they wouldn't know. As for the plans of what to do, they had slight predictions that they would return to their original time to give birth.

"I suppose I'd start to panic," admitted InuYasha with a very slight shrug. He was less confident and often panicked in most situations. It was most likely the whole reason why he had been captured by Naraku. But that was back when he was a hanyou. InuYasha was weak, and less aware. But what made him any different now?

He was even more vulnerable, edgy and weak in his current stage. It was a perfect time for their enemy to strike. This was all the more reason why they were not going to head home anytime soon.

"I suppose I'd want to get the hospital or home; some place safe. I wouldn't be freaking out though," Sesshomaru commented, glancing over at his brother with a very slight smirk. "As far as the plans are, our father, as well as InuYasha and I, plan to head home for the birth. We want to have them back there. And after that we might just stay there; as much as I enjoy this time. Our time is where we belong. If we live long, we will be here soon enough."

"I wouldn't have guessed any differently. But just a small tip, I suggest you get ready ahead of time. Pack your bags to head off to where ever you're going. I'd say have them three weeks in advance of when you're expecting," Nami said. "Now let's run through what we're going to do during the birth. Sesshomaru, let's pretend InuYasha's going into labor. What are we going to do? Let's have a bit of role-play. Serious role-play."

Unsure for the moment, InuYasha just stared at Sesshomaru and Nami. '_Is she serious? Well I suppose I can _seriously_ act this out,'_ thought InuYasha before clutching his stomach. _'Well, here goes anything…' _he thought wearily. "Oh shit!!! I think my water broke!" he exclaimed.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened considerably. "Really!?"

"Yes, you fuck!"

Nami smiled. She had to admit that they were good actors. Yet somehow she knew that they were holding back on how they really would be like in such situation.

"Crap. What do we do now?" asked InuYasha as he thought, '_What else could happen?'_

"Let's get to the healers. They'll know what to do!" Sesshomaru said.

"Okay, I think you've got it down for that part. And once you get to the hospital, it's pretty self-explanatory. Let me go get the television and VCR. Sit down and wait here. I'll be back in a few moments."

Sitting down slowly, they waited for her return, thinking of how bad the videos were going to be. Neither of the brothers was very interested in seeing the videos. The very thought of witnessing them was stomach turning. "I still don't understand how something the size of a watermelon comes out a hole the size of a plum…" InuYasha commented meekly as he glanced at Sesshomaru who looked just as confused.

"Guess we're about to find that out, Koi."

* * *

Back at the Higurashi shrine:

"Just tell them that we'll be back later, or by tomorrow evening. We've got to head back to do some checkups back home," InuTaisho said to Kagome as he started out the door.

"I should come with you, I still have to hunt for the sacred jewel shards," Kagome said as she started to get up from the table.

InuTaisho waved his hands, shaking his head. "No, that's fine. It's some personal stuff we've got to take care of, maybe next time you can come?"

Kagome shrugged. She would just get to go back anyways. She had to go speak with Miroku and Sango. Since the Shikon no Tama had been shattered she would have to go hunt for the pieces before Naraku went after them again. For all she knew, Naraku had most of them by now. She was far behind on collecting them. Perhaps she would go back later the next day.

"Okay, well, have fun," she said smiling, waving them off.

Going over to the shrine shed and down the well that had brought them to future, InuTaisho and Izayoi landed safely in their own time. Immediately they realized that the area was covered in a strong demonic aura. Though it was just about noon, the area above their head was covered in dark clouds. What was going on?

Frowning, InuTaisho turned to Izayoi, "Stay here. Let me check it out. I'll call you when I feel it's safe for you to come out."

Biting her lip, Izayoi nodded. "Be careful."

Climbing up the well, InuTaisho poked his head up and out of the well. His ears strained to listen for any signs of danger. He could hear nothing but dead silence. It was eerie not to hear any birds or wildlife in the area. Not even the buzz of a fly's wing reached his ears.

'_What in the seven hells is going on here?'_ he wondered as he emerged slowly from the well. Looking around, the area looked surprisingly dead. The trees around them looked just about ready to fall over. The grass around them however remained green, but for how long it could stay like that was in question.

It didn't take him a moment more to realize that the air around them was full of toxic odor that began to burn his lungs. He knew that this was not good for Izayoi. She had to be out of the area. First thing was first, though, he had to find the source. InuTaisho knew that this had to be the work of Naraku. During the past months since the day they had gone to his sons' first pregnancy check up, they had not seen any signs of Naraku.

There was a good chance Naraku had been planning for their return and enshrouded the area in poison, not knowing the exact location of the well; Naraku must have covered most of the area near the well.

If the area was covered in toxin when the time came to bring his sons back to their time to give birth, how would the toxic miasma affect the pups? It would kill them by suffocation in a matter of minutes if Sesshomaru and InuYasha were breathing it. They would be forced to stay back in Kagome's present time.

Why would Naraku want them to stay there though if he wanted them? Maybe Naraku wasn't anticipating any returns before the births, and that he would kill them all in one shot. Anything was possible in Naraku's game. Nothing was going to be fair.

Looking around for the source, InuTaisho could find none of the obvious places. Rushing back to the Bone eaters well, he didn't want to waste anymore time looking around, he wanted to get Izayoi out of the area or sent back through. He was the demon, and could handle such toxins. Though he had been planning a romantic evening with his wife, those plans seemed bleak.

"Climb up here," he told her.

Climbing up slowly she was helped out of the well by her husband. "What's… oh my," she said as she got a good look around.

"There's poison all around. We have two options: One, we can go rushing back to the castle, or two, I can send you back through the well. I don't want to risk you dying here. And I have no idea of how far this poison reaches," he said handing her a cloth to cover her face. It wouldn't stop the toxin, but it would reduce its level long enough. He knew that his wife needed it more than he did. Being youkai with his own poison, he could withstand another demons poison much easier than his human partner.

Izayoi didn't hesitate. She wanted to head back to the castle. "I want to go back home."

Nodding, InuTaisho replied, "Alright."

He began to shift to a small white dog, allowing Izayoi to mount him before fully shifting into his largest form. InuTaisho hoped that his large form would clear the poison faster, allowing Izayoi to breathe with ease.

"Are you secured?" he asked, looking back to Izayoi's small form on his shoulders.

"Yes, I am."

"Can you breathe better up there?" he asked, noticing that the poison was thinner at his level. It satisfied him slightly.

"It's much better up here," Izayoi said fisting her hands through her husband's soft silky hair, enjoying the feel of it.

"Okay, hang on."

* * *

Back at Nami's studio:

Nami entered back into the room, pushing a television stand and two videos. "Ready to roll?" she asked, as she parked the TV stand in front of them.

Neither of them replied, instead they just sat there in wonder.

Plugging the TV and VCR, and turning them both on, she glanced at what video to show first. "Keep in mind that these are really graphic. So…" she paused. "I hope you don't need a wastebasket."

Sesshomaru and InuYasha both hoped that they wouldn't be in need of wastebaskets for a little late afternoon sickness. They had seen some pretty gruesome battles, exposing entrails and all. They were able to hold their stomachs easily during battle, so why not while watching this video?

"We can handle it," InuYasha said, smugly.

She only smiled as she popped in the video and hit "Play." InuYasha and Sesshomaru stared at the monitor for a good while as the host of the video began talking. And it didn't take them long before they were really wishing that they had never come there.

"_Birth is a beautiful thing…"_ the narrator said.

"Somehow… I don't think so," Sesshomaru whispered sardonically.

"_Let's watch this woman give birth to her first born." _There was a long pause where the narrator let the audience observe. "_Do you see how she only pushes during those contractions?"_

'_Do you see how I'm about to throw up?'_ InuYasha replied wordlessly.

'_Oh kami… please don't make me loose my breakfast,'_ Sesshomaru said as he saw the woman's crotch dilated, and ready for birth.

To Sesshomaru and InuYasha, it was the most grotesque thing they had seen so far. Sure Sesshomaru might have witnessed his little brother's birth ages ago. But he had been young, and didn't know any better. It was for that reason that he been briefly allowed in the birthing room. Sesshomaru had wandered in there excitedly, but was quickly pulled out by his ear when his father caught him watching for about a minute or too before realization set in.

Now this was a close-up, and personal in a video, it made everything much clearer to him and his mate, who he was sure had never seen this before. Sesshomaru was sure that InuYasha had been told though; he just had not imagined it.

"_And she's taking deep breaths? This helps to keep her from passing out. It also gives her muscles oxygen to push. Now watch as the doctor stands by at the end of the table, feeling around inside to make sure that the infant's position is correct."_ As the video zoomed in both InuYasha and Sesshomaru's eyes widened even more.

"Holy shit! He's really got both hands up there!"exclaimed InuYasha who was slightly disturbed, and slightly fascinated. "That's so disgusting!"

"Yeah, it really stretches," commented Nami lightly.

"_Once the baby is in position, the women will push in time to her contractions. The contractions help push the baby through the birth canal by the walls of the vagina squeezing, bringing the infant closer to the exit."_ There was another pause while the video displayed an illustration of what was really happening inside the birthing female. It demonstrated the process of the birth, showing a pink baby being pushed along the lining.

It soon disappeared and was replaced by the real birth. This time there were more that was going to come out then just a bit of fluids.

"_And only after a few hours of labor- might I add that can last up to 10- 28 hours or more; the infant's head starts to appear."_

InuYasha suddenly lurched. "Oh my gods! You can't be serious! That can't be how it happens!"he exclaimed in horror. "I think I'm going to be sick!" InuYasha suddenly ran for the nearest trash can; which was unfortunately across the room, to heave his breakfast into; unfortunately his depth perception wasn't in his favor, and he miscalculated his distance as his stomach heaved all over the floor.

Nami only gaped at him before giggling at the young virgin's experience to such a birth. It had her wondering what they would behave like later at each other's birth of their young.

Sesshomaru just remained there staring in the same expressionless horror. Though his face might not have expressed it, his eyes said it all. He was mortified. Sesshomaru's stomach also lurched just as the infant's shoulders started to be pushed through. He could just imagine how painful that could be, and how disgusting it was to watch the opening stretch even further. He instantly got to his feet and ran to the nearly bathroom to relieve his stomach.

Lucky for him, he did make the toilet.

Nami hit "Pause" on the VCR, stopping the video, and going over to the janitor's closet for a mop and a bucket. She had kind of gotten used to the male parent, or the students who had come from a college to observe her work, throwing up every now and then.

InuYasha, who had thoroughly emptied his breakfast, came back to lay on the mat. "I really hope that we don't have to watch more."

Smiling, she nodded. "I'll just show you the rest of the video, then we can start some exercises. There isn't much left," she quickly added as she listened for Sesshomaru who was still in the bathroom heaving. "I guess you two are taking this well so far."

"Really?"

"Well most faint or run out of the room. So I would think so," she said as she began cleaning up InuYasha's mess that was all over the floor.

At least he didn't run out of the room. InuYasha felt some pride in that. Looking back at the screen where the movie was paused in front of a infant half-way out of the woman's uterus, InuYasha felt a bit nauseated again and quickly turned away to look over his right shoulder to see if Sesshomaru was going to come out any time soon.

He heard the door handle fling back up and the door swing open Sesshomaru emerged from the bathroom paled considerably. Not saying anything he sat down beside InuYasha who stared at him for a moment before saying, "At least you made it over there, right?"

"That was awful…" Sesshomaru commented. "I really hope ours is less disgusting…"

InuYasha nodded.

"Are you both ready for the rest of the video?" Nami asked, finishing cleaning up the mess, and coming over to the VCR and TV.

"No!" they both replied in unison.

"Well, I think you are. There's only 15 minutes left. So let's finish this."

InuYasha and Sesshomaru gulped, and nodded. They hoped that they wouldn't be running for the trash again. Just throwing up once had hurt both their egos. Another time would scar them.

* * *

Some place back in the Feudal era:

"So… It appears that one of the Inu's has come back?"

"Yes."

"Oh this is very rich. Very rich indeed," Naraku said, giving a wicked laugh. He really wasn't expecting any of them to return from their hiding place any time soon. They still had a few months to go with their pregnancies.

Naraku wasn't even sure if they would be coming back, but if they were going to come back, they were most certainly dead on the spot. But it was apparent that the Lord and General InuTaisho had returned with his human mate. Why? He could only ponder.

"I guess that we have to go greet them with a 'welcome home' committee now won't we, Kanna?"

The blank expressionless albino girl only nodded.

During the past months, Naraku had strengthened immensely with a few sacred jewel shards that some of his demons had found. The shards were an unexpected delight of course, and he had desired to attain a few after he had reached a stronger point in his recovery from the poison injected from Sesshomaru months back. Now that Naraku had them, he was able to spread his miasma around the suspected area of the Bone eaters well that must have been protected by some form of barrier by Kikyo and Kagome combined, done sometime back when the jewel shard was semi-whole, preventing any evil from discovering the time portal.

Without full directions of where to find the portal he surrounded the suspected area, filling it with poison. Any life in the area that didn't have any immunity to his evil poison or any demons without his protection would die within hours.

If the pregnant couple came through the well, their pups would die. They would die. If they gave birth on the other side, and they came back over, their weakened states would double the time of their deaths. It might even halve the time of death into one-thirds of the normal time of death. Though, Naraku really didn't want them to die right away. And he planned he would make the pups' parents watch them die.

"Let us go greet our visitors, Kanna. It would be most rude if we didn't. Don't you agree?" Naraku laughed as he got up from his floor pillow. He adjusted his clothes and appearance before he started towards the screen door.

'_This will be most certainly fun, and interesting. I wonder how long Inu-papa will last against me. NO, better yet, how long will his mate last against me?'_ he thought as he formed a cloud of miasma. He was feeling the itch to kill something, and that something was an inu.

Today was beginning to look very promising.

* * *

A/n: I'm very sorry about the long wait! I've been busy. Semester finals are fast approaching. And I've been working on studying and getting a certificate--- which I got in Flux-core!!! Now I'm looking for summer work so I can pay next year's tuition. Maybe I'll move out and get a new computer!

I guess I needed a small break from writing. I guess every author needs one at about 24 chapter's, haha. Then again… I was ahead for some time, that's why it seems so long between the updates.

I've been thinking about taking on another one shot. An Ai no Kusabi one. Though most one shots will turn into a story like this one. Haha, so I think I am going to wait. I wanna finish one of these stories before going anywhere. That and I need to revise chapters 1-7 on this story because they are gods awful! I looked back at them and was like: WTF? How can anyone stand reading these!!!! Yeah… so I'll have to put a lot of time away to rewrite them. I really hate how I put the whole POV thing. How the hell could you guys stand it anyways?

Hm… Anything else?

Oh yes, the site. I'm still looking for pictures and stuff to put up. Check the group for details. I forgot to add that they should be sent to my yahoo email address. Hotmail is fine; I don't think I put it up though.

I'll put up the website link soon. And polls for Boy names (1) will be up shortly. Please vote for names for the puppies. (You can check more than one box).--- They're all up ATM.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit difficult to write, because I don't watch that birth junk xx. Tips are helpful for what really goes on.

Reviews are most appreciated!


End file.
